Elizabeth A-Z
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Mainly just Melizabeth. The rating may once in a while be M. I will tell if it is at the beginning of the chapter though. Enjoy!
1. Appetency

**A/N:**

**Please enjoy! The ending might start a little bit of M, so be warned.**

* * *

_Appetency_

* * *

Elizabeth sat beside her sisters in the large ballroom, hands playing with the small black string on the slit of her dress. It was a blood red that hugged her body before flowing out at her knees and pooling the ground around her. Her shoulders were slightly chilled as the article of cloth had no sleeves to cover them. She unconsciously tugged her black ballroom gloves up higher, not noticing the knowing glances of her siblings.

Veronica looked the way of the door with an overly cheerful smile, "Oh look! Meliodas is here!"

Elizabeth's head shot up and looked around wildly, "Huh? Where?" Upon not seeing the demon in question, she glowered to her snickering sisters. Veronica raised her hands slightly in surrender, "Sorry, but that was just priceless. He's gonna come eventually, so just cool it, okay?"

Elizabeth frowned as she nodded, "I know, it's just… I'm sure he's uncomfortable with this sort of thing. He's used to people fearing him for a single glance, and doing what he tells them to without a second thought. He isn't completely open with the other goddess'."

Veronica hummed as she took a bite of her food, "Yeah, but the only change really is the fact that everyone here is a goddess. Other than that, nothing's really changed in that situation." Margaret frowned sadly to Elizabeth, "She's right you know. That's why Meliodas is now incharge of the warriors and knights. While they were wary at first, now their willing to follow his every command. It's from both you accepting him in, and from fear of his power. This is both good and possibly bad."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, they listen to him because they know he won't lead us wrong… He abandoned and betrayed his entire clan to aid us."

Veronica and Margaret eyed her before groaning in disgust. The silver haired princess looked to her sisters in surprise as they shook their heads. "Seriously, Eli?" Veronica moaned in annoyance, "Are you truly this dense?"

"Hey!"

Margaret shook her head and pointed, "Nevermind. It's not our job to tell you. Anyways, look who decided to finally show up."

Elizabeth looked to the door to find Meliodas walking in beside Gloxinia and Drole. The Fairy King looked towards the buffet and drooled cheerfully at the sight of the desserts. He gave a quick wave to the demon before flying off. Drole, who had been shrunken to a more accommodating height, sighed and followed after the small king.

Before either Margaret or Veronica could blink, Elizabeth's wings had spread, and she was already flying towards Meliodas in excitement. Both sisters smiled and went back to their early conversation.

* * *

Meliodas looked around in slight discomfort, not really used to these kind of gatherings. It was _way_ too formal for his liking. Whenever they had a party in the demon realm, it was usually a small one, in a pub, with nothin' but good booze to share. While he knew they had those here as well, he didn't expect to get used to these balls or whatever.

When he had received the invite from Elizabeth, she had all but ordered him to wear an actual suit. He had planned on coming in his normal attire, if not his demon suit, but that was apparently not allowed. All weapons were to be left at the door, and all but flying and levitation magic was to be cancelled before entering. They had given a pass for Drole, so that he may be shrunken for the entire purpose of actually attending.

Meliodas now found himself in a black suit with a blood red shirt underneath. As soon as he passed the guards at the doors, he had undone the front of his suit to expose his shirt, and had basically thrown away the black bow tie Gloxinia had tricked on to him.

He looked around to find where his goddess was, as she was the only reason he had actually agreed to come. They had said it was an order to attend, but it was Elizabeth who had convinced him he should. He looked to Veronica and Margaret's table, only to find it empty of his sweet princess. Before he could so much as think of turning around and leaving, Elizabeth flew down in front of him and hugged him close. "You came!"

Meliodas could almost feel different pairs of eyes on them from around, but he didn't care. Most of them had learned to not judge his and Elizabeth's friendship, while others would look and stare, but for no more than a minute due to fear for their life.

He nodded and hugged her with a single hand, as the other stayed sitting in his pocket. "I said I would, didn't I?" Elizabeth nodded happily as she pulled back to look at his outfit. "You actually wore a suit?! I was betting on you ignoring my words and just dressing as normal."

He gave her a lopsided smirk as the 2 locked arms and walked off into the crowd. "You said you wanted me to, so I did. Couldn't go letting you down, could I, Princess?"

Elizabeth huffed as she swat at his shoulder, "You know I hate it when people call me that. Especially you…"

She didn't like it when he called her by her title due to how they met. When they had to fight each other in battle; opponents… Enemies…

He had called out to her as they fought, trying to distract her and patronize her to no end. He called her Goddess, and upon seeing she hated being called by what she was, he called her Princess, seeing it made her feel worse. Like an object, her mother's pawn.

When they eventually started to meet up in secret, he still refused to call her by her name. He made it out as though the name felt awful on his tongue. She in turn would come up with as stupid nicknames as possible, to try and get him to stop. It didn't work at first, as he rather laughed happily at each horrible nickname she could muster.

Meliodas led her back to an empty table and they sat beside one another. Elizabeth was just too happy with Meliodas around, and that was by almost everyone's but their own opinion. Elizabeth was glad that she and Meliodas were able to become close friends, though she did feel as though he distanced himself once in a while.

She could recall that for some time after he joined the Goddess clan, he wouldn't speak as much to her as he used to. She at first thought it was just him feeling uncomfortable with all the other goddess' around, but it was only with her. He treated the others as he did his own people. He came around after a week, and they went right back to being as close as before.

A month earlier as well, the 2 had been celebrating a huge win in the war, and they had all gone out to a pub for drinks. She could recall several accounts the next day telling her she was a complete lightweight who hadn't lasted a full mug of ale. She had woken up the next morning lying beside Meliodas in his bedroom, and before she could even think the wrong thing, she watched in surprise as his skin turned red, and he stammered out apologies. He said that he hadn't touched her wrongly, and had merely laid her beside him as it was rather late when they left the pub.

It took a few days for him to truly look her in the eye, and another month for things to go back to normal.

As the 2 spoke with one another for some time, the other member of the high courts came in. After an hour or so, the Supreme Deity entered.

Meliodas looked over and snorted as he lifted his pint of ale. "What a surprise. Seems your mom decided to actually show her face." Elizabeth stiffened as she caught sight of her mother. At her shrunken size, she was around a foot or so taller than Elizabeth, even taller than the shrunken Drole. She wore a long flowing dress that pooled feet behind her, butterfly sleeves that passed her fingertips, crystal clear jewels designed beautifully along her outfit, as she wore sheets of white.

Her outfit itself spoke of pureness and no sign of sin. Elizabeth was sure that if she were to be compared to her mother at that moment, she would be titled a slut.

Meliodas humphed as he let his arm lay around Elizabeth's shoulders. "How much you wanna bet she'll call us over first thing?" Elizabeth frowned, "I'll bet against it, only because I hope she won't…"

Just her luck, her mother looked their way and wore an all too wide smile. "Meliodas, Elizabeth? Would you 2 please some here for a moment?"

Elizabeth internally cursed as Meliodas mumbled a swift 'I told you so'. The 2 walked over to the Supreme Deity whom looked Elizabeth's outfit over with a glance, and her smile tightened. "Elizabeth dear, what on earth are you wearing? Usually, you're outfits are more modest."

Elizabeth's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. There was no way she would ever admit to wearing the outfit to match with Meliodas. The demon in question wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled widely to his goddess' mother. "In my opinion, she's absolutely breathtaking."

Elizabeth whipped her head around to stare at him in horror. He did _not_ just say that!

The Supreme Deity narrowed her eyes to him, though her smile remained. "Careful there, Meliodas. Remember that we Goddess' aren't as open with such things. You might say one thing and give an entirely different meaning."

Meliodas felt his own annoyance grow. He absolutely loathed Elizabeth's mother. She may not acknowledge it as much as him, but her mother was always trying to bring her down. Trying to view her as a dissapointment. He wanted her to know the opposite.

Meliodas looked towards Veronica and Margaret, whom watched farther away with as much annoyance in their appearance as him. They weren't Elizabeth's real sisters, but their own parents raised Elizabeth for the Supreme deity, making her like their sister. They most certainly did not like the idea of their sister being picked on by her own mother.

When the 2 gave him a nod, Meliodas smiles cheekily to Elizabeth's mother, "Sorry, but Veronica and Margaret need to speak with us. So if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now." He pulled Elizabeth away before either woman could speak. As they sat at the table with Elizabeth's sisters, he sighed in aggravation.

"No offence to you, but I hate your mother to absolutely no end." Veronica and Margaret nodded in agreement as Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "She's not _so_ bad…"

Meliodas narrowed his eyes to her, "Elizabeth, that sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself more than me. She treats you horribly."

Elizabeth shrugged lightly, "Well, be glad that we rarely see her. Just try to make it through the party without attacking her, okay?" He grumbled in reply as he grabbed another thing of alcohol and drank it down.

* * *

Elizabeth choked on her drink as she stared at Veronica in almost horror. "W-what?!'

Her sister smirked as the 2 stood against the far wall. Meliodas had gone off somewhere to speak with Drole, and Veronica had decided she had seen enough to handle."Sorry, but it was getting a little sad watching you guys dance around each other. So, as the amazing person I am, I'm just gonna flat out tell you; Meliodas loves you."

Elizabeth burned red in embarrassment. "N-no he d-d-doesn't! We're just friends! On most days, the 2 of us are arguing over the most stupid things! He calls me a nuisance at least once a week, and refers to me as a klutz half the time. There's no way he loves me!"

Veronica didn't even listen to her sister as she looked over to Gloxinia, whom flew by with a plate of small cakes. "Oy. Fairy King." Gloxinia looked over and smiled cheerfully as he flew towards them. "Hello there Elizabeth, Veronica."

Veronica jerked her thumb towards Elizabeth with a wide grin on her face. "Do you know if Meliodas loves Eli here?" Elizabeth nearly squaked in fright at her sisters bluntness. Gloxinia blinked a few times. "Well yeah, who doesn't know? He isn't really subtle about it."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No he doesn't he- Wait, what do you mean, 'isn't subtle'?"

Gloxinia smiled to her in pity, "Oh, you poor thing. You're so dense, aren't you?" She pouted at his answer as Veronica laughed. The Fairy King waved his hand like it was nothing important. "Elizabeth, I'll tell you right now how to tell Meliodas loves you… Appetency."

There was a beat of silence until heat puffed out from the top of Elizabeth's head, while Veronica clutched her stomach as she laughed wildly. Gloxinia continued as though the conversation was fine. "Whenever he looks to you, we can just see the appetency in his gaze. He's pining for you dear, and he's not trying to hide it. Whenever you aren't looking, he watches you like a hawk, and always makes sure you're in sight. Don't turn to look, but currently, he's speaking with Drole, but his eyes aren't leaving you're figure."

Veronica glanced the way Gloxinia looked and snickered, "He's not kidding, Meliodas isn't removing his gaze, which seems to be moving up and don on you."

More heat poofed from atop the princess' head.

"Also," Gloxinia said, "He's constantly touching you. His arm is either wrapped around your waist or your shoulders, He's also constantly commenting on your curves, even when you're not there. Just the other day, he was calling you a tease for tempting him to basically jumo you. He said he would have if no one else was around."

"He said _what_?!" Elizabeth squeaked in fright.

Veronica nodded, "When we were in the meeting the other day, when you walked past him, his eyes remained on your bottom. It's like that was all he could see. I mean come on, even if you're speaking directly to him, his eyes usually remain focussed on your breasts."

"L-line of sight!"

Gloxinia bit into his cake, "He's admitted to it. He told me before how he soon planned to blame line of sight for getting to feel your breasts soon anyways. He probably plans to just press his face into them."

Elizabeth's arms shot up to cross around her chest. "H-how?! Since when?! W-when did he ever start thinking of me like that?"

Veronica hummed as she stole a cupcake from Gloxinia's plate. "I remember him always doing it, so probably before you both came out with your secret rendezvous'."

Elizabeth tried to recall when Meliodas could have ever started to like her, and when she really thought about it… Elizabeth frowned in confusion, "But, he's always been like that to me? Right when we first met, he commented on my bust being large and kept looking at my chest."

Gloxinia smiled happily as he swallowed a bite of a cherry tart. "I do recall him mentioning you a long time ago. He didn't yet know your name, and yet he claimed that you were a demon disguised as a goddess, because to him you seemed like a Succubus." Veronica chorteled at the thought of Elizabeth being a demon. The girl was just too sweet to pull it off.

Elizabeth grumbled lightly, "Great, so does he really only like me for my body then? I-I mean-! _If_ he likes m-me…"

Gloxinia shook his head, "No. Around the time when I would guess you both started to meet up, he was always dozing off, mentioning a girl he adored. He definitely meant you, if the descriptions were anything to go by. He kept on about how sweet you were to everyone, even some demons. He said your voice drew him in even more than your looks, and he said that no matter how he were to be killed, he'd die happy as long as he could hear your giggles there."

Elizabeth blushed at this as Veronica gave a whistle, "Dang. Who knew the guy could actually be sweet?"

Elizabeth swiftly bowed politely, "Thank you very much for telling me, now please excuse me for a few moments!" Before either could react, Elizabeth flew up and out the back door, into the gardens. Gloxinia looked over to Meliodas who swiftly ended his conversation with Drole to rush after the goddess who had flewn.

* * *

Meliodas walked around the gardens in slight unease. He had seen Elizabeth enter the hedge maze, but he had to stay far enough to not be caught, which lead to him not only losing sight of his goddess, but getting lost as well. Why did she even leave the party though? She seemed to have been having a fine time talking with Veronica and Gloxinia, so what had happened.

Eventually, he found himself in the center of the maze, where a small fountain with a goddess warrior as a statue. Elizabeth sat on the edge of it, kicking her feet to and frough as the tips of her wings danced in the ripples they made in the water. Meliodas walked over and poked her shoulder, receiving a small yelp in reply from his princess. He chuckled at her cuteness

"You flew off in a bit of a hurry back there."

Elizabeth looked closely to him as she said her next words. "Probably because I knew you would follow right after." She kept her features and blush scolded down as she watched his reaction. When she saw the slight tint of pink on his face, she knew.

Gloxinia and Veronica were right. He really did love her.

Meliodas coughed into his hand as he sat down beside her, "W-well, I was worried something was wrong…" She giggled and locked her arms around one of his own. "Sure~"

They sat in peaceful silence as Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. She turned her face after a while and found her eyes to be locked with his own, their faces a mere inch apart. She took great notice of how his eyes darted to her mouth, and she had to calm the feathers of her wings from fluttering away. She held her head straight as he pressed his mouth to hers, locking lips with her in bliss.

She never thought that this day would ever come. She had never thought that Meliodas would ever love her! Think of the pair they were: The Supreme Deity's daughter, and the eldest son of the Demon King. When born, they were supposed to be mortal enemies, and yet here she was, kissing her old nemesis.

She loved the warm feeling of his tongue to her own, and the way he lightly nipped at her bottom lip to have her make those staggered breaths. She felt his hands roam up her and grip at her breasts, and she knew that he could never again pass that off as line of sight.

She tried not to whimper sadly when he pulled away, but telling by the shit-eating grin he wore on his face, she'd guess that she failed. He came down on her neck, kissing and biting at it wildly, as though it was his last meal, and needed to devour it. She put her hands to his shoulders, not knowing what it was she was supposed to do with them. She let her head fall back as he moved his mouth up and down on it. She could swear that he was trying to kill her.

She whimpered when he lowered her onto her back, her wings stretching out to allow her to lay. She tightened her hold on him as she called out his name for him to pause. He pulled back just enough to hover her, looking to her with a dazed smile. Elizabeth breathed hard to catch her breath, "Do… do you… a-actually love me…?"

Meliodas' eyes widened in shock at the question, and Elizabeth actually started to regret asking her thoughts. Was she wrong? Was what the others mentioned earlier trully just his lust for her, instead of love? She moved to apologize, but was stopped when his mouth covered her own once again.

When he pulled back, he met her with an exasperated expression, though it did hold confusion in the form of relief. "You _seriously _hadn't caught on yet? I haven't really been all that subtle about it."

Elizabeth huffed at his words, "Yes, I've been told…" Meliodas laughed and brought them to sit up. He kissed the back of her hand and gave a gentle smile. "Yes. Without a doubt. I love you beyond belief." Elizabeth blushed deeply at how blunt he was with it, and then she recalled what her and Gloxinia had spoke on earlier. "How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you loved me? When did it happen?"

Meliodas stiffened before coughing into his fist nervously. "Umm, well… Honestly, for a long time. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Elizabeth gulped, "W-was it before we started to meet up? When we were still enemies?"

When she didn't receive an answer, or even his gaze in reply, Elizabeth tackled Meliodas to the ground before showering him in kisses and all the love she could give.


	2. Broken

_Broken_

* * *

Elizabeth sunk down into the hot water of the hot springs, releasing a happy sigh as her skin enveloped the warmth. Diane, shrunken to the princess' height, happily bathed in the pool as well. Merlin also sat in the pool, though unlike the others, she refused to wet her hair.

The sins had learned of hot springs that had appeared from a small earthquake outside of Liones borders, and the 3 girls had decided to try them out. They were very pleased with the results. Little did they know, the boys were as well.

Behind a group of trees, Meliodas, King, and Escanor watched their beloveds as they washed.

King couldn't think straight as he watched Diane, unsure if he was happy or sad that he hadn't caught sight of her more private areas. Escanor made sure to not look to specific areas of his Lady Merlin as he prayed she wouldn't catch the. Meliodas on the other hand...

Meliodas actually climbed the tree and snuck closer looks just to make sure that Elizabeth's private parts were always on his view. At one point, he had almost got caught from almost falling when Elizabeth stood to wash herself.

Diane stood as well at that point and smiled cheerfully to the princess. "Elizabeth! Could you wash my back for me?" Elizabeth hummed a sure as she walked per happily. Merlin sunk down into the water with a sigh, "Why haven't we done this before?Hot springs are the best~"

Diane nodded as Elizabeth got to work on her back. "Pretty nice of the boys to let us come here at night. The captain didn't even tease Elizabeth By asking to watch."

Merlin hummed as she rested her head on the rocks behind. "He's probably going to show up later to catch her before she changes." Elizabeth turned red as heat poffed from atop of her. "H-he wouldn't-! …Would he?" Once done with washing her friends back, she tossed water onto it to rinse.

Diane smiled and turned to Elizabeth, holding up the bar of soap. "Here, I can do yours if you want?"

They all noticed as Elizabeth tensed, but only Meliodas saw the slight paleness of her skin. She gave a shaky smile and laugh, "N-no, that's alright! I,uhh, can't… umm…" Diane laughed lightly as she turned Elizabeth around, unknowingly turning the Princess to face the boys. Meliodas stiffened before lunging down to King and Escanor, knocking them down so that they couldn't see Elizabeth.

King cursed lightly before glaring to him, "Captain?!" he whisper shouted. Meliodas pouted and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Diane.

"EHH?! Elizabeth, what happened to your back?! Merlin, look!"

The 3 boys looked up in surprise and turned to the scene once more. All 3 girls were facing away from them, as Merlin and Diane were blocking them from the princess' back. Merlin gasped, "Elizabeth, what is that?"

Elizabeth turned her head nervously,"D-don't worry, they aren't new… I've had them since I was young."

Diane frowned as she reached out and gently dragged her hand on Elizabeth's back. "Wha-what are these?" Elizabeth frowned and looked down sadly. "I… I got them when me eye changed its color." Meliodas froze as his blood ran cold. "I remember that Sir Meliodas had left on a mission earlier that day, the day after my right eye had changed… I was lying in bed for a nap, and I thought I could hear a woman telling me she was sorry. After that, I was screaming. The servants came running in and had to hold me down from my thrashing, but- it hurt so much… I was in horrible pain, and the next morning, I could see the red scars on my shoulder blades."

Diane frowned as she looked to the scars there, "They look so fresh, like you got them the other day. Why don't you heal them?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I can't. They won't heal." Merlin reached over and tried to heal them herself, but it proved pointless as she couldn't manage. "I can't believe nobody's noticed this yet… The captain knows, does he not? If not from when you were a child, then surely from you sharing a bed?"

Elizabeth tensed and looked to them in panic, "You can't tell him! I don't want him to know of them…"

They looked to her in surprise and King and Escanor glanced to their captain, to find his bangs covering his eyes with a shadow. Elizabeth fiddled with her fingers for a moment. "When my eye changed, he seemed almost worried and wouldn't let me out of his sight until my father all but forced a mission on him. I was young at the time and didn't want to worry him, so I never mentioned it. As with sharing a bed, my back is always covered, and he'd never go so far as to undress me or anything, so he hasn't seen them. I would rather he doesn't know about the scars..."

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes widened a fraction and she turned to where the 3 boys were hiding. "I'm afraid it's a little late for that now."

Diane and Elizabeth looked over in surprise and both gasped when they saw both King and Escanor standing behind the trees. Both men blinked and looked to where their captain before stood, only to find he was long gone. They both gulped when they felt Diane and Merlins presence above them, both cracking their fists.

* * *

Elizabeth peeked into the bedroom, finding Meliodas sitting with his back to her on their bed. His head was down as he remained in a still silence. She walked in and picked up her folded nightgown, before looking to him and pointing to the bathroom. "I-i'm just going to go and change… Sir Meliodas?"

He remained silent before giving a small curt nod.

When she entered the bathroom and locked the door, she couldn't help but worry. When she had seen Sir King and Sir Escanor had watched them bathing, she was almost sure that meliodas had been behind it, and merely convinced the 2 to tag along. She was a little nervous, as Merlin had said he might have been there, and merely rushed off before he could get caught.

Elizabeth sincerely hoped that he just hadn't gone to peek on her. She would rather him not having heard her conversation.

The princes shrugged off her clothes and turned to look at her back in the mirror. 2 long red cuts on her shoulder blades, both looking like they had been pure torture to receive. She remembered the pain almost all too well. It was like she had lived through it over a hundred times, and yet would never get used to the pain. The feeling was burned into her mind.

Once done changing, Elizabeth walked out of the room to find Meliodas hadn't moved an inch. She crawled into the bed under the covers and gave a small gulp. "Umm, Hawk-Chan has agreed to leave you out of your ropes, just to test the waters…"

Meliodas stayed silent before nodding again, and Elizabeth accepted that was the only answer she would receive. She turned to face away from him as she laid down in the bed. "Good night…"

She didn't receive an answer as she tried to fell asleep. Had something happened earlier that day to throw him off so much? She tried not to think of it as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She didn't get far in trying, before her eyes snapped open in shock as she felt Meliodas' arms snake around her waist slowly.

Elizabeth felt him press himself to her back, his face placed between her shoulder blades. She swore she could feel his mouth move to conjure words, but she didn't believe it was so, as she realized just what it was he might of said. "I'm Sorry". But that couldn't be it… right?

Elizabeth turned to look over her shoulder nervously, "Sir Meliodas?"

He nuzzled his face into her back more, before going beyond his limits. Elizabeth was sure that Hawk trusted Meliodas to behave himself, and not overstep boundaries, but the pig would never trust him again if he were to walk n at that moment.

Elizabeth's face flushed red as she couldn't force herself to move away or stop him. Meliodas grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it off of her. He held her arms gently as he slipped them out of the loose sleeves.

Elizabeth couldn't feel her body enough to move or turn from his gaze as he looked down to her. And then she saw it: his eyes. They were downcast to her in sadness, hurt, and… guilt.

Meliodas laid down beside her once more, and gently squeezed her shoulder, indicating what it was he wanted her to do. Elizabeth's eyes widened. Merlin was right; and Meliodas knew.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and unconsciously held her breath as she slowly turned to face away from him once more. She didn't see the way his face fell even more at the sight. He looked to scars for a moment, before she felt him press his face to her once more. Elizabeth gasped as she felt him press a kiss to the top of the cut.

Her back arched for him as he kissed down both of her scars. This time, she knew he said it as he pulled up and whispered it into her ear. "I'm sorry… I should have been there when you needed me. You were so young, and I wasn't there when you were in pain and needed me…"

Elizabeth was still for a second before smiling and looking to him with a shy smile. "It's alright… you didn't know, and I don't blame you. It's also my fault, for never telling you…"

But that was the thing. She didn't know how right she was.

Meliodas never knew. Never, in the past 3,000 years. Not in her past 106 lives.

He had seen it, as her mother ripped the wings from Elizabeth's back. She had taken her time, saying she was sorry, but Elizabeth needed to feel the pain that came with her love. He had been there with her the first time, but never did he know of this. He never knew that the scars would appear with her eye.

It did make some sense though. If her mother hadn't taken her wings, the chance was that Elizabeth would have had her wings grow in instead. Since they were cut though, she received whatever was left of them.

She had also been right in her never telling him. In all honesty, within the last 106 lives, he had on several occasions refused to sleep with her. Sometimes it was because she was underage(at a dramatic level), other times she was drunk(this was the main thing), and other times, it just never came around.

While they would once in a while go far, it would never go to that. He had never gotten the chance to see the scars, and not even when she regained her memories, did she ever tell him of them.

Meliodas would hound her for it when she received her memories.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her neck and shoulders gently, listening as her heartbeat finally calmed to get used to it. Elizabeth eventually smiled and fell asleep to his love for her. She held his hands tightly as they both dozed off.

* * *

Hawk's eye twitched as he boiled red in anger. "YOU PERVERT! LET ELIZABETH GO RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

Elizabeth grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over and couldn't help her smile as she saw Meliodas groaning on the ground across the room from her, Hawk pounding his hoofs into his face.


	3. Cooking

**A/N: Trust me, i was meant to be much longer than this, and there was supposed to be a huge plot to it, but I got bored and decided against it. Sorry.**

* * *

_Cooking_

* * *

Elizabeth turned around to look at their captain in terror. "What?! Why me?! Why not have Ban do it?!"

Meliodas leaned on the door frame, a large smile plastered on his face as he watched his princess change out of her uniform. She had yet to even realize that he was staring at her. "We all decided we'd try to take turns cooking dinner. Ban is the main one, that's for sure, and we've all had our turns cooking already. I had my turn yesterday, and now your up."

Elizabeth shivered as she recalled the other nights dinner. She hadn't made it through half the plate before her stomach started to refuse her. Just then, Hawk walked in and scowled. "Meliodas, you pervert! Turn around right now!"

The captain raised his hands in defence as he obliged. "Chill, ham-slice, I was just tellin' Elizabeth it was her turn to cook dinner is all."

Hawk stiffened as he shook lightly in fear. "W-wait! Elizabeth's cookin' dinner?!"

When Meliodas nodded, the pig sighed and walked off. "I'll stick to yesterday's leftovers, thank you very much…" Meliodas was confused when he overheard Elizabeth mumble 'good call' under her breath.

* * *

Dinner looked nothing short of amazing. The sins all stared at the feast in awe, as they swore that they could see sparkling from it. Elizabeth wore a nervous smile, "E-enjoy!"

As they loaded their plates, King took notice of Hawk eating a bowl of scraps from the previous day. "Hey Hawk, aren't you gonna try some of Elizabeth's cooking?"

Hawk humphed, "Taste it first, and then try to convince me…" They all shrugged, as Ban ate away casually, not commenting on the taste. Hawk watched as the others all happily ate, and frowned in confusion. "The heck?"

He walked over and sniffed the food as Diane handed him a plate of assorted foods. "Come on, Hawky! It tastes amazing!" Hawk frowned and glanced to Elizabeth. The princess kept her head down as she smiled in relief at the taste of the food. Hawk took the bowl and cautiously took a bite. He froze for a moment before jumping on top of the table and pointing a hoof towards the princess. The sins all looked to him bewildered as Elizabeth gulped in fear.

"Cheater!" Hawk said with a huff. "I can recognize Ban's scraps anywhere! You didn't cook a thing!"

The other sins looked to Elizabeth and ban in surprise, only for the sin of greed to shrug happily. "Guilty as charged~" Elizabeth bowed her head in guilt, "I'm sorry! It would just honestly be best if I didn't cook the food…"

Meliodas sighed, "Elizabeth, you need to take your turn. Here, you can make the dessert, alright?"

Elizabeth gulped and nodded sadly, "Fine…"

Hawk hummed as he ate away at his scrap bowl. "Can't go foolin' me. Even Gowther would be able to taste the difference between Ban and Elizabeth's cookin'."

They Sins all watched as Elizabeth baked. They had requested a simple strawberry Pie, and Ban even gave her a few pointers for when she seemed to get lost in her baking. So far, everything seemed to turn out fine.

When she presented it to them at the table, Hawk had immediately jumped behind the counter to wait for their reactions. His reply to their questioning looks, was that he would rather eat meliodas' cooking for eternity then try to eat Elizabeth's food.

The princess cut them all a slice and gave it to them. Right as they were about to take a bite however, she rushed to hide beside Hawk. She held up a hand from behind the bar, "All good! You can try it now."

They all blinked in surprise before shrugging and taking a bite in unison.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, no.

Their reactions were all simultaneous in timing.

Diane turned frozen to stone, unable to move or react. Escanor just passed out right away, slowly falling backwards until his body slumped onto the ground. King rushed to the closest window and threw up for several seconds, trying his best to empty the food he had just consumed. Ban guzzled down a barrel of Ale, trying his hardest to rid of the foal taste in his mouth.

Elizabeth slowly came out and smiled nervously and hopefully to Merlin. "Umm, Lady merlin?" The mage didn't respond as she glanced to the princess with a look of remorse. Gowther glanced to Merlin before pointing to her. "She says, 'Sorry, I can't speak. I numbed my tongue, my throat, and my entire digestive system to rid of the taste.'"

He then looked to Elizabeth with a small shake of his head. "The captain of scraps disposal was correct. I could taste a distinct difference between you and Ban's cooking. Look at it this way: It was so horrible, that even a doll with no taste buds could sense how terrible the taste was." He gave her a thumbs up, "Good job."

Elizabeth bowed down to the ground, "I'm sorry, but I tried to warn you all!"

Hawk shook his head, "You should have seen it. When it was just Elizabeth runnin' the place, people could only order the alcohol. If they ordered food, Baltra was sent a hospital bill by the next day."

King shakily walked over and sat beside Diane, before looking to Meliodas, who hadn't even removed the fork from his mouth. "Captain?"

Elizabeth looked nervously to Meliodas, who's face had a shadow casted by his bangs. "It tastes fine."

They all looked to him in surprise while Elizabeth gasped happily, "Really?! You don't hate it?!" Meliodas just shook his head and Elizabeth cheered happily, as she went into the back room to grab them some drinks. The moment she left, the others watched as Meliodas slowly looked up to them.

His face looked pained as he his eyes were squinted. "Help…" He shook lightly for a moment before immediately falling backwards onto Hawk. the pig sighed, "What I tell ya'? This is why I was so wary. Not even meliodas can take it. He just put on a brave face cause he loves her too much."

Meliodas groaned as he slowly pointed towards the stairs. "Bed, now… please…"

Hawk sighed and took him upstairs. Elizabeth returned and looked around, "Where's Sir Meliodas and hawk-Chan?"

Diane smiled nervously as she fanned Escanors face to wake him up. "Ehh? Th-the captain? He uhh, was really tired and decided to head off to bed early."

Elizabeth nodded and gave them their drinks, "I'll go join him then. Good night everyone!"

When she was gone, Ban sighed and guzzled down his mug. "Those 2 are banned from every entering the kitchen, agreed?" They all hummed in agreement.

King sighed, "While it tasted horrible, I'd say the captain's is way worse."

Diane scoffed, "Please! It was bad, but not _that_ bad!"

Merlin raised a slip of paper that read: "I'd like to debate that, thank you very much…"


	4. Diary

_Diary_

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the book and blinked a few times in confusion, "I don't get it…"

Margaret smiled down to her baby sister. Elizabeth may have been 5, but she was still like a baby to everyone in the palace. "It's called a diary. You write your emotions in it when you feel super happy, or sad, angry, anything! I got one almost as soon as I started to write, and Veronica got hers around a year ago."

Elizabeth smiled cheerfully, "Oh! You mean her purple book, where she writes about how amazing Griamore-Kun is?"

Veronica burst through the door and pointed to her sister in embarrassment and anger. "It _was_ you!"

Ignoring her other sisters run in, Margaret opened the diary and showed it to Elizabeth. "See? You just started to learn to write, so it may be a little difficult, but don't worry! This is for your eyes only, and you can write whatever you want in it."

Veronica and Margaret saw stars appear in the small girls eyes, "Anything?!" Gosh darn it, she was just too cute.

Margaret nodded and Elizabeth hugged them both excitedly, "Arigato!" She took the book and ran to her small desk area, humming as she tried to choose a colored pencil to use. "Ooh, I'll write in red! That's Meli's favorite color!"

She took the red pencil and began writing.

* * *

Hello there diary-chan!

My name is Elizabeth! But if you ever learn to talk, just call me Eli, okay? That's what all my family calls me. I'm super happy that big sisters gave you to me, and I hope I can tell you all my feelings and secrets in the future!

Love, Eli~

Margaret and Veronica blinked down at the writing in mixtures of surprise, and disappointment. Veronica cursed under her breath, "Seriously?! That's it?! Where's all the good stuff?!"

Margaret scowled to her sister. "Veronica! To start with, we shouldn't even be looking into her private belongings, also; you can't start being picky with her for it! She's only 5! What do you expect her to write?" "Anything! A secret stash of junk food; admittance to something she did on accident and never told about; anything!"

Margaret rolled her eyes and closed the diary, setting it down beside their littlest sisters head, which laid asleep on her pillow. "Come on, we can't go on like this. We were supposed to have gone to sleep over an hour ago."

Veronica grumbled as they left the room, "Whatever… I'll check once a month, to see if there's anything good in there."

* * *

Baltra walked into the throne room and was surprised to see his wife and two of his daughters huddled over a small pink book that had small hearts pasted onto it, as well as a red dragon that seemed to resemble Meliodas' sin mark.

Caroline looked up and smiled, "Sweetie, come look at this! Margaret gave Elizabeth a diary a month or two ago, and while I wasn't so keen on looking through it at first; it's absolutely adorable!"

Baltra chuckled as he walked over, "Veronica, weren't you getting upset a while back because you thought your sister to be reading your own diary?" The second princess crossed her arms proudly, "Yep! This right here is payback!"

Baltra sat in his throne and leaned over to look.

Dear diary-chan,

I'm a little sad that you can't ever talk, but I am happy about it cause you won't ever tell my secrets if you get upset with me-

Veronica felt her eye twitch, "How is a book supposed to get mad at her?"

-so I guess that's a plus side to it.

Today, I waited for Meli to come back from his mission. He's a super strong holy knight, remember? He's also my best friend! When he came back, he brought me back a present. Guess what it was? A piggy!

Baltra felt his eye twitch, "This was after his mission with the Sins to Canaan a month back, was it not? I knew something was off when he returned. He and Elizabeth looked to have been hiding something, and now she doesn't allow anyone to look into her walk in closet."

Caroline giggled as she continued to read.

I named him Hawk, because Meli had made a joke on when piggy's can fly. He also brought his mommy, who's a huge green piggy with a hat. Meli says he lives in the hat, which may or may not be a building though...

They all blanked. Was she talking about the bar that Meliodas had supposedly bought? It hadn't been there before he returned…

They were a little confused on what she meant by a huge green pig in a hat though.

Anyways, Meli says not to tell daddy about Hawk, or else he might take him away! I had asked for a piggy before and they all said no, but Meli promised to get me one.

Anyways, I have to go to bed now. Good night!

Love, Eli

Meliodas walked into the room and frowned in confusion, "What's up? Isn't that Eli's book?"

Veronica nodded and frowned, "Umm yeah, Meliodas? What's this going on about you living in a hat on top of a giant green pig?"

Meliodas almost immediately burst into laughter. "Dang! Guess you know about Hawk to then? Sorry, but she really wanted a piglet, and I just happened to find one in trouble. As for the green pig, that would be Hawk's Mom, who lives in the ground under the Boar Hat."

Baltra grumbled under his breath as Caroline turned the book to him. "It really is adorable though. The girls took her diary expecting to find her secrets, but I feel this is a much better find."

Meliodas crossed his arms, "But it is her personal property. Should you really be-"

Margaret pointed to the book with a sneaky smile. "When talking about others, she mainly speaks on you."

In less than a second, Meliodas was standing beside them and smiling widely at the book. "Please continue~"

Caroline flipped to the latest one from the other day.

Hello diary-chan!

Me and Hawk got to play at Meli's house today, cause mommy and daddy let him watch me for the day. It's really cool, and it's filled with a lot of sweet smelling drinks, but Meli won't let me drink any of them.

My birthdays coming up in a month or two, and I can't wait to be 6! I don't really want any presents, but I want to be able to have my birthday party at Meli's! Do you think mommy and Meli would be okay with it? Daddy may not agree though, and-

"Meli?"

The five nearly jumped in fright as they looked to the door of the throne room. Elizabeth stood there in her small yellow nightdress looking towards them shyly. "Meli? Have you seen my diary? I was gonna write in it, but I can't find it…"

Veronic, Margaret, and Baltra, all gulped in panic, as Caroline took the diary and secretly placed it into Meliodas' hands behind his back. He then walked over and knelt down with a smile as he presented it to her. "Gomen. I saw it in your room and wanted to look. I really love your handwriting is all~"

Elizabeth looked to it in surprise before smiling up to him, "Really?!"

He nodded cheerfully. "Uh-huh. Sorry for not asking first." She shook her head as she hugged the book to her chest. "It's alright! If it's just you, you can read it!"

Veronica gaped, "What?! What about me?!"

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out to her sister. "You'll just want to read my secrets, but Meli says he likes my writing." The male in question snickered as he picked her up and took her of to bed. "So, you want to have your birthday at my place?"

She nodded happily, "Uh-huh! Is that alright?"

He nodded, happy to receive her cheer of delight at his answer.

* * *

Elizabeth kicked her feet back and forth as she watched Meliodas fight another holy knight. Meliodas had finally relented in letting her watch him as he practices with his friends. She hadn't met any of them yet, but everyone in the kingdom referred to them as Sins, whatever that was.

This holy knight had orange hair, and was called Escanor. To Elizabeth, he seemed to glow, almost like the sun!

She looked back down to her diary and wrote this down as well, until something tapped her on top of the head. She looked up in surprise to see a tall man in red leather looking down to her. He had blue spiky hair and red fox like eyes. He smiled down to her, showing of a fang in his smirk.

"Hey there kiddo~ What's a lil' girl like you hangin' out in the trainin' area?"

Elizabeth took notice of the mark of a fox on his left hip-side, and knew that he was one of Meliodas' comrades. She smiled and pointed towards the blonde in battle. "Meli let me come and watch him fight!"

Ban looked over in surprise, "Meli? Oh, you mean the cap'n. How do you know him?"

She smiled up to him cheerfully, "He's my holy knight, and my best friend! He didn't want to get hurt or anything, so I have to watch from over here."

Ban hummed as he sat beside her, "So what's your name kiddo?" Elizabeth pointed to herself, "My names Elizabeth! I'm a princess here, you know that? And I'm only 6!"

Ban looked her up and down, finally taking notice of the poofy dress she wore. "Oh yeah, the cap'n mentioned you before I think. Wait, that's right! It was your birthday a few months back, at the bar." She nodded. "Well, the names Ban, lil' Eli~"

"Nice to meet you, Sir Ban!" She quickly wrote his name down in her diary before glancing up at his mouth. "So, why do you have a fang? Is it cause you're a fox?"

"Eh? Whaddya mean?"

She pointed to her own eyes. "Well, your eyes look like a fox, and you have a fox mark on your side. Your tooth is also really sharp, doesn't it hurt?"

Ban stared at her long and hard for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I can see why the cap'n likes you! Nah, I ain't actually a fox. I am immortal though, which is way cooler."

Elizabeth's head fell to the side, "Immortal? What's that?" "It means I can't be injured or killed." Her eyes sparkled in excitement, "Really?! Awesome!" He chuckled as he watched her write a bit more into her diary, "So whatcha writin' there?"

"This is my diary, and I'm writing everything that I want to remember. My big sisters gave it to me, and Meli likes to read it a lot, so I try to write in it whenever I can."

Ban frowned in confusion at this, "Isn't it supposed to be secret or whatever? You just let people read it?" "Nope, just Meli. He says he likes my writing and how it looks, so I let him. My sisters just want to know my secrets though."

Ban hummed as Elizabeth closed it and set it down beside her, before rushing over to Meliodas, who had just finished with his fight. Meliodas smiled down to her and threw her high into the air before catching her. "There's my favorite princess! Did you enjoy the battle?"

"Uh-huh! I got to meet all of your friends, and I can't wait for you to read my diary tonight!" Meliodas laughed as he put her up onto his shoulders, "You bet!"

Ban hummed as he watched the 2 leave into the palace, before looking down to the diary the princess had left behind. He picked it up just as the other sins walked over. King looked deeply confused to the small book, "Umm, Ban? What is that?"

Merlin looked almost disturbed, "It has the captains sin mark on it. Please tell me it isn't yours and you just stole it." Ban shook his head. "Neither. It belongs to the princess he always hangs out with. She left it behind when he took her inside."

Diane smiled, "Nee~ You mean the one whos birthday was held at the captains bar?" King shook his head, "I can't believe he held it at his bar. She was turning 6…"

Merlin took the diary and inspected it. "Ahh, so this is her diary? I met her a while back, but we haven't spoken much. I wonder what a 6 year old would even write about?"

Ban stretched as he came to a stand. "Well, she shows it to the cap'n all the time. Somethin' about him likin' the way she writes." Escanor hummed as he pointed to the cover. "She has his symbol on it, so she seems to favor him deeply." They were all silent for a moment before all smiling widely and opening it up to the latest entry. They were all surprised however by the title. 'My thoughts on the Sins'.

Dear diary-chan,

I got to meet all of Meli's friends today, you know, the ones that everyone calls the sins? I still don't get what that means though…

Well, first I got to meet Lady Merlin. I met her a while ago, but I've never really spoken with her. She's really pretty though, and super duper smart!

Merlin smiled at this, "I never thought I'd be so pleased with hearing this from a child."

Then I got to meet Sir King and Lady Diane! Sir King is a fairy, and he can fly. He doesn't have wings though, but that just makes it even more awesome! And Lady Diane is a giant, so she's really tall and strong. She has really pretty eyes too!

Both smiled at this. King often got defencive whenever someone asked on him not flying with wings, and he was rather embarrassed about it sometimes; but this helped to know that she found it so amazing.

Diane often felt slightly nervous around small human s=children, as a lot of them were scared of her. But when they had run into Elizabeth earlier, the small girl was ecstatic to meet them. She had been so interested in where they came from, but said she had to hurry to meet with the captain.

Then I got to meet Sir Escanor. He and Meli were fighting, but not in a bad way. They're both super strong, and Sir Escanor is awesome! He almost glowed like the sun, and he sounds to be really cool!

Escanor chuckled at how accurate the princess was in her statement.

Then Sir Ban sat with me to watch the fight, and he's really nice. He has sharp teeth and fox eyes, but he says that he's immortal. I didn't get what that was, but it turns out that he can't get hurt and can't die! Cool, right? He's really nice and funny.

Ban smirked at this. He always did have a small soft spot for kids. They were just easier to be with and hang around.

Oh yeah! And I got to meet Sir Gowther the other night. I was looking for mommy's room because I couldn't sleep, and i met him in the halls. He helped me sleep better. I really like his pink hair, and his glasses help him see better, but they made everything wobbly when I looked through them. He talks strangely, but he's smart and makes funny faces to make me laugh!

Bye for now, Eli

The sins all blinked in mixes of confusion and utter shock.

She just said that Gowther had pink hair and glasses, but… he had never come out of his suit before; right?

They all turned to Gowther, who remained in his full suit. He nodded and spoke through, "I encountered her when I walked through the halls. I merely helped her from a nightmare."

Ban pointed to him in shock, "Wait a minute, so she's seen you out of the suit?! How come you ain't ever shown us?!"

Gowther merely shrugged, "You've never asked."

Ban later on returned the diary to Elizabeth and said she had left it behind. He managed to get through without her knowing they had looked through it.

* * *

Elizabeth was now eleven years old as she sat in her bed in the middle of the night. She had a small candle lit beside her as she wrote in her diary. Even after all these years, there was almost half the book left blank for her to continue.

Things had happened that changed with it. The last time Meliodas had looked in it was a year back, when her Goddess eye had first appeared. It was because that was around the time that she learned of her deep feelings for him.

Due to embarrassment of her love, she wrote in the diary on her emotions and made extra precautions to make sure that no one would ever look into it. She had even gone as far as having Merlin put a spell on it that only allowed for her to open the book. Meliodas hadn't been all that pleased with it, but eventually relented.

She was dumbfounded however when her sisters came to her complaining about her lock on her diary.

She now sat in bed happily writing with her favorite red pencil.

Dear Diary,

It has been at least a month since I've last written, but rest assured that nothing is different.

Sir Meliodas had taken me out into the town today, and had complimented how pretty he thought I was, and how he thought the bangs I have are cute.

Actually, the words he had used were beautiful, and adorable, but she couldn't get herself to write it down.

He bought me a bouquet of roses, though I don't think he knows the meaning behind the ones he had chosen.

The bouquet had been a mix of red and lavender, both of which conveyed that he has loved her since they had first met. She highly doubted he knew the meaning though, as he didn't love her like that, and she had been a baby when they first met. In fact, Margaret had told her how Meliodas had brought her to them, so then she was just a newborn.

If he held meaning to the words of the flowers, then they must have ment love like family love.

Disappointing in her eyes, really.

I loved them nonetheless, and hoe that the two of us can always be together. Even if it isn't by true love…

Love always, Elizabeth

* * *

Now at the age of 16, Elizabeth knew what was someday to come. She was a princess, and one day, she would have to marry.

None of her family had mentioned it on her though, mainly just speaking on Margaret's part, and once in a while on Veronica's. Their parents had agreed to allow them to marry whomever they pleased, and Elizabeth hoped that it would be the same case when it would come to her.

Elizabeth now sat in the dining room as she listened to Meliodas and Baltra speak on a trip to Camelot. Hawk laid behind her, eating away at a bowl of mixed foods. Veronica was busy reading something below the table, which striked Elizabeth as odd.

Veronica was fine with reading, but this… she was way too focused on her book. Suddenly, a gut feeling went through Elizabeth, and she didn't like it. "Sister Veronica…"

Veronica jumped lightly, but didn't look up as she grew a string of sweat beads, "Y-yeah, Eli?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. She didn't. "What are you reading…?"

Veronica didn't respond as Elizabeth heard her slowly close her book below them. Elizabeth slowly came to a stand, gaining her family and the sins attention. "Veronica… give me my diary…"

They all looked to Veronica, seeing that she did indeed hold Elizabeth's diary. Margaret should have scolded Veronica, but that wasn't what she said. "How did you open it?! I've been trying for years!"

Veronica smile nervously, "Umm, well I-"

Elizabeth glared to her sister, cutting her off as she gave a small eep i fear at her younger sister. Veronica jumped out of her seat and tried to run around the table. Elizabeth ran around as well, chasing her sister in circles around everyone, who merely just laughed and cheered.

"Veronica! Give it back!"

"Finders keepers! You left it out, so I couldn't help myself!

Meliodas snickered as he stood and grabbed Elizabeth around the waist, hugging her back to him as he laughed. Elizabeth flushed pink, but ignored it and tried to no avail to escape. Meliodas smirked to Veronica. "Read what she's written!"

She smiled evilly, "What do you think, Eli? Should I tell him what you've written?"

Elizabeth turned red as she shook her head no violently. "Veronica, I beg of you!" Her sister snickered as she silently read it in her head. After reading it down in her head, they all watched as her eyes slowly widened and her jaw dropped low. When done with the page, the book slipped from her grasp as she slowly pointed to her younger sister in shock.

"Y-you… you love m-"

Elizabeth broke free of Meliodas' grip and ran over to clamp a hand over her sisters mouth. She laughed nervously, "I love my _family_?! YES! Yes I do! Hahahaha, come on now sister Veronica!" She swiftly pulled her sister out of the room.

* * *

Margaret shrugged lightly, "Just tell him."

Elizabeth looked up from hugging her pillow and glared to her sisters whom sat opposite on her bed. "Very funny…"

Margaret rolled her eyes and veronica shrugged. "Really though, would it be that bad?" "YES!"

"Well you're gonna have to tell him at some point, so you might as well do it now." Elizabeth shook her head violently, "No way! I can't risk it…"

Her sisters watched her with a frown as she hid herself under the covers once more. They shook their heads before leaving their sister to be alone.

* * *

Meliodas stretched tiredly as he walked down the halls of the castle. He had returned late after being on a week long mission, and he was exhausted. He had missed being with his princess beyond belief.

He stopped when he reached her room and poked his head in to look. She laid gently on her bed, lying upon the covers in her day dress. He chuckled and walked over to pull the blankets over Elizabeth's frame. She smiled gently at this and his heart warmed.

That was when he noticed why she had fallen asleep in such a state. Under her hand was her open diary.

Meliodas knew it was wrong. It was her private property after all, but… she didn't have a problem with it when she was younger, right? What was so different now?

He picked up the diary and read over what she had written for the day. By the looks of it, she had fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence, and-?!

Meliodas blinked a few times at one of the sentences, and even rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't just his mind playing a cruel trick.

I mean, I love Meliodas so much, but it's not like he thinks of me romantically like I do him.

He wasn't sure which part shocked him more; the fact that she loved him romantically, or the fact that she honestly didn't think he felt that way for her.

Like- _really_?! He wasn't all that subtle about it! He groped her body on a daily basis! Only hers!

Meliodas frowned as he grabbed the red pencil from her hand, and flipped to the next page. No way was he going to let her go on thinking he didn't love her the same.

* * *

Elizabeth sat up and groaned at the sunlight that hit her eyes. She could remember falling asleep while writing in her diary, and-? When did her bankets get there?

She ignored it as she got up to get ready, only to stop when she noticed her diary was closed. Now she knew 100% that she had _not_ closed it.

Elizabeth nervously flipped through the pages to her latest page to try and recall if maybe she had finished writing and just forgot. She froze in panic when she saw that the latest page was **not** in her writing.

Dear Elizabeth,

I love you.

I love you more than anything in the world, and I would give up everything in the world to make sure that I can be with you forever. You mean everything to me, and I want more than anything to be able to call you mine.

I have wished for the day when you would love me the same, and I longed to hear the words I love you leave your mouth, aimed for me. I love you Elizabeth, and I always will.

Always your knight, Meliodas

Elizabeth ran out of the room and rushed down to the training area.

Meliodas was there with the Sins, Baltra, Veronica, and Margaret. They were speaking over the mission he and the sins had returned from when she ran out to him. "Meliodas!"

The others looked up to her in surprise, merely thinking she was going to him from excitement of his return. Meliodas couldn't even fully turn around when Elizabeth tackled him in a hug to the ground. He laughed loudly, "Dang Eli, missed you to!"

She didn't care of the others around them at the time. She only saw him, and only thought on what she had convinced herself she needed to do. Before anyone could react, she swooped down and kissed him.

He followed through with the kiss almost immediately, seeming to expect it, which he probably did. Cheeky bastard knew this would happen when she read his entry. She pulled back after a few seconds, giggling when she caught the wide and goofy grin on his face. "Mooooore…"

She pulled off him and helped him to a stand. He immediately planted his head into her chest with a shit eating grin on his face. "Welp! I can die happy now~"

She hugged him to her happily, content with his placement when suddenly-

"Ahem!"

She looked up and flushed red at the sight of everyone staring at them with dropped jaws. Even Gowther, who had recently come out from his armor, looked surprised from the actions of the princess and the captain.

She squeaked in fright as Meliodas picked her up bridal style, keeping his face in her breasts, and threw a peace sign back to the others as he took her inside. "Later! I'm gonna be busy for a while!"

"_Sir Meliodas_!"


	5. Enemies

_Enemies_

* * *

War.

Demons and goddesses fought and slaughtered one another without remorse. They were all enemies on the battlefield.

They were on a remote land that had soon looked to decay mere minutes into the fighting. Elizabeth hated it. She flew high above it all beside Mael as they rushed to the battle scene.

She had never wanted to join the fighting, but it was a direct order from her mother, the Supreme Deity. Mael was ecstatic about it and always tried to make her see that it was good for her and the right thing to do. It never worked. She pretended she was fine, but the war with the demons killed her inside.

The demons were living beings just as much as the goddesses, if not even more so. Demons had several hearts, and from what she learned of them, they knew how to live, unlike goddesses.

When she was a child, her mother had told her all about the demons in hopes of her coming to hate them, but it didn't work. Elizabeth had only come to the realization that the demons may be more cruel in fighting, but outside of that, they were better than goddesses in almost every aspect.

In the goddess clan, everything was dull, and no one truly cared for others. Everyone was prideful and merely cared for boosting their own ego, or the ego of their kind. Mael treated her kindly enough, but that was due to his crush on her. She never mentioned it, but she knew he liked her, and she also knew why.

She was the supreme Deity's daughter. The perfect trophy wife for the Archangel. Heck, if it were for her looks, she would have found even that less conceited than her being the daughter of their leader.

She looked to him as a friend, but nothing more. He was just like the rest of the goddesses. She didn't need someone like that as her partner for life.

The 2 flew over the battlefield, looking down among the chaos. Suddenly, Mael pointed ahead with a grin. "There. I can sense two of the 10 Commandments have arrived in the east side of the battle grounds."

Elizabeth looked ahead to see two male figures fly in with dark demon wings extended from their backs. One wore a red and white suit, with black hair that spiked back. The other in a silver and white suit that exposed his arms, showing what seemed to be a red marking on his left arm. He had blonde hair the spiked wildly around. Their demon marks rested on their foreheads as they both frowned to her and mael.

She gulped as she felt the power they exerted. They were sure to be the most powerful of the commandments.

Both pairs stopped far enough away from each other, both waiting to attack. Mael smirked proudly to them. "So it's the two of you, eh? The Demon King's own sons."

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen in shock. They were just like her. Were they here by force though, or did they truly choose to fight?

Zeldris looked to Mail curiously before a look of recognition passed through his black eyes and his head fell back. "Fuck…" he groaned, "This guy gets on my nerves… Can you deal with him?"

Meliodas smirked and looked to his brother, "Really? What, you don't think you can take him?"

His younger brother scoffed at that, "No, I can take his power no problem. It's his attitude I can't take. One out of three sentences that leaves his mouth is prideful shit that's just him trying' to stroke his ego."

Meliodas glanced towards the Goddesses to see Mael scowl at the hit of Zeldris' words, and Elizabeth behind Mael had to turn from her friend to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. There was just too much truth in those words.

Suddenly, the rest of the commandments flew from their places in battle to stand behind their leader and his brother. Ludociel flew up behind Mael and sighed, "Jeez, go and start without me why don't you?"

Meliodas eyed Elizabeth curiously and called out to them. "Oy! Who's the girl? Don't recall having to fight her before."

Elizabeths smile immediately fell as she paled slightly. Shit, he wanted to know of her. She smiled nervously, "Umm, no one! I'm no one. Don't pay me any mind, I don't want to fight and I'll just leave and-" Mael held out a hand to interrupt her, as though never having heard her speak.

"She is Elizabeth, the Supreme Deity's daughter." Elizabeth groaned and facepalmed as he continued. "She will gracefully defeat any of you who oppose her, just as her mother commands."

Galland barked out a laugh, "That girly is the Supreme Deity's daughter?! Ha! I could snap her like a twig!"

Elizabeth gave two thumbs up as she slowly flew back, "No need, I'm leaving right now actually! Don't want to fight and-"

She rolled her eyes as Mael interrupted her once more to scoff to the commandments. "Please! She could defeat your leader without a sweat. She is our beloved princess, and none shall threaten her and live to tell the tale!"

Elizabeth glared into the back of Mael's head, hoping to laser a hole into it. Ludociel shook his head and muttered, "A little much, Mael?" He looked to the commandments with a frown. "He is right though. Elizabeth is strong enough to bring down your most powerful champion. Her power goes beyond any of the Archangels."

Elizabeth muttered curses under her breath as they tried to place her on the highest horse they could find. While it was true that she was strong, and her power level exceeded all of the Archangels', she didn't care to fight, and her power level merely came from her mother's own power.

Melescula smirked. "Let's test that then. What do you say, captain?"

Meliodas eyed Elizabeth closely, taking notice as she glared to her Archangels. She rolled her eyes and looked off in annoyance.

"Alright then," he called, gaining the three goddesses attention. He smirked up to Elizabeth. "You and me, princess."

Her eyes widened in horror, "_WHAT_?! NO, I-"

Mael decided, once again, to interrupt her. "You're on, demons! Watch as Elizabeth defeats you in ease!"

Ludociel stiffened and rushed to grab and hold Elizabeth back as she tried to reach to Mael and choke him in wrath. Ludociel needed for her to fight, but he wasn't planning to send her against Meliodas. At least, not right off the bat! "Umm, Mael?"

Mael shook his head with a prideful look, not even yet noticing as Elizabeth looked to him murderously. "Oh come now, Ludociel. Elizabeth can take that runt easily. Just allow her a chance to prove her want to battle."

Elizabeth gaped at this, "_Want_?!" Ludociel frowned and looked to Elizabeth with a slight plea. She growled before turning her head with a humph. "Whatever. I'll do it, but only because I know what my mother will do if I don't…"

Mael smiled triumphantly as they head off towards the commandments. Mael took on Zeldris, and three more, whereas Ludociel took on the other five. Meliodas and Elizabeth flew higher up above the chaos, a long enough distance to not be heard from below.

"So then, _goddess_." He sneered the title to her as if an offense, before gathering a ball of hellblaze into his hand. "If you're truly their beloved princess, then why haven't you been sent to battle before?" She stiffened at first, but ignored it to prepare her Ark. "That is none of your concern, Sir Meliodas."

He blanked at this, his hell blaze almost dying out immediately. "What?"

"Wha-?"

"No, what did you just call me? Before my name?"

Elizabeth frowned in confusion, "Umm, 'Sir Meliodas'?"

He stared at her long and hard before narrowing his eyes as he looked her up and down. "Okay, you are way too polite…"

She faltered and glared to him, "The heck does that even matter?!" "We're enemies, and you're trying to kill me, remember? Why bother being polite?"

She dissipated her ark and crossed her arms over her chest, unintentionally pushing her breasts higher up. "Why bother being rude? It's much easier for me to be nice without trying."

He moved to retort, but stopped when his eyes landed on her now pushed up chest. God dammit, they were huge, and he liked it to much. What the heck?! He never even felt this way towards the female demons of his clan, or female humans he had slaughtered, so why was he so drawn in by this goddess? His enemy since birth!

He eyed her up and down, "How old are you? You can't be that old, or else your damned mother would have pushed you to fight long ago. You can't be all that young though, seeing as your body looks fully grown…"

She flushed and her arms fell straight at her sides. "That's none of your concern!" "Just answer the question, will ya?"

She frowned, "27…"

He looked to her in shock, his eyes slowly widening in almost horror. "Your kidding me, right? A demon at that age is like a toddler."

She turned her head to look away in embarrassment. "I-it's the same with us goddesses, but I grew quickly due to my mothers magic."

He narrowed his eyes and looked back down to her chest. Yep, still huge. "So you're fully grown?" Elizabeth didn't know what it was, but she continued to answer his questions. She didn't understand where he was getting at with these questions, but what she understood even less, was why she was so open to answering him.

"I suppose…?"

Meliodas suddenly smiled widely as he gave a cheeky thumbs up. "Great! Then I won't feel as guilty about this as I would if you were a child!"

* * *

Mael was fighting Zeldris as his main target at that moment, keeping on a brave front even as he was internally exhausted. Just as he aimed his Ark towards the demon prince, an ear piercing scream rang out through the air.

The Commandments and Archangels all stopped to look up to Elizabeth and Meliodas. The commandments looks in hope and excitement, while the Archangels looked fearful and worried for their clans princess. What they saw however, sent all eleven of them into shock.

Elizabeth flew in dizzying patterns, crying out in shock as she tried to take Meliodas off her. He had planted his face into her boobs, and his hands were pushed up her skirt in the back, clutching her butt to squeeze, and also hold her to him.

Elizabeth swiftly raised her hands in panic, "A-a-a-ark!" She didn't call the entire thing to her hand, but just enough to cover the palm of her hand, and slapped her hand atop his head, sending him flying back by several meters. She panted with red tinted cheeks as she yelled to him. "You-! Your completely insane and perverted!"

She didn't notice as Meliodas pulled whatever he held in his hand up to his face. "Yep, probably. But I got a good souvenir out of it, didn't I?"

"Souvenir?"

He looked up to show his face, and down below, Ludociel had to catch Mael as he fainted. The commandments were either in states of shock, or hilarity. Zeldris was laughing hysterically at the sight of his older brother.

Meliodas held up a peace sign to the gaping goddess, her stolen pink panties upside down on his head, covering his eyes as he wore a shit eating grin. "Love your choice of wear, princess~"

She screamed in fear as she lunged to him, "Give those back right now, you perverted demon!"

He dodged her lunge and swerved to grab her from behind, arms wrapping around her as his hands went up her shirt. He groped at her chest and smiled teasingly over her shoulder. "Dang, never thought I'd enjoy holding a goddess like _this_~" She screamed in shock as he laughed in enjoyment. Down below, Gowther watched in surprise as Zeldris clutched his stomach and fell to the ground in laughter.

The doll looked to the demon prince in surprise, "I've never seen Meliodas act like such before with a woman, he's usually blunt in telling them to back off." Zeldris tried and failed to calm down. "Thi-this is t-too much! Bwahahahaha!"

Ludociel now carried the unconscious Mael on his back as he sighed and glanced up to their princess. "Elizabeth? Are you quite done yet?"

Elizabeth was now glaring to Meliodas in fury, a large Ark pointed to him as he spun in glee full circles, her panties still blocking his sight. "Not until I _kill_ him!"

Meliodas dodged her Ark almost too easily as he flew back down to the commandments. He turned to where he heard his brothers laughter and gave him a peace sign. "Welp! I'm good for the day~" Zeldris chuckled and turned Meliodas around to face him, "I'm over here. Are you not returning _those_ to their owner?"

Meliodas pulled up the elastic band to wink, "I'm the owner of them from now on!" He turned to look up to Elizabeth, who was now thrown over Ludociels left shoulder, as Mael was thrown over his right. "Oy! Elizabeth, was it? Make sure to wear a super sexy pair the next time we meet in battle, kay~?"

Elizabeth growled and turned her head with a humph. He chuckled and walked off with the rest of the commandments.

Once nearing their clans borders, Zeldris looked to Meliodas and chuckled to see the Meliodas had his hell blaze leading him, as his eyes were still covered by the pink fabric. "Chandler will die of 7 heart attacks if he sees those on you."

Meliodas shrugged, "Well, if he's got a problem with the panties, then…" He pulled another pair of pink lacey fabric out from inside his jacket. He unfolded it and smiled all too proudly to his brother. "It's a good thing I brought back-up!" Zeldris clutched his stomach as he laughed wildly, "You stole her _bra_ to?!"


	6. Fondling

_Fondling_

* * *

Diane stretched her arms high above her as she looked around to her fellow sins. Hawks Mom would be arriving soon to the next town, so they would have to clean up. Ban was making some food for Hawk, who was complaining of starving, and King was talking with the captain and Gowther over something.

The giantess looked around and noticed the missing people of the room. Escanor had stayed behind with Merlin in Liones, and would meet up with them in a week or so, but Elizabeth was absent from their presence.

Diane got to her feet and walked upstairs towards the captains room, to see if maybe Elizabeth was getting changed, or maybe decided to go to sleep. When she got to the room, she walked in and-

"Lady Diane!" Elizabeth rushed to her side and smiled in great relief. "Oh thank goodness! I need your help!"

* * *

Diane frowned,"Wait a minute, Elizabeth… Are you actually… Jealous?"

Elizabeth blushed a deep red and turned her head with a pout. "Of course I'm not! I-I'm merely being observant is all, and Sir Meliodas, he just- Uuuuugh!" Diane watched in amusement as the princes started punching the pillow she sat beside. "Men! Why are they so frustrating?!"

Diane laughed as she sat beside her friend and pulled the pillow away to safety. "There, there~ Now, who exactly are you jealous of?"

"...ner…"

Diane leaned i, not having heard Elizabeth whisper. "Who?"

"..eri…"

Diane sighed, "Elizabeth, speak up, I can-"

"Zaneri!" Elizabeth yelled and looked off in annoyance, "I'm jealous of Zaneri, okay?!"

Diane blinked a few times in surprise. Wait, wasn't Zaneri the druid? Diane recalled meeting her a long time ago with the captain and the sins. At the time, Diane had had a crush on the captain, and could recall getting extremely annoyed with Zaneri for her liking the captain as well. Though, Diane had taken great notice (and pleasure) in the fact that Meliodas never responded to her advances.

Diane hadn't been there with them when they had taken Elizabeth to the druids, but she had no doubt in her mind that Zaneri showed her affections once more. "What did she do? Let me guess, put his hand onto her chest?"

Elizabeth looked up in shock at this, "H-how did you-?!"

Diane sighed and shrugged, "Zaneri's always trying to make advances on the captain, and he never even spares it a glance. He honestly just doesn't pay her mind, and ignores her when she tries to treat him in a loving manner. He doesn't like her like that in the very least."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded gently, "But, it's not just that, but… Meliodas doesn't ever say he likes me, and while one would think he does from all the grabs and groping, he never proves to be serious in his affection…"

Diane frowned deeply and turned Elizabeth to face her. "Elizabeth Liones, you listen to me right here and now. The captain cares for you, and whether you believe it or not, he loves you. Anyone and everyone can see it." "yeah, but-"

She shook her head, "Uh-uh, no. No buts. He loves you and that's final. He would never treat anyone other than you in that way, so there's proof enough."

Elizabeth frowned for a moment before smiling gently, "Alright… thank you Lady Diane." The giantess chuckled and pat her on the head as she stood, "You know you don't have to refer to me like that, right? Diane is fine, no Miss or Lady needed. We're friends after all, right?"

Elizabeth blushed and nodded, "Y-yes, I'm sorry. It's just habit I guess." Diane snickered at the thought of something, "Wonder how the captain would react if you stopped always adding Sir to his name-"

"I'd die happy, that's for sure," Meliodas called from the doorway, leaning against it with a cheerful smile.

Elizabeth tried not to scream in shock, while Diane jumped with a squeak. She glared towards him, "Captain! You better not have been eavesdropping on us. Girl talk is for females only, hence the word 'girl'! How much did you hear?" He shrugged as he walked over to Elizabeth, "Nothin' much. Just the end, when you told Elizabeth to drop the honorifics." he smiled to the princess as he came to stand beside her. "So how about it, Eli? I think I'd prefer it if you said my name without 'sir' before it."

She blushed madly and looked away, "I, umm, well…" Diane huffed as she grabbed Meliodas and threw him out of the room. "Idiot. It's different with me, but you're another story!"

Meliodas shrugged as he went back downstairs. "Lunch is almost ready though, so hurry it up with your girl talk or whatever." Diane rolled her eyes before smirking to Elizabeth, "Though, you might want to stop referring to him as 'sir' when the two of you become a couple. It will seem a little weird."

Elizabeth stood up nervously as they walked out, "If, Diane. If, we become a couple…"

* * *

Elizabeth was cleaning away at one of the tables, when Diane rushed to her in excitement. "Elizabeth! Let's go out shopping! I want to look at some of the more smaller clothes, as I have to keep borrowing yours when I'm at this height."

She nodded, "Sure!" As the two left, Meliodas eyed Elizabeth carefully, his smile widening just slightly when they left the tavern. "Yo, King? You headed out to?"

King stiffened from his place by the window, and threw their captain a lazy grin. "You know me~"

* * *

Elizabeth hummed lightly as she looked through the articles of clothes before her. Diane stepped out from the changing room in a orange sundress with white frills. She spun on one foot happily. "Ta da! Whaddya think?"

Elizabeth hummed in thought before grabbing at a nearby bow that was the same shade orang. She gently pulled Diane's hair out of it's pigtails and into a high ponytail, tying the ribbon into a bow around it. "There we go!"

Diane looked in the mirror and cheered happily. "This looks great, Elizabeth! Thanks!" She turned to the lady at the register and tossed her a gold coin. "I'll wear 'em out~" Elizabeth giggled as she turned back to the clothes on the rack.

"Found anything you like yet?"

"No… I guess I'm a little picky when it comes to prices."

Diane laughed, "Elizabeth, your a princess; you're rich!" She shrugged, "Yes, but I shouldn't just go buying stuff willy nilly…"

Diane hummed as she glanced to the lady at the register and formed an idea. Elizabeth was so selfless, so it should work. "You know, the money you pay with is what helps the workers live on with mooney. So, the more you spend, the more your helping them out-"

Elizabeth immediately threw her previous reason out the window, grabbed the 2 outfits she had been eyeing, and all but ran to the register. "I'll take these!" Diane tried to not laugh when Elizabeth offered to pay double.

* * *

Meliodas stood leaning his back to the outside wall of the store, whistling as he tilted his head up to look at the sky. King was peeking around the corner as he waited for the 2 girls to exit. When they did, Diane was wearing her new outfit, as Elizabeth came out in a red sundress with a black bow around the waist. She also had a black ribbon tied around her head, as she wore cute black flats.

"They're out," King said, and Meliodas finally looked around the corner to look towards his princess. His breath caught and he silently cursed Elizabeth's mother for making her look so perfect in his eyes. To top it off, she knew that he loved her in his favorite color! She was doing it on purpose!

Elizabeth only held a small bag, while Diane had a full one. King and Meliodas followed the girls into the crowd of the town for a few minutes, before groaning when they last sight of the two.

* * *

"Umm, truth!"

Elizabeth hummed in thought. "Okay… Oh! Who was your first kiss?" Diane looked up thoughtfully, "Umm, not sure, really? It was on a whim, and he wasn't even all that cute. It was another giant when I lived with Matrona all those years back. I decided to humor him because why not, am I right? It didn't even last a week, and neither of us were upset over it."

"Hmm, I haven't really had my first kiss yet. I mean, unless you count Sir Meliodas from when I lived in the castle, but-"

Diane grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face her. She looked to the princess in shock, "Wait- what?! You've kissed the captain before?! When?!" Elizabeth couldn't even find it in her to blush or be embarrassed as she smiled to her friend. "I was a child, Diane. Sir Meliodas was my Holy Knight, and always was watching over me. I often kissed him on the cheek or he would kiss me on the head. I don't really think it counts though." Diane smiled widely as she squealed. "Maybe not to you, but no doubt it counts to the captain! Anyways, you've never been in a relationship? No Holy Knights have caught your eye? You know, other then the captain?"

Elizabeth didn't even think on it as she shook her head. "Nope. Only Sir Meliodas."

Diane shook her head, "Unbelievable… Not even a childhood crush. It's almost sad, Eli." She laughed in return, "I get it, I get it."

"Truth or Dare?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before choosing dare. She had continued to say truth, so it was her turn to switch it up a bit. Dianes grin couldn't grow wider as she stood before the princess and pointed to her teasingly. "The next five times that the captain gropes you; you have to let him, and initiate it!"

It took her a few seconds to take in what the giantess had said, before her face turned as red as her dress and she lightly screamed. "W-w-w-what?! No fair! Alright, then I dare you to kiss Sir King the next time you see him!"

Diane smiled challengingly, though Elizabeth could see the bright pink of her cheeks. "Deal!"

And of course, like the horrible luck the 2 had; both boys decided to walk over at that very moment. King was floating as he came over beside the captain, who's hands sat in his pockets as he whistled. "Yo! Here's where the two of you went."

Booth girls stiffened before Elizabeth smiled widely to Diane, who in turn scowled to her best friend. "Rude. I thought princess' were supposed to be kind and merciful?" Elizabeth laughed, "Nope!"

King frowned as Diane stormed over to him, an obvious blush covering her face. "Diane? What's wrong? Are you-?!"

Meliodas' jaw actually dropped as he and Elizabeth watched Diane grab the fairy and smash her lips to his own. Elizabeth bit her tongue to hold back her laugh as King remained frozen in shock. When Diane pulled back, she stuck her tongue out to Elizabeth, "There! I held my part!" She pointed to the princess as she scowled to Meliodas. "Captain! I demand that you grope at Elizabeth this very second!"

Both boys remained still and silent before Meliodas cautiously looked to Elizabeth, as if expecting for her to pull something on him. "_What_?"

Elizzabeth frowned to Diane, "You can't _tell_ him to do it!" Diane smiled cheekily as she hugged the still frozen fairy to her as she turned to leave. "Sorry not sorry!"

When the two left, Meliodas looked to Elizabeth's chest almost warilly. "What is this… Usually you and the others are trying to stop me… If I grope you, will there be something in there that kills me?" Elizabeth sighed, knowing that it would happen eventually, so she might just try to get it done with now. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, offering as calm as a smile as possible. "N-no, see? I-it's perfectly fine."

His eyes were wide in what she presumed as shock, as he stared at his hands which she had placed onto her chest. He wasn't used to this. She had always been against his groping, all the time in over 3,000 years!

Well, if she was going to allow it for once, then…

"Meliodas' grin grew to a shit eating level, "Thanks a bunch!" In less than a second, he was already groping her chest, his face in between her boobs. Elizabeth squeaked loudly in surprise and had to school herself from trying to push him off. She had to follow through on Diane's dare.

Giving a shaky smile, Elizabeth nodded, "U-uhuh! N-n-no problem." Meliodas snapped his finger in realization, "And while we're at it~" A poof of smoke went around the pair, and Meliodas suddenly split into five. All five crawled over her body sheerfully, chanting Elizabeth's name as they were provided free reign. The princess could do nothing but allow it as she grumbled lightly under her breath. How could Diane do this to her?


	7. Goddesses

_Goddesses_

* * *

Zeldris was around the age 63, which still made him rather young compared to other demons. Heck, despite being the younger brother of both Meliodas and Estarossa, he wasn't even allowed to fight in battle yet. At most, he was allowed to train with his brothers on the palace grounds.

He was often bored when it came to being around his brothers though, as they only ever spoke about the war with the goddesses.

Zeldris had never seen a goddess before, but he's sure he could pick them out if he did. Eyes that glowed a golden orange with a symbol in them, long hair even if they were male, and large white wings. He thinks he'd know one when he sees one. His brothers and Chandler had constantly told him that if he were to encounter one of the goddess clan, to attack and kill them, before they could do so to him.

He had always asked after why they were at war with the goddesses, and was always told that they were horribly prideful dicks who had been at war with them for centuries. But that hadn't really answered Zeldris' question. Before, Meliodas would give the same answer as everyone else, but now, he was in the same boat.

"Honestly? I have no idea why this war is happening," Meliodas had said. "I only fight to protect our clan, you, and Estarossa. If I got the chance to end this war, I sure as hell would take it."

At this point, Zeldris felt as though them being at war had no point whatsoever, and was just their dad and the goddesses queen having a hissy fit.

He now walked down the long halls insearch of either or both of his brothers, feeling uninterested on listening to Chandler be his tutor for the day, once again. He entered into a large lounging room, and frowned in deep confusion when he caught sight of his brothers.

Estarossa was fine, as he sat back almost too comfortably on a large couch, smiling amusedly as he watch their older brother. Meliodas was what confused poor Zeldris, as he was currently lying on the ground, with his head stuck in a hole near the end of the wall near the carpet. "Dammit-! The little vermin escaped again!"

Estarossa slapped a hand to his mouth as he hugged his stomach, "Pfft-! This is just too much! A small animal is beating you in a game of find and kill! The goddesses should have it train them." Meliodas pushed his head out of the wall, hair more tousled than usual as he sent Estarossa a glare, "Very funny. You know, you could try to help?" "Nah~ You agreed to this job, so it's your problem." Meliodas grumbled and looked back into the hole before sighing, "Great…"

Zeldris walked over and looked to the hole in the wall, "What are you looking for?"

Meliodas shifted his hand through his hair, shaking out dust from being inside the wall. "A small animal. No idea how it made it so far into the clan, all the way into the castle walls…" Estarossa snorted at this. "Yes you do. When we were coming back, we stopped at a lake to rest, and _someone_ decided that they liked the berries from a bush, grabbed the bush, and brought it back. Dimwit."

Meliodas whipped his head around to glare at the younger brother, "Well _excuuuse_ me! I haven't had those berries in over 2 hundred years, and I was hungry! Not like I knew they would have a wild animal in them." Zeldris blanked to his eldest brother, "He's right, you are a dimwit." "Hey!"

"What kind of animal is it; squirrel? Racoon?" "Dog," Estarossa answered boredly.

Zeldris froze in his steps towards the door. "Oh… I'll help you look. I don't like dogs very much, so I'd rather it be gone as soon as possible. Are you just bringing it to the borders, or…?"

Meliodas shook his head, "Too much of a hassle. We'll just do away with it." "...Kill it?" "Yep."

Zeldris' head was down as he nodded. "I'll take care of it." Meliodas smiled happily,"Really? Thanks, I need to actually head back to the training fields to prepare the next group to head out. See ya!"

Estarossa groaned, "But we _just_ got back!" "Quit complaining, and let's go."

When the two had left,Zeldris walked calmly to the kitchen. The chef there, Mosque, was an old demon who had 3 extra eyes on his forehead, and two broken horns. He was kind to the princess, having a quiet nature on him. Zeldris walked over to find him baking dough for something. "Mosque-San? Is there any meat I can borrow? Meliodas lost a dog in the castle, and didn't even think on lureing it out."

Mosque nodded and grabbed the prince a bowl of thin meat slabs,"Here you go." "Thanks."

Zeldris came back to the hole in the wall and sat down in front of it. He placed the meat plate in front of it and waited. "Come on out. The weird blonde idiot is gone now." One the other side of the castle, Meliodas sneezed at the insult.

After waiting a few minutes, a small, black, wet nose stuck out of the hole, and sniffed at the plate. Zeldris didn't move yet, as he waited for it to come fully out. When it did, his eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a brown husky, small enough to fit into a salad bowl. It was just a pup, and by the looks of it's front right leg, it was injured.

Zeldris pushed the plate of meat closer to the puppy and offered a small smile. "Here. My brother probably stole your meal by that bush, so eat up all you like." He watched as the small dog laid beside the plate and started to tear up the meat appily. He got up and left swiftly, making sure to be fast before anyone entered the room. When Zeldris returned, he was carrying a small roll of bandages. He sat closer to the small husky, and careful wound it's arm.

"Was this from when he grabbed the bush, or when you were trying to escape them in the castle?" When the dog was done, Zeldris took him and the plate back to the kitchen. He handed Mosque the plate, "Thanks."

Mosque nodded as he turned to the dog, "You're brothers must want you to execute it." "...Yeah…"

"Will you?"

"...No."

Mosque grew a small smile as he walked Zeldris up to a back door. "Here, I won't go telling. No one in the castle can take it for you, and it won't last a week here without your brothers finding out. Perhaps you could find someone else to watch it for you?"

Zeldris smiled up to him, "Thanks Mosque!" He turned and ran out the door towards town, hoping that one of the demons there could take the small husky.

However, as it happened, no demon liked the idea of owning the small dog. Some would panic and flee upon seeing the prince, fearing to be in trouble if they may upset him. The few who he did speak with however, all had valid reasons for not bein able to watch the dog.

"Apologies, young prince, but I just couldn't afford to take care of the poor thing."

"My home is filled with cats. A dog would be a bad choice…"

"I run a hotel, and pets aren't allowed, as they would make a mess and eat too much of the food. Not a good choice either when receiving in guests."

"I'm sorry but- _*achoo!*_ -I'm allergic…"

As it turned out, a _lot_ of demons were allergic to the small pup.

Zeldris sighed as he walked towards the border. "Well, I guess I could just release you back to your home." He walked out of the borders and used hellblaze to go back down to Britannia. When he landed to the ground,he set the small dog down. It sniffed the grass before giving a small sneeze from pollen, and looked back up to Zeldris. The demon tensed and immediately looked away, "Don't give me those puppy eyes. You'll be fine, you're back home."

He turned and walked back, his hellblaze turning to wings for him. Before he could fly off however, he glanced back to the small husky. He nearly choked at what he saw.

In less than the one minute that he had his back to the small puppy: It hd gotten itself trapped and entangled in a bundle of vines. "Arf, arf!"

Zeldris facepalmed as his powers diminished and he walked over. "This is ridiculous…" He untied the pup, and it immediately lunged into his arms. "Arf!"

Zeldris pouted, "You did that to make me come back, didn't you?"

"Arf!"

He sighed and picked it up, "You can't take care of yourself… I'll see if Gloxinia can watch over you."

* * *

Gloxinia frowned from his seat on the giant mushroom, "A puppy? How did Meliodas _not_ see that there was a puppy in the bush?"

Zeldris shrugged, "He's an idiot. Anyways, I said I'd take care of it, but they think that I killed it, so-"

Gloxinia cooed as he flew down and pat Zeldris on the head, laughing happily. "Aww~ You care so much! You took pity on the small thing, and now you're trying to find it a home. Why not just leave it in the forest?"

"I tried, and the dang thing tricked me into taking it again. Anyways,I was hoping if you could watch it?"

Gloxinia frowned as he scratched the dog under the chin. "I'm sorry, Zeldi. Puppies need a lot of attention, and you can't leave them alone for too long. I'm flying around all over the place, and always leaving for business and trips. I wouldn't be able to see the small guy often…"

Zeldris nodded,"It's fine. I'll see if maybe Drole can take him." Gloxinia stiffened and gave a nervous chuckle. "Umm, think that one through a bit more… While Drole would be happy to take the puppy, I don't think the small guy could survive a day…" Zeldris' eyes widened as he thought of it. Chances were, the pup would get squashed when pat on the head.

* * *

Zeldris watched the puppy as it walked alongside him. He had been searching for a possible owner for hours now, and still couldn't find anyone to take him.

"Uuuuugh!" He groaned, his head shaking back and forth as he tried to think. He could try to give it to a human, but they would know he was a demon right away, and wouldn't even give him the chance to speak before running. He may be a kid, but as a demon, he was still to be feared.

Suddenly, the husky stopped, its ears perking up as it sniffed the air. "Arf-Arf!" It sprinted forward through a thicket of bushes, leaving Zeldris to call after it. "Hold up!"

Zeldris ran after the puppy through the trees and bushes. When he finally came through it, he was in a large clearing, bright green grass, flowers, a stream, and almost breathtaking weather.

He looked around in search for the small dog, when-

"Hello there~ Is this little cutie here yours?" Zeldris turned towards the source of the voice to find a shocking sight.

A goddess.

She had long silver hair that flowed in the wind. While one eye was blue and the other a golden orange, both held her clans symbol. She wore a white blouse with a dark blue tie, and a matching skirt with a long dark blue sock on her right leg, and matching heels. On her back, four goddess wings emerged, only to lay flat.

Zeldris jumped a few feet back, hand to the handle of his sword as he glared to the woman, his hellblaze rising to protect him if she lashed out. Great. He was already busy with trying to find a home for the pup, and now he had to deal with one from his clans arch enemies.

He waited for any threatening movement from her, as she looked at him in surprise by his movement. He didn't remove his gaze from her, knowing it could be death if he made a mistake. After a few seconds, he heard a resounded bark and looked down to find the small husky was standing below the goddess. It rubbed its head to her legs with a small whimper for attention.

She giggled and bent down, scratching its head, "Nee~ You're so cute!"

Zeldris felt his stance ease slightly, and his hellblaze fall back, as he watched the goddess sit down to pet and play with the puppy. "You're… not attacking?"

She looked up to him in surprise before pouting as if offended. "Of course I'm not! For one, I'm peaceful, and for two; your a child! Whether or not you're a demon, it would be wrong to harm a small child." The husky was now on her lap and licked at her cheek. She giggled lightly and pat its head, "My name is Elizabeth, may I ask of your own?"

Zeldris remained silent for a moment before cautiously coming closer, "Zeldris." he didn't notice the slight surprise in her eyes as she watched him sit beside her. "You said you were peaceful, huh? I haven't met a goddess before, so is it common?"

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth as she giggled, "No. In fact, I'm often spoken about in my clan for being against the war. It's not all that popular of an opinion, it's population having only 1 in my clan."

Zeldris watched her carefully. He knew she wasn't lying, but it still didn't hurt to be cautious. "I'm too young to fight, and my brothers rather not involve me until I'm older, so I'm not in any of it." "Hmm, do you want to be?"

Zeldris thought about this before answering. "No. i'm always asking why our clans are at war, and I never get an actual answer. My oldest brother told me that he doesn't even know, and he doesn't even want to be apart of it. But he is due to our father."

Elizabeth smiled sadly to him, "I suppose it makes sense. You are the Demon King's sons after all, so it's only natural that you would be pushed to join the war." Zeldris looked to her in shock and slight panic. "H-how did you know who my father is?!"

Elizabeth looked back down to the small puppy, "I knew who you were the moment you said your name. You're brothers are Meliodas, and Estarossa, correct? Before, when I once did fight in battle, I fought against your oldest brother on a daily basis almost." When she saw his eyes widen, her smile softened. "I'm actually the Supreme Deity's daughter."

Ah, that made sense. Of course this would happen.

Zeldris goes off on his own, and meets his first ever goddess, who ends up being peaceful, and the Supreme Deity's daughter. Just a normal day, right?

Yeah, no way his brothers would believe him if he told them that…

He sighed lightly as he reached out and pat the small pup as well. "Honestly, at this point, I'm not even all that surprised… So what made you become peaceful?"

The two spoke together for a while, and Zeldris came to learn more about the goddesses than what he had been told from Chandler and his brothers. He had at first expected for Elizabeth to stand up for her clan in their description, but when he told her what he had been told of Goddesses, she merely snorted as gave a nod of the head.

"Honestly, it's true. Talk to any goddess, and there's a 97% chance their prideful and stuck up. To humans, we're seen as divine beings who care for all, and while that's half true; the goddesses I happen to know are all egotistical jerks who only care for themselves. Their selfish really."

Zeldris hummed as he looked to her, "I half expected you to try and boast about them." Elizabeth shook her head. "Why? I'm not like them. I 'll admit to my faults, and I don't care much for boosting my own ego. A few times, I had to keep myself from punching two of the Archangels in the face, because they wouldn't stop talking about their own magnificence."

He laughed at this, "You really aren't as I've heard. Back when you and my brother used to fight in battle, he would describe you as a pain. He said that when you both first met, that he almost killed himself just to get out of having to deal with you and the archangels boasting."

Elizabeth nodded, "When I used to fight, Ludoshiel and mael, the archangels who accompany me, would never stop saying how I was _sooooo_ strong, and could beat all the commandments with the flick of my wrist. All lies, I will admit. When fighting your brother, I could rarely land a hit, though neither could he~"

"After a while, he started being weird though. He said you were still a pain and he wouldn't stop until he beat you in battle, but, well…" He blushed lightly as he pat the husky on the head. The small dog now laid on its side in a flower bed. "He started going on about the only thing he liked about battling you, as that it gave him an excuse to grope you. He wouldn't stop talking about how much he adored your looks, no matter how much I covered my ears…"

Elizabeth seemed to stiffen at this, as an angry tick appeared on her head. "He said; **WHAT**?" Zeldris held up his hands in defence, "Honestly, he used _way_ more inappropriate words, but I blocked out everything."

Elizabeth rubbed her temples and sighed, "I know I'm peaceful, but I suddenly feel like killing him for different reasons… It's one thing for him to feel that way towards his nemesis at the time, but it's another to say this to a kid. I'm disgusted." "Understandable."

Zeldris didn't know how long it was he spoke with Elizabeth, but he didn't' really care. He told her about his life growing up, and she told him more of her clan. They had reasoned on naming the small husky, but that took a lot of disagreeing, before they both agreed on Avallo(see what i did there?;)).

Eventually, after much discussion, Elizabeth decided to take care of Avallo. "Whenever you want to see him again, we could meet here and talk~"

But out of all that they had spoken on, there was one thing that would remain shocking to him for quite some time.

He stopped walking with her beside the lake, causing her to look back to him confused. He looked to her in shock and almost slight horror. "You meet with my brother here?"

* * *

Meliodas flew as fast as he could, hoping that maybe Elizabeth would still be there at their meeting place.

"Idiot…" he mumbled to himself. "If she's there, then she's been waiting for hours… just like me to forget what day it was."

When he arrived to the clearing, he dropped out of his hellblaze and looked around. "Ooooooy! Elizabeeeeeeth!"

There was a small pause, and just as he was about to go looking around to be sure, he heard her call you to him. "Over here!" He sighed with relief as he walked that way.

When he came near her, he gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry I'm late. I completely forgot we were meeting today, and got held up training a group. Thanks for waiting."

Elizabeth smiled to him from over her shoulder as she sat cross legged on the grass, but before she could reply-

"She didn't, idiot." Zeldris scooted over from sitting in front of Elizabeth. "I just kept her busy."

Meliodas froze in his steps, not breathing or blinking as he stared at his youngest brother beside his perfect goddess. Elizabeth smiled cheerfully. "Yep! At first, I thought it was you, but it turned out to be your brother's presence I had sensed. Oh! Meliodas, can you bring him with you from now on when we visit?! Please?!"

Meliodas' eye twitched, "Wha-?! How-?!"

Zeldris snorted as he looked to Elizabeth, "I'll come either way. Honestly, I'd rather talk to you over him and Estarossa. Unlike them, you're not insane." At this comment, Meliodas snapped out of his shock and pointed to them Zeldris horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Elizabeth smiled to him and hugged Zeldris to her on her lap. "Stop yelling Meliodas, you'll frighten Avallo."

Meliodas blanked, "Aval-?" "Arf!"

He jumped in surprise at the dog that now rubbed to his barked up to him as it sniffed him. He narrowed his eyes to the pup, "Wait a minute…" Zeldris smiled up to Elizabeth, "Thanks for agreeing to watch over the little guy."

She nodded before glaring to Meliodas, "Well, unlike _some_ people; I can see how cute and sweet he is, and am more than happy to take care of him."

"Zeldris!" Meliodas pointed to his brother, "You said you would kill it!"

Zeldris held up a finger in a matter of fact attitude. "Actually, I said I would take care of it. You simply misinterpreted it." Elizabeth hugged Zeldris tightly as she turned her head away from Meliodas with a humph. ""Jerk. It's a puppy, Meliodas. A puppy! I'm ashamed of you."

Meliodas frowned and crossed his arms, "That doesn't fix the problem at hand here. Zeldris, did you attack Elizabeth when you saw her?" Zeldris rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know if you wanted me to or not, big brother. When I saw she was a goddess, I was prepared to fight if she attacked me, but she didn't, and I saw she was peaceful. We've been talking for hours now."

Elizabeth pat er thigh, luring Avallo to skip over to her. She scratched behind his ear and smiled as she pat Zeldris' hair with her free hand. "You know, I prefer speaking with Zeldris a bit more. I may just visit with him instead." Meliodas' eyes turned back to black and his demon mark appeared on his forehead, "Like hell. Zeldris, you disobeyed orders, and-"

Zeldris smiled widely to his oldest brother, "And _**you**_ have been meeting up secretly with a goddess for years. The Supreme Deity's daughter at that. How many of your own orders have you disregarded in that time, hmm?"

Elizabeth had to bite back a laugh at the fearful look that passed Meliodas' face at Zeldris' comment. "I- umm-"

Elizabeth smiled cheerfully to Zeldris, "Yep! It's official. I like you better." He nodded, "Same here. Elizabeth-Sama, can you be my sibling instead? I prefer you over Meliodas and Estarossa."

Meliodas' jaw dropped in horror at the statement whereas Elizabeth squealed and hugged him tightly to her, "Yes! I now adopt you as my little brother!"

Meliodas gawked at his lover, "That's not the way it works!"

She shrugged, "So? I've already taken Estarossa as my other brother as well, so why can't I for Zeldris?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Shit_.

"Elizabeth."

"...Yes?

"How long have you been meeting with Estarossa as well?"

"U-umm… Haha- now, you're gonna laugh. Umm…"

* * *

Estarossa whistled as he walked down the halls, before turning a corner to find both of his brothers waiting at the door. Meliodas looked to him and glared viciously(what the heck did he do?!), and Zeldris just smiled pleasantly.

"Estarossa, we're going out to see Elizabeth-Sama, are you coming?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Estarossa choked, "_W-WHAT_?!"


	8. Halloween

**Elizabeth is about 5 in this one. Also, I know its nowhere near Halloween but deal with it.**

* * *

_Halloween_

* * *

"What's Halloween?"

Elizabeth was sitting on her older sisters bed as she watched her Margaret pull on her silver glove.

"A holiday where you get to dress up as whatever you want." Margaret answered. "I'm dressing as a Holy Knight."

Elizabeth kicked her legs back and forth as she hugged her teddy bear close to her chest. "Shouldn't Ver be dressed as a Holy Knight? I thought you'd be a queen or somethin'." Margaret smiled as she finished up her costume armor. "Yeah, but that's what we did last year. This year, Gil and i are doing it together. He's going as a prince, and i'm going as a Holy Knight."

"Really?" Before her sister could reply, a knock sounded at the door. Elizabeth jumped off and ran to answer. "I'll get it! Hi there Gil!" Gilthunder smiled gently to Elizabeth, dressed with a crown and cape, over royal looking clothes. "Good evening, Elizabeth. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

She walked past him, "I don't understand Halloween. I think i'll just go play with meli instead." Gil noodded, "I think he's finished for the day, so he's probably in his room." "Thank you!"

Elizabeth skipped down the halls as she hummed a small tune. She didn't understand halloween all that well, so maybe meliodas could explain it to her? She just hoped he wasn't busy with anything else at the moment.

As she neared his room, she ran nearly ran into King and Diane. King was shrunken to his natural kid like figure, but looked… different?

He had faux dog ears on, as well as a color with a cut leash. He wore furry paws on his hands and wore a plaid shirt over a black tank top. Diane looked different to, as she wore a large purple pointy hat with an orange dress and purple cape. In her hand, Gideons hammer end was covered over by rows of long straw.

The giantess smiled cheerfully to Elizabeth. "Hey there, lil' Ellie! Happy halloween!" Elizabeth pouted lightly. "Oh, that's why you both look different… So even other races do Halloween? What's the point?" They looked surprised and King floated down.

"Could it be… that you don't like the holiday? It's not all that bad. It's actually fun when you get used to it." he blushed up to Diane. "Admittedly, we've never done it before coming to liones, but we actually like it a lot." Diane nodded happily.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I just don't get it is all. You can dress up whenever, right?" Diane nodded excitedly, "But on Halloween, you get an excuse to go party with your friends, stay up late, and have lots and lots of fun. Plus, they say that spirits come out on halloween to help make things more exciting!"

Elizabeth head fell to the side in confusion, "Spirits?" King gave a deadpanned smile, "That's not actually why they come out, but sure…"

The small princess shrugged, "I'm just gonna go play with meli for now. Maybe he'll dress up with me, and we can all play later. Bye!" Elizabeth continued on until she reached meliodas' room.

She gave the door a faint knock. "Meli? Can I come in? It's Ellie."

There was a short silence before his voice came through. "Come on in!" She smiled cheerfully and opened the door. She walked in and looked around excitedly. "Meli! Where are you?"

"Over here…"

The door closed behind her, and when she turned around at his voice, her eyes widened in horror.

Meliodas held up his hands in a spooking manner, smiling teasingly to the young princess. He wore plain black jeans, but his entire upper body, arms, neck, and head included, were covered in bandages. Only parts of his face revealed, hiding one eye as it showed the other. "Trick or Treat!"

There was a prolonged silence before tears started to appear in Elizabeth's eyes. Meliodas stiffened as he feared that maybe it was too much. He didn't think it would be though, what with it being Halloween and all that.

Elizabeth pointed to him in sadness, "You're hurt! Why aren't you sleeping! Bad meli!"

...What?

Meliodas smiled nervously as Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pointed to his bed. "Lay down! Lay down right this moment! Your sick and you need to let your body heal!" he chuckled as he bent down to hug her crying form.

"Ellie, i'm not injured. I'm dressed up as a mummy, see?" he removed the bandages on his left arm and showed them to her. She sniffled and nodded as her finger traced his sin mark. "Okay…"

He picked her up and walked over to sit on the bed. "So what's up, not dressing for the holiday?"

She shook her head, "I don't see the point… Why is everyone dressed up for it?"

He smiled, "Well, it's fun! Instead of your normal dressup, you can dress as whatever you want, and no one gives you grief over it. Like if you dressed up as a monster any other day, your mom would be upset. But if you did for today, it would be fine."

She hummed at this. Meliodas held up a finger as he looked down to her, "That, and if you have a good costume, you get to go to peoples houses, and they give you candy. It's-" Elizabeth's head whipped around to look at him in excitement. "CANDY?!"

He chuckled. Of course she'd like that part. "Yep. If they like how your costume looks, they give you candy for it. You have to say 'Trick or Treat', and they give you a treat. Though Ban might just give tricks for the heck of it."

Elizabeth jumped down and hopped in place as she spun with her teddy bear in hand. "Candy! Candy! I wanna get a super duper cool costume then!" Meliodas smiled and came to a stand. "Sure thing. Let's go check with Ver then, huh! She might have something your size."

* * *

"No."

Elizabeth had just walked out of the closet beside Veronica. She frowned to meliodas, who stood there, seeming to almost glare at her outfit. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

He shook his head. "I mean 'NO'. I forbid you to go out like that."

Veronica put her hands to her hips as she pouted. "Why not?! She looks great, and it's my costume, so I say she can!" Veronica was currently dressed in a ripped dress with fake blood. Skin painted a light green hue with fake stitching. Elizabeth had screamed and hid behind Meliodas upon first seeing her.

Meliodas shook his head. "Well i'm older than both of you, so I have a higher say. And I say; no."

Elizabeth looked to the mirror close by as the two argued over her. What was so wrong about her outfit anyway?

It was a black dress with a poofed princess skirt that went to the ground, and held tightly to her upper body and arms. Veronica had painted black markings onto her exposes neck and hands, with weird swirls and patterns. On her left cheek, black ink swirled over it and ran over her eye to make a strange symbol on her forehead. She believed she had seen the same symbol on meliodas before, when he had rescued her from some kidnappers.

Meliodas growled as he frowned to her outfit. "I refuse for her to be dressed as a demon! She's too pure and innocent for that."

Elizabeth stiffened and turned to puff her cheeks at this. "I am not!" She was tired of people calling her that! She wasn't that pure, was she?! "And I want to wear this! It looks really cool, and I need a super duper cool outfit to get candy, remember?"

Meliodas silently cursed under his breath as Veronica nodded pridefully. "Good choice~"

Elizabeth pointed up to Meliodas cheerfully, "Now go change! We need to match." He frowned, "What?"

She nodded to Veronica, "Just like mar and Gil! He's a prince, and she's a Holy knight! Ver, what's the opposite of a demon?"

Veronica's smile widened and meliodas paled quickly. Oh shit.

* * *

Merlin was sure that she was seeing things. I mean- there was no way this could be real, right?!

The seven deadly sins were just walking down the filled and lit up streets of Liones, all in costume for Halloween.

Diane was a witch, and King was her pet werewolf. Gowther had on strange frilly clothes and paint lines to make him look like a porcelain doll(the irony). Ban went as a vampire, making it work well with his eyes and pointed teeth. Escanor was painted pale white as well as his hair black, with ghoulish clothes to be a ghost, and Merlin herself was dressed as somewhat of a sluttish pirate.

The six had been walking along as they had fun when they finally met up with the captain and Elizabeth. Yeah… this is what froze Merlin.

It was way too much of a switch for her to see them like this. Elizabeth looked almost like a demon princess with black eye contacts on, though she seemed all smiles with no hatred or bloodlust. Meliodas beside her however, wore a look that was a mix of both annoyance and exhaustion of his situation. He wore a white uniform with gold linings attached. He also had on faux goddess wings on his back, and gold goddess eye contacts on. Merlin wondered where on earth they found them.

Elizabeth waved happily to them. "Hi hi! Looky at us, we're a pair! I'm a demon, and Meli is a goddess! Cool, huh?!"

The sins looked to Meliodas and chuckled nervously at his look. He silently looked to them with plea, as his face read the single word, 'HELP'. Merlin nodded, "Yes, though I must say that you're choice is interesting. Are both kinds not extreme enemies?"

Elizabeth hugged herself to Meliodas' leg, "No! I refuse to change my mind. Besides, Romeo and Juliet were supposed to be enemies, and they became friends, right?" The sins all deadpanned at this, "Yeah, sure. Friends…" King shook his head lightly, "Even still, they died in the end…"

Elizabeth rushed to Diane and held up her small pumpkin pail in glee, "And lookie at all the candy I got! People like our costumes a lot, cause they're super duper cool!" While Diane all but gushed over the princess, Merlin walked over to Meliodas and chuckled dryly, "Well this is a switch."

He deflated entirely, "While I love her a lot, this is pushing me to my limits. If my father were to see me like this, he may just end up breaking the curse to kill me himself." Merlin snickered, "No, it would be the Supreme Deity. She would be too offended at the idea.

What they didn't know, was that the 2 in question were looking down in both horror and absolute anger. The Supreme Deity had to keep herself from going down to kill him that instant.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Your comments make my day brighter.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Inside Out

**Based off of the movie idea of Inside Out, but instead of emotions, they're Sins.**

* * *

Inside Out

* * *

Ban watched silently from his place at the bar as Elizabeth served the customers. King floated over on top of Chastiefol.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled."

Ban nodded, "Yeah… How many times in the past hour would you say that customers have flirted with the princess, or made inappropriate comments?" King blushed slightly, "W-why should I know?! Ask the captain!"

Diane walked over, as she had heard what was happening, "I'd say at least five times this hour. So far in our shift though, It's about 12."

Ban nodded, "And how many of those times did she yell or get upset?" Diane and King stopped to think on this. Elizabeth never actually said anything to the customers on it. She always just brushed it off and walked away. While it was obvious she was uncomfortable with it, she left it be. Hawk and Meliodas were usually the ones to take care of the offending customers.

"Honestly, I don't think she ever has. Not today or ever before," King replied. Ban looked down to Hawk, who seemed to be just finishing off a previous customers plate of scraps. "Yo, master. Before we joined you guys, did the princess ever talk back to the customers who messed with her?"

Hawk hummed as he looked up confused, "You're kiddin' right? Elizabeth couldn't hurt a fly even if it offended her mother. She doesn't have the strength in her to not be polite to everyone." Meliodas suddenly popped up at the counter and nodded thoughtfully, "Honestly, yeah. She's a princes and all, but even her sisters would do something each time. Especially Veronica, but even Margaret would get upset. Elizabeth's just naturally a saint with a glowing halo."

Diane looked up in thought, "I wonder what that would be like. Elizabeth being rude or standing up for herself more."

All five looked up in thought as they tried to imagine it…

...Yeah, they couldn't do it. It seemed almost impossible. She was just that sweet. King looked to Meliodas, "What about when she was a child? You were around her most. Was she ever rude, or acted spoiled at any time?"

Meliodas shook his head. "Always the little lady. I remember how she would always go up to random strangers on the street and give them gold coins just because they were human. Really, she was just too adorable." Elizabeth walked over with her empty tray. "Who are you all talking about?"

Hawk looked up to her as she handed him the tray, happy as he licked off the small scraps. "Actually, it's you. Have you ever spoken back to someone before, or been mean before?"

The princess smiled nervously as she avoided their gaze. "Ha-ha, honestly, yeah…" They all looked surprised at this, waiting for her to continue. She held up her tray to hide her blush as she looked away. "Umm, it was actually right after you were all framed for Zaratras' murder… I remember that I hated having a group of unfamiliar holy knights around me, and was extremely rude to them all. One of them asked what I waned, and I umm… said I wanted for the sins to return, especially Sir Meliodas…"

At this, all four sins smiled and awwed at the princess, before all hugging her teasingly. Diane cooed to her best friend. "You are sooo sweet, Ellie! I bet you were so cute as you pouted for the captain."

Elizabeth blushed lightly as they let her go, "Yes, well other than that, I don't believe I was ever rude to anyone. I like to think as positively as possible to others." Meliodas nodded as he looked to her boob. He hadn't removed his hand from her chest as he groped her still. "Makes sense. You always were a little angel. Sometimes a little too much."

Ban grabbed his mug and downed the ale he had poured recently."Damn, we can't even imagine what it would be like if you were sinful, even in the least bit. A bit ironic, seeing as you travel with the Seven Deadly Sins."

Hawk humphed as he headbutted Meliodas away from the princess. "Like Elizabeth could ever sin. She's way too innocent for such a thing." Elizabeth frowned slightly at this. She didn't know what it was, but something inside of her took innocent as an insult. Diane chimed in with the pig, "Yeah! Elizabeth wouldn't be able to be mean, or do anything bad. All the bones in her are good and pure, not a single one bad."

Really though, this shouldn't be getting to her?

King: "She's always kind to others, even if they've wronged her. She's a little angel~"

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… That's right, just breath.

Meliodas: "She's pure and righteous. Unstainable of sin."

Why is this getting to her so much?! Alright, just calm and-

Ban: She's basically a female Jesus when you think about it.

SNAP!

By the way the sins all looked around in surprise, she would guess they could hear the snap of her self-control.

Elizabeth pouted to Ban. "I am not!" meliodas snickered to her, "Nish, nish! Don't worry, Ellie. Take it as a compliment-"

Hawk hummed, "It's also true. You can't be bad, you're loving beyond belief, and you forgive others of their sins. Literally. Ban isn't that far off." Elizabeth scowled and turned to storm out of the tavern. "Just watch! I can be bad!"

* * *

She lied. She couldn't be bad no matter how much she tried.

Elizabeth cried as she sat at the table in Merlin's workshop. "Why?! Why is this so hard?!"

The mage smiled nervously beside Escanor and Gowther. "Princess… All I asked you to do was draw a mustache on a photo… If you can't manage this, then I'm afraid that i can't make much progress…"

Elizabeth looked to her hopeful, "You don't have anything to help? N-not even an experiment that could alter me? Even for a day…"

Merlin was silent for a moment before looking away cautiously, "Well…" Elizabeth jumped up, eyes sparkling as she became rejuvenated. "I'll take it!"

Escanor frowned up to Merlin, "Lady merlin… Forgive me, but you aren't thinking of the-?" Gowther nodded, "She is. Though she isn't sure if it will truly work. It's a 50% chance on both parts."

Merlin walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it. Inside, Elizabeth could see seven bottles. In each bottle, a replica of each of the Seven Deadly Sins markings were floating and running around, as if they were alive. Merlin snapped her finger to cause them all to levitate beside her as she walked up to the princess. "I'm not sure if this will work. It's all just calculated theory, and the part i'm unsure of is whether or not your body will be able to take it. I once tried it myself, and with my magic mixed, I was throwing up for months, unable to be cured until it wore off."

Elizabeth and Escanor looked warry at this, whereas Gowther seemed to eye it in curiosity. "Umm," Elizabeth bit her lip, "What exactly are you hoping it will do to me? And what exactly is it we'll be doing?"

"Simply enough, It will allow you to act upon all seven of the deadly sins. They will switch in shifts, depending on how strong of an effect it has on you. For instance, if you're normally energetic and outgoing, then Sloth should have the strongest term and effect. Though with you, I believe the strongest should be-"

Elizabeth smiled cheerfully, "I'll do it! I need to be able to sin, even for a bit of time, I must do it!"

Merlin frowned and nodded. "I'm not sure how exactly it will affect you, so if something goes too wrong, don't worry. I'll do my best." "I trust you~"

Merlin opened the jars, and the seven animal markings zoomed out of their capsules and sprinted around the room. The dragon didn't make it far before stopping to look to Elizabeth. It flew to her and made circles around her.

Merlin frowned nervously, "Well, seems I'm right on that part…" She gave a whistle, and the animals slowly came to a halt. "Alright all of you. Elizabeth; I need you to eat them."

There was a prolonged silence before all the animals zoomed to hide behind the horrified princess. "You want me to _**WHAT?!**_"

"Do not fear, princess, for they are not truly alive." Gowther explained. "It will only affect you if you consume them." Elizabeth groaned lightly as she looked to the shaking figures behind her, "It feels so wrong with how cute they look… I almost feel like I'm eating you guys and the others. How would I even do it?"

* * *

Elizabeth admitted that it looked tasty, but…

In front of her on Merlins table, a bowl of red and scarlet noodles floated in a delicious smelling soup.

Elizabeth turned her head to internally gag. "This feels even worse! I feel horrible because of how good it smells and looks!" Gowther nodded, "It does indeed seem exceptionally well made."

Merlin nodded, "Now eat up. While I am nervous of the outcome, I'm excited as to how good the result will work."

Elizabeth gulped and shakingly ate the food. She froze at the first bite, but didn't comment as she continued eating. The three Sins watched her for any sign of change. When she was finished with the bowl, she didn't move, with her head down to hide her face.

Merlin cautiously stepped closer to her. "Princess…?"

There was a short silence before Elizabeth looked up to them with squeezed shut eyes that each held a tear. "Water… please…"

* * *

Meliodas turned around at the sound of the door closing. "Gomen! We're closed fo- Oh! Welcome back!"

Escanor and Gowther nodded as they walked in. the other four sins and hawk watched in surprise as Merlin help an exhausted looking Elizabeth to the nearest table. "Don't ask," the mage said. "You should get her to bed, captain. She's had a rough time. Please let me know in the morning if she starts screaming or kicking in her sleep. Or demanding food or water."

Meliodas' eyes narrowed suspiciously as he picked up the princess, who had passed out the moment she was seated. "Okay…"

He carried her upstairs alongside Hawk. When he rested her down in the bed, her eye opened slightly, and an almost disgusted grimace came to her features. "I'm never eating that again. A mix of such animals is beyond disgusting…"

Meliodas' head tilted, "What?" "Nothing…"

Hawk hummed as he grabbed the rope near the end of the bed to tie Meliodas with. "What happened? Merlin carried you in looking really down."

Elizabeth sat up enough to stretch. "I tried an experiment of hers, but it didn't have any effect. I had to eat a bowl of soup that was made with different magic made animals. They weren't made of meat, but they still held their respective tastes, which I hated all of."

"What were they?"

"You don't wanna know, and I don't wanna recall…" With that, the Princes fell back and passed out once again. She hugged her pillow to her chest like it was a lifeline.

Meliodas hummed, "Wonder what they expected it to do?" "Who knows, but let's be glad there wasn't any side effects. Now then, let's get these ropes around you."

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful morning. Ban was cooking breakfast, King and Diane discussed plans for the day out in town, Gowther took notes as Merlin told him of her spells, and Escanor was quickly cleaning up. Hawk walked down the stairs cheerfully, "Gooood morning everybody! Let's have a good day and-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all jumped at the yell from upstairs. Hawk groaned, "Why did I open my mouth…"

Diane frowned, "That came from the captain and Elizabeth's' room." King nodded confused, "Yeah, but… That wasn't the princess?"

Suddenly, they all watched with wide eyes as Meliodas ran down and straight up to merlin. Wrath filled his gaze, "What did you give to her?!"

Merlin frowned, deeply confused. "Pardon?"

"Yo cap'n?" Ban called over. "What's with your face?"

The other sins all looked in shock at their captains face, to see a bright blush covered it. He immediately rubbed his cheeks, as if to scrub it off. "Forget that! Merlin, tell me what you gave Elizabeth!" She shrugged, "Oh, don't worry, if it's a small side effect I can fix it."

"Nope!" Elizabeth's voice called from the stairs. They all looked to see the princess walk over in her normal uniform. She had her hair up in a high ponytail as she skipped over to sit in front of Ban. "The captains just being weird. What's for breakfast? Smells really good~"

The sins all looked to meliodas, who slowly and cautiously backed away from the princess until pressed to the wall. The Sins were in shock as they saw for once, fear in their captains eyes.

"What is the matter?" Gowther asked. Meliodas gulped, "You'll see…"

Just then, Elizabeth walked down the stairs… Again.

The sisn all gaped at the second Elizabeth, who walked down in another uniform, but this one being the more maid like dress. She smiled widely to the other Elizabeth. "Nee~ What do you think you're doing?" the other started eating away to her pancakes, not even sparing a glance. "Whaddya mean?"

The second Elizabeth stamped her foot on the ground and glared to her. "I said that i was going to wear that uniform! How dare you take it before me!" The original swallowed her bite and frowned to her, "Not my fault… Greed took the other outfits before I could grab them."

Ban's eye twitched, "What's going on here?"

Merlin hummed as a smile grew on her face. "Well now, this is interesting… If i'm to assume correctly, there's more of them?" Meliodas gulped, "S-seven!"

The first Elizabeth smiled as she bite into her pancake again. "Oh calm down, Envy! Here, I'll change later, if you give me your share of food!"

Envy narrowed her eyes to her. "Yeah right, Gluttony. Like I'll believe you." "Your loss then~"

Four more Elizabeth's next came downstairs just then. One of them was wearing her bright yellow princess dress, her crown rested atop her head, and a fan in hand to hide part of her face as she looked around almost boredly. Another had on the third Boar Hat uniform what was silver and a dark navy blue, and over her shoulder was a huge bulging bag, as well as she had one of kings jackets in her arm. The next was still in her sleepwear, and was hugging her pillow to her with her eyes still closed, not even looking to them as she waved good morning. The next one was wearing the same outfit as the one with the one with the large bag, but hers got rid of the tie and was undottunned to show most of her cleavage. The skirt was pulled a little too high, and her hair curled in a side ponytail.

The Sins were silent for a moment before King pointed to the one holding the bag. "Is that my jacket?!" The Elizabeth looked to the coat in surprise before smiling cheekily to the fairy, "Not anymore~"

Escanor pushed up his glasses. "Lady Merlin, I don't believe this was your initial idea?" the Mage was smiling widely, all too happy with the circumstances. "No, but it works! If my calculations are correct, then Elizabeth has indeed been split into 7 different versions of herself. The last must still be upstairs, but I think I can figure it all out."

Diane frowned, "What so you mean?"

Gowther held up a matter a fact finger. "The princess came to Merlin the other day asking for help to be bad or to sin in some form. Merlin fed her a soup of all seven of our sin marks to initiate them within her. Though this wasn't what the initial reaction was supposed to be, it's close enough."

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "Now let's see here~" She pointed to the first who had appeared, "This should be Gluttony, and the next who came was Envy." She pointed to the one asleep standing, "Sloth," next to the one dressed royally, "Pride." She looked to the one with the bag and Kings Jacket, "Greed," next to the moreexhibionistick one, "Lust. And I suppose that wrath is upstairs? I wonder how she'll be?"

Sloth yawned as she walked over to the frozen Hawk and plopped onto his back. "Hmm… You won't know… She left already."

The original sins froze, "What?" Greed immediately popped up alongside Escanor and took his glasses to try them on. She smiled widely as she looked around with them, "Yep! She said she didn't care to stick around and deal with anyone else, so she left."

Merlin frowned, "Oh. That… may be a complication. The spell should wear off in 12 hours, but only if they're all in the same area. We'll need to find her before she- Wait, where did Eliz- err, Envy go?-?! Where did they all go?!"

They all looked around and paled in sudden panic. Somehow, in literally seconds, all seve Elizabeth's had disappeared. They heard a yawn and all sighed in relief to find that Sloth-Elizabeth was now lying on top of the table behind King. Diane shook her shoulder lightly, effectively waking the silver haired Sloth.

"Umm, Sloth is it? Where did the other Elizabeth's go?"

Sloth slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Greed took a bag of coins off the table and left to town. I know Pride and Envy are at the castle… and…" They all waited for her to finish before groaning when she fell over and dropped back to sleep. King frowned, "I don't do that, do I?" Ban waved it off, "Only once in a while."

Meliodas turned to the Sins sternly, "Alright, here's the plan; We'll all split up and look for our sins Elizabeth. King will stay and watch over Sloth, Ban and Gowther should go search town for Greed and Lust. Escanor and Diane, Pride and Envy are supposed to be in the castle. Gluttony is most likely in a place obviously filled with food and alcohol. Hawk, you'll come with me to find Wrath."

They all agreed and set out. As Meliodas and Hawk ran off, the captain could only loathe for the moment he had to deal with a wrathful Elizabeth.

* * *

Ban hopped across the rooftops, looking all around the grounds below. How hard was it to look for a princess who was most likely robbing people?!

He eventually stopped when he spotted her. She was in front of a store window, smiling excitedly at jewelry in the shop. He sighed and landed beside her. "Come on, 'Greed'. Time to go home now~"

She looked to him in surprise before smiling widely, "Oh, Sir Ban!" She immediately hugged him to his surprise. "Can it wait a bit, pretty please?! I really want to go shopping first!"

His eyes narrowed as she pulled back. "Nope. We have to keep you and the others together." She smiled and shrugged, "Oh well, worth a try~" She placed her right hand into her pocket and froze, "But I-"

She looked to Ban to see his smiling widely to her, a bag of coins in hand. "Oh come on, princess~ You didn't really think I'd fall for that, did you?" She smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder. She lifted up her other hand, revealing that she held his red jacket in hand, "Yes, actually! Bye!"

Ban blinked a few times and looked down, to find that he indeed was no longer wearing his red leather jacket. When he looked back up, she was already running the next corner. "God dammit!"

* * *

Diane groaned as she sludged down the halls of the castles. When she and Escanor had arrived, it had been all too easy to find Pride as she was being pampered in the throne room. Envy however, ran away the moment Diane saw her.

Diane trudged past the doors and windows to the Holy Knights training grounds. "Whyyyyy? I just want my BFF back!"

A scoff sounded from beside her, "Sure, 'BFF'. Oh please…"

Diane turned and gasped happily to find Envy standing there by the window, looking to the training knights in almost disgust. "Envy! Thank goodness I found you."

Envy rolled her eyes, not sparing Diane a glance. "Yeah, whatever, snake." Diane winced slightly. While she understood that this Elizabeth held Envy towards others, causing her to be mean and hateful, it still hurt coming from er best friend. "Come on, Ellie. Let's go back to the tavern, and Merlin can change you all back to normal."

Envy smiled sarcastically wide. "Oh, goody! I get to go back to being the little worthless princess you all love to protect and dote over. Lucky me!"

Diane frowned, "Elizabeth?" Envy rolled her eyes and looked to her, "Let me guess; you don't know what I mean, huh? Let me show you."

Envy walked out into the arena and past all the knights to a stand of swords and weapons. She picked up a sword and turned to Diane with a frown. Receiving the Giantess' confused look, the princess held out the sword and let go. Before the sword could so much as make contact with the ground, nearly all of the Holy Knights rushed to her side. They grabbed the sword in haste and started to check Envy all over for injuries. "Princess!" "Are you alright?!" "This is no place for such a lady!" "To think, you could have been injured!" "Let's walk you to a safer area."

Diane's jaw remained hung low as the knights walked Envy over to her side. The Elizabeth looked to her in annoyance, "My point exactly."

* * *

King frowned as he looked down to Sloth. She had continuously gotten up and moved to different areas to sleep on. Despite her now lazy attitude, she was extremely picky on comfortability. "Umm, Sloth?"

She got up and walked to the bar stand, "Mmm, yeah?... Not here either…" He watched her walk away and sighed. "Are you really that uncomfortable? You could go back upstairs if you want?"

She shook her head, "I don't wanna. It's too much work to go up those stairs, and it's not comfortable." He frowned in confusion at this. "But, you sleep there every night?"

"Yeah, but Sir Meliodas is always sleeping there with me." King flushed at the idea of her only being comfortable because she was sleeping with the captain. "I'm… just gonna forget you said that." He looked to Chastiefol and smiled widely.

"Here."

Sloth looked up to King to find him holding his Chastiefol out to her. "Try this, trust me." She looked to the pillowy surface and gently took it into her arms. King watched amusedly as her eyes widened and smile grew bright. "It's so soft!" She immediately plopped down onto Chastiefol on the ground, and nuzzled into it happily. "Thank you, Sir King! It's- *yawn* -really nice…" She immediately passed out again, a smile now laced to her face.

King chuckled and laid down to rest his head on the other side. "Knew it."

* * *

Greed skipped down the street, humming as she secretly stole the wallets of passing citizens. She stopped when she heard a whistle echo out to her. Just as she turned to look, she gasped in excitement as she spotted a gold coin on the ground.

"Shiny!" She set her bag to the side as she hopped to the ground to grab the coin. "Mine, now!

She looked ahead and smiled as she saw another. "Yay! Ooh, and there's another! And another!" She hopped along the trail, collecting the gold coins as she went along.

After collecting at least 20, she happened upon a satchel of them. She sat on her knees as she snatchd the bag in pure delight. "It's all mi-" A box was suddenly placed over her, Ban standing there holding it down. Now wearing his jacket, with the bag of goods behind him. He sighed and turned the box, swiftly closing Greed in it.

"Finally!"

* * *

Diane looked down in slight guilt beside Envy. "Hey... I'm sorry."

Envy's head snapped around to look at her in shock, "Wha-what?"

Diane nodded as she played with the hair of her left pigtail, "Envy- no; Elizabeth… I'm supposed to be your best friend. It's my job to notice when you're upset or hurt. You wanted to be treated equally, and not held up on some high pedestal. I noticed it before, but I never took it into consideration. I'm sorry…"

She looked to Envy and smiled, "Here; when you're all put back together again, maybe we can train together? I can teach you how to fight, and then you won't have to be protected all the time, okay?" Envy hid her face by looking away, "What about Meliodas? He never was all that keen on me fighting…"

Diane gave a cheeky grin and thumbs up, "Oh please! If he tries to stop me, Ill throw him across the country, and train you in the time it takes him to come back!"

"...Promise?"

"Promise!"

Envy slowly turned to look at Diane and wore a small smile, "Thanks, Diane…" The to smiled and got up to leave. Upon reaching the front of the palace, they turned around at a shriek. "No, no, no! Lies!"

Pride stormed through the door in absolute anger, Escanor in all his glory following after her with a similar look of annoyance. Pride stopped to point an accusatory finger at him, "I am Elizabeth Liones, the Third Princess of this very kingdom! My father granted you and your lowly comrades your titles, and Sacred Treasures, and I have enough power to take them all away if I so pleased!"

Diane started on incredulously and looked to Envy nervously, "Do you?" Envy rolled her eyes to Pride, "Yeah, but she would never do it. Not only do we care for you guys too much, but Pride knows that would bring her down in the eyes of the kingdom, so she wouldn't do it."

Escanor crossed his arms, "For such a small thing, you tend to proclaim your title as though it puts you above me. If memory serves me, I along with my comrades have saved you on a number of occasions." Pride humphed and turned her head away, "Oh please! While you weren't present at the time, I can recall being the one who healed your comrades when they almost all died by Hendricksons demon form. Not to mention, that your captain wouldn't be live again if it weren't for my healing him after the Ten Commandments killed him."

Escanor felt a tick of annoyance appear on his forehead as he looked down to her. "Little princess, I advise that you listen well to me and return to the captain's tavern to be restored. You're pride shalln't excede my own, no matter how you try."

Pride didn't spare him a glance as she looked to her gloved nails as a show of ignoring him. "Seeing as I'm the one who's wearing the tiara and getting pampered, I'd say you're wrong." She snapped her finger, and the maids all rushed over, giving her praise of her wonderfulness.

Envy rolled her eyes and called out, "Oy, Pride! Let's go, or else I'm telling Wrath you disobeyed her orders!" The two sins watched as Prides eyes widened and she paled slightly. She pulled out her fan and blocked her face as she stiffly walked to the door. "So be it then… Do not think for one moment that you are higher than me, any of you. I'm simply agreeing due to Wrath being my… equal, in power…"

Envy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Sure thing. Come on Pride, even you're terrified of Wrath!" Diane and Escanor walked alongside them. Diane frowned to Envy, "So, Wrath is really scary then?"

Envy snorted as she crossed her arms behind her head. "To put it simply." Pride held her head high, "Your captain won't bring her back easily."

* * *

King opened his eyes groggily, having been shaken awake roughly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You guys bac already? How'd it go?"

Dian and Envy were sitting on the bar counter. "Good," Diane answered. "Was Sloth alright?"

King nodded, "She got a little restless, but nothing me and Chastiefol couldn't handle." He looked towards Escanor and Pride, who seemed to be arguing back and forth. "Um, what happened there?"

Envy shook her head, "Doesn't matter." Ban walked in with the large cardboard box in hand and a cheeky grin on his face. "Sup, guys?" Diane frowned, "Ban! You were supposed to bring Greed!" He nodded, "I did."

King's jaw dropped as they watched Ban turn the box upside down, dumping greed to the ground. "Someone order a pickpocket?" Greed sat up and rubbed her head, "You didn't need to go shaking the box with me in it!" "Did to. You stole my jacket; successfully."

The door burst open, and they all looked to see Lust had entered looking around with a frantic smile. "Sir Meliodas?! Where are you?!" Gowther walked in after her and gave a peace sign to King and Ban. "I thank you for easing my job for teaching me to lie."

Lust looked around in deep passion. "Sir Gowther, where's the captain?!" Gowther looked to her, "He's around. Look harder, and longer. Several hours oughta do it." King blanked at Lust as she continued to look, "This is almost sad… What did you lie to her about?"

Gowther looked to the present Sins and Elizabeth's. "I told her that the captain would lay with her if she returned." They all froze and Envy gave a nervous smile, "Umm, you mean 'lay' as in sleeping, right?" When he shook his head, they all deadpanned. Ban shook his head, "Not sure if the Cap'n will love, or hate you for that move."

The door opened once more and Merlin walked i with an annoyed look upon her face. When an Elizabeth didn't follow her, the sins understood that she was annoyed on not finding her own. Escanor looked to her in slight pity, "Ws she too difficult to find, my lady?"

Merlin cracked her knuckles as she suddenly wore an all too wide smile. "I searched the entire kingdom… All over… And when I finally used a magic tool to track her…" She stormed past them to a back door to the room storing the alcohol. She kicked open the door in furry. "YOU WERE HERE THE ENTIRE TIME!"

The sins gaped at the sight of Gluttony lying on her back, surrounded by now empty bottles of alcohol and empty baskets of food. SHe raised a hand from her pleased state. "Congrats, you found me~"

Escanor had to hold Merlin back from nearly strangling her. Diane frowned, "Well, by the looks of it, we're going to be out of business for a while…" Merlin worked her temples, trying to calm down, "Right… Now then, where is the captain?"

Lust pouted as she looked under the tables, "That's what I'm saying!"

Sloth opened her eyes and frowned as she looked to the other Elizabeth's. "Wrath won't go easy on him… She won't agree with coming back." The other Elizabeth's frowned and all walked over to sit around close together. Pride fanned her face from her place beside Sloth. "Wrath should learn to control herself. She was good at it when we were all together…" Lust played with her hair and frowned. "No fair, I want to be with Sir Meliodas… She doesn't even like him!"

The Sins looked surprised by this. "What do you mean?" inquired Merlin. Lust shrugged easily, "She's our wrath and anger. We, as Elizabeth, hold our bad emotions back enough to make them almost extinct. When it comes to being upset, Meliodas is really the main source for our anger, and he makes it extremely hard to hold those emotions back."

Greed nodded as she boredly looked to a gold coin she had snagged. "Chances are, when Meliodas finds her, she'll either ignore him, or fight him."

* * *

Greed was right on both parts.

When Meliodas and Hawk had finally found Wrath, she had been walking along the outskirt walls of Liones. Hawk had ran to her and hugged her leg crying for her to return.

Wrath was wearing the first outfit she had worn under the rustic armor when she met Meliodas. She had merely looked to Hawk listlessly, holding no emotion on her face as she acknowledged the pig at her feet. When Meliodas had tried to talk to her, she hadn't spared him a glance as she turned and sprinted off. As it turns out, if Wrath didn't want to be caught; she wouldn't be caught.

Meliodas and Hawk lost Wrath nearly five times around all of Liones. Now, they had her.

They stood in the rubble from the battle Meliodas had with the commandment Fraudrin. She stood there silently before glancing to them over her shoulder and speaking in the coldest and most dead voice Meliodas had heard in over 3,000 years. "Why are following me?"

Hawk humphed, "To bring you back! We only have a few hours before you're all supposed to combine again, and we have to hurry. So we'd appreciate it if you'd stop runnin' away!"

She looked away calmly, "No. Leave me alone." Meliodas casually placed his hands into his pockets, "'Fraid that ain't gonna happen, Wrath. I gotta say though, for being Elizabeth's anger, you aren't all that good at your job. Not complainin' or anything, but I was expecting somethin' a bit more intimidating."

"Oh? Do you mean-" Before either could react, Wrath seemed to disappear and reappear behind Meliodas and Hawk. "-like this?"

She kicked Meliodas away before he could comprehend her attack. Hawk yelped in fright, "W-w-w-w-what just happened?!" Meliodas got out from his place being smashed into a stone pillar and stretched out. "Dang, didn't see that comin'. She's faster than I thought."

Wrath turned her head away, "This is your last chance, Sir Meliodas. I'm being nice now, so I'd leave me alone before I lose my temper." Meliodas smirked, "You're forgetting Wrath; I'm captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas. Dragon sin of Wrath. Sorry, but you can't beat me."

"Hmm, maybe so. But then again; you won't _fight _me, will you?" Wrath smirked when she saw the tense in his figure. Hawk shakily crept up beside Meliodas. "W-what do we do?!"

Meliodas stared straight into the eyes of Wrath, as the Elizabeth smirked like the devil at his most obvious emotion... Fear.

"Run." He said.

Hawk squealed in fright as he and Meliodas turned and bolted. "'RUN'?! That's it?! What the hecks wrong with you all of a sudden?!" Meliodas scowled to the pig as Wrath chased after them. "She's right! No way would I ever even think on hurting Elizabeth, more or less beet her in battle!"

The two ran back to the Boar Hat and slammed the door closed behind them, effectively surprising the Sins and Elizabeth's inside. "We've got a problem!"

The door was kicked down, throwing Meliodas to the other side of the bar. The Sins turned and froze when they saw Wrath standing there with an evil grin. "Melioooodas~ You can't be leaving yet? Our battle hasn't even started~" She gave a whistle, and all of the other Elizabeth's swiftly got up and rushed behind Wrath, though Greed had to throw Sloth over her shoulder, as the Elizabeth was still passed out.

Wrath stood poised in front of the other Elizabeth's as she tilted her head in a sinister motion to the six. "Did you all do as I said to?" They all gulped and cowered before her, all except Pride whom merely looked to her reflection in a handheld mirror. "Yes, Wrath…"

She smiled, "Good. Now shut the fuck up, and sit down quietly." The Sins froze. Never did they believe Elizabeth would curse. Hell, they didn't even think she knew any curse words! They watched as the six sat down immediately, even Pride not speaking as she obeyed.

Merlin stepped forward cautiously, "Do you plan on staying put until you're all turned back?" Wrath eyed her silently before going back to glare at Meliodas, "I'd rather there only be one Elizabeth, thank you very much. I hate the hassle of you all chasing us down, so I ordered for the others to meet up before we were transformed back."

Hawk poked his head out from hiding behind Escanor. "Then why the heck did you get all mad at Meliodas when he tried to bring you back?!"

Wrath turned her head with a humph. "I want nothing to do with a talking piece of ham, and a demon who resembles a child. The plan was for the others to come to me, not the other way around. Now then-" She turned and smiled to Meliodas, "Are you truly not going to fight, or are you too scared to defend yourself?"

The sins looked to Meliodas in wait, only to blank when he hid behind the counter. A white flag on a stick poked out from atop the counter mere seconds later, "No thanks, I'm good!"

Wrath hummed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's either me, or Lust." She snapped her finger, and Lust jumped up and ran around the counter happily, "Meliodas!" "GAAAHH?!"

* * *

Elizabeth groaned as she turned in the bed. Goddesses, her head ached. It was probably Merlins stupid potion. Elizabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Merlin…" King's voice said, "Give Elizabeth another experiment, and you'll have effectively killed the captain."

Elizabeth looked up to find all the sins and Hawk standing in the room, looking to her in mixes of worry and relief. "Umm, what's the matter?" Diane smiled happily and ran to the bed to hug her. "You're alright! I'm so relieved!"

Elizabeth frowned, "What?" Ban looked to the door, "S' all good. You can come in now."

Elizabeth looked to see Meliodas cautiously look into the room. He walked over and smiled nervously,"H-hey there, Ellie! Umm, how much do you remember from the other day?"

She frowned, "Umm, well, the last thing I remember was Lady Merlin bringing me home after I tried her experiment, but the-" They all deflated in relief, letting out collective moans in relief, "Thank goddesses!" They all hugged her tightly, "Never try to e bad or sinful again!"

Hawk humphed, "And do us another favor: Next time you try to jump Meliodas, make sure you're both alone in the bedroom."

Meliodas stiffened and Elizabeth jaw hung low with a bright red covering her skin. "_**WHAT**_?!"


	10. Journey

**Written after Meliodas and Elizabeth have broken their curse. Also, i don't know what happened to Arthur Pendragon, but he's still around and is King of Camelot in this story. I like the guy.**

* * *

_Journey_

* * *

Elizabeth woke up and felt a smile come to her face. She sat up and looked to her side, only to find Meliodas not in bed. She pouted slightly. "Jerk… He could at least stay for a bit…"

She got up and stared to get dressed in her white dress and black thigh length socks. Just as she was slipping on her heels, Hawk came into the room with a large smile. "Goooood morning, Elizabeth~"

She turned and offered a wave, "Good morning, Hawk-Chan! Do you know where Meliodas went?" She noticed Hawk's smile widen before he stifled a giggle. "Yep! He had some work to do with the other guys, so he said to not wait up on him!"

She pouted once more, "Oh." Hawk chuckled, "Careful Elizabeth, or Meliodas might just find out on your yearning for him." She blushed profusely as she fisted her hands as if having a tantrum. "I am not _yearning_!"

Hawk turned and trotted out, "Sure~"

She puffed her cheeks as she walked after him. "Geez, someone's awfully cheerful today…" Hawk nodded as they came downstairs. "I'm just having a good day is all! Can you blame a pig?"

"Hmm, I suppose not. So what are Meliodas and the others doing?" Diane walked over cheerfully, "Aren't you ever the curious one? Don't worry 'bout the boys Ellie~ I was actually hoping you'd come with me for a girls day? Merlin, Elaine, and Jericho will be meeting with us at the salon."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. A day to relax with the girls sounded nice, and maybe it would distract her from her thoughts of what Meliodas was up to. She really shouldn't be worried.

When they arrived to the salon, Elaine was getting her hair done, Merlin was getting a massage, and Jericho was trying not to squirm as they did her nails. Elizabeth walked over happily as Diane checked them in. "Hello everyone! How are you all doing?" Jericho smiled up to her, glad for the distraction. "Good. Guila was going to come as well, but she needed to take Zeal to the doctors due to a fever." Elizabeth nodded understandingly.

Diane grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled Elizabeth to sit in a chair. "Come on, Elizabeth! You've been working hard, so you deserve a good break." She turned to the lady at work. "She'll have the special for everything!"

Elizabeth felt her smile tighten just slightly, "Umm, I'll _what_?" Before she could blink, they were already getting to work on her hair and nails. She frowned slightly when she caught the looks on the other girls. It seemed just as wide and suspicious as Hawks. "Is… something going on? You all are smiling like Hawk-Chan."

When she only received a collective giggle, she knew that something had to be up. "Guys, seriously; what's up?" Diane snickered as she took a seat next to Jericho, letting the ladies work on her own nails. "Nothing~ Don't worry about it, m'kay? We'll be looking at dresses after this, so just let yourself be pampered. I'm sure the captain will love your look~"

Oh, well in that case.

Elizabeth sighed and sat back, letting the woman control her new look. "Fine. But don't think you're all in the clear just yet."

* * *

Elizabeth frowned as she looked to her reflection. The tailor smiled nervously, "Umm, is it alright princess?"

She turned and smiled politely. "Yes, it's beautiful! I really do love it, but…" She turned and looked to the other girls confused. "It's a little… wedding-ish?"

Diane twirled in another wedding dress as she squealed over her reflection. "I now, they're gorgeous! I can't wait for the day I get to wear one for realsies~" Elaine nodded as she helped Jericho tie the bow on her back. "Same! Fairies don't dress up like this for our weddings, but these are all super cute too! Our clothes have a _lot_ more flowers, and vine designs on them." Jericho huffed as she mumbled something to Elaine, causing the fairy to giggle happily.

"Oh come on Jer~ I've seen a lot of Holy Knights looking you're way." jericho humphed and rolled her eyes, "Like I'd care. I'm not interested in any of them like that."

Gowther blinked, "Is that so?" All the girls, minus Merlin, screamed and jumped in shock. Merlin turned from her sitting on the chair. "Hmm, Gowther? I thought you were with the other men today?"

The doll smiled and nodded, "I was, but Meliodas sent me to check up on Elizabeth." He turned to Elizabeth and pulled out a bouquet of pink and red roses. "Here you go, Elizabeth. The Captain told me that the meaning of the flowers is over tenfold from him."

Elizabeth blushed as she accepted them, "Th-thank you, Sir Gowther." The girls all awwed at the sight. Diane came over and side hugged her best friend. "You two love each other so much~ Neither of you can stop thinking of the other!"

Elizabeth blushed slightly as she hid her face behind the flowers. "That's not true… Only most of the time." Gowther nodded and looked to Jericho, "Also, if you truly aren't interested in anybody, then why did your thoughts immediately fill with King Arthur?"

There was a prolonged silence before all the girls smiled widely and excitedly to the horrified Jericho. "You like Arthur?!" Jericho blushed madly, "NO?! Gowther?!" The doll shrugged, "Well, the way you were thinking of him is the same as Diane does for King-" Diane yelped and immediately threw her shoe at the dolls face. "Sh-shut up!"

Elaine smiled to Merlin, "Arthur is king of Camelot, correct?" Merlin nodded, seemingly all too happy with the change of events. "Yes, and I'd like to hear on how the two of you met. He's never shown too much interest in others romantically, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of the few he'd fall for."

Jericho blushed and looked away sheepishly, "Y-ya think?" Elizabeth nodded, "I can see it. You seem like the others type~"

Jericho played with her hair nervously, "Umm, we met when I was traveling to my Uncles village. Ban had insisted that someone travel with me, and since Camelot was on the way, Arthur said he'd accompany me. It was a long time ago but, we've met up here and there to hang out. He's taken me out for dinner a few times-" She winced but smiled as the other girls squealed, and Merlin nodded approvingly. "-and I kissed hi-" Squeals went through almost loud enough to crack glass.

Jericho shook her head with a fond smile, "I only kissed his cheek, but we've agreed to meet up soon. I'm not sure if he really likes me, but… I hope." Merlin nodded confidently to her, "He does, trust me. Arthur is nice, but this is what he'd act like if in love."

Jericho smiled happily, "Really?!" Elaine hugged her friend happily, "Congratulations!" the others nodded happily.

Diane turned to Gowther and held up a finger sternly to him, "Repeat nothing of what you've heard to any of the boys- ya hear?" Gowther gave a salute, "Yes Ma'am." He waved before leaving to join back up with the others.

What Elizabeth didn't know, was that Gowther bringing Elizabeth the flowers was a signal to the other girls. They meant that Meliodas and the others were ready for them.

Merlin smiled to Elizabeth, "So then, do you like that dress a lot? If you all like your choices, we should get them now before they get sold when the time comes." Diane nodded happily, "I'm totally buying this one! Elaine said that Fairies wedding dresses have a lot of flowers, and this one has cute flower designs on the skirt."

Elizabeth changed quickly out of the dress and handed it to merlin as well, letting the mage take the dresses. "Hmm, alright. But what are the chances I'll need it anytime soon?" the girls all giggled under their breath and Elaine smiled cheekily, "Well, you and Meliodas have been waiting for over 3,000 years, so who knows?"

Elizabeth blushed deeply and looked down in slight embarrassment as they all started to leave for the castle. "W-well, honestly? Our marriage will be a huge thing in the future. We'd most likely be the first goddess and demon to marry, more or less fall in love." Merlin nodded, "Imagine what will happen when the two of you have a child."

Elizabeth froze at this, immediately turning blood red as steam came from the top of her head. The other girls cooed at the thought. Jericho snickered, "If you were to have a daughter that looks like you, Meliodas would spoil it rotten." Elaine nodded happily, "Oh, I would love to see a baby Elizabeth and Meliodas! They would be adorable!"

Elizabeth rubbed her cheeks from blushing as they walked on, "Guuuuuuys…"

* * *

Elizabeth slumped in her seat inside the throne room. "I can' believe this…" She sat up and opened her lungs loudly, "_Where is everyone?!_"

The entire castle seemed to be empty, and Baltra had told her to stay inside for a bit("I order you as both your father, and king"). She grumbled as she stood up and trudged down the halls, effectively bored from waiting for others to come around.

"Where is Meliodas? I haven't seen him all day…"

She walked to the balcony, but before she could open the doors, ban and Merlin came bursting through. Ban yelped when he saw her and slammed the doors behind them closed. "H-how much did you see?!"

She frowned, "Umm, nothing? But now I wanna know what I'm missing out on." She moved to open the door, but was held back as Merlin grabbed her arm gently. "Not yet, sis-sis. I need you to put back on the dress for me. I dropped them by accident at the store, and I think I may have picked up and bought the wrong one."

Elizabeth sighed, "Fine…" She quickly changed and showed it to the two. Ban whistled with a smirk, "The cap'ns a lucky guy~" She smiled and giggled at the comment. "Thank you, Sir Ban. Now, what were you hiding behind that door?"

Merlin and Ban both smiled widely and turned to look away happily. "You don't wanna know~"

Elizabeth pouted and threw her hands down childishly. "Yes I do!" She stormed up to the doors and opened them wide, only to freeze at the sight.

Her breath caught as she felt a single tear appear in each eye.

Everyone was sitting in rows of seats, and upon her entering, they all stood and smiled to her blissfully. Everyone she cared for in the years and met in her life was there, all dressed up formally for the occasion. There were beautiful decorations of lights, crystals, and flowers all around. She gasped and looked up when she felt Ban placed her tiara onto her head, before Baltra came over and locked her to his arm. She gasped as a tear fell from her eyes.

Meliodas stood at the end of the velvet covered aisle, smiling gently to her in the loving manner she had come to love more and more over the years.

Baltra smiled to the little girl he had taken as his own over the years. "Are you ready, dear?" She gasped and smiled before wiping her tears and nodding. She let him lead her down the aisle, people congratulating her as she walked to her love. As she passed by the sins whom all now stood at the end near their captain, she smiled brightly to them. They had been like her family since she met them all, and they had all been through so much.

As she took Meliodas hands into her own, neither of them listened as Baltra spoke to them and the crowd. All they heard were his words of proclaiming them husband and wife, before they immediately kissed. Elizabeth melted into Meliodas' hold, allowing herself to be dipped low to the ground as everyone cheered for them at their loudest.

Their journey with the Sins was over and done with. They're journey through their curse was long forgotten. Now they had another journey to set out on.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey ya'll! Remember to REVIEW, m'kay?**

**Your words and opinions mean the world to me. If you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I can't promise I'll put them in this series, but I'll try. I love you all!**


	11. Kissable

_Kissable._

* * *

Elizabeth frowned as she waited for Ban to finish cooking the customers orders. Meliodas smiled to her, "Hey there, Ellie. What's up?"

She nearly jumped at his voice, having been so lost in thought. "O-oh, Sir Meliodas! It's nothing, just- I was just thinking on something one of the customers had said…"

King floated over, "Oh? What was it?"

Elizabeth frowned more, "Umm, I'm not exactly sure-?" It was true. Elizabeth was sheltered growing up, so she wasn't sure she was looking at the word the right way. The way the men at the table had taken it almost made it seem like something humorous.

"They said that my 'curves' were kissable?" At this, they all reacted horribly.

CLANG!

Diane's tray fell from her hands as she gaped to the princess, and Gowther seemed to accidentally snap the pencil in his hand. Merlin's smile immediately dropped to a frown and Escanor rough set down the cup he was cleaning, his soft nature all but forgotten. King nearly fell from Chastiefol, and Hawk choked on his scraps. Ban froze in his moving the food from the pan onto the plate, and Meliodas' smile seemed to tighten as his eyes immediately shown black as night. "WHAT."

She nodded, not yet noticing their reactions. "He and his friends started laughing all of a sudden and he accidently hit my bottom, but I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

She didn't notice the dark looks that fell on all the sins and Hawk. Hell, even Gowther scowled at her statement. Meliodas nodded, his head kept down as he hopped over the counter with all too wide of a grin. "Right then. Elizabeth, tell us who did it?"

She turned towards one of the back tables near the window. "The one over there with the choppy brown hair. He's with his entire table, and I should probably hurry with their order, " She turned and smiled to Ban. "Is the Meat pie and stew done, Sir Ban?"

Ban turned to give her a sinister smile. "Yep~ Don't worry, Diane's got it. Do me a favor princess?" She nodded cheerfully. "Up in my room- would you mind grabbing the wooden box on my nightstand? It has certain seasonings I recently bought in it."

She nodded, "Of course~" She turned and skipped up the stairs. As soon as she left their sight, Meliodas looked up with a deep glare. "Do your worst guys." The Sins all smiled viscously to the man whom Elizabeth had mentioned.

* * *

The man, Theo Rapht, was busy laughing with a large group of his pals. "Damn, where's that waitress, ey? She's a klutz, but man is she hot!" They all laughed in their partially drunken states.

Theo leaned towards one of his pals and whispered to him. "And hey, if she doesn't plan on playing nice, we could always take her when no one's lookin'~" The friend chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"One meat pie and stew, for a mister Rapht?"

Theo turned to look at the waitress, "What took you so-"

SPLAT!

Theo jumped to his feat as he tried to frantically wipe of the hot pie mess off of his head and clothes. "SHIT- The fuckin' hell, bitch?!" He looked up to find that instead of the silverette, the other waitress with brown pigtails smiled to him unapologetically. "Oopsies~ Sorry about that!" "The fuck you are!"

Diane hummed and put a finger to her chin in thought, "Hmm, you're right: I'm not." King floated over beside her and smiled to them devilishly, "Nor am _I_ sorry to tell you all to leave. You sexually harassed one of our waitresses, and now you'll have to leave."

Theo scoffed and his friends laughed behind him, "The fuck should I? You ain't the boss around here." "No," Ban walked over with a smirk, "But the boss most certainly asks that you leave. If I were you, I'd listen to the Cap'ns orders."

Merlin stepped forward and smiled venomously, "Oh, and you are to never show your face in the Boar Hat ever again, understood? If we see you ever again, well… The captain says I have full permission to turn you into a bug and let Diane squash you." Escanor stepped forward, built up as he usually was in daylight. The men all calmed from their drunk laughter as they started to notice the trouble they were in. Escanor leaned down narrowed his eyes to them. "Just as well, if any of us catch you landing your eyes on the Lady Elizabeth, we will destroy your miserable and pathetic lives in an instant."

Theo stiffened before standing up, to show himself to be almost as tall as Escanor, and quite built. "Oh yeah? And what If I don't care?"

Gowther walked over and pointed towards Theo's head, before sending a flash of light into his head. The doll somehow frowned in what they guessed to be disgust. "As I presumed; he and his friend were planning to come back later on if Elizabeth didn't do as they wanted." Theo choked and glared down to Gowther, "The hell do you-"

"Well then in that case-" They turned to Meliodas, who smiled to him evilly, his demon mark in full bloom on the side of his face. "If you truly won't listen to reason, then I guess we have no choice-" He snapped his finger, and now all seven of the sins had their sacred treasures at the ready to attack. Theo and his friends all paled, half of them realizing just who they were dealing with.

"Sins: Attack."

* * *

Elizabeth grabbed the small box off the nightstand with a small smile, "There we go!" She turned and skipped back downstairs. "Sir Ban! I got the box, and I was wo- oh."

Elizabeth froze at the bottom of the steps, eyes wide as she looked around the tavern.

All of the customers were all standing, backed up to the walls, away from the table where that Theo man had commented on her. Merlin, Gowther, King, and Escanor, all stood by the now empty table and window, looking out with wide grins. Elizabeth walked over and looked out as well. "What's going on? Where is-?!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped at the sight she was staring at.

Diane was now at her full size, and she spun Gideon in an intimidating and downright scary manner. Ban grabbed one of the guys from the group and punched him hard before throwing him up to Diane. "Batter up!" Diane swung Gideon at the man, sending him flying to goddesses knows where. "And don't come back! Ban, gimme another!" "Right'o!"

Elizabeth looked to Merlin incredulously, "Why aren't you stopping them?! Those poor men could get injured!" Merlin nodded approvingly, "You're right, and that's the point." "WHAT?!"

Merlin chuckled, "Don't worry, Princess. I enchanted Gideon so that the hit won't kill them; neither by the hit, or the land. They'll merely be injured." King nodded approvingly as well, "Very injured indeed."

Elizabeth frowned "Umm, while I don't usually question any of your ways: WHY?!" Gowther looked to Elizabeth carefully before shaking his head in slight pity. "It's rather sad, really. She's so sheltered, she doesn't understand the severity of their actions." Escanor nodded, "Understandable for such a small little lady. Lady Elizabeth, they had called your curves kissable."

She frowned in confusion, "And?"

King looked to Elizabeth sadly, "Kissable doesn't actually mean as it sounds. The word 'kissable', is another word for sexy. And by curves, they meant your body figure."

Elizabeth blinked a few times as her mind tried to register their point. Merlin gave her a blank stare. "They sexually assaulted you through words, and then grabbed at you ass, playing it as an accident."

Elizabeth felt her mouth open to an "o". "Umm, where is Sir Meliodas and Hawk-Chan?" Ban walked back in with a whistle, followed swiftly by the now shrunken Diane. Ban walked over and pointed through the window with a cheeky grin. "We let the Cap'n have that Theo guy for himself. The Master is waitin' to eat the guy's remains when he's done killin' him." She looked where he was pointing in horror, "THEIR WHAT?!"

Meliodas was then seen kicking Theo halfway across the large field, an all too friendly smile on his face. "-and that one was for touching what's rightfully mine." Hawk hummed as he walked over beside the captain, "I'm not even gonna deny that one. I just want this guy to pay, and if that statement comes with another kick, then fine by me."

Elizabeth burst out of the Tavern and ran over as fast as she could, "Sir Meliodas! Hawk-Chan! Please stop!" Hawk looked over and pouted, "Dang, I was hopin' she'd take a bit longer." Meliodas nodded in agreement before turning and giving a real smile to Elizabeth, "Hey there Ellie~"

Elizabeth frowned as she stormed up to him. "Don't you give me that! You've all made your point, so please stop trying to kill him! I'm sure he meant no harm." Hawk grunted, "Not really. Gowther looked at his thoughts, and the guy had other thoughts for later on…" She huffed in reply and looked over to find Theos shaking, bloody on the ground. "Okay, sure, but I think you can stop now. He can't even stand!"

Meliodas smiled widely, "Oh no, really? Well, as the nice guy i am, I'll go help him out. Come along Hawk." Hawk smiled and walked that way, not even bothering to pretend he'd help, "I'm eating him when you're done with him. He doesn't deserve to be buried."

Elizabeth grabbed both of them by the ear and grumbled as she dragged them back to the bar, "You're all ridiculous…"


	12. Liquor

_Liquor_

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Ban threw the empty barrel of ale out the window, letting Hawks Mom trample it as she walked. "Why is nothing working?!"

King sighed as he picked up all the empty bottles of alcohol, "Forget it Ban, we're getting nowhere but broke with thi. By this point, we'll end up giving the Captain all the liquor in the world, and he still won't get drunk." Diane walked downstairs cheerfully, "Hey guys~ What's- What the hell happened?!" She gaped at all the alcohol bottles.

Ben sat down and groaned into his arms, "Yo, Diane. What's the strongest ale you've ever heard of?"

Diane narrowed her eyes to him, "I'm not telling because I know you'll race to go drink it." King shook his head to her, "No, he wants to give it to the Captain."

"The Captain? Why?"

Ban looked to her in aggravation. "The guy just can't get drunk! We gave him almost all the ale in the entire tavern, and he didn't even get tipsy." Diane frowned, "Could it be because he's a demon?"

Ban shook his head, "Nah, can't be. When I found Escanor, two of the commandments get drunk in one cup." Merlin walked down alongside Escanor and Gowther. The mage smiled to them, "Meliodas can become drunk, but it won't be from the amount of alcohol. It's based on the strength."

Ban smiled widely to the mage, "Merlin! Hell, why didn't I think of it before?! You gotta have something that can make him drunk! Not any of the ale was strong enough to make the captain fall!"

Merlin raise a brow to the undead man, "And what makes you think that I'd just carry around such things?"

Ban deflated, only to jump happily when Merlin smiled cheekily, "Of course I do~" She pulled out a capsule of crystal clear liquid. It faintly glowed in the light as she poured it into a small shot glass. She grabbed white wine and poured them into similar glasses, handing one to each sin, just as their captain came downstairs.

"Yo! You guys almost done cleaning up?" King narrowed his eyes to Meliodas, "You drank to, so the rest is for you to clean." Meliodas shrugged as he took the glass Merlin handed him. "What's this?"

She smiled secretively to him, "Just my concoction of alcohol. We're all trying it out first. It's supposed to taste like regular alcohol, but it doesn't effect the system." All total lies.

Meliodas shrugged, "Sure." They all lifted their drinks in unison, all downing their drinks easily. When they all turned to look to Meliodas, his glass as frozen to his mouth, having just swallowed Merlins concoction.

He didn't move, his eyes closed as he didn't even seem to breathe. After a moment, the other sins frowned in worry. "Umm, Merlin?" Diane frowned, "Is the captain alright?"

Merlin nodded, "Just give it a moment. This is normal."

They waited a few more seconds, but before he moved again, Elizabeth came down the stair alongside Hawk. The pig looked around at the mess, "Geez, are you all still trying to make Meliodas drunk? You better clean all this up."

Before anyone could blink, Meliodas was over by Elizabeth, groping her breasts with his face in between them. "Hmm, Elizabeth~ I love your chest so much!" She squeaked in fright, "S-sir Meliodas?!"

Hawk growled, "Why you-?!" Merlin poured the a few drops of the alcohol into Hawls mouth as he spoke. The pig froze for a moments. The sins watched for his reaction before snickering when he fell over and passed out. "Per...vert…"

Merlin nodded, "That should keep him busy. While I understand and even enjoy Hawk's actions when it comes to stopping the Captain from sexuall harrassing the princess, I'd rather see what Meliodas will do in this state." They nodded and looked to Elizabeth and Meliodas.

Elizabeth was trying her best to stand up, using the table to push herself up. She squirmed and fidgeted as Meliodas was holding her from behind, his hands around her to her chest, and his face under her skirt. "S-sir Meliodas!" Meliodas hummed happily, "Nee~ Ellie sure filled out in the years! I'm so happy!" Elizabeth screamed lightly as heat erupted all over her body.

Escanor frowned as a thought came to mind, "Am I the only one thinking on age difference here? The princess is about 16, is she not? The captain was fully grown when she was growing up, so…" The sins all blanked as they watched Meliodas grope Elizabeth all over, the princess merely squirming in his hold. Diane wore nervous smile, "This… this isn't right, is it?"

Merlin shook her head, "Don't worry about it, trust me." They all nodded, not feeling like they wanted to think of it again.

Meliodas pushed his face up to Elizabeth's neck as she squirmed, "L-lady Diane! Lady Merlin- A-anyone!" The sins smiled cheekily as they all took their seats and grabbed some food and the remaining of the alcohol. "Have fun~"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort but forze when she felt a strange sensation on her neck. "A-aaaahh!" Merlin looked over and frowned in concern, "Princess?"

Elizabeth tried to push Meliodas off of her as she shouted to the sins, "What did you give to him?! He literally just _**bit**_ me!"

King choked on his drink an Ban spit some of his out to the side as he burst to hysterics. Diane giggled, "Don't worry Ellie, it's not meant to hurt." Elizabeth frowned, "Then why did he do it?! And why is he acting like this?!"

Gowther looked closer, "Hmm, it seems that the captain is reacting well to your experiment, Merlin. He's so drunk, that he doesn't even seem to hear anything other than what he wants to hear." Elizabeth looked on to them bewildered, "You got him drunk?!"

Ban rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, he's not acting all that different. Pretty much the same as always."

Merlin shook her head, "Just wait."

Elizabeth came to a stand and cried out in surprise as Meliodas' head went up her shirt, planting itself in between her boobs. "Elizabeth! Don't let the ham-slab tie me up again. I'd rather you tie me up~" She frowned in confusion as the others all laughed. "Wha-what?"

Meliodas looked up to her from the crack at the top of her shirt. "Or you can just forget about the ropes and we can have some fun together!" "HUH?!"

Ban laughed, "Damn, that's forward- even for him! Puttin' himself all the way up there, and suggesting foreplay at that!"

Merlin floated over to Elizabeth and held out the bottle to her. "Princess, would you mind drinking this for me please?" "Huh? Oh, um, sure?" The sins all tried no to burst into laughter as Elizabeth tooko the experimental alcohol and drank the rest of it, which was most likely more than Meliodas had even drank.

She froze for a moment and they all smiled expectantly. After a few seconds, Elizabeth was sitting on Meliodas' lap as he sat back happily at one of the tables. Elizabeth laughed happily as she played with and fluffed his hair. "Meliodas-Sama! Your hair is soooooo soft! Why is it so wild and spiky though, huh?! Your ahoge won't go down either!" As if to prove a point, she tried to pat it down to no success.

Meliodas continued to nuzzle his face into her chest, "Elizabeth is so cute and sexy!" She laughed happily and hugged him. "Nee~ Sir Meliodas is so funny!"

Ban, King, and Diane all rolled on the floor as the laughed. Escanor and Merlin tried and failed to hold back their laughter, and Gowther managed to smirk at the scene as he watched on. Diane wheezed as she came to sit up. "Thi-this feels wrong of us, b-but…" They all burst into hysterics once more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but it's here~**


	13. Meliodas

**A/N: Slightly dark, and slight rated M stuff, so be warned. I got it from 2 stories on Ao3. Kudos to them!**

* * *

_Meliodas_

* * *

Elizabeth shuddered in the cold, hugging her bare body into a small ball as the cold wind blew threw the barred window. Her wings, splat red by dry blood, hugged around her as best they could. Her head rocked limply to the side as she tried to keep her eyes opened. She would rather be awake if they came for her again, seeing as if she were asleep, they would be more cruel to get across to her.

She had gotten used to the cold by now, but while parts of her had gotten used to it physically, she couldn't mentally.

She sat up and held out her hands. She breathed into them gently, sparking small bits of light into it. She let the lights travel over her body, healing the new cuts and bruises she had earlier received. She moved her now glowing hand over her feathers, healing the damage they had received. But while she could heal the scars, the blood still stained her wing once glossy white color. She was stripped bare long ago, be it days, weeks, months… years even; she didn't know. She had just been there too long to tell.

After mere minutes, the large steel door was thrown open, and Elizabeth was grateful that the cold had helped keep her awake. The last time she had fallen asleep, she had awaken to great pain taking over as they tried to pluck out a handful of her feathers.

A tall man with grayish hair and cold violet eyes walked in. She had heard him be referred to as Hendrickson a few times, but she would never talk to him. He walked over and huffed at the sight of her. "Get up. We're not done with you yet."

Elizabeth tried to pull herself up, and winced as she had to lean against the wal upon standing. Damnit, she had forgotten to heal her feet. The man grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to fall out of the room through the door. They pulled her into a large steel wall room. She had recognized the placements of the room long ago. She had been taken her quite often.

They pulled her wing to go up high and straight, and Hendrickson pulled out a vile of sorts, with a long point at the end of it. Elizabeth winced as he picked it in between her wings, at the center of her shoulder blades. She bit her tongue to keep from yelping when the other man, one with long brown hair and dead purple eyes, grabbed at her hair and pulled her to look up to the ceiling. Hendrickson scowled to him, "Dreyfus, that's enough for now. This one already has hair samples at the ready."

Dreyfus eyed her hair, "How long ago? It seems longer than what we usually allow." Hendrickson plucked several of her feathers and placed them into some sort of container. "It's her feathers and energy we need. Her hair was cut months ago, and regrows too easily, so we don't bother." He looked to Elizabeth, "Get up. We're done for now. Lucky for you, you're done for a while. Maybe a week or two."

Elizabeth didn't know if that would last long for her. They had sai they cut her hair months ago, but she had thought it had been days ago. If months passed by that quickly for her, a few weeks would be like hours.

She stood when they pulled her up, allowing herself to be thrown back into her looked around her room and hummed, "Don't the others have beds? This one isn't even allowed clothes though to keep warm. The winter is supposed to get chilly too, and we can't afford for this one to freeze to death like the others."

Hendrickson seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding in agreeance. "We'll put a bed in here tomorrow. She'll need it soon anyways. They've decided to transfer Meliodas into here next month."

Dreyfus looked to him in shock, "What?! We need them alive, and they decided to place a demon with a goddess?!" Hendrickson shrugged, "They think it will help, though even I'm unsure of how. They plan for them to make a half breed."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off as they spoke. When she heard the satisfying bang of the door closing, she finally allowed herself to sleep. Someone else would be with her, they had said.

Meliodas...

* * *

"Oi! 107!"

Elizabeth woke herself up at the call of her number. They never referred to her by her name, calling her profect 107. If not for her remembering her own name, she would have never recognized it if someone called her by it.

She sat up from the newly added bed, and looked to the door. Her eyes widened as they watched two men at the door. One was slightly smaller than her, with spiky blonde hair that went each way, and black eyes that seemed annoyed but not enough to care. He had black marking covering his body as if like a suit, with some black mark on his forehead, that seemed to move slightly as if like fire.

Hendrickson pushed him in, but he kept perfect balance as he stormed in, and Elizabeth could see that Hendrickson didn't try to be rude to him. He must have been like her, and they wanted to avoid getting him riled up. By the looks of it, he was a problem for them.

Wait a moment… was this him? Meliodas?

The blonde glared toward Hendrickson, "Are you kidding me? A goddess?" Hendrickson stiffened before backing up to close the doors. "Orders from higher up. You're a problem here, Meliodas. 107 will hopefully do you some good." Hendrickson glared to her in a way that obviously meant death if she screwed up. But what was it he even wanted her to do?! She gulped lightly and stood from the bed. Meliodas' eyes seemed to widen at the sight of her, as Hendrickson didn't bat an eye.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to bring in your clothes… I'll have someone deliver them in a few days. We can't let you freeze to death, as it would be a hassle to replace one like yourself."

Elizabeth didn't know what it was, but a part of her felt as if he was both complimenting, and insulting her.

Meliodas looked her up and down in horror before scowling to Hendrickson, "Are you really all idiots?! My own clan plans to destroy you for taking me; but then you go and take the Supreme Deity's daughter as well?! Are you really that much of a masochist?!" Wait, what had he called her? The Supreme Deity's daughter? What was that supposed to mean?

Hendrickson humphed as he locked and closed the door, "She's been here for years. Her mother hasn't even bat an eye to her disappearance." They listened as his footsteps echoed down the halls, leaving the two alone.

Meliodas sighed before glancing to Elizabeth. "How long have you been here?" She stiffened, unsure of what she was to do. It seemed like he wanted a response, and he wasn't one of the workers, so it should be alright, but… she couldn't take any chances. Elizabeth hung her head low.

"Can you not speak?" She wasn't sure how to even answer that one.

Meliodas walked closer to her and reached to grab her arm. He stopped though when he noticed her wincing at the close proximity. He frowned, "You've been here for a while, huh? Let me guess; you can talk, but they shut you up, don't they?" She nodded at this, and he sighed. "Of course they do… Those idiots probably don't tell you anything, huh? So you remember the year it was? Before you came here?"

She frowned and shook her head lightly. He sighed and looked to the bed, "How long have you actually had that? Do you not know the time lapse you're in?" She shook her head once more. He walked over and sat on the bed, leaning his back onto the wall. "By the sounds of it, you never get to dress, so you're probably freezing in the winters here." She shrugged lightly causing him to give a humorless chuckle. "Well, the two of us will be living together from now on, so don't worry on being cold at night, cutie." She blinked in surprise as he looked her up and down in hunger. She noticed how his eyes seemed to rest longer as he looked to her chest and lower regions. She looked down in confusion. Was there something wrong with her body? Other than the blood stains.

As if he shared her thoughts, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood staining her wings. "The hell did they do? Pluck your feathers or some shit?" She blushed lightly and nodded in deep embarrassment.

She was shy about her wings, seeing as none of the workers or other experiments had them, she felt alone. She yelped lightly when she felt him touch her wings gently. He eyed her reactions as he brushed his fingers through her feathers, seeing the look of both surprise and nervousness as he went. She must have thought he might hurt her.

Meliodas pulled her to sit beside him as he inspected the damage done to her poor body and wings. They obviously wanted to weaken her, but her powers healed her up each time. He looked to Elizabeth's eyes, to see them wide in curiosity at his movements. Her lips were parted open, and her shoulders were up in slight defense as she watched him all too carefully for a moment of attack against her. Meliodas chuckled, "I'm not gonna hurt you, goddess, so calm down. I hate your kind and I always will, but as it goes; you and I are in the same boat, and have to learn to get along."

She frowned when he called her by that word. She was often referred to it like an insult was upon her. Was it why she had wings? Why should could heal herself?

Meliodas hummed with a slight upturn of the lips as he dragged his hand down from her wings, and over her shoulders. Elizabeth shuddered at the foreign touch, not used to people touching her unless it was to harm her. She allowed him to tilt her head back, before closing her eyes gently as his hand moved to her chest. He fondled it for a few moments before humming satisfied. "Not bad, sweet cheeks. Wonder how old you are, being so filled out? Can't be all that old, seeing as our clan only heard of you around 20 years ago. Your mother certainly did well in hiding your existence from us, but it doesn't matter. I'd still happily have you."

She looked down in shock to him when she felt something warm and wet place itself on her breasts. He had pressed his face in between them, one hand moving to hold around her waist and the other to caress her neck. She gulped as she saw that it was his open mouth she had felt, moving to encompass her peaks. She blushed, feeling there was something wrong about what they were doing. She didn't know how to feel about his ministrations as he seemed to massage her body up and down.

Elizabeth could only watch as he moved his hands lower on her body. He grabbed below her bottom and legs, and lifted her to sit on his lap, each leg to his respective side. "Hmm, never thought I'd get to have one of your kind like this. If anyone were to see us, we'd be dead for sure."

Her eyes filled in horror and panic, as she tried to pull herself off from him. He laughed and grabbed her wrists, kissing the back of her hands gently. "Don't worry, not these guys. They put us together, so they obviously wanted this. Probably hope for me to mate you."

She deflated with relief, receiving a chuckle as Meliodas pulled her back onto his lap. "You have no idea what I mean, do you? Do you know what it means for me to mate you?" When Elizabeth shook her head, Meliodas laid her onto her back on the bed. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it. There will be a moment of pain, but I'll tell you before it comes, and it will only last a few moments. Do you think you can handle that, sweetie?"

She gulped and managed a faint nod. She could totally handle the pain. That's what she's been doing for years. If handling a little pain meant that she could feel pleasure, than so be it.

"One thing first, sweet heart." Meliodas leaned closer, his mouth almost to her own. "Your name. I want to hear it first, so I can call you by it when I have you."

She tensed for a moment, knowing it had been just too long since she's spoken to someone. What if her voice sounded weird? Or if she didn't even remember how to talk?... Oh god, did she? She opened her mouth and managed out what little she could, "Elizabeth…" Meliodas smiled widely at the name before leaning closer, looking into her eyes happily, "Beautiful. Remember: When you reach your climax, scream my name as loud as you want. Meliodas." He leaned closer, capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

Elizabeth laid in the bed, the sheet covering her body gently as she stirred awake. Oh, ouch. Her legs felt stiff as heck.

Meliodas reached over and kissed her shoulder gently. "You were perfect, Elizabeth." She looked over her shoulder and smiled happily as he met her lips with another kiss. She pulled back to turn around to face him. "I loved it… Again…"

Meliodas chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry, cutie. We have eternity to get to that." She nodded halfheartedly and leaned closer, pushing herself closer to his body. Even if it was forever, or just for now… She wanted to be with Meliodas.

* * *

**A/N:**

**PLEASE REVEIW! I LOVE YOUR WORDS~**


	14. New

_New_

* * *

A soft humm sounded from her pink phone on the nightstand, causing Elizabeth to sleepily peek out to it from below her comforter. She picked up the phone and turned onto her back, answering it right away.

"Zeldris? It's too early, go back to sleep…"

Elizabeth heard Zeldris Demone chuckle to her from the other side of the phone. "Oh really? I'm guessing you forgot what day it is?"

Elizabeth frowned. How was this more important than her beauty sleep? She turned her phone to face of her, meeting the contact picture of her and Zeldris mae silly faces in a photo booth. She scrolled down and look to the date with squinted eyes. She could barely see with both eyes open like this. "Umm… I can't tell really. I just woke up, so my right eye is open."

"It's Monday. Eighth of April. Ring a bell?"

"Yeah, quick question though: Why does this matter?"

She could hear him try to hold back a laugh. "Well if it really isn't all that important to you, than I guess I can walk to school on my own, huh?"

In the Demone house, zeldris was walking down the long staircase to join his brothers for breakfast. The other side of the phone was silent at his remark until her arrived to the kitchen, to find MEliodas and Estarossa arguing over what which cereal tasted better. Just as Zeldris walked over to them, Elizabeth had finally snapped out of her daze. "WHAT?!"

Meliodas and Estarossa yelped in surprise as they looked to their younger brother owlishly, to find him laughing on the phone. He could hear Elizabeth running around her room, "I-i'll meet you in about 20 minutes! I can't believe I forgot about today!"

He shook his head, "I'll be there in 25. Make sure not to spaz out in class though, okay?" He hung up and looked to Estarossa, "I'm taking the red pickup, 'kay?"

Estarossa nodded as he grabbed his bowl, "Sure. Who was that on the phone, Gelda?" Meliodas shook his head, "Couldn't be. We learned what she sounds like when she yells, thanks to Zeldris pissing her off last month." Zeldris grumbled at that, recalling his mistake. He had been confused on what Gelda had meant when she had told him to surprise her, and she had said he cheated when he had just gone to Elizabeth for help. Gelda refused to speak with him for nearly a week.

"Another friend. Her mom is overprotective, and it's her first day at school. She's a klutz and a spaz though, so she forgot."

With Elizabeth, she had just finished with a quick shower when she remembered that she had no idea what to wear. She quickly called Gelda, who picked up almost instantly, "ELizabeth?"

"Umm, hey, Gelda! Zeldris is gonna be here in about 15 minutes, and I still don't know what to wear to school!"

Gelda was currently braiding her hair in her room, wearing a white sundress with a black jean jacket and black flats. "How about the outfit you wore to my birthday last year? The pink and navy blue?" "Aha! Thanks Gelda! See you soon!"

Elizabeth hung up before rushing to her closet. She put on a pink cold shoulder crop top with long navy blue under sleeves that had a cut for her thumb to go through. She wore a navy blue skirt and thigh length pink socks, silver flats, and a navy blue choker. She brushed down her hair and sighed when she found her sight still blurry.

She walked to the dresser and pulled out one of her contacts and groaned when she recalled how painful they were to her eyes. She didn't feel right with how glasses looked on her, and her eye patch looked weird. She gasped happily when she recalled how she wore her bangs growing up, and parted them to cover her right eye. She smiled happily when it seemed to fix the poor sight of her eye.

She skipped down the halls and entered the kitchen, before freezing when she saw her mother, Livian, and her two cousins, Mael and Ludociel, all standing at the counters as they spoke and cooked breakfast. Mael looked up to her and smiled widely, "Elizabeth! So good of you to join us! What would you like for breakfast, hmm?"

She stiffened as she looked to him in slight worry. "Umm, a-actually, I have to go. Zeldris is p-p-picking up me and Gelda for school soon, and we'll grab breakfast o-on the way…" Mael looked to her in shock, "Why-what?!" He turned to Livian in panic, "You agreed to it?!"

Livian sighed, "I don't approve of it, not in the least. But her friend, Zeldris? He's one of the sons of that damned Lucas Demone. His father is just so pleased with the idea of Elizabeth and his sons going to school together, and Mayor Baltra is basically forcing Lucas and I to get along. I didn't have much choice in the matter, really…" Ludoshiel looked to Elizabeth with a small smile as he handed over her school planner. "Here. You left it out the other day. If you need help, feel free to talk to Hendrickson. He's the principle of your school."

Elizabeth nodded, in better spirits as Mael was too distracted with arguing over her safety to her mother. "Thank you, Ludoshiel." She offered him a small side hug as she waved to the others goodbye. As soon as she exited the house with all of her stuff in her messenger bag, she let out a long sigh of relief. She was finally out.

She only waited for about a minute or two before Zeldris rode up in the sleek red pickup truck. He gave a two-fingered salute, "Yo. You ready?" She nodded enthusiastically as she got into the passenger seat. "Yep! Gilda's waiting at the shop." Zeldris nodded as he drove down the rode. "How did Mail react to you going to school?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's Mael, Zeldris. I know you're doing it on purpose. Anyways, he was too busy trying to convince mom on my being in danger when I left. He probably doesn't notice I'm already gone." Just then, her phone rang loudly. They both looked, to find a picture of Mael on her screen. Elizabeth scowled and Zeldris rolled his eye, "He does now."

They stopped at one of the lights and Zeldris turned and grabbed her phone, texting something swiftly to Mael. "Here we go… He can't be texting you while at school all the time, and you and I both know he will. Seriously, I hate that guy to no end. Isn't he your cousin or whatever?" Elizabeth shrugged, "Not really. His family is close with mine, and his brother Ludoshiel is like my moms brother, almost my uncle. Mael is just placed like my cousin in a sense with how close we are…"

Zeldris snorted at that as he tossed her her phone and drove as the light turned green. "Well it seems pretty wrong for your 'cousin', to always be hitting on you. The guys not eve subtle about it! For one; pedophilia. He's like, in his twenties! Your only 16. For two, just like you said, he's like your cousin. That's incest."

Elizabeth blushed madly, "Zeldris! Mael doesn't like me like that!" "Yeah he does, Ellie. Remember your families christmas party?"

She winced at that one. He had a point. Mael had even admitted to continuously trying to get her under the mistletoe. What resulted of such was accidently pulling her and Zeldris under it. It was fine though, as she only kissed him on the cheek. He was dating Gelda, so neither would go that far. "Okay, so maybe he likes me a little bit. But it's not that bad?"

They pulled up to a large cafe, finding Gelda hugging her father before rushing over to them. She scooted next to Elizabeth, as there were three seats in the front. "Hey! Ready for your first day in scheel, Lizzie?" Elizabeth nodded excitedly, "Uh-huh!"

Zeldris pulled out into the streat and started towards the high school. "Hey, Gelda? How would you describe Mael when it comes to Elizabeth?" Gilda's features darkened to look disgusted. "Creepy. Pedophilic. Gross."

Elizabeth grumbled, "Oh come on! Is he really that bad?" "Yes," they both answered in straight unison, causing all three to laugh. Gelda side hugged her best friend. "Really though, it's wrong on so many levels. He's hitting on a teenager who he basically babysat when he was our age. That's just messed up."

Elizabeth huffed once more, "Alright, I get it! Mael is a pedophile who likes me. Thanks." Gelda smiled cheerfully, "Which is why I say you move in with me! Or Zeldris." Zeldris shook his head, "Moving into my place would be worse. Estarossa might lay off, but something tells me that Meliodas would take any chance to hit on her." Gelda frowned, "Really? He's never been interested in others before?"

Zeldris pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. "Remember when we went on that beach trip a year back? When I came home, him and Estarossa were looking through my photos of the trip, and Meliodas basically drooled over Elizabeth's pictures." He showed Gelda his phone screen, making sure it was just out of Elizabeths line of sight. Geld looked to the photo and hummed, "Yeah, I could see it now. If Meliodas has a type, Elizabeth surpasses it."

Elizabeth frowned as she tried to see his phone, "What photo is it?" Zeldris clicked off his phone with a smug look, "Not telling." "I know your password." At that, Zeldris tossed his phone to Gelda, who stuffed it into her bag with a smile. "Sorry not sorry~"

* * *

When they arrived to the school, Zeldris parked in one of the back spots, where a group of cars all huddled farther away from the others. Gelda said it's where their other friends and his brothers friends all parked. When Elizabeth got out of the car, another pulled up next to them. Out of it came a tall girl with brown pigtails in an orange dress and blue looking gloves. "Hey Zeldris! Hey Gelda! Oh! Who are you?"

Gelda locked arms with Elizabeth. "Diane, this is Elizabeth. She's a new student, and she's been homeschooled her whole life, so we're showing her the ropes. Elizabeth, this is Diane. She's a friend of Meliodas, Zeldris' oldest brother." Diane waved to Elizabeth, "Nice to meet ya'!" She waved before running to catch up with a smaller boy with orange hair, wearing a blue coat and jeans. "King-Kun! Wait up!"

Zeldris locked the car and walked over to the two girls. "Alright then. Let's head in before Estarossa and meliodas catch up. I'd rather not deal with Meliodas turning into a pervert, and Estarossa teasing me on having two girlfriends." they both laughed as they walked into the school.

Elizabeth didn't know if this was what schools normally looked like, but to her, it was huge. The ceilings were high up, as they showed the upper floor and long halls that Elizabeth couldn't seem to find the end of. Students were starting to enter into the halls, and by the way gelda put it, this was just around a fifth of the students, so they'd have to give her a quick tour before the halls became flooded. The halls were split up into sections and rows, and they wear also divided up by classes.

The first hall they went through was chemistry, as that would end up being her fist class of the day. Gelda knocked on one of the doors and a man with slightly pointed ears, and a mop of lime green hair appeared. He wore white lab coat over a green outfit, a smile growing on his face as he saw Elizabeth.

"Ah! You must be Elizabeth, hmm? Welcome to Britannia High School. I'll be your chemistry teacher first hour, Helbram King. Everyone just calls me Helbram though, as Mr. King feels a little off with me." Elizabeth Elizabeth waved politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

Zeldris and Gelda took her to her other classes, being English, Math, History, PE, and the last two being art. When they arrived to the eighth class, Zeldris told her of it being called Advisory, or Homeroom. "It's basically an extra half hour for doing extra work, or just hanging out. We have it at the middle of classes each day but wednesday, when schools let out early."

They entered the class to be met by an a tall woman with short hair, and a knowing smile. "Zeldris, Gelda. How nice of you to drop by with the new student." Gelda looked to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, this is Merlin Pendragon. She's a chemistry teacher as well, but for us, she's our advisory teacher." Elizabeth shook hr hand politely, "Hello, Ma'am." Merlin hummed, "Me'am, huh? You don't come across a polite teenager everyday. More or less any day."

Elizabeth blushed faintly as her friends led her off and told her as much as they could. Eventually, the first bell rang and they led her back to class. While they got there, Zeldris frowned as he rubbed his chin. "I feel like there's something I'm forgetting about…" Gelda frowned and nodded as well, "Same… Was there someone in her first hour that we…?" Elizabeth didn't give them any time to chat over it as she side hugged them and they waved goodbye.

While the two walked off to their next class, Zeldris told Gelda of how mael texted Elizabeth just as he had picked her up for school. Gelda rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. What did you text him?"

"I told him, 'This is Zeldris! Just thought I'd tell you how if Elizabeth was caught texting you in class, and a teacher or someone were to read your messages, you'll be arrested for pedophilia. Just a heads up to leave her alone when at school.'"

Gelda burst into laughter at how bluntly he had said it. "True enough! Besides, Elizabeth will probably already have to deal with Meliodas being a perv during school." They walked on silently for a few more seconds before they slowly came to a stop, eyes widening in realisation. Meliodas had Helbram as his first hour as well.

"Shit!" Zeldris cursed out.

* * *

Elizabeth looked around the room nervously, looking around as other students all piled in and talked loudly with others. Helbram smiled to Elizabeth, "You can sit over there, by Meliodas. He's Zeldris' brother, so the two of you should get along well."

She looked over and smiled lightly to the blonde, who glanced towards her. She didn't notice in the least as his eyes widened in shock at the sight of her. She walked over to the empty seat beside him as Helbram called for others to take their seats. "Alright everyone. We have a new student; Elizabeth Druid. She's been homeschooled up until this point, so try not to rough her up, will ya'?" The class laughed lightly as someone called from the back, "No promises!"

As the class started talking as they pulled out work, Meliodas turned to her and held out his hand pleasantly, "So you're Elizabeth, hmm? I'm Meliodas, Zeldris' brother. I'm surprised we haven't met before, seeing as you've been Gelda and Zeldris' friend for years." She nodded and shook his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Meliodas! My mother was honestly overprotective, so I couldn't have very many friends. I was rarely allowed to go places, minus the few trios I took with your brother and gelda. Other then that, they usually had to come to me."

Meliodas nodded to her, "Understandable. Zeldris always talks about you and Glda. Estarossa claims he has two girlfriends." Elizabeth giggled, "Zeldris complained about that earlier, and Gelda always teases him over it, but really, he acts like my older brother." Meliodas hid his scowl from her, not liking the idea of her as a sister, instead wanting her in another way. He playe off a cheeky grin as he grabbed er hand and kissed the back of it. "Hmm, maybe his sister-in-law, in the future?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and Meliodas couldn't help but feel slight pride in this. He had always been the charmer, and despite his smaller size, woman always fell for him, left and right. Just this time, he would actually aiming for the relationship. He waited to hear her reply, whether it be cute and shy, or even a snarky comeback. What he didn't expect, was the answer she actually gave.

Elizabeth smiled widely with animated looking eyes. "You're right! Zeldris always offers for me to move in with him or Gelda, so in the future, we could make it so that I can actually be legally family with them!"

...Wait a minute- that wasn't the answer he wanted!

Okay, so obviously, Elizabeth didn't get it. Zeldris had always said she was sheltered, but if she didn't get that; he's got his work cut out for him.

* * *

As the two walked side by side out of class, Meliodas came to learn that not only was Elizabeth sheltered; but she was innocent and naive to an almost depressing degree. When he had asked her if she was ever told of the Birds and the Bees, he had to keep himself from laughing at her answer.

"Gelda had asked me that before, and when I said 'no', she tried to have Zeldris tell me. The poor guy looked so upset and uncomfortable, and ended up saying he couldn't and told me to just stay innocent."

As they walked out, he agreed to walk her down to Matrona's math class. As they walked down, he could easily see the longing looks Elizabeth received from a majority of the male students, and Meliodas didn't like them. When one of the guys' eyes seemed to linger too long for his liking, Meliodas very showingly wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist, and sent a glare the boys way. The teenager immediately tensed and hurried off, knowing better than to mess with the Demone son.

When it came to his family, people knew to show respect. Not only that, but with him being the leader of the Seven Sins, he was feared. Him and the others were known for being trouble, and not taking shit. Even though two of them were teachers(Merlin and Escanor), they were still respected in the group. While Zeldris wasn't all that much of an active member, he and Estarossa were also apart of the Ten commandments. They weren't as much trouble as the Seven Sins, but they were still feared and respected.

When they came to her class, Meliodas froze upon seeing some of the students in there. He knew which ones would be trouble, and a lot of them would be with her.

He turned and smiled to Elizabeth. "Real quick- Elizabeth? Would you mind wearing something for me today?" "Hmm?"

He pulled out a chain from his pocket, and snapped off the charm it held. A red dragon that made a circle, eating its tail. He latched it onto her navy blue choker, making sure that all the guys would see it before their eyes wandered too far down. She looked down to it and headored the way he cheeks glew a light pink hughe. "Believe it or not, but a lot of guys here can be rather aggressive. Wearing my symbol like this will help protect you big time."

She nodded and leaned closer, and before he could understand what was happening, she had already planted a small kiss to his cheek. She pulled back and offered a gentle smile. "Thank you, Meliodas~ I'll see you later!"

She turned and skipped into the class, leaving the blonde Demone standing there frozen in shock. King and Ban walked over, the later wearing a red unbuttoned shirt over red pants. "Meliodas?" King frowned to their leader, "Are you alright?" Ban waved a hand in front of his face, only for Meliodas to sigh happily, a blissful smile on his face as he placed a hand over where Elizabeth had kissed his cheek. "I'm in love~"

Silence met him for a moment before both men choked, "Wh-what?!"

* * *

Elizabeth sat down in the back of Matrona's class, and hummed lightly as she gently played with the dragon charm. She held a small blush and smiled gently as she recalled how he had looked to her. It was the same way Zeldris always did towards Gelda.

"Hello there."

She looked up in surprise, to see a boy with pink hair and glasses. He wore a white button up and black slacks under a dark grey overcoat. He adjusted his glasses and leaned down to look her over. "Oh! I don't believe you have been in this class before. Are you a new student?"

Elizabeth smiled and held out her hand pleasantly, "Ah, yes! My name is Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you~" He took her hand and shook it, "Gowther. I see you wear our captains charm on your choker. So he's claimed you then?"

"Huh?"

"The dragon."

"Oh!" She smiled down bashfully. "Sir Meliodas...He said something about it helping protect me?" Gowther nodded, "Understandable. He must like you a lot if he's being possessive already." "E-eh?"

Matrona walked in looking down to her clipboard. "Alright! Everyone into your seats; class is starting." Gowther took his seat next to her, noticing the jealous looks he received from a lot of the guys. When Elizabeth wasn't looking, Gowther pointed the dragon chain out to them, and they all immediately looked away in fear. Gowther honestly found that it could be somewhat funny.

Come the end of class, and Elizabeth was turning pleasantly surprised to be making friends so easily. Meliodas was the oldest brother of one of her best friends, Diane was a sweet looking girl, and Gowther was not only smart, but he also turned out to be super funny! The two of them walked out of class to find Meliodas already standing therein wait for hr. "Oh, hey Gowther! Forgot you had this hour too."

Gowther nodded, "Yes, me and Elizabeth get along swell."

Elizabeth nodded happily an smiled to Meliodas, "Umm, I was wondering if you could direct me down to the gym? Zeldris and Gelda had showed me, but… I may have forgotten." Meliodas smiled brightly at this, "Sure thing! As it happens, I have gym next too, so we can go together."

He held out his arm for her, which she happily locked her own with. When they had arrived to the gym area, he directed her to the girls changing room. He smirked to her, "I could come in with you~" Before she could respond to his comment, Diane appeared and punched him away. She huffed, "I should have known. Gelda mentioned last hour how you might do this to poor Elizabeth." She turned to said girl and smiled brightly, "Come on, Ellie! I have gym too, so you can just rely on me, okay? Meliodas is just a pervert."

Elizabeth blinked a few time before her head tilted, "A what?"

Meliodas appeared beside her and placed a hand onto her behind, groping it easily. "Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all~" She looked to him in surprise while Diane scowled. "Idiot!" She pulled Elizabeth away and into the girls changing room.

* * *

The girls were all running laps on track, as the boys all stood in line for baseball on the outer court. Meliodas stood beside king as they watched the girls running. Meliodas slumped against the fence as he tried not to drool at the sight of Elizabeth. When she was running, her breasts had a noticeable bounce, and while he had glared at all the boys to keep from looking to her, his own eyes were transfixed. He sighed happily as he watched her stop with Diane so that they could walk instead.

The girls walked over cheerfully to the two boys. "Hey there king~ Hey Captain!" Diane waved happily as they walked over. King waved to them, "Hey! So, you're Elizabeth? Nice to meet you." He shook her hand politely, "I'm Harlequin King, but people just call me King."

She smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you, King!" Meliodas reached over and groped when of her breasts. "So tell me, Elizabeth~ How big would these girls be, hmm?" King spluttered at this and Diane facepalmed. Elizabeth looked to her chest in surprise, "Huh? Oh, I'm not really sure? Gelda has to help me when I go shopping for clothes, so…"

Meliodas nodded thoughtfully, "Then I'll have to blackmail her into telling me." Diane hit him with a scowl, "Don't."

Escanor, the PE coach, walked over to the four. "Shouldn't you all be at work? Meliodas, I hope that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I believe that I had just caught you touching Ms. Elizabeth inappropriately?" Meliodas smiled cheerfully as he went back to touching Elizabeth's chest. "Inappropriate? Me? Never~"

King facepalmed, "Captain…"

* * *

Estarossa walked into Merlins advisory and slumped into his seat. "How much longer of this place before we go home?" Zeldris sat beside him as he rolled his eyes, "Don't complain."

Meliodas walked in beside Elizabeth and waved to the two, "Yo! Zeldris, I'm a little upset that you never introduced me to Ellie here before." He sat beside his brothers and pulled Elizabeth to sit on his lap. He immediately reached around her and groped her chest. "To think I could have been thi happy for so long~"

Estarossa blaked while Zeldris' smile tightened and his eye twitched. Estarossa looked to Elizabeth before smirking. "Oh yeah! Your Elizabeth, right? I recognize you from the pictures Zeldris and Gelda showed us." She nodded and shook his hand politely. "Names Estarossa. I'm the best when it comes to the Demone brothers."

Zeldris scoffed as he pulled Elizabeth off of Meliodas and into the seat beside him. "Dammit Meliodas! She doesn't need you groping her left and right!" Meliodas smiled wider as her looked to the bare skin of Elizabeth's stomach, "Uh-huh. Sure."

Zeldris rolled his eyes and looked to Elizabeth, "Has Mael texted you back?" SHe smiled nervously, "Uh, not exactly…" She pulled out her phone and showed him the screen. "He listened to you and stopped texting me, but now he's calling me whenever I'm walking in the halls…"

Zeldris looked at her call history and growled, "I knew it. Here I thought Meliodas was bad… The dude obviously knows you're schedule, because he tried facetiming you at the beginning of gym last hour; when you should have been changing." Meliodas stiffened. "I'm sorry- who did?!" Elizabeth looked to Meliodas and showed him Maels contact picture. "Mael. He's a family friend-" "-and a pedophile," Zeldris mumbled as well.

Estarossa frowned to the photo. "I've seen him before… hold up- isn't that the dudewho dad was cursing just saturday? Isn't he in his twenties?" Zeldris nodded, "Like I said: Pedophile."

Meliodas scowled and snatched Elizabeth's phone. He tossed it to Estarossa and winked to Zeldris, "Easy fix~ He just needs to think she's already taken, and problem solved. Estarossa, snap a picture."

Zeldris rolled his eyes as Estarossa went to the camera. Meliodas pulled Elizabeth to sit on his lap again, and moved to grope her again. Just as Estarossa was about to snap the photo, Elizabeth looked to the camera and smiled gently as Meliodas leaned into her neck and made it look as obvious as day that he was about to kiss her there. Once the photo was taken, Zeldris took the phone and sent it to Mael, texting how Elizabeth was now dating Meliodas Demone.

Elizabeth pulled back just enough to frown to MEliodas confused, "Umm, what was that for?" When her phone buzzed continuously right away, the three brothers burst into hysterics. MEliodas kissed Elizabeth's cheek swiftly, "That. Mael should get the point now."

Zeldris looked to the phone and smirked, "He's debating whether or not Elizabeth was blackmailed, or hypnotised. He's saying he'll come save her if she wants, and then he can take her out for lunch." Meliodas shook his head, "Nope. Tell him I'm taking Ellie out for lunch, and she'll be home late." Zeldris frowne, "No. Don't even think about it or else I'll tell her mom to keep her home."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm thinking of making this a full story soon. Tell me what you think.**


	15. Omegaverse

**A/N: This is before they met Gowther, but after Diane got back Gideon.**

* * *

_Omegaverse_

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to a wave of panic thrown over her. Her legs felt stiff yet shaky, and heat pooled in her nether regions. It was that time of the year for her.

_Shit!_

She got up and was so shaky that she almost fell over right away. _Okay, no need to panic_, she thought, _I just need to breathe, and relax. Hopefully no one notices…_

She quickly got dressed into the pink and navy blue uniform and calmed herself before heading downstairs. Meliodas was already cleaning up in the kitchen, Hawk was eating scraps from the other day, and Diane was talking to King outside.

The thing that helped hide it, was the fact that none of them were human. If they were, then they would be able to smell what was wrong right away. Meliodas might be able to tell, what with him and King being Alpha's, but they were different species, so the scent wouldn't catch on.

Meliodas looked over to her and smiled, "Morning princess~" Hawk looked up, "Morning Elizabeth!"

She walked over, her legs slowly starting to calm, "Good morning. Are we headed towards the next town soon?" Diane looked to her through the window, "No. Ban woke up early this morning and insisted that we stay away from town for a good week or two. No idea what's up with him…" King shrugged as he laid back on Chastiefol, "He's weird, let's leave it at that."

Hawk looked closely to Elizabeth, "Hey… you doing okay? You seem a little… off… Are you wearing perfume or somethin'?" She stiffened. Shit, could Hawk smell it?! He was an animal, so he could probably smell it off of all species. She shook her head and looked away to avoid his eyes as she lied. "N-nope! Must be something else…"

Meliodas hummed as he walked over and planted his face into her chest, getting a good whiff of her scent. "Hmm, either way, you still smell delicious~"

Elizabeth's breath caught at the touch. This was most definitely not helping with her situation!

Hawk rammed into Meliodas, throwing him into one of the tables. "You pervert! Lay off her, will ya?!" Ban trudged down the stairs with a grumble. "Damn… keep it down, will ya master? I'm barely getting out of this same as it is…" King floated in confused. "What is it? You can't be sick or anything; you're immortal."

Ban grumbled as he slumped onto the table. "Cap'n, you can cook for us. I honestly don't give a fuck on how bad it tastes…" Meliodas smiled at this while Hawk, King, and Diane, glared to the undead Sin. "You jerk!" Meliodas walked over and hit Ban on the back in a friendly manner, "Seriously though, you okay? You're acting funny."

Ban groaned for a moment when Elizabeth moved to lean against the bar. He glared up to the silverette and yelled to her accusingly. "Goddammit-! I get it already! Can you stop smellin' like that already?!"

The sins looked to him bewildered, whereas Elizabeth's eyes slowly widened in realisation. Ah yes, she had forgotten. While Ban was an immortal, he was also human. He could smell her all too well, especially with being a male alpha. SHe squeaked and waved her hands apologetically. "I-i-i-i'm sorry, Sir Ban! I can't help it!"

Diane looked to her confused, "I'm sorry; what are you apologizing for? What did you do wrong here?" Elizabeth gulped and scratched her cheek nervously. "I, um.. I was hoping to hide it well enough, as none of you can smell it due to not being human, but… I forgot that Sir Ban was immortal and still a human alpha…" Ban grumbled and looked to the other Sins. "She's in heat, and while the smell ain't bad, it's drownin' my nose here."

Hawk huffed, "So that's what I smelled. Why didn't you just say so?" Ban shook his head, "It's painful as hell for girls, master." Diane nodded glumly, "Yeah, whether or not human, us girls hate it. Alpha girls and Beta girls get monthly periods, but we Omegas don't get them, so we get heats to make up for the pain of it. While people think they make us horny, and they do, they're more painful…"

Elizabeth nodded, "Mine are especially bad. I can't make them feel better, obviously, so…" King looked to Diane, "Wait, you can feel better from it?" Diane nodded, "That's why we're supposedly 'horny'. The more pleasure we receive, the less pain we feel."

Meliodas smiles cheekily, "Well if that's it then-" Diane grabbed him and threw him away from the tavern, "Forget it, pervert!"

* * *

Elizabeth grumbled as she hugged her knees atop the bed. Ban had advised them to stay away from towns, because human alpha's could easily smell her from afar, and wouldn't think twice about coming her way. While they all knew they could protect her, it would just be easier this way until her heat is down.

She groaned and fell onto her back. She had to stay up here for now, due to her pain starting, and she hated it. She was bored, alright?! Hawk said he would stay away from her, because her smell was getting stronger, and was starting to clog his senses. Thankfully, ban had already claimed Kings sister, Elaine, so they didn't have to worry on him going berserk due to her scent. Infact, while other human alpha's would have gone crazy over her scent, Ban seemed to hate it, all because it was everyone he smelled. When making breakfast, he had thought Meliodas had for once cooked it right due to him not being able to smell the strong burn of the insides.

King and Diane had headed off to the town to get the food and supplies they needed, and Ban and Hawk had gone with them, to get away from the heat smell.

That left her alone. In the tavern. With Meliodas.

"Elizabeth." She looked towards the door to find said blonde leaning against it, a cheeky smile on his face as her looked to her skirt. "Love the view." Se squeaked and sat up, holding her skirt down in embarrassment.

"Did you need anything? Before they left, Diane said I should make sure you have all the food you need. She said to tell you she's get lots of chocolate."

Elizabeth's mouth watered happily as she sighed at the thought. "She's a saint!" Meliodas chuckled and walked to stand beside her, "Anything else you could want? Drink? Blankets?" He leaned in with a wide grin, "A few gropes~?"

"Yes please."

Meliodas blinked a few times, "What?"

Elizabeth looked up to meet his eyes, her own hazy as she felt her body start to heat up. She couldn't even control what she was saying anymore, which meant it was kicking in. "The last one… Please…"

Meliodas' eyes widened a fraction before he stood up and shook his head lightly, "Yep, it's kicked in. Damn that pig, leaving me to such pleasurable torture." He grabbed the blanket and threw it over her. "Hey-?!" She pulled it off after a second to find him already walking out of the room. "I'll get you something to eat and drink. Stay here."

She pouted at this. Like he said, it had kicked in, and it had gone full throttle. Like hell was she going to stay there!

She got up quietly and snuck her way downstairs, making sure to hide her presence, so that she could sneak up on him. He was standing at the counter, pouring her a drink, when she jumped to hug him from behind. He faltere only slightly before looking to her over his shoulder. He frowned when her arms tightened around his neck. "I thought I told you to stay there?"

She pressed herself up against his back, "I didn't want to wait. I wanted you to stay and lay down with me~"

Meliodas ducked out of her hold and walked a few steps backwards from her, is attitude still calm and controlled. "I don't know if that's wise. You should go back upstairs to sleep. When Diane comes with the chocolate, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better."

Elizabeth shook her head as she lunged to him, only for him to dodge. This continued for some time. "No! Ths chocolate helps with the cramping, but even astill, it hurts a lot down there-" She was interrupted when she tripped on one of the chair legs. Meliodas came forward to help catch her, only to find she had done it on purpose, as she fell into him, wrapping her arms around him. "I want you to help me…"

Meliodas hugged her to him and sighed, "Elizabeth… For one, everyone will kill me if I do. Well, all except Ban, maybe. Also, when your heat is over, you're probably going to lock yourself up alone out of embarrassment when you recall everything you're saying." She shook her head, "No I won't! An even if i do, then so what? I want you to help me with this; please?"

Meliodas hummed as he frowned to the door, and then to the stairs. He looked back to her, only to receive large looking puppy eyes. He sighed, "Fine…" She jumped up happily, "Yay!" He sighed as they walked back to the stairs. "I'm so dead for this…"

They entered the room, and Meliodas had her go lay back down onto the bed. Elizabeth all but skipped back before sitting happily. He closed and locked the door before going to close the blinds on the window. "Hopefully, the others won't be back any time soon. They're definitely going to notice you feeling better in less than five hours." She pulled off her tie with a happy smile, "Don't care~"

He walked over beside er and held up a finger sternly, looking her dead in the eyes. "Remember; We're only doing enough to help with the pain, alright. If you want more, than it'll have to wait until you ask me when right in the head. Otherwise, it's me completely taking advantage of you."

Elizabeth nodded frantically and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Fine! Now hurry up and-" He immediately swooped down to kiss her, effectively making her go quiet. That is, up until the point when he pushed more, causing her to moan into his mouth. Yep, this is what she wanted.

* * *

Hawk kicked open the door, "We're home!" Ban whistled as he walked in. "Cap'n must'a done somethin'. The heat stench is wearin' off a bit." King floated in with the large packages of chocolate. "Do you think Diane went a bit overboard with all this? I mean, I get that the princess will be eating a lot, but I don't think she'd be able to eat all of this."

Ban shrugged, "Who cares? Hand me some though, will ya?" He took a large chunk of the chocolate and ate from it, tossing some to Hawk. the pig munched it happily. "Yummy!"

Ban walked up the stairs with a whistle. "He's probably groping her in her sleep, ain't he?" King floated beside him as they headed up, letting Hawk munch away at some of the chocolate. When the two came upon their captain and Elizabeth's room however…

Ban froze in his steps, eyes blown wide in horror. King stopped and frowned slightly, leaning towards the door to take a sniff. He shook his head lightly. "Dang, you were complaining about it before, but now that I actually smell it; The heat smell really is bad." Ban groaned and plugged his nose, "The fuckin' hell man?! That ain't her heat smell!" He kicked the door open, and tried not to gag at the onslaught of the mating stench. King shook his head and waved his hand. "It is rather strong…"

They looked in and froze. Elizabeth was lying, obviously stripped, under a single white sheet. Her hair pooled around her top, and a delicate smile adorned her face. They looked towards the window to see Meliodas sitting on a stool near there, fully clothed with a clothing pin on his nose. He looked over to them with a low grumble.

Ban narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "The hell-? What's with you?"

Meliodas huffed and looked towards Elizabeth. "_Someone_, decided to start tempting me. She somehow convinced me to follow her orders, and now i can't smell her at all, or else I may jump her again…"

King's eye twitched, "Captain… I may not be hawk, but if you took advantage of the princess-" meliodas shook his head, "Don't worry, it was the opposite. She took advantage of _me_."

Elizabeth stirred in her sleep and sat up, holding her sheet to her body to stay covered. "Sir Meliodas…?" Said blonde stiffened at his call and looked away from her, "Y-yeah?" She pouted to him before looking towards Ban and King, and gasping happily. "Yay! Diane bought me the chocolate!"

King floated over and gave it to her, "Yeah. umm, Elizabeth? You asked the captain to do that to you, right?" Elizabeth threw a piece of chocolate into her mouth happily before nodding. "Mm-hmm!" She swallowed and pouted to Meliodas again, "Jerk… You said you would-" Meliodas rushed over and covered her mouth, wearing a frantic and tearful smile, "Ha-ha! Let's not talk any more, okay Elizabeth?!"

She swatt his hand away and pointed to him accusingly, "But I wanted you to-" He rushed forward and pecked her swiftly on the lips before pulling away with a nervous smile. "I will, okay?! After you're all better, ask me again, and promise I will!"

Ban and King narrowed their eyes to him, "You will what?"

Meliodas shook his head, "Please don't ask…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Can you try to guess what Elizabeth had made him promise to do at the end? ;)**


	16. Pseudonym

**Part 2 of **_**Enemies**_**(the 5th chapter).**

**Rated M as well.**

**Also, I will probably do a full story of ch. 14 like you all suggested. ;)**

* * *

_Pseudonym_.

* * *

"Absolutely not! I forbid it"

Ludociel sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk. His brother Mael was pacing the floor before him, wearing a groove into the ground. "No no no! Unacceptable! I won't allow for my sweet Elizabeth to be in the center of those horrendous creatures territory!"

Ludociel shrugged, "It wasn't my idea, Mael. It was her mothers. Elizabeth merely volunteered first. Almost instantly, actually. She's still a little sour from what happened a month back during her first battle." Mael shuddered at the mention of the fight. They had been so distracted by the other commandments, that they had let Demon Prince Meliodas get away with sexually harassing their beloved Elizabeth.

"That repulsive Demon! Touching me sweet one in such a horrifying way-" Ludociel raised a brow to him, "Don't mean to interrupt, but… Elizabeth hates you."

Mael scoffed and rolled his eyes, "She does not-" "I have to keep her from strangling you at least once a week." "That's irrelevant." "It really isn't. Look, if you're so against it, you'll have to talk to ELizabeth on the matter yourself. I'd hurry though, as she's to leave in less than two hours."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Elizabeth felt her eye twitch in annoyance when Mael barged into her bedroom. Thank her mother that the maids had already dressed her. They were currently working on her wig and teaching her common demon phrases when Mael unceremoniously banged down her door.

He was pacing in front of her as he went on about her safety. "-and that Meliodas! WHat if he recognizes you?! Or tries to touch you?!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Mael! I can handle myself. Besides, weren't you the one boasting about me being able to take out the commandments with the flick of my wrist?" SHe noticed his wince and tried not to laugh when she heard his under the breath cursing. "I'll be keeping in contact with Ludociel, okay? No need to worry."

That hadn't helped make him calm down.

When the maidens were done, Elizabeth's hair was held tightly in a red wig that seemed to be cut to a bob. With her eyes, she could only change her left to look normal, so the right had to be covered by the bangs of her wig. Her wings had been disabled by a magic lock, that would make them vanish until the spell was broken. She wore a black cold shoulder crop top, a short red skirt, black thigh length socks, and red flats.

When they walked down to the borderline of the Demon clans territory, Ludociel told her everything she needed to know. "You're a new maid in the demon king's castle. Seeing as you respond to it easily, we put you under the name of Liz. You are to gather as much information on the commandments and how they train their troops. Look for any signs of upcoming attacks and ambush plans on the ceremony coming up. They shouldn't know about it, but see to it if they do."

Elizabeth nodded and took the bag they gave to her. She took a large bag of demon coins, and a sword that would secretly hold undetectable goddess light. For once, she agreed with Mael on taking the weapon, seeing as it would expose her if she used Arc.

As they walked towards the border, one of her maids looked to her curiously. "Lady Elizabeth… I was wondering why you had volunteered to do this? It's unlike you to be so in to the war." Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not. To be honest, there's only one reason why I took the job." "Oh?"

Elizabeth looked up, her shown eye blazing like fire due to her wrath. "That Meliodas-! When I get my hands on him- I'll kill him!" Everyone tensed as Elizabeth chuckled darkly. Ludociel shook his head with a sigh, "Really Elizabeth… While it would aid us in this war, it may cost your life."

* * *

Elizabeth looked around in confusion as she walked down the busy streets of the demon clans main city. It looked… normal?

Not normal like in the goddess clan, but more like normal as though in Britannia. She thought there would be fighting, or gangs, or even poverty as clear as day. That was what she had been told. And yet- it seemed normal. Almost peaceful and joyous. She would have mistaken it for the city of Liones in Britannia, if not for the people being obviously demons. They either had extra parts, strange textures of skin, or their Hellblazes were covering parts of them. One person seemed normal enough, if not for having antlers that had dangling strings of what Elizabeth thought to be flowers.

When she arrived to the castle, an old lady came out to meet her. She was just slightly smaller than Elizabeth, and her grey hair was in a long braid down her back. She wore a muddy green and white maids dress, and had an extra eye on her forehead. She smiled warmly to Elizabeth, "Welcome, deary~ You must be Liz, no? I'm Charle, the head maid of the Demon King's castle."

Elizabeth bowed politely, "It's pleasure to meet you Lady Charle." The head maid shuckled at her bow, "So polite~ And to an equal no less. I can't wait to see how polite you will be with the young masters." Elizabeth hid back a successful grin as she followed Charle into the palace. "Well, whether a maid, a farmer, a hunter, or even a prince; I feel everyone should be treated as equals."

Charle slowed to glance to Elizabeth for a moment before her smile somehow grew more pleasant. "You really are such a doll~ I hope that you will find comfort here in the palace. Everyone will be so excited to meet you." Elizabeth allowed Charle to show her around the castle. She introduced her to the other house maids, there being around ten others around. They weren't all that big on butlers, only having two. There was a head chef named Horrim, along with two twin demon sisters who helped out in the kitchen.

Just as Charle walked them up the stairs towards her new bedroom, the other maids and butlers rushed over in mixtures of panic and nervousness. "The young lords are coming!"

Elizabeth felt a chill rush down her body. They meant Zeldris and Meliodas.

The head maid nodded calmly, her smile never seeming to falter as they all walked to the side to make an opening in the hals. Elizabeth followed as quickly as she could in their in sync movements. They all bowed low as the two princes walked towards them. "Welcome home, Young Lords."

Zeldris just gave them a nod in acknowledgment, seeming as if bored or annoyed at something. Meliodas just glanced to them all, his eyes falling on each of them,until they finally landed on Elizabeth.

She tried to calm her nerves as she saw his eyes widen, and his movements come to an abrupt halt before her. Zeldris continued for a few steps before turning back to his older brother. "Meliodas?"

Elizabeth held her lips in a straight line, working her eyes to not waver in their hold of power against his. They stared to one another deeply until Meliodas seemed to look her up in down in… Hold up- she received that look a lot and-?! Was he sizing her up?! The nerve of this dolt!

"Who is this? She's not a servant."

Elizabeth internally sighed with relief. Thank her mother above, he hadn't recognized her, and that was exactly why he had paused to look upon her.

Charle stepped forward kindly, "This is Liz Danafor. She's the new maid hired to fit under your care, young prince. She's come from the Mariff, the village on our far borders near Britannia." Meliodas eyed Elizabeth carefully before turning his head with a low hum. "Liz, huh?"

Elizabeth's frown deepened as she watched him stalk off. Damn she hated him!

* * *

Elizabeth woke up at around four in the morning, having been told it was best to prepare Meliodas' morning before he awoke. When she had asked Charle what happened to the maids before her, that worked under Meliodas' wing, the head maid had hastily laughed and told her good luck before bidding her goodnight. Okay, so she didn't exactly like that answer.

Elizabeth looked to the body sized mirror inside of her new room, and couldn't help but feel… Slutty.

Apparently, this was the "new outfit", Meliodas' maids were to wear when taking care of him. She called bull shit though, as this made her seem like some red light district stripper!

She wore a normal black and white maid uniform, but the top and skirt were disconnected, as were the sleeves. The top only had a black ribbon to tie around her neck, as it only covered her breasts(though cleavage was clearly shown). Her skirt poofed as it ended just above her socks, having black lace and white frills underneath it. The sleeves started just an inch or two below her shoulders and came to just be fingerless gloves, with white thigh length socks and black heeled boots to match it all off.

Elizabeth swore that he had to know it was really her, and was just messing with her; because this? This was just plain torture. Did she honestly have to go around in this shitty outfit?!

As it so happened: Yes.

Elizabeth fixed up her wig neatly before heading to his bedroom. She was thankful as hell that no one else was working in the halls at that time, or else her mission would end in her death by embarrassment. She quietly, with all the confidence she could dig up from inside her, walked into his bedroom, reclosing the doors behind her as silently as she could.

He seemed to be still asleep in bed, by the looks of it. She would search his room for information later, when there wasn't such a risk of getting caught. For now, she'd have to pretend to be good at her job.

She pulled out his clothes and set up his bath for him, doing all that she could remember. As a child, she would regularly follow the maids around all day, so their tasks came easily to mind. Just as she came to his bedside to wake him though, something caught her eye. The top drawer of his nightstand was slightly opened, and inside, she could have sworn that she could recall the pink fabric of-

"You weren't planning to snoop, were you Lizzy?"

Elizabeth gave a tiny yelp in surprise, as Meliodas looked up to her with half opened, and fully tired, eyes. He came to sit up and shifted his hand through his hair with a small grumble. "Damn… what time is it?"

"J-just a little past five in the morning, Y-young Lord." She bowed again in false respect, trying to remind herself to stay in character.

Meliodas looked up to her carefully, before a small chuckle passed his grin. "Really though, you don't have to call me that. Zeldris doesn't give a damn about it, but I get rather annoyed with all that formal shit." "Just doing as I'm told." "Well, I'm telling you, from now on call me Melidas. Or, you know-" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him roughly, but just careful enough to promise no injury. "-something more _personal_?"

How about a pain in the ass? A pervert? A goddamned idiotic, egotistical, handsome, blockhead?!

...Wait a minute. _Handsome_? Where the fuck did that even come from?

"Meliodas works fine," she replied dully, pulling away from him with enough strength to show she wouldn't be so easily taken. If he honestly thought his charms would work on her, he had another thing comin'. She picked up his clothes and handed them to him with a smile that showed no emotions in it. "Here you go, Meliodas."

"Hmm, shouldn't you be changing me or something like that?" He smiled all too widely to Elizabeth. "I'm pretty sure I've heard of the maids doing that~"

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "That's only in specific situations. I asked Lady Charle in advance, and was relieved to hear that I shall not be required to do such." "Dang."

He took the clothes and headed into the bathroom with a longing sigh. "Fine. Bring my breakfast into here, will ya'? Chandler plans to lecture me and the commandments while we eat, so I'd rather avoid it." She nodded and walked out, wondering what it could be that this Chandler wanted to speak on with the commandments. No doubt, Ludociel would want for her to look into it incase of it having something to do with the war.

When she arrived, the man she recognized to be Chandler, was waving his staff around in annoyance as he yelled to the other nine commandments, whom all sat annoyed or bored as they ate. When she started to move Meliodas' food onto a try to take back, Zeldris looked to her curiously. "Is my brother not coming?"

While Elizabeth knew that it should be in her job to speak highly of Meliodas, and basically pamper and baby him; he wasn't there at the moment. So what's the harm in talking down on him, right?

"He's being stubborn and selfish. He said he'd rather not listen to Sir Chandlers lecturing, and would leave it to you all to listen for him." Zeldris hummed, a deadpan expression on his face, "That sounds like him…"

Chandler huffed as he rounded the table and narrowed hi eyes Elizabeth. "You are the new maid for the young master? You better not be like the rest, and try to lay with him!"

Elizabeth couldn't help the bewildered look that crossed her face. Woman tried to get with him on _purpose_?! "More like the opposite! Apologies, Sir Chandler, but I'm afraid the young prince is just too annoying and perverted for my standards." She bowed her head politely and left swiftly, missing the surprised looks of the old demon and the commandments. Galan looked to Zeldris in confusion, "Did she just describe him as… perverted?"

Zeldris frowned, "I wouldn't be too surprised. He basically sized her up the other day." He shook his head and continued eating, trying his best to drone out Chandlers shouts on their actions from the previous battle.

* * *

Elizabeth knocked on the door as she held the tray close. "Sir Meliodas?"

There was a silence for a few moments, and just as she was about to knock again, his voice called out for her to enter. She did so and choked back a squeak, a bright red staining her sheeks. "Y-you-?! Why haven't you changed yet?!"

Meliodas turned to her boredly, only a towel around his waist. "Hmm? Oh, your back. What was Chandler talking about to the others?"

She blushed deeply and averted her eyes as she brought the tray to a desk nearby beside a large window that climbed from the floor to the high ceiling above. "H-he's upset over something that seemed to have happened in one of your recent battles…" She tried to play as if she didn't know what it was, but she had actually hid behind the door to listen in. Apparently, they were supposed to kill off a village of humans, but Zeldris and him had taken pity on them, instead choosing to take them as captives so the the goddesses stood down in the battle that followed right after. She could recall Mael getting annoyed the other day from the news.

Just as Elizabeth put down the tray and finished setting out the food for him, Meliodas came up behind her. His hands rested on her hips, his mouth gently placing itself to her neck as his body pressed to her back. "Hmm, Liz… I wonder how sweet you'll taste?" Her breath hitched as he kissed her neck before he…?! Was he sucking on her?!

Elizabeth squirmed against him, "L-let go-!"

He didn't. He ignored her words as his arms seemed to move up and down her form. Damn it all… Why was he doing this?! Why the heck was he sucking on her neck as though- Wait. He had just questioned how sweet she would taste…Elizabeth's eyes widened as she tried to ignore the idea that he would eat her, because surely, that made no sense. But what was he doing this for then?

"S-sir Melioda-Ahh~" Her head fell back, exposing her neck more for him as he bit her gently. His hands moved up to her chest all too quickly. He massaged her mounds and started peppering her neck with kisses. "Beautiful…" Elizabeth could feel her mind going blank. She felt numb inside, her heart beating so fast that she heard the beats thrumming all around her. She heard his own hearts beating in his chest as he pressed to her. She moved her hands to cover his own, unsure whether she was even trying to pull them away, or make them move more. Did she want this? She couldn't remember…

As if feeling her unfocused commission into it, Meliodas moved her back with him towards the bed, "Liz…"

Liz?... Oh. _Oh_. **Oh fuck**.

Elizabeth snapped out of her shock, remembering that she wasn't here for him to take advantage of her, but for the opposite. She was supposed to be undercover here, and he's making her become a pile of mush!

Elizabeth gasped as he laid her down onto his bed, coming over her a moment after, his mouth never leaving her neck, except by an inch every now and then to speak to her. "I was right then. You really do taste as sweet as you look…" She flushed at his words, not sure whether or not one was to take that as a compliment.

With as much strength she could muster, She flipped them over, panting as she tried to grab her barings. Meliodas looked to her in surprise before smirking to her. "I didn't think you'd be into it, but if you'd rather be on top then-" She burned red and slapped her hand over his mouth, "Sh-shut up! I refuse to lay with a pervert who acts as if he owns me! I may be your maid, but that gives you no right to try and sexually harra- GAH!" She pulled her hand away when she felt something warm and wet slide up her palm. She groaned and wiped her hand on the sheets as he chuckled to her. "I wouldn't call it sexually harassing if the other person is into it."

"I wasn't into it!"

"Really? Your moaning proved otherwise."

She paled. Oh god, had she actually _moaned_ to him? She felt as if she had betrayed herself.

"Whatever. Just never do it again, or else I will have no problem with tieing you up." His smirk only seemed to grow at this as his eyes turned ecstatic. "Honestly, that's hot as hell. You realize that's not a punishment, right?"

"W-wha-?"

She squeaked in fright when his hands shot forward and grabbed at her chest in eagerness.

* * *

Zeldris huffed as he walked up the stairs. What was taking Meliodas so long anyway? He had left him to Chandlers grumblings, and he wasn't happy with it.

Also, something seemed off about that new maid. Liz, was it? He didn't know what it was, but she just gave him a strange feeling. He would bring it up to his brother when he saw him.

He walked up to the door and was about to knock when-

"You pervert!" "Ouch- Jeez! I said I was sorry!" "As if you would mean it!"

He walked into the room and blanked at the sight he found. Meliodas was lying flat on the ground, his face stuck in the carpet as he grumbled, rope tied all over him from below his shoulders, all the way to his knees. Liz sat on top of him, breathing as though exhausted, which she probably was.

Zeldris cleared his throat, gaining both of their attention. Meliodas' eyes widened in slight panic, "Um-" Liz stood up and smiled politely to him, "Oh, young prince." She bowed respectfully to him. Zeldris frowned to Meliodas, "I'm sorry, what happened?"

Liz stood up straight and frowned towards Meliodas, who seemed to be trying to avoid his brothers gaze. "You brother wa being disrespectful by trying to sexually harass me. I told him I would tie him up, and yet that only seemed to encourage him!" Zeldris blanked at this, "Wow, Meliodas. I had a feeling you were weird, but this fetish of yours is bizarre." His brother glared to him, "The hell?!"

Zeldris shook his head to Liz, "I had my doubts about you, but honestly: I think you may do the idiot some good." He turned and waved casually over is shoulder as he walked out. "Have fun."

"Traitor!" Meliodas yelled after him.

As he walked off, Zeldris thought about something he noticed. In the room earlier… Minus his own, he had only caught eight heartbeats…

* * *

Elizabeth had been working in the palace for about a month or two now, and strangely… she was enjoying it. Other than when Meliodas was working in the palace alone or in his room, she rarely had to do work by him. She spent her free time helping Charle with her chores around the palace. All of the servants there were kind to her, and she had befriended almost every one of them.

She had met the commandments before only once, and while they were slightly prideful on their placements and power, they were nowhere close to the boastful Goddesses Elizabeth had grew up around. She had come to be on friendly terms with Zeldris, who seemed to be amused by the way she treated Meliodas and his "affection". She had also met with gowther, who she knew to be careful around. She made sure to always keep her mind blank and hide her true presence around him. On a normal standard though, she was pleased to find him friendly. At least, on her terms he was. Meliodas had commented it strange how Elizabeth found Gowther entertaining and fun to be around. What? For someone without emotions, he was rather appealing to her.

Meliodas in general, wasn't as bad as she imagined. He was bad, no doubt, but not in the way she expected. She was warned of him being an evil, emotionless, jerk, who treated everyone else like they were trash. But to be honest… he was rather sweet. He was hard to please, and didn't smile often unless it was just the two of them, but he was kind to her and the other servants, not being harsh to them like Mael and Ludociel often were. He was still a pervert to him, though he did her the favor of saving his gropes and comments for when they were alone. Though she still wouldn't put up with it.

She still hadn't gotten to look around the towns though, but she really wanted to. As she mentioned this to Charle, the head maid smiled to her joyously. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that~ The young princes will be leaving to the town of Caan, near our border towards the goddess clans. A devastation occurred there in a recent fight, but the town is uninjured. It's a lively place, and seeing as you'll have to accompany Meliodas, you should be able to check it out."

"What? What would I be going with them?"

"You don't follow him when he's out with the commandments, or in battle. But when he leaves on these trips for such royal reasons, you are expected to accompany him." Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I see… While I come from a village, I lived more isolated in a sense, so I'm not used to being around a lot of other demons. I only ever spent my time with the- err, my brothers…"

Charle waved her hand kindly, "No need to worry Liz~ i'm sure you'll be just fine."

As the town walked off with baskets of laundry in hand, they passed by one of the large windows that showed one of the training grounds. They both stopped to look down from the second floor, seeing a majority of the commandments there, helping train some of their fighters. Meliodas was sparring against both Melascula and Grayroad. When he had pushed them hard enough to need a short break, he glanced up to Elizabeth. Upon seeing her, he winked to her and bouthed something to her. It looked like… "cleavage"? She looked down and gasped at her chest, finding that the ribbons she had added onto the shirt had come undone, exposing the cleavage she had worked so hard to hide. She tied it back up swiftly and glared down to him, mouthing the word "pervert" to him, gaining a giggle from Charle.

"You two act so adorable~" "Wh-whatever…"

She continued to watch their training, thinking on what it was that she could write on later to Ludociel. She was supposed to be writing to him at least once every three or four days with a report of any kind. By the end of their training, Elizabeth hadn't gotten much out of it but the rankings of strength between the commandments. Of course, Meliodas came on top with not breaking a sweat.

When they had finished, meliodas had all but ran inside, sneaking his way up behind Elizabeth to grab at her rear. "I missed this~" She squeaked before swatting away his hand in aggravation. "Geez…" She turned and walked beside him towards his room, making sure to stay at an arm's length distance from him.

"So, you'll be coming with me to Caan, correct?" She frowned to him, "Yes. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to know why we'd be going."

"A check-up on the devastation that occurred there. A recent battle from a week or two ago with the goddesses came to close and destroyed their farming land, and we're going to see if they need anymore help." She nodded, thinking to the battle. '_Ludociel never mention the battle in his letter back_…' she thought. '_I ordered him to tell me if something of the sorts were to happen_.'

"We'll be leaving in the morning, so go pack-up. We'll be gone for about a week." She nodded and bowed before leaving to her bedroom, swatting away his hand that tried to take one last grab at her.

* * *

Why. _WHY._ Why was she being tortured like this?!

In the carriage they were ordered to travel in by Chandler, Elizabeth was trying to squirm her way out of meliodas' hold. He sat beside her, his arms around her to keep her own down as he groped her chest excitedly. "They're the perfect size!" he exclaimed giddily.

Zeldris' eye twitched in annoyance as he sat across from them. "Brother… please refrain from sexuually harrassing Ms. Liz." Meliodas looked to him owlishly, "Why? S'not like she's complaining." She whipped her head around to glare at him, "Yes i am!"

Zeldris managed to move Elizabeth away from meliodas, much to the latest disappointment. Sighing, Meliodas sat back boredly. "So, Zeldris? How's it with Gelda?"

Elizabeth took notice to how red Zeldris got, "W-wha-?! Why this all of a sudden?!" "You took away my only entertainment," Meliodas answered with a deadpan, "Now it's time to pay."

Elizabeth looked to Zeldris questioningly, "Gelda?" Zeldris felt dread as he saw the large grin that came upon meliodas, "Zeldris' girlfriend." "She is not!" "They always meet up whenever he's not fighting. He can't ever stop staring at her or complimenting her." Zeldris scowled to him, "Well at least I can keep my hands off her! You can't be in the same vicinity with Liz without groping her left and right!"

Elizabeth's face fell as the topic switched back to that. She tried to drone out their going back and forth as she stared out the window. The land was breathtaking.

This was another lie she had been told. She had been given the idea that it was all bleak and dark in the demon clan. HSe had been told of it being a dreadful place, but this…

The sky was always a beautiful shade by the sun, and the scenery was with mountains and trees. It was beautiful to her. They rode on a dirt path with very minimal bumps, her catching sight of a few animals here and there. Just then, as she looked up to the sky, her eyes zeroes in on something that flew high up. He skin went deathly white and her throat dried as she felt frozen for nearly a minute, before she finally made a sound.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, effectively causing the horses to pull to a start and for both princes to curse lightly at the shock. Before either could even look to her questioningly, Elizabeth had hung herself over Meliodas in panic.

Sensing that this wasn't exactly one of his fantasies coming true, meliodas quickly caught onto the fact that something was wrong. "Liz?! What's wrong?!"

She hugged close to him in fright. "Th-the- There w-was a-a…"

Zeldris went to the window and peared up to the sky confused. "What is it? There's nothing-" Zeldris cut himself off and blanked at the sky. "Meliodas…" Said demon hugged Elizabeth to him as he leaned to glance up to the sky where Zeldris was now pointing. "What's wrong? It's just a dragon."

She looked to him bewildered, "What do you mean, 'just;' a freaking _dragon_?! You cannot tell me that is normal to see!" Zeldris frowned to Elizabeth, "Dragons are common to see flying around the demon territory. How have you never seen one before?"

Elizabeth still refused to remove herself from Meliodas' hold, mush to his delight. "I was raised in total captivity! I rarely see other animals as it is, more or less a freaking Dragon!"

Meliodas chuckled lightly as he they sat back down, Elizabeth still in his hold. "Don't worry, Liz. It won't attack us or anything. Red dragons are really harmless as long as you don't try and take what's theirs." Zeldris pointed to Meliodas' arm. "Which is a prime reason why Meliodas there has a tattoo of one on his arm." Elizabeth looked to the tatoo in surprise, finding it was a red dragon flying in a circle, eating its tail.

Meliodas shrugged, "I'm possessive over what's mine. Who isn't?"

After calming her down and assuring her everything would be alright, Elizabeth squirmed out of Meliodas' hold and sat down calmly, allowing for Zeldris to tell her of Caan. "They're known mainly for being hunters, so they should be alright for food even after their farmlands got destroyed. Though it may decrease the animal population, as it made the land infertile for any plants to row." Elizabeth frowned, "So… The goddesses really destroyed their land? For what purpose though? If it's just a civilian town…" She looked down sadly, unknowingly getting the hidden stares of both princes. She didn't know that her own kind would do such a thing to innocents.

Zeldris shrugged casually, "It's understandable, really. They think it's wiser to take civilians out before they join the war. It's happened a few times now." Elizabeth looked up in shock at that before frowning sadly.

When she spoke to Ludociel next time, he was as good as dead.

* * *

If looks could kill, Meliodas would be dead by now.

The moment they had arrived in Caan, the town leader had come to greet them. Upon asking of Elizabeth, Meliodas had immediately claimed she was his lover. Zeldris hadn't tried to help him when Elizabeth tried to strangle him in private.

Now, she was standing beside him silently as he looked over statements from the town members. She glanced over his shoulder and had to hold back a tear when she saw a few were from small children, who hadn't eaten anything but meat for weaks They couldn't go on like this.

Meliodas sighed in annoyance, "Alright, I'm done. That's all I need to see right now." She watched as he put them into a pile before having her follow him out to town. "You rarely get out to the towns, so we can check it out." Elizabeth looked to him in surprise before it turned to a look of suspicion. "How did you know about-?"

"Charle told me before we left."

Damn it! Of course the head maid would say something to him. Charle wouldn't stop talking on about how cute she thought Elizabeth and him looked together. Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a huff and begrudgingly locked her arms around the one he offered to her.

He showed her around the town, effectively causing her to fall in love with everything. As it happened, ELizabeth found that the demon children weren't even half her height, and yet they were almost twice her age. She didn't mention anything on it, as that would totally rule her out for who she really was. She could recall telling Meliodas her age when they spoke on the battlefield. Either way, despite the age gaps, Elizabeth found that she loved them all nearly to death. They were all so sweet, and it wasn't just the children. The other grown demons were friendly to her all around, treating her like she was a distant relative they hadn't seen in ages.

She felt happy. Nothing like how she felt in her own clan. There, she was a tool, and here, she was a life worth living.

They were walking around town, when she finally saw it. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the scene in almost fear. Meliodas stopped ahead and looked to see what had grabbed her attention.

The destroyed fields. They went on for almost miles long, of nothing but destroyed plantation. Scorch marks could still be found from all the goddesses Arcs. It was horrifying, really. Meliodas looked back to her carefully, "Liz?"

"...I'll catch up with you soon. I… need to go do something…"

"...Alright." He squeezed her hand gently before turning to go back to the place they were staying in.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour. Meliodas knew that she had probably gone out to look at the dead field, but she had been gone for some time. He was starting to get worried.

He came to a stand, gaining his brothers attention. "I'm going to look for Liz. She shouldn't have been gone for this long…" Zeldris nodded and stretched as he came to a stand. "I'll come to. I'm getting tired of all this."

They walked out of the house, and immediately froze. A wave of energy hit them both in the face, a glow of warmth itching over their skin. They could easily recognize the energy, but this felt different from how they had previously experienced it. A Goddess was using their magic nearby.

By the looks of the running crowds, they would guess that the entire town had noticed. But… why were they all running towards the energy? The two princes called their hellblazes to fly them up to head to the source. What they found however, made them halt in their look of a fight.

The miles of farmland, once covered in nothing but black ash and decaying plants… Now looked like a utopia.

The fields were green of grass, blowing from a slight breeze that picked up. Trees grew all along, bearing sweet fruits, as well as bushes of assorted berries and flowers. The once dried up and cracked streams were now flowing with rushing spring water . Cool and refreshing, there were now animals running around freely. The crops that had been killed off had now returned to be fresh with vegetables and wheat. Everything that had once been gone, had returned full force.

Zeldris looked around it in shock. "This was definitely one of the goddesses, but… Why-?" Meliodas didn't hear him as he looked around at the ground wildly. His eyes finally zeroed in on her. "LIZ!"

Zeldris followed swiftly after his brother down to a group of demons, all surrounding Liz as she laid asleep on the ground. Meliodas rushed to drop beside her, grabbing her gently in panic. "Liz?! Liz!" She stirred just a bit, her eye opening into a slit as she peered up to him. "Sir… Meliodas?" He breathed a sigh of relief at her wake. She sat up slowly and looked around, her face slowly changing to one of surprise. "Wha? What happened?" The group surrounding them all spread out, happily celebrating the return of their joy and land. One of the children smiled to her excitedly. "A goddess came and restored everything!"

Zeldris and Meliodas turned to the child, "What?!"

The child's mother came and smiled to them as she hugged her son. "A goddess appeared and said she was sorry for the devastation, before she used her powers to grow the land back. She never once seemed as evil as the ones who destroyed it all." Zeldris frowned, "What did she look like?"

"Well… she had long silver hair, and her eyes were discoloured as blue and gold."

Both princes frowned deeply, and Liz looked up to Meliodas curiously, "Sir Meliodas?"

He didn't respond for a moment before turning to the town leader with a small smile. "Well, that settles it then."

* * *

Elizabeth had to admit, she was a little disappointed they left early. She had really enjoyed her time in Caan.

Though, she wouldn't regret what she did. She had overexerted herself by using up all of her energy. Heck, she probably wouldn't be able to use her magic for a few days. But that still didn't stop the warm feeling that swam inside of her as she recalled how happy the demons of Caan were. They would survive, and flourish. She wouldn't regret it ever.

They had arrived back at the palace, and for some reason, Meliodas had insisted on her resting for the day. She wasn't ungrateful in the least, seeing as she truly did need it after her feet of magic; but she was curious as of why he did?

Suddenly, a knock came to her door, and Charle entered. She walked over to Elizabeth and handed her a letter. "I believe it's from your brothers?"

Her brothers?... Oh. Mael and Ludociel. Right. She was still under a pseudonym.

Elizabeth accepted the letter and read through it, for it was really just about two sentences long. Immediately, a scowl appeared on her face.

_Elizabeth,_

_While we understand you are unhappy with Meliodas, I suggest you use his "affection", to your advantage._

_Try to entice him, and seduce him so that he will do as you please._

_As always, Ludociel_

That son of a-

Charle jumped in surprise as she entered the hall, having heard as Elizabeth yelled profanities to no one in particular. She chuckled lightly. "Oh, the poor dear~"

* * *

The next day, despite her new friends telling her she seemed to need more rest, Elizabeth insisted on returning to her work. She needed to see Meliodas again, though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Elizabeth knew that Chandler was planning to scold Meliodas on his ignoring on training the recruits, so she suspected that Meliodas would eat in his room for that morning. She didn't understand why it didn't sicken her how she knew him so well. Honestly… she felt happy with it. While she still got upset over his pervertness, she was turning to be less cruel to him over it. On their ride back from Caan, when he had groped her chest so casually, she had found herself merely ignoring it before pushing his hand away, instead of just tying him up and trying to convince Zeldris to throw his brother into a dragon's mouth for her.

She entered Meliodas bedroom and found that he was sitting at his desk, looking over some handwritten paper. For some reason, it looked familiar, but she didn't dwell on it. She set his food beside him, seeming to snap him out of his daze. "Oh, Liz…"

She offered qa small smile. "Good morning, Sir Meliodas. I thought you would rather eat here this morning, seeing as Mister Chandler is…" Meliodas chuckled, "Good call. Would rather avoid _that_ this morning."

She nodded and helped move some of his work to the side. She didn't notice as his eyes looked back and forth between her and the paper in his hand. His smile seemed to grow as he read more and more, until he eventually set it down and came to an abrupt stand. Before she could even turn to him, he had hugged her from behind. She would have pushed him off, but then… this didn't feel like one of his sexual touches. It was more of a loving thing.

"S-sir Meliodas?" His arms tightened around her before she gasped. He had started to kiss the back of her neck gently, each kiss a breath apart and he peppered them from her neck to her bare shoulders. She didn't move as he spread out her arms, kissing up and down each one. "Gorgeous... Absolutely perfect."

Could this be considered as one of his sexual harassments? Probably.

Did Elizabeth care at the moment? Not in the slightest.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed him to control her movements. He moved her towards his bed, just as he did the last time. He laid her down, her aiding his train of thought as she spread herself out to him, not even caring for her embarrassment as she untied the ribbon on her top. Elizabeth no longer felt as pure as the other goddesses made her out to be. She wanted this now, and she would take it.

Meliodas came down upon her, his mouth working upon her neck like before, as his hands moved to her chest. She bit her lip in reply as he roughly groped at her chest, just gentle enough for her to not be hurt or in pain, but rough enough so that it was enjoyable. She didn't care though. As long as he was the one doing it, she didn't care how rough or gentle he was on her. She allowed his movements to continue, as she felt her stomach grow hotter at his touches. Heat pooled lower, somewhere in between her thighs. She flushed at the feeling.

Elizabeth felt it more than saw it, as Meliodas pulled off her shirt, his face immediately swooping down to press into her breasts. "The perfect size~" She couldn't bite back the moan that sounded as she felt his mouth latch onto her again. She felt him open and enclose around her nipples, pulling and tugging on them as one hand groped her other breast, while his other hand moved down her sides. She was so focused on where his mouth was, she barely noticed his hand pulling off her skirt. She didn't realize what he had done until she felt the cold air hit her legs.

Meliodas pulled back and smiled to her heated area. "It's just too good~" He moved his hand against the soft blue cloth, causing Elizabeth to cover her mouth with both hands in a failed attempt to cover her cries. His hand worked against her will, rubbing feverently to her as her panties started to become damp. "Aa-aaaaaah~!"

She let her cries pass through her as her hands flew up to latch onto his arms, trying her best to hold on for her life.

Meliodas finally spared her on his teasing, feeling too impatient for her. He immediately ripped away her last barrier and moved his face down into her. Her cry for him had to be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Elizabeth felt her back arch up as her hands went all over. Her right moved to shift through his hair, while her left grabbed at the sheets below her. "Meliodas! M-more~!"

He continued to eat her out, his tongue darting inside of her to feel her insides. He flicked her clit and kissed it before moving to push his fingers inside of her one by one, working to be gentle. He had a pretty good hunch that this was her first time, so he would have to be careful. As one of his hands worked her down below, his other moved up to capture her face as he pressed a sole kiss to the top of her forehead. "You're amazing."

She didn't notice at all as his hand moved to her red wig. She didn't notice as the fake bangs moved out of the way of her right eye. She most definitely didn't notice when he threw her wig to the ground, and moved her hair to pool around her.

When she did notice these things, her eyes widened as her blood went ice cold. "I-" She didn't get out a word as Meliodas swooped down and claimed her lips.

Her eyes pooled in shock, both turning to their original goddess eyes as she shakily brought her hands to his cheeks. Her eyes drifted closed as she responded to the kiss in kind.

Why wasn't he stopping? Why had her reveal just godded him to keep going? Why hadn't he attacked her, demanding an explanation?

When he finally pulled back, his mouth moved down once again to her neck. His fingers had pulled out from inside of her, moving to hold her gently as he kissed her skin. "I knew the whole time, ELizabeth. Did you really think I could be fooled?" She gulped lightly at his words, panic rising within her. "H-how?"

"Your voice… Your scent… The way you speak to others, whether or not you might hate them." She blushed at this, recalling how she had continuously called him 'Sir' all the time, just as she had done when they met. Of course that would give her away. Why was she so polite?!

Elizabeth pulled him to look up to her as she stared him in the eye. "Why though? Why did you go along with it?" She gulped, "Why-who else…?"

"Hmm, just me. Though, Charle probably knew from the start as well. She has a deep fondness towards you, and she did seem to be hiding something about you from me. I wouldn't be surprised if Zeldris knew also, though that would be more my fault. When we met, that was the only time I've been interested in a girl, more or less perverted to one. He probably caught on the first morning, when you tied me up."

Elizabeth flushed as she recalled that. Now that she thought about it, someone could have gotten the completely wrong idea from that scene.

"B-but-"

"As for why I kept up with it? Hmm," He smiled to her as he rested his chin in between her breasts. "Call it curiosity? I wanted to know why you were here and what you would do. I was very happily surprised by the results of your being here." "Huh?"

"What you did, back in Caan. You helped save a lot of demons. You didn't even know about what your clan had done, and you fixed their mistake. You cared for your clans enemies, and you helped them thrive." He leaned down and kisses her chest more and more, "You treat the other demons like you would other goddesses. I don't care at all about the whole pseudonym thing; Your too perfect."

Elizabeth felt like she may cry. She brought him closer and kissed him gently back. "I'm so sorry… I need to return to my clan, I-... I can't continue to be here and leak to the other goddesses… Your clan doesn't deserve whatever my own is planning." Meliodas smirked at her, "Elizabeth… I read your letters."

She froze. "What?"

"Before, I didn't know why you were here, so I had Charle bring me all the letters you sent and received before they could be read or sent. I just read the most recent one." She blushed deeply. _Shoot!_

In her letter, she had basically yelled to Ludociel over how he was on strict orders to tell when they attacked, and she was disappointed in him and Mael for their attack on Caan. She said she couldn't be within a clan that attacked innocents and refused to show kindness. The goddesses were egotistical, and they had no reason for this war other than basically stroking their own dicks. Yeah… she wrote that last part…

She had said she refused to return until the war was over.

"You don't plan on returning… Where will you go?"

"... I'm not exactly sure. I have spent time with the King and his family in Liones Britannia. I think I may try there first, but… They also partake in the war on the goddesses side…"

There was an extended silence until Meliodas kissed her once more. "Elizabeth… Stay here."

Elizabeth looked to him in shock, "W-w-w-what?!"

"Stay here. We can work things out on your part, so that you won't have to stay disguised. So far, if Zeldris and Charle know, then they'll both be fine on your staying. Hell, Zeldris will probably back me up on your staying. Especially after what you did in Caan." "B-but-! Your father! He won't be okay with it…"

Meliodas scoffed and pressed his face into her chest. "Who cares?! Even if he says no, you're staying. My order is final."

Elizabeth looked to him carefully before shaking her head lightly. "Alright, okay? Besides, I may have an idea ho to convince your father."

* * *

Meliodas paced back and forth in front of the large gates. Chandler stroked his moustache in front of the large gated doors, Zeldris and the other commandments waiting patiently beside him.

"Lord Meliodas, please calm yourself." Chandler was calm. Way too calm. Zeldris eyed the old man. "I would think you'd be against this more... "

Chandler shook his head, "I was, originally. However, Lady Elizabeth told me of how she planned to bargain with the Demon King, and I support her as long as she proves to be honest in her ways." Galan hummed, "So she is truly betraying her own clan?"

Gowther nodded, "Seems to be. She seems to be offering her alliance in the war against her own clan in exchange for his permission of stay." Derriere looked over, "You think he'll allow it?"

No one answered, not wanting to know yet.

After a few more minutes, Chandler opened the doors, "She's finished." The doors opened through after, and Elizabeth came out. Her wings were present again as her eyes both shown without the goddess clans symbol in them. However, her left eye remained covered by her bangs for some reason. Meliodas ruched forward and held her hands gently. "Well?!"

Elizabeth remained silent before a smile grew onto her face. "He's allowing me to stay!"

Collective sighs of relief filled the room as Meliodas and her laughed in joy, hugging each other in bliss. Zeldris nodded before frowning, "But… How? What exactly did you give in exchange?" Elizabeth turned to Zeldris with a pleased smile.

"Nothing much, really! I only promised to tell him all of my clans plans, the weaknesses in our troops and the archangels, and also how to take complete advantage over the Supreme Deity~"

There was a prolonged silence as Chandler seemed to chuckle lightly, whereas the commandments gaped at Elizabeth's happy-go-lucky form. Meliodas snapped out of it first, "You promised him _what?!_ Elizabeth! You should be a bit more cautious!" "Why? He's allowing me to stay. I should show my gratitude by giving him all the necessary resources for ending the war; right?"

Chandler nodded pleasantly as he turned to leave, "Like I said. I support her now."

Zeldris frowned to Elizabeth, "I get that you clan didn't respect your views, and they're all egotistical dicks, but… What about your mother? Your really willing to betray her like this?" They all looked to see Elizabeth's face pale slightly before looking off towards one of the windows. She looked out over the city of demons and found a soft, fond smile crawl onto her. "Yes, I am. My mother's the Supreme Deity. Most would think, with her being as 'perfect' as she appears, she would be a wonderful mother to me…

"She isn't. She treats me horribly. She disregards my feelings, wanting me to even give them up so that I can reach her perfection with no distractions. She wants me to be her doll. A tool she can use to destroy all of you. Me=ael may have been boasting hard, but he wasn't kidding. My power would be enough to kill one of you with a single move. My mother made sure that my power exceeds all of my kind… Never before has she referred to me as her daughter, and never before has she acted like a mother should. In the mere few hours I spoke with the Demon King, even he picks up the role of a father, who truly does care for his sons. My mother however… She suggested that I come here. She didn't show any ferar for me in the idea that I could be found out and harmed, or even killed. As a child, I had once been on the brink of death… and she didn't care… I have no reason to stay loyal to such a Goddess."

She turned to their shocked and pained looks and smiled to them calmly. "I love it here. Everyone treats me kindly, even after learning of my being a goddess. You all stay loyal, and you have your reasons for the war. The goddess clan is nothing like that."

She stood back and bowed low to them all in respect. "Thank you for allowing me to stay. I promise my eternal loyalty to your clan, and promise to aid you in defeating the other goddesses in war."

* * *

Things had gone back to normal. Or at least, as what they thought to be.

Elizabeth still liked her chores and loved to help Charle around the castle. The servants hadn't even seemed to bat an eye to her reveal and merely treated her the same nice way they had. Charle had apparently known from the start, just as Meliodas had suspected. After making the deal with the demon king, and telling Charle of her past, the head maid seemed furios over the Supreme Deity.

"Elizabeth; I'm adopting you."

Meliodas and Elizabeth blinked slowly in unison as they stared down to the maid. "Eh?"

Charle hugged Elizabeth down to her and frowned to Meliodas. "She's my daughter now, you hear? You'll have to go through me first when you propose to her." "Ch-charle-Sama?!" Meliodas snickered and gave a nod. "Sure thing~"

Charle insisted on Elizabeth calling her Mama from now on, and Elizabeth had truly cried of joy at this. Charle had been the only parent figure Elizabeth felt to have, and she was truly happy with giving her the role.

As time went on for them, using Elizabeth's methods and secrets, they came to start weakening the Goddesses in battle. Despite the small pain she felt towards the idea, she had pushed herself to fighting off against Mael and Ludociel alongside Meliodas. She knew it would come, and as it was, she learned to live with it.

With Meliodas, things started to grow even more.

On the first night after everything started, Elizabeth had walked into her bedroom to find it emptied out, minus a note on the bed, telling her to go zto Meliodas. When she went to his bedroom, she nearly screamed to find him happily putting her panties into one of the dresser drawers. He had moved all of her stuff to his own room, telling her she would be sleeping with him from now on. When she had asked why, he had tried to sound innocent as he said he wanted to sleep with his beautiful goddess from now on.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine. But stay on your side of the bed, okay?"

He smirked, "The whole thing is my bed, so sure~" "No touching." He immediately ignored that order, and Elizabeth couldn't find it in her to care.

As they laid in the bed, her wings out of sight so that he could hug to her from behind, she gave a low hum to his kisses upon her neck. "Why is your hair still covering your eye?" She smiled gently and turned to face him, a playful smirk on her face. "I just thought I'd wait until you asked." She lifted her hand to brush away her bangs, shocking him as he saw the mark above her right eye.

Similar to his own when he used a small amount of his demon energy, a black inky swirl laid above her eye, a jagged mark going past her eye to end on her cheek. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips. "You father granted me a manageable amount of his powers, for when I aid you in fighting the goddesses. My arc will be effective, but not nearly as much as this." Meliodas shot forward and claimed her lips rougher than as she had just done, coaxing a moan out of her as he came to lay above her. He eventually rolled her to sit on lay on her front as he laid below her, sucking gently to her breasts. Her eyes watched him as she panted, before her eyes strayed to the side, finding them on his nightstand drawer. She could recall her first day on the job, when she had seen something hidden in one of the drawers. Still as curious as ever, she reached out and opened the drawer.

Immediately, she froze, before we pushing herself off from Meliodas, making the demon groan sadly. "Elizabeeeeeeth…"

"Why… in the fucking hell… do you have these?"

He tensed at her dark voice and looked to see what she mentioned. His eyes widened before he smirked to her cheekily. "What~? They're a great souvenir from when we met?"

Elizabeth held her old pink bra and panties to him, shaking them in fury. "Like hell! You pervert-! Why did you keep them?! We were enemies!" "Doesn't change the fact that you were beautiful to me. Now,,back to what I was doing-"

Elizabeth interrupted him by pushing him back down as she walked towards her new dresser and stuffed the undergarments into her drawer. She huffed,"You're insufferable…" "And you love me~"

Overall, they learned to be happy with one another, and eventually came to the point of fully making it into a relationship. Though some were slightly weary of it at first, they overcame it, and the two were finally together.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly how I planned for it to end, but I needed to get it out there soon. Hope you all liked it. It was a continuation of **_**Enemies**_**. **


	17. Quit

_Quit_

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't help herself as she tore off her navy blue tie. "That's it! I Quit!"

Everyone in the bar went silent as they all starred towards Elizabeth and Meliodas in shock.

Meliodas stood there behind the bar frozen, eyes wide in horror as Elizabeth glared own to him in rage. His mouth twitched into a nervous smile, "W-wha-?! Elizabeth! Come on. You- you can't be serious!" The princess' eyes narrowed, "Wanna bet?" She turned and stormed up the stairs.

Meliodas shook lightly as he backed up to the counters of ale behind him in panic. "No… she can't seriously…" Hawk rushed after Elizabeth in panic while the sins all rushed to their panicking captain. Diane grabbed Meliodas in a fit of anger, "What happened?! What did you say to her?!" He proved useless though, as his eyes spun in panic and confusion. "No, Elizabeth… quitting…"

Hawk squealed as he ran down in panic, "She's leaving!" The sins looked to Meliodas in fear, "What happened?!"

Diane dropped him and ran upstairs alongside Ban, kicking down the captains bedroom door. "Elizabeth!" The room was empty though, creating even deeper confusion as they hadn't passed by her when they came up. Ban gulped as he pointed to the window, "Umm, problem…" Diane looked over and paled as she saw the recently opened window.

"Oh shit…"

Elizabeth had already climbed out the window to escape, knowing the sins wouldn't allow for her to pass them by. She stormed into the town with a deep scowl on her face. "Stupid Meliodas… That jerk…"

She slowly came to a stop as she looked down to the ground sadly. Maybe she was overreacting? Did he really deserve to be punished in this situation?

She shook her head wildly and slapped her hands to her cheeks, "No! I have every right to be mad!" "Princess Elizabeth?" Here eyes snapped open and she turned to the voice behind her in shock. "J-jericho?!"

* * *

Jericho stood beside the changing room inside of the clothes shop patiently as she watched for the sins out the window. She had already seen King fly by and look through alongside Diane, so they may not search this area for a bit. She looked to the draw curtain, "Do they fit? Those will probably do best for concealing your identity."

Elizabeth walked out from behind the curtain and smiled pleasantly, "Yes, thank you, Lady Jericho!"

Jericho chuckled, "Jericho is just fine, 'kay? I don't fancy myself as all that much of a 'lady'." Elizabeth was wearing black leggings under a red tank top with black lace on the hem and covering her cleavage. She wore red heels and a black floppy hat with a red bow. Jericho pulled it off and pulled Elizabeth's hair up into it to play that she had short cut hair. When she pulled up her bangs, she frowned slightly at seeing the princess' goddess eye. "Oh. That could be a problem…"

Jericho walked up to the cashier lady and ordered a pair of red rimmed shades. When Elizabeth was completely changed, the knight nodded in delight. "Perfect! The sins won't tell the difference. Can you hide your presence enough though, if we come across them?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Well enough. Thank you so much."

Jericho had also changed her outfit, having decided to try a skirt for once in her life. It was the same outfit, but now she wore a tiny flowing skirt that went to mid thigh, the same color as her shorts from before.

She nodded to Elizabeth as she led them out of the store. "So… you actually quit?" Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "That stupid Meliodas… He's a big meanie! It's not my fault I can barely defend myself, and he has the gall to joke about it to me!"

Jericho nodded at that one. She would have been just as pissed in that situation. "Can't blame you. Growing up, I wanted to be a Holy Knight, but I was degraded due to being a female. Stupid, am I right?" Elizabeth frowned, "But why? I may be a princes, and we may both be girls, but… Why does that degrade us? Diane is looked up to for being a giant and Merlin for her powers and wisdom, but…" Jericho shrugged, "Even with my magic, I'm still not respected."

Elizabeth looked to her in surprise, "You received your magical power?!" "Yep. Right after my brother passed away… Turns out, we share the same kind of ice magic. Still a little rusty with it, but it's getting stronger. Though, it still doesn't change the fact that the guys all treat me like a porcelain doll." Jericho scoffed the last part and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The two walked down the streets of the small town, and Jericho easily agreed to Elizabeth staying with her. "I'm actually staying with someone in a camp outside of the town. No doubt, he'll be more than welcoming to you."

When they arrived to the camp, Elizabeth was surprised to see the fancily set up tent with horses and a flag of the Camelot flag. She smiled excitedly when the man Jericho mentioned appeared from behind one of the horses. "King Arthur!"

Arthur smiled and walked over, "Welcome back, Jericho. Who is this?" As soon as he came closer, he squinted to her before his smile grew. "Princess Elizabeth! How good to see you again." Elizabeth looked back and forth between him and Jericho, "The two of you are traveling together?"

When Arthur looked to Jericho and blushed, Elizabeth took easy notice, though Jericho seemed to not bat an eye to it. She nodded and locked her arm around his in a friendly manner, "Yep. Arthur actually helped me out a while back. I was about to get raided when he showed up and helped me fight 'em off. We're both headed back towards Liones, so we decided to go together." She turned to the king, "You won't believe it, but- Elizabeth quit from the Sins' bar!"

Arthur looked to the princess in shock, "What?! What happened?"

Elizabeth pouted and turned her head with a humph. "Meliodas, is what happened! That little jerk…"

Arthur looked to Jericho questioningly and she said, "He joked on her weakness and not being able to protect herself. She didn't take kindly to his using her status as an excuse to be her 'knight in shining armor'."

"Ahh." Arthur hadn't been close to Elizabeth for long, but even he was able to quickly catch onto the fact that she hated being treated as if weak and unuseful. Meliodas obviously made the wrong move by joking over it. Arthur smiled to Elizabeth, "Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us if you'd like?"

The two took Elizabeth into the large tent. "So, where were you both coming from?"

The tent had a large table in the center of it with a map of Britannia on it. Arthur walked over and placed a red tack onto one of the town places. "I was headed to one of camelots towns to meet up with some of the partakers in the Roundtable. Jericho joined me part way there, and we decided to head towards Liones together. We planned to see your father to speak over plans to join forces with a western country, whom will be strong in the fight against the Ten Commandments." Elizabeth nodded. "My aunt is high in court there. She'll be more than happy to help with the fight~"

Jericho nodded, and Arthur then seemed to notice his arm was still locked with hers, his face flaming red in an instant. He looked away nervously and Elizabeth had to bite her lip to hide a giggle. He obviously liked Jericho!

Jericho smiled down to the map and picked up another tac and placed it into another town. "So, Elizabeth? Do you think you'll go back to Liones? Would you say goodbye to the sins first?"

Elizabeth frowned, "I'm… not sure yet. I'm still upset with Meliodas, and the sins would most likely just hold onto me for hours if I told them I planned to return home." "No they wouldn't~... They'd hold on for months."

As Arthur seemed to calm from his embarrassment, his small red and white cat hopped up onto the table. "Meow~ Hi Elizabeth!" The princess smiled down to him, "Oh, Cath-Chan! Hello again~"

Jericho reached down and pet the cat with a small coo. "You are soooo cute~" Arthur pouted lightly and looked away, and Elizabeth really couldn't hold in a laugh at this. "Arthur-Kan, it's a cat," she whispered to him. "No need to get jealous with him."

He spluttered, "W-what?! Over what?"

"Hmm- Jericho, perhaps?" She smirked when she saw his eyes dart to the girl and blush madly at the sight of her. She was cuddling Cath top her chest, the small feline purring into her as he waggled his brows to the king as a tease. Arthur glared to the cat vehemently. "Stupid cat…"

Elizabeth giggled, "You two are adorable~" She pulled Arthur to the side cheerfully, "And to add onto it, you're totally each others type!" "no we- wait. Really?!" Arthur looked to Elizabeth hopefully as she nodded to him, "Uh-huh! Strong, reliable, sweet, and loyal. Jericho doesn't like being put down on her strength, and likes to be on equal terms. But she doesn't mind getting swept off her feet every now and then. Plus, she's reliable and strong, and you two totally have eachothers back, if what you both told me of your meeting is any indication. She likes you, from what I can see. You don't look down on her, and you treat her just as she wishes to be looked at. She _has_ to like you!"

Arthur gulped lightly as he glanced back to Jericho, "S-so… you think i may have a chance?" Elizabeth nodded and the king tried his best to school himself. He held his head high, as though preparing for a fight. "Alright then. I can do this!" As soon as they turned back to Jericho, Cath had stuffed his face up Jericho's skirt, meowing happily, much to the Holy Knights embarrassment.

"C-cath-!" Arthur turned blood red and had to plug his nose from bleeding out. "D-d-d-d-damn it, you alley cat!" He grabbed Cath, unintentionally putting his hand under Jericho's skirt, making the girl turn more red. He threw the cat out of the tent in annoyance. "Will ya cut it out?!"

"Neveeeeer, Meow Meow!

When he turned back to the girls, it seemed to click in his mind what he had done while grabbing Cath. His face heated up once more as he looked to Jericho, who was rubbing her cheeks from the deep blush that covered them. Elizabeth sighed lightly and shook her head. "Men… What is up with you all thinking being perverted will help your situation?" "Bwa-?! I-i-i didn't m-mean-" Jericho slowly came to a stand as Arthur continued to splutter out excuses, none of which made any coherent sense.

* * *

Elizabeth felt her eye twitch as she stood behind Arthur, Jericho, and Cath, the later sitting on the kings shoulder.

The seven deadly sins all stood before them, six of them standing behind their captain, who looked to her pleadingly. "Please, Elizabeth!"

She turned her back to him, "Like I said; I have nothing to say to you! Go away!"

Jericho waved her hand to the sins in a shooing manner, "You heard the princess. Shoo." Arthur smiled nervously to them, "Umm, I apologize, but Elizabeth is still very upset."

Meliodas frowned, "I get that, but Elizabeth? You have to come with us, either way! Please, at least hear me out." Elizabeth shook her head, "No! Besides, I'm not coming with you! I'm travelling back to Liones with King Arthur, and Holy Knight Jericho."

The sins gawked and their captains eye twitched art this as his smile tightened. "No. Way. In. Hell. You are my responsibility and-" Elizabeth shrugged nonchalantly at that, "Then you failed at your job. Forget it." She turned to Jericho with an annoyed expression, "Jericho- I now pronounce you as my new Holy Knight. The sins are all fired." At this, Arthur had to hold in a chuckle, while Jericho was peeling at his side, leaning against him as she laughed. "S-sure thing!" Cath hopped down to smirk to the sins and Hawk, who stood beside Meliodas. "Sorry, but you heard her! You are all dismissed, Meow Meow! Next time, you should think before you speak~" He stuck out his tongue before hopping back to nuzzle to Elizabeth's leg.

Meliodas was fuming now. "NO! You can't just reassign your holy knight! I'm your knight, not anybody else!" Elizabeth stuck her tongue out to him, "Too bad, too sad!"

Diane sighed, "Will somebody please, just tell me what happened?! The captain hasn't said a single coherent sentence until we found you here!" Elizabeth scowled, "It's all his fault! He called me weak!"

"I only said you needed to be protected!"

"Every second of my life?!"

"I-! Okay, I did go a little far on that part, but can you really blame me?! You get hurt all the time, and you're always in danger!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes to him, "Well, then it's a good thing I'm leaving! You said so yourself, that me being with you all puts me in danger? Fine! I'll return to Liones, where I'm perfectly safe!"

Hawk huffed to Meliodas, "You idiot…" The blonde ignored him to rush to Elizabeth's side, on both of his knees as he clasped his hands to her in a begging manner. "Please, Elizabeth! I won't last a moment without you!" King blanked at that, "He's right. The moment we learned you were gone, he just about fainted. He only snapped out of it when merlin finally located you."

Elizabeth internally awwed at the idea, feeling extremely loved by this, but she shook it out of her mind. He deserved no forgiveness! Elizabeth turned her head away defiantly, "No!"

Jericho watched calmly, finding this entire scene honestly comicall as she watched on. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it anymore. While I totally agree with Elizabeth here, I'm gonna be nice and help you out." They turned to her as she raised a matter of fact finger to Meliodas, her brow raised in doubt. "Meliodas… Have you actually tried _apologizing_, to the princess?"

There was a prolonged silence as everyone seemed to look at Meliodas, most of which looked to be getting more annoyed by each passing second. His own face slowly turned to one of realisation, as his mouth dropped to a small "o". He smiled nervously to Elizabeth, "Umm… I hadn't realized that I hadn't, umm-" Elizabeth turned her head with a small growl, "Save. It."

Eventually, after almost an hour of apologizing, arguing, and once or twice when Elizabeth actually decided to hit him with her Ark; Meliodas was finally forgiven.


	18. Resurrection

**A/N: I won't say much, as it will spoil it, but this will be sad…**

**Please review at the end.**

* * *

_Resurrection_

* * *

Elizabeth moaned lightly as she stirred awake. The bed felt… cold. Empty.

The silverette opened her eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, her eyes slowly widening when she saw it to be empty. She sat up and quickly shook herself to wake. Thinking the worst, as always, Elizabeth immediately jumped to her feet.

"_Wha-?! What happened…?!"_

She wore a blood red nightie, a pair of thigh length Black socks pulled high as she looked around the empty room in panic.

_Oh no_.

"_Elizabeth…?"_

She rushed to the chair in front of her vanity and grabbed at a black leather harness with knives and a sword attached to it in its sheath. She strapped it over her nightdress and rushed out of the large master bedroom, rushing down the halls and down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom, a large ball of _something_ rammed into her gut, pushing her back onto her bottom on the last step. She groaned at the impact, but as soon as she looked down to what had hit her, relief flooded her body. "Meliodas, there you are!"

"_How… How could you?"_

The small boy was hugging her around her stomach happily, his face unintentionally rubbing into her chest. Not that she minded at all. Meliodas looked up to Elizabeth with glee, "Good morning, Lizzy-Chan!"

"_How did you even do it?"_

Elizabeth smiled down to the small five year old, "Good morning~" She hugged him close to her, her face nuzzling into his soft hair. "You weren't in bed when I awoke. I was really worried."

"Nish nish~ Gomenasai!" He pulled back with a wide smile, showing he wasn't sorry in the very least. By the look on his face, Elizabeth could only guess that he had done something that he hoped she would like. "I wanted to give you surprise is all~" Bingo.

"_This can't be happening..."_

Elizabeth came to a stand and smiled gently as he took her hand, "Alright then." He bounced happily as he brought her to the dining room. He wore a faded white poncho shirt over a green button-up, and black rolled up pants. He had already put on his black boots and his own brown harness, with a small wooden play sword on it for when he played pretend with her. Elizabeth allowed herself to be sat down at the head of the table, watching lovingly as Meliodas skipped around the island in the kitchen. She waited a moment before he carefully walked back over to her, a large silver tray in his hands, and a plate on his head, barely keeping balance.

Elizabeth giggled and helped him out, taking the plate off his head to set at the center of the table. He set out the other plates of food at their seats, before leaving and returning with their drinks. Her own drink was of light chocolate colored coffee, while his own a glass of orange juice. She smiled as she sat in front of the large breakfast. "You made breakfast for us? And you didn't need help?" Meliodas sat down and puffed his chest proudly, "Yep! I wanted to surprise Lizzy-Chan!"

"_Please stop this!"_

Elizabeth found her smile growing, and her heart swelled with love and joy. "Thank you, Melio~" She took a bite of the scrambled eggs and found herself holding back a giggle. Meliodas smiled brightly at this, "Do you like it?!" Elizabeth nodded happily as she continued eating the food. Meliodas placed a bite into his own mouth and froze. A chugged down his orange juice and gagged after his mouth was clear. "Blegh! I thought you said you liked it?"

Elizabeth swallowed her bite gratefully, "I do. I'm not saying it's the best thing I've ever eaten, but I still love it~" "Lizzy-Chan…" Meliodas looked to her with a deadpan expression. "It tastes like a cow turd." She burst into laughter at his words, "Either way- Hahahahaha!"

"_Look at yourself! You can't take it!"_

They got through their breakfast, Elizabeth somehow enjoying every bite, while Meliodas couldn't even seem to stomach what his own hands had created. Once done, Meliodas had insisted on helping her clean up all the dishes. The following chore had turned from helping each other clean, to Meliodas starting a soapy water fight. Both ended up seeming to have just been drowned, and the floor had been thoroughly drenched. After drying it all up, Elizabeth picked up the small bland and brought him upstairs to the large bathroom.

Having drawn up a warm bath, both got into it, with Meliodas insisting his hair was fine as she continued to wash it. He pouted as he hung his head and arms over the rim of the tub. "Lizzy-Chan, my hair is fine!"

"_I've done it for centuries upon centuries-"_

Elizabeth shook her head as she filled her cupped hand to the brim with shampoo. She rubbed it into his hari, forming white suds in it as she tried to lay the blonde locks flat. "Oh, come one, Melio~ Your hair is always so wild, and this is the only way it will stay down, even for a bit." He shrugged lightly, "Yeah, so it doesn't even matter, right? It'll just go back as soon as ya dry it." "Still worth a try!"

It really wasn't. His hair had bounced back to it's wild and spiky nature as soon as she pulled the towel away from it. She pouted to his Ahoge, which refused to stay down even when she had wet it. Both wrapped in only towels, She dried his hair as he sat on her lap on the bed. "Hey, Lizzy-Chan? Why do you always part your hair like that?" Elizabeth hummed in surprise. Meliodas looked up to her curiously, "Yeah! Your hair always covers your eye when we head outside. But at home, you show your eye? Why is that?"

"_You don't know what you're doing!"_

It was true. At the current moment, Elizabeth's goddess eye was present as day as she dried them both off. "Oh, well… As you know, I have special healing powers, right? Well, my powers are super rare, and people will know I have them if they see my eye."

"Is that really so bad?" Meliodas turned and smiled excitedly to her. "Your eye is super pretty! And, your powers aren't bad, so it should be fine, right?" Elizabeth smiled to the young child, seeing the innocent hope and joy in his eye. "I'm sorry, Melio, but it really would be bad. You see, there are some people who are looking for you and me. If word got around of my powers, then they would know it was me, and they'd come for us."

"_Please I-! I can't bear this…"_

She felt her heart clench tightly as the joy in him seemed to deflate. He nodded glumly, "Oh, okay…" She smiled and hugged him to her tightly, "Oh, it's alright, Melio… Besides, I'd rather it just be you who knew. You're the first one who's ever called my eyes beautiful before, ya know?"

Meliodas looked up to her in surprise, "Really?! But they're super pretty! Who wouldn't love them?!" SHe felt warm at his comment and hugged him again, "Well, where I was raised, it was common for others to have these eyes. You are the first one who ever seemed to pick out the difference, and call mine more beautiful…"

"_You…"_

Meliodas blinked in surprise and pulled back to look at her confused, "But- I've never met anyone else with your eyes…?" She shook her head lightly, "We all have different ways of hiding them. I wasn't able to hide mine for long, so it had to be done like this, with my hair covering it whenever I'm outside. You've seen a few of them, you just don't remember…" Meliodas didn't notice the hidden sadness behind her eyes when she finished saying this. He nodded, understanding her point. He turned around again, allowing her to finish drying him off.

After they were done, Meliodas changed back into the clothes he had worn earlier, his hair now shining brighter and feeling softer. Elizabeth had changed into a white bishop-sleeve shirt, with red hemlines and cuffs. She had black leggings and red riding boots. She put on her harness and walked beside Meliodas to their bedroom. She handed the small blonde his brown bag, filled halfway with the things they would be using out. She opened up the locked drawer of their nightstand and pulled out a green sheath with a yellow dragon mark on it. She pulled Lostvayne from it's carrier and wiped it off with a small rag, before placing it into its sheath, which now rested, strapped to the side of her harness. She smiled back to Meliodas, "Ready to go?"

"_Your dying inside… right?"_

He nodded excitedly, "Mm-hmm!"

The two walked out of the large, two-story cabin, and headed out into the surrounding forest.

"_Please… Just stop this..."_

They had lived in isolation, staying far away from the towns in case of an emergency occurring there, and they needed to stay hidden. Elizabeth had made sure to live nearby enough to one, though. Incase Meliodas ever be in trouble, and she for whatever reason couldn't assist.

The walk was about a mile or two, but neither complained, haing found it their normal. When they arrived to town, everyone passed by them with warm greetings. "Welcome back!" "Good morning, Elizabeth and Meliodas~" "Mornin Elizabeth. How ya doin' today, lil' Meliodas?"

"'_Change it back. Please, Elizabeth!"_

Meliodas would answer them in great cheerfulness, while Elizabeth would smile and wave politely, once in a while replying with a good morning in return. The two headed off to the small market area, being greeted by a plump old lady in bright colors and silver jewelry. She cheered upon the sight of them and ran their way. Meliodas yelped lightly and hid behind Elizabeth's leg in surprise as the lady hugged Elizabeth with joy. "Elizabeth, darling! You have returned, my dear little angel~ Oh! Little Melio, my itty bitty munchkin~" Meliodas smiled gently to her, having been caught off guard before at her sudden rush over.

"G-good morning, Madame Dupoin." She cooed over him and pinched his cheek gently, "Oh~ Elizabeth is making such a little gentleman of you, isn't she? Oh, you both simply must join me and the others for tea, darlings!" Elizabeth smiled to her, "Actually, I have a small errand to run, and I was wondering if it would be alright to ask you to watch him for me. It should be only about tan hour at most."

"_How did you do it?!"_

Mrs. Dupoin waved Elizabeth off teasingly, while Meliodas came to her side in glee as she held out a plate of her famous cookies. "Oh, don't worry about that, darling! Meliodas is welcome any time at all, and you can always rely on me, deary~ Now, hurry along with your errand. Meliodas? Perhaps you would like to help me with making some stew for Mr. Dupoin? He's been feeling unwell, and I'm positive he would absolutely love to see you again!" Meliodas nodded with a mouthful of Mrs. Dupoins lemon cookies. "Mm-hmm!" He turned and hugged Elizabeth's leg tightly and swallowed down the dessert in his mouth. "Lizzy-Chan, you'll be safe, riight?"

Elizabeth bent beside him and hugged him tightly, "Of course, Melio. Don't worry. I have Lostvayne with me, in case something happens. No need to worry, alright?"

"_Our parents… you convinced them…"_

Meliodas eventually nodded and they both kissed each others foreheads, causing Mrs. Dupoin to coo in delight. "The two of you are most simply adorable! Are you most certain you are not siblings? Surely, you are not the mother."

Elizabeth laughed at the idea, "Definitely not!" She watched as Meliodas hopped over to the stand Mrs. Dupoin ran. "Meliodas is nowhere near a brother to me, and nothing even close to a son. We're close, but not in those standards."

"_How? What did you promise them?!"_

Mrs. Dupoin hummed and smiled more gently as she side hugged Elizabeth. "Oh, I'm just teasing you, aren't I? Run along! Don't want to keep that errand of yours waiting~"

Elizabeth said her goodbyes before turning and walking out of town. As soon as she was sure she was out of the town folks' presence, she leapt. She jumped high top the top of the trees, and ran swiftly in long lunges as if she flew. She could almost feel her wings on her again. She ran for about twenty minutes, but never did she slow or get distracted. She had caught onto the presence of something of evil power, and she could detect it's malice from miles away.

"_Please stop-! It's killing you inside!"_

She eventually stopped when she came to a large clearing, the plants in the area starting to decay and burn from the presence that entered the area. Around ten red demons and about seven grey demons. They flew towards her in a herd. "I knew it. You wee all headed towards the town, huh?" She pulled Lostvayne out from its sheath and placed a foot back with a growing smirk. "I'm surprised low level demons such as yourself could find us. But hey; I'd rather it be the lot of you over the Sins."

As they all opened their mouths, large beams of dark energy and fire shot her way. Elizabeth easily dodged it with a few spins to the side, and took one large lunge towards the herd of demons. She raised Lostvayne high as she descended onto them. She channeled her light energy into the sacred treasure as she brought both heaven and hell upon them. "Goddess Light: Shining Ark!"

"_You have to reverse it, Elizabeth!"_

She took one swipe towards them all, cutting them all to shreds that burned from the light energy. SHe landed at the center of where they floated over, as their remaining parts fell roughly to the ground, before fully burning away to nothing. Elizabeth dropped to her knee and placed a palm against the dead ground. "Purify…" The ground followed her command, and within minutes of her energy flowing through the soil, the grass grew brighter than it once was, and plants erupted all around.

Elizabeth brought herself to a stand and walked back the way she came. "It's a good thing I can detect them from afar. By this point, the town has no idea that they've been coming for at least a year or two now. I have to come out here at least once a month." She rushed along the treetops once more, speeding back towards the town.

"_Please - STOP THIS!"_

* * *

"_..."_

Elizabeth knocked gently on the door. "Mrs. Dupoin?" There was a short silence before she heard the insistent rattling of the door knob. When the door was finally thrown open, she was given no time to look down before Meliodas lunged towards her once more, pushing her to the ground again. "Lizzy!"

Elizabeth giggled from her place as Mrs. Dupoin walked out with a chuckle. "You weren't gone long, but he still missed you so~" Elizabeth smiled brightly to Meliodas who cuddled into her, his face rubbing into her breasts happily. "Did you bring me something back? Did ya?!" Elizabeth nodded and sat up. "Uh-huh. Only the best~"

"_Why are you doing this?"_

Elizabeth pulled out what looked to be a knife, from one of her previously empty knife pockets. Mrs. Dupoin looked closer to it before feeling her jaw drop. "Elizabeth! Did you really-?!" Meliodas snatched the object with glee, "COOL! A saber tooth!" The large tooth he held was as thick as his wrist, and about a foot long. While on her way back, Elizabeth had found a saber wolf trying to attack a woman and her child, and went to save them. She let them have the wolf meat for food, while she insisted that the tooth was all she really could want for reward.

Mrs. Dupoin scowled lightly, "Really? Elizabeth, dear… Don't you think he's a little young for such a thing?" Elizabeth shrugged, "Meh~"

"_Don't you hate it?"_

After taking their leave from the Dupoin house, Elizabeth and Meliodas walked around for shopping. They were good on meats and other things; Meliodas had simply tricked Elizabeth into taking him to buy desserts. She groaned, "Why am I doing this?"

Meliodas looked up to her with a face of innocence. "Because you love me~?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes jokingly, knowing when he was making that face up. "Ah, yes! Your ability to emotionally manipulate me! How could I forget?"

"_We used to have three days…"_

Elizabeth ended up buying an entire cake, and two batches of brownies. One thing was for sure; Meliodas was one happy kid.

Once arriving back to their home, the two had lunch before eating their sweets in the living room. After finishing his second slice of cake, Meliodas gave off a large yawn. Elizabeth giggled at how wide his mouth went, "Alright, kiddo. Nap time." He moaned at this, his eyes already somewhat closed, as he leaned against her side. She giggled lightly as she picked him up and brought him upstairs to their bedroom. She tucked him into bed neatly, preparing to head back down, when his voice called out to her. "Lizzy?"

"_Now we have three seconds-"_

She stopped at the door and smiled back to him, "Hmm?" The small child looked down tirely as he hugged his red dragon stuffed animal to his chest. "Can you read me a story? I know it's not night-night, but I still wan' one."

"_It was different for me…"_

Elizabeth's heart swelled at this as she walked back over to sit at his side. "Of course, sweetie~ Which one do you want me to read, hmm? The one with the Holy Knights? The king and the sword?" Meliodas shook his head lightly, "My favorite one! The dragon and the princess!"

"_It was my responsibility-"_

Elizabeth stiffened for a moment before smiling gentler and nodding, reaching into her nightstand to pull out a small book. "Alright then, my little knight."

"_To take and endure the pain-"_

The book was black, with the red dragon symbol that circled around to eat its tail. There was a silvery heart with a gold crown in the center of it. The title, stiche onto the side of the book, read; _The Dragon and his Princess_. She had made the book herself when Meliodas was about two years old. It was his absolute favorite story.

"_Not yours…"_

Elizabeth sat down on the bed and placed Meliods on her lap, the blanket pulled up to keep them both warm. She opened the book, to show the picture of a red dragon in a cave filled with smaller dragons, and a silver haired princess in a castle.

"_Why? Why do it then?"_

"Once upon a time, there was a great red dragon, who lived among his herd as the prince of them all. He was strong, brave, fearless, and ruthless." Elizabeth read, "He protected his clan of dragons from the human race, which plotted to exterminate his kind merely for their own benefit. Of the humans, there was a beautiful princess, who sought to make peace with the dragons. She wasn't like the rest of her kind.

"_To make me upset?"_

"One day, while the dragons and humans fought in a battle, the princess encountered the prince of the dragons. She spoke kindly to him, trying to push her thoughts of peace onto his mind, though she wasn't as successful as she hoped to be. He listened to her and thought over it, but he made it clear that he did not care for humans. He agreed to meet with her in secret to discuss the war." The picture they looked at was of the dragon lying with his head up in a broken down amphitheater, with the princess resting her back to his long neck. "They met in secret all the time, and soon, the dragon came to realize her views on the war were correct. The war was pointless, and would only bring downfall to both clans. They agreed to help the other out."

"_Invoke my wrath?"_

Meliodas smiled up to Elizabeth, "This is when the dragon loves the princess, right Lizzy?" "Mm-hmm. And she comes to love him as well." She looked back to the book, "They both fell in love with the other, and both knew that they needed to end the war quickly, to be with one another. They soon gathered more allies, and they fought to end the war. The dragon ended up betraying his own clan in the end, and when the humans learned of the princesses love, they turned on her as well."

"_It won't work, and you know it-"_

Meliodas frowned, knowing the next part that he had been read over before. "Their parents are really mean, huh? They got upset because they loved each other." Elizabeth nodded with a downturned look. "They cursed their own children. The dragon would be immortal, and everytime he did die, he would just come back the same as before. The princess however,she was cursed with eternal reincarnations. Everytime she died, she would be reborn as a baby, with no memories of her previous lives. She would grow up to love the dragon each time, and whenever she did remember the past… she would die three days later."

"_So why then?"_

Meliodas' frown deepened as he hugged close to Elizabeth sadly, "The poor princess…" "No.. the poor dragon…" Meliodas looked up to her in surprise. "What? But, it's the princess who loses her memory each time she is born again?"

"_..."_

Elizabeth nodded sadly, "Yes… And that's why she does what happens next." She turned the page to show the dragoon lying dead on the ground, the princess hovering over him with a sad smile. "The dragon had to watch as his true love lost her memory, and everytime she died, it would be right before his very eyes… There was no ending it."

"_I see…"_

Meliodas frowned and looked to the picture, "The princess learns this eventually, doesn't she?" "Mm-hmm… SHe learns after more than 3,000 years, that she's putting her love through so much pain. She loves him too much to make him go through with it any longer." Elizabeth hugged Meliodas close to her chest. "Do you remember what she does?" Meliodas was silent as he stared at the picture, indicating he didn't want to say it himself.

"_So that's the reason why-"_

Elizabeth smiled sadly as she hugged Meliodas to her, "The princess **switched the curse**."

"_You reversed it all?"_

The page was turned to show the Princess sitting beside the dragon, though he seemed slightly different and smaller. "She switched the effects of their curse, so that instead, it was her who would watch her lover die. She didn't want for him to deal with the pain anymore, so she took the burden herself.

"_I suppose I should be happy then-"_

"But there was more. Whenever the dragon would remember, he would beg for her to change the curse back to the way it was before… And instead of three days, they were now given _three seconds_. Even if he hasn't tried to remember, the moment his life is dying, he'll remember in the last seconds."

"_You love me enough to do it-"_

Meliodas frowned to Elizabeth, "I just can never figure it out… Why did she do it?"

"_But I hate it."_

Elizabeth looked down to him with a bittersweet smile, "Because she loved him, with every fiber of her being. She couldn't stand the idea of knowing he was always in pain. She felt it was her turn…"

"_You're infuriating, goddess."_

Meliodas gave a large yawn and smiled to her, "Well, at least they're happy in the end, right?" He turned to the last page, to show the princess and dragon hugging happily. "The princess was able to break the curse, right?"

"_But then again…"_

There was a long silence. "Not yet… She's working on it, and she knows she can do it, but not yet. Their curse is real, and they're still going through it to this day."

"_That's just another reason of why-"_

Meliodas hummed lightly as he started to nod off. His eyes drifted more closed as he yawned and leaned against Elizabeth. "Well… even though the dragon may not be happy… he forgives her." Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked down to him in shock. "W-whatt…? Why would you think that?"

"_Till the end that may never come-"_

"Well… he knows she did it out of love And besides-" he yawned widely and closed his eyes completely, falling to the side, with his head on the pillow. "The Dragon will always love his Princess…"

"_I'll always love you, Elizabeth."_

* * *

Rain thundered down as the town remained littered in debree and decaying wood. Fire had been put out by the onslaught of heavy rainfall and lightning.

Elizabeth could see Mrs. Dupoin and her husband out of the corner of her eye, both of them lying on the ground, each in a puddle of their own blood. Just like the rest of the civilians, Elizabeth had failed in protecting them all, and they paid the price for her sin. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

Elizabeth looked down to the blonde teenager turned adult, his hair dampened and more straight than she had ever been able to make it. His eyes barely stayed open as he tried to stay conscious. The large pole stabbed into his heart kept him pinned to the ground as he looked up to Elizabeth. She knew he wouldn't have much longer, and she knew what would happen when the time came.

Elizabeth fell to her knees, her wet hair sticking to her skin as she let her silent tears fall to the already wet ground below. She shakily pulled the metal steak from her lovers body and tossed it far off, allowing herself to fall onto him as she wailed. "Don't leave me again! Please!"

Meliodas' breath hitched for only a moment before she felt his arms slowly wrap around her, and his mouth press to her cheek lovingly, just like it did every night that they shared with one another. "E-elizabeth… I… love you." She cried harder at this, "No! You can't leave me again!" She pulled back to look at him in her deepest pain. "Please, Meliodas!"

He gave her a strained smile as he lifted one of his bloody hands to cup her tear stained cheek. "I'll always say it, now and forever…" He closed his eyes tightly in a wince for a moment, and ELizabeth froze. _NO_.

Meliodas opened his eyes to reveal them pitch black, with his demon mark on his forehead as he smiled to her through the pain, saying his last words, for the 46th time.

"_The Dragon will always love his Princess."_

* * *

**A/N: I had a whole story line planned out for this, but I almost cried when I tried to do chapter 2, so I'm leaving it as a one-shot.**


	19. Slayers

**A/N: Hey! I just started typing and this is what came up. IDK what i even did…**

**Anywho, this is over little ELizabeth, if she actually remembered what had happened the day of Zaratras' murder.**

* * *

_Slayers_

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a small gasp. "Sir Meliodas!"

She breathed deeply, her mind trying to catch up with her so that she could break her dazed state. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. SHe needed to relax.

Elizabeth slowly sucked in a chilling wind before moving the air out of her lungs. She repeated this for a minute before shakily bringing herself to sit up. She looked around to find herself inside of her bedroom, changed into a pair of her pale pink nightdresses. Feeling something on her head, the small princess reached up to touch her forehead, finding a bandage wrapped around it. What had happened?

She pulled herself out from her bed, grabbing her small teddy bear as she rushed to the door, and tried her best to remember what she could. She remembered that she had been playing hide and seek, when she had overheard… someone... Elizabeth shook her head, "I can't remember anything…" She grabbed the handle that was just barely out of her reach and pulled it open. She was just about to rush out, when she pulled to a stop before colliding into a pair of long legs. Elizabeth looked up and blinked in surprise. "Oh, Hendrickson-Sama."

Hendrickson looked down to her aloofly. "Princess Elizabeth. IT is very early. May I suggest you return to bed? I will be sending one of the maids to bring you your breakfast soon." Elizabeth frowned at the look in his eyes. They were so cold, and she couldn't detect any of the kindness she used to see in the gentle man. "N-no thank you… I was just about to go off to find one of my sisters, or maybe Meli…"

Hendrickson's gaze hardened at the nickname of her blonde holy knight. "Princess, I'm afraid that I cannot allow that. Meliodas will be unavailable as of late, and your sisters have been required to stay in their own rooms as well." He motioned his hand for her to go back into her room, but the small silverette didn't budge. "Why?"

"It is for your safety."

"From what? And why do you say Meli can't see me? He always makes time to spend with me." She stepped forward to pass by the Holy Knight, but he stepped into her path once more. "Princess Elizabeth, I really must insist. For your safety-"

"So what." She looked up to him with a pout. "I don't know what you're keeping me safe from, but I don't care. I'm going wherever I want." "Princess-"

"Exactly!" Elizabeth now looked to him with a hardened glare, just pushing him to argue with her. "Princess. That's what I am. And as Princess, I demand that you let me by where I please, as this is _my_ home, Sir Hendrickson." They both remained silent before Hendrickson bowed his head with a huff and stepped aside for her to pass. "Very well, Princess Elizabeth…" She smiled with pride as she skipped past him happily. She made her way towards Meliodas' room, not caring that she was followed, and entered in cheerfully without the bother to knock.

"Meli! Come play with me- Oh." Elizabeth stopped short in surprise to find the room empty. Not just of her best friend, but of everything. All of Meliodas' things were gone from the room. Elizabeth frowned, "Meliodas?"

She turned on her heal and glared to Hendrickson. "Where is Sir Meliodas?"

Hendricksons face bowed to look to the ground. "As I said, he is unavailable as of lat. By which I mean, he and his fellow Sins are forever banned from here." Elizabeth froze, a chill running down her back as she stared at the holy Knight in horror. "What...?" "They have been committed with a horrendous crime, of which will cost the rest of their miserable lives. Meliodas and them have all fled, and if they dare return, we will promise their death to the kingdom."

Elizabeth felt sick, her hands covering her mouth in horror. "N-no… It's all a misunderstanding, I'm sure of it! Mel isn't a bad guy at all! He can't commit a crime, he's a Holy Knight!"

Hendrickson frowned to her, "Not anymore… He and his comrades of the Seven Deadly Sins have been accused of the slaying of Holy Knight Grand Master Zaratras."

That's when it all clicked. Elizabeth remembered everything that had happened the previous night or so. The last time she had seen Meliodas.

She had been playing hide and seek, and had hidden behind one of the curtains. She had been hiding when she heard MEliodas' voice along with the rest of his comrades, and had decided she would pause her game to go see him. When she had come to them though… she had seen Zaratras' body impaled by poles.

Elizabeth threw her fists down in anger, "It wasn't them! I was there! Meli and his friends would never do such a thing!"

Hendrickson sighed, "Princess, I understand that you would go to try and protect the likes of those criminals. It is no secret that the captain had captured your attention and made you favor him, but that does not lesson their crimes. Do you have proof of your claims?"

She hadn't seen what happened, but even still, with all the Sins there, she knew they didn't do it. Not only because of her trust in them, and her knowing them all so well and what they were really like, but…

"Oh come on! If Meli was to go and kill someone like Zaratras, he wouldn't make it look so pitiful!"

Hendrickson choked at her words, faltering slightly in his stance, "Why-what-?!"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and turned with a humph. "Meli would have done something much more interesting! Knowing him, he would have involved a dragon, or maybe a giant animal- anything! He wouldn't just go put someone on a pole- he'd make them a public display of humiliation, if they really made him mad enough to kill them! He probably would have burnt them down and put them in some ridiculous situation, and then dropped them off all too happily. Besides, if this were truly Meli's doing," she turned a pointed look to Hendrickson. "He would totally have taken the fall. Sorry, but I don't see him boasting about his works as a murderer, now do I?"

Hendrickson felt his eye twitch at her claims. "Princess… I ask that you kindly return to your room. We are not to continue this conversation any longer."

"But-" she was cut off when two maids rushed in and hurried Elizabeth back to her bedroom. They locked her into it, and told of returning soon with her food.

This is what it was like for the next few months. They would allow her out every now and then to be in the gardens, but never without a group of Holy Knights around her for "protection". Honestly, even if they did believe the sins guilty, sis that honestly think they would harm her? She didn't want to boast, but; the Sins all loved her. They had all admitted to it.

Elizabeth was locked into her room almost all of her days. She would once in awhile see her sisters during a few meals outside of her room, but other than that, they would see each other maybe a few times a week during their lessons. In the last five months of this, she had seen her father once. He had been apparently ill and couldn't be around her and her sisters for too long. The once she saw him, he had told her to simply go along with it for her safety. She didn't know what it was, but when her father said it was for her safety, she couldn't help but feel he meant from the Holy Knights, instead of the Seven Deadly Sins.

She would spend a majority of her time trying to figure out what to do. She would try to remember the voices of the ones she had heard, talking about killing Zaratras. She tried to convince Holy Knights of the sins innocence, but they never listened. She did whatever she could to try and help the Sins.

Then, one day, it came to her.

She was talking with one of the maids as she was presented her dinner, when she noticed Hendrickson and Dreyfus speaking near the door in hushed words. As soon as she heard their whispers, she froze.

It was them. They were the ones she had overheard.

Elizabeth promptly excused herself and rushed to lock herself into her room. She grabbed her favorite red bag and filled it with her favorite clothes, and her teddy bear. She snuck down into the kitchen and grabbed some food and a container of water. She put a large bag of gold and silver coins into the bag for incase, and placed the bag onto her back. Before she could go to the door though, she recalled an important piece of information.

She had no way out.

She looked around nervously before looking to the carpet below her with a gasp of remembrance. She heffed the side of the carpet out of the way and smiled in delight at the panel on the ground.

She could recall about a year ago that she had been about to fall asleep when the Panel had been pushed up. She would have been frightened if not for MEliodas' voice calling out in surprise. "Huh. Could have sworn this would lead to the kitchen… Oh! Hey there Ellie~" The two had explored all the secret passage ways together, mapping the routes out by heart.

Before going down the passageway, Elizabeth snuck back out of her room once more, entering into one of the training rooms. If she were to be on her own, she might turn up in trouble. She grabbed two of the fighting knives and rushed back to her room. After checking that she was completely ready, she made her way down the passages. When she had finally made her way through them all, having gotten lost twice, what without Meliodas' help, she found herself near the back hand of the castle.

She pulled out a map of Britannia she had grabbed, and looked over it with a hum. She had heard rumors of seeing the sins in different places, but…

She smiled when her eyes landed on one town. "Vanya! Yesterday, a Holy Knight said that the Sir Ban was spotted drunk there. Maybe he and Meli are together!" Luckily, Vanya was only a town or two away. She could try and hitch a ride.

* * *

It took only two days for her to get to the town. She had paid to travel on two different wagons and had walked a mile or two all in all. Now, standing at the center of Vanya, Elizabeth was determined to find the Sins.

She wasn't a Holy Knight, and they would no doubt recognize her, so she had no worries that she would find the Sins easily. They wouldn't be hiding from her.

Elizabeth walked around town, knowing better than to ask if someone had seen them. If she asked something like that, it would only lead to trouble. She looked around and asked people through descriptions. No one seemed to know until she came up to three tall men who were coming from a day of hard work. "Excuse me, sirs?" They looked down to her and smiled kindly. Elizabeth fiddled with the strap of her red bag nervously. "Umm, I'm looking for a friend of mine-? His name is Meliodas! He has blonde spiky hair, and green eyes. He's about thrice my height-?"

The men looked surprised before nodding happily. One of the men chuckled. "Say, don't she mean that tavern owner?" Another man nodded to her, "Here, we'll take you to him, alright kiddo? So, why you lookin' for him?" She followed them happily to the outskirts of the town, "He's my protector! My knight, and my best friend~"

They came upon the large tavern and Elizabeth looked to the sign hanging in surprise. "The… Boar Hat?" The men opened the door for her and one of them called out for Meliodas. "Sir Meliodas? You have someone here lookin' for ya'!"

She walked in and looked around kindly to the people there. Customers for food and drinks all spoke to her kindly, telling her how Meliodas and the other workers were just upstairs. Suddenly, something round and pink walked over to her. "Pguuh! What's the racket around here for?"

Elizabeth turned around at the voice and gasped at the sight as it came over to her. A pink pig at around her height, yet much thicker than her, with a dark pink clover n its bottom, and a gold piercing on its ear. The pig blinked to her in surprise. "A kid? What do you want with Meliodas?" Elizabeth stared at the pig long and hard before cautiously stepping forward to it. "Are you… really a piggy?"

"Huh-? Oh, umm, yeah?"

* * *

Meliodas looked down to the map of Britannia, looking to the towns with red markers on them. "Alright. The Holy Knights know we're here thanks to Ban's heavy drinking spree." The sins all sent a pointed look to the undead man.

Ban chuckled, "If it's wrong for a man to enjoy the pleasures of life, then I'm guilty as charged~"

Merlin looked to the map, "We'll have to leave after closing up, as they should be arriving here by the morning. It'd only be trouble n the town if we stick around." Meliodas nodded, "Exactly. So where-"

_**CRASH!**_

The sins all looked the way of the stairs in shock. They heard Hawk squeal from below, "Whoops!"

Meliodas sighed, "Dear goddess, what did the pig break?" Before they could do anything else, they heard another voice call out. "Hawk-Chan! Are you alright- Whaaa!" The Sins all froze at the sound of the squeaky voice. It sounded all too familiar, but… no, it couldn't be.

"Oy! Elizabeth! Are you alright?!"

**Shit.**

The sins all rushed downstairs as fast as they could, but Meliodas beat them all to the bottom before they could even turn to sprint. When they arrived to the scene, they all blanked at the sight.

A table was upturned and food and dishes littered the area. A majority of the customers didn't notice the ruckus, but there was about five who were trying to help hawk with picking up. One of the men looked towards something. "Ah! Elizabeth-Chan, do you need help?"

The sins remained frozen as they watched little Princess Elizabeth come to a stand, squeezing out the skirt of her dress, as it had gotten wet from some of the spills. "I-i'm alright, thank you. I slipped on some of the spilled drinks…"

Meliodas inhaled sharply at hearing her voice. "Elizabeth…?"

The world seemed to freeze as Elizabeth looked up to him with blown wide eyes in shock. The two stared at one another in shock before the silverette gasped happily, a bright smile spread across her face. "_MELI!_" She rushed over to him, while he dropped to his knees with an overjoyed laugh, happily taking her into a tight hug. "Meli, I've missed you all so much! I was so upset when you all disappeared!" Meliodas hugged her tighter at this. "I know Ellie, and I'm so sorry. I missed you more than anything."

The sins smiled gently before Merlin looked to her cautiously, "Elizabeth… Were you accompanied by a Holy Knight when you arrived here?"

Elizabeth looked to them in surprise before scowling, "Pfft! Yeah right! Like I would let one of those monsters near me anymore!" The sins all looked to her in shock at her statement. "'Monsters'? Ellie, what are you talking about? And who brought you all the way here?"

Elizabeth looked up to Meliodas and her smile came back. "No one! I heard that you all may be here, so I came by myself~" Her head tilted to the side childishly, "I ran away~"

The Sins all fell to silence before they all looked to her in rising panic, "You did what?!" Elizabeth hugged herself to Meliodas once more, "I took the passageway in my room and escaped. I payed to ride on a few carts to get here, and I brought enough stuff to be sure I'd be safe. Please don't be upset, Meli. I know you don't want me on my own ever, but I had to come and find you…"

Before they could get the chance to respond, ELizabeth pulled back to look at them gravely. "I… I found out who slayed Zaratras…"

Elizabeth sat on one of the seats, happily munching away to the food Ban had made for her. The sins all watched her from around the table with fond smiles. Hawk huffed from beside her.

"Hold up- so let me get this straight… You're a runaway princess, in search for these band of hooligans?" When Elizabeth nodded happily, Hawk shook his head, "I can't believe it… How can someone so innocent and sweet have anything todo with Meliodas?" Meliodas hit Hawk on the head with a deadpan expression, "Keep talking ham-slice, and I'll turn you into pulled pork."

Gowther looked to Elizabeth, "Princess? You said that you had left shortly after learning the identity of Grand Master Zaratras' slayer?"

Elizabeth nodded sadly, "Slayer's, actually… I don't know how many people were involved, but… I found out who it was that I had heard speaking on killing him." SHe looked up to them gravely, "It was Hendrickson and Dreyfus… They planned on starting a Holy War, and they wanted to throw the blame on you all to have you killed." The sins frowned deeply at this.

"Dang," King sighed. "To think those two would be behind it. They were so close with Zaratras…" Diane nodded sadly as she looked to Elizabeth, "What about your father, and sisters? They're probably worried about you're disappearance."

Elizabeth shook her head. "They won't even know. In the past five months, I've only seen my father once. He's claimed ill in bed, and the only time I saw him, he told me to do what Hendrickson orders so that I'd be safe from the Holy Knights. I only see my sisters once in a while now, because they always lock us up." The sins all watched as tears pooled in the Princesses eyes. "I hate it so much… Hendrickson locks me away in my room, saying that you all could come back and harm me and my family… When I found out it was him and Dreyfus who killed Zaratras, they were talking about waiting for my father to pass away, and… and then they would do away with me and my sisters…"

The sins gasped at this. Meliodas immediately pulled Elizabeth into his hold, looking to her sternly. "Elizabeth. I refuse to let you go back there. Not until we fix all of this." SHe sniffled around her tears, "Y-you promise?"

He smiled gently and hugged her, "I promise. We'll save the kingdom, and your family."


	20. Tournament

_Tournament_

* * *

"Whyyyyyyy?!" Diane sobbed as she punched the ground in her mixture of anger and sadness. "Why do the boys get to join, but the girls can't?!"

They were outside of Vaizel, where they were once again holding another fighting tournament. In the past few months, Liones and Camelot had payed for the rebuilding of homes there, and it was starting to go back to the once beautiful village it was. The sins had travelled there when they were informed of the new tournament being held there, but it wasn't until they arrived that they learned that only men were allowed to join.

To make it even worse; woman weren't even allowed to _watch_ the tournament!

Merlin sighed as she sat beside Elizabeth on the porch of the Boar Hat. "I had no intention of joining, but I do agree that it was disappointing. I would have enjoyed watching."

Elizabeth nodded lightly as she kicked her legs back and forth. "I don't care for fighting much, but I would have liked to help Hawk with promoting the Boar Hat. And I wanted to come so that i could heal Sir Meliodas and the others if they were to get injured…"

Diane pouted as she ate one of her pills, and shrunk down to their size. She sat on the other side of Elizabeth. "If only we could join in secret. But there's no way they wouldn't find out we were all girls…"

Merlin nodded for a moment before looking up wit a thoughtful smirk. "Actually…

Elizabeth and Diane looked to her hopefully, "There's a way?!"

Merlin nodded as she stood up and had them follow her inside. "I made it years ago, but I never really cared to use it. I once had Ban test it for me, and after that, he never trusted me with my experiments again. It works brilliantly." She brought them to her room and showed them a large jar. "It's a gender alterer. When I had Ban test it years ago, he hated me for weeks because he grew a woman's chest and was being hit on at bars." Diane burst into laughter at the thought of it. "Oh goddesses, I wish you showed me that!" Elizabeth eyed the blue and pink liquid in the jar, "It will really change our gender?"

Merlin nodded as she got out three spoons. "All we can have is a spoonful. If we were to have about a cup of it, we would be changed for life. Now; dig in~"

Diane readily took the first bite, humming happily at the taste. "Ooh~ I can aste blueberries! What's this made up of?" Merlins smiled as she took a bite herself. "Mixtures of different foods to add to the taste and making it easier to cook. However, the real power comes from a species of shapeshifting animal called a changeling. To keep it on the down low of only changing our gender and nothing else; I only used it's turds."

Diane paled swiftly before she started to gag. "Oh my god…" Elizabeth stifled a giggle before Diane shoved a spoonful into the princess' mouth. "Oh no you don't! I had to eat animal poop, now so do you!"

Elizabeth swallowed it down and gagged herself. The taste wasn't bad, but it had a gross thought to it now that she knew what was in it. "Uhg, gross…."

Diane looked to Merlin, "How long does it take to kick in?" Merlin shrugged, "Give it a minute. Now, while it changes the hair, body, and specifically genitalia; it doesn't change the voice that much. When I tried it on Ban, it only made his voice an octave higher. Yours will be lower, but not by much. Try not to talk much, but if you do, _Diane_, then try to go deeper." Diane nodded happily as she looked down to her chest.

"I-i think it's working-!"

Suddenly, all three woman felt a glowing warmth in their chests, before a bright light shone through the entire tavern.

Elizabeth groaned as she rubbed her head. "Wha-what was that?" She froze. Was that- her voice? Elizabeth stood up and looked down, her jaw dropping when she could see past her breasts. But then she realized, that she didn't have any.

Elizabeth ran to the mirror on Merlins wall and gaped at her reflection.

Her hair was still the straight silver it was, but now it was short, and slicked back to stop at the end of her neck. She still had her bangs to cover her right eye, so they would need to fix that to fool the other sins. Her outfit was a dark red shirt under a short white leather jacket. She wore black pants, a white belt, and a pair of short white boots.

She turned around when she heard a low groan, gaping when she saw Diane and Merlin.

Merlins hair was still its dark color, but was now parted to fan off on the left side of her head. Her body was built and her now masculin chest was exposed by an open navy blue vest and white leggings that went to her ankles, and navy blue boots. The mage came to a shaky stand and looked to Elizabeth before chuckling, and speaking in a slightly deeper voice. "Well, we look similar, but not enough for someone to notice. We may want to change your bangs a bit though, as it will totally give us away."

Diane sat up and nodded, "Yep." The giantess still had long brown hair, but it was pulled into a low ponytail, to make it more masculine. She wore a long-sleeved orange vest over dark grey slacks, and a pair of orange boots.

Elizabeth looked to her hands to find them slightly larger, and fisted them before smirking up to the other previously girls. She pushed her bangs up and Merlin gave her a white nurses eyepatch. "Let's do this!"

* * *

When they walked onto the fighting arena, it was just Diane and Elizabeth. Merlin had pushed Elizabeth to join in as she wanted for two of them to join the fighting. She herself would be watching from aside.

Elizabeth huffed as she straightened the belt on her waist, a smaller sword at her disposal, gifted by Merlin. "Diane, should we be careful on our magic? What if they find out because-" Diane shushed her swiftly, both pointer fingers covering her mouth in emphasize. "SHHHHH! Don't use our real names, remember?! I'm David, Merlin is Mathew, and you're Elijah!"

Elizabeth huffed, "Well, _David_; I'm nervous of the guys finding out it's us because of our magic."

Diane shook her head, "Nah. They're all dumb, just like the rest of their gender. At most, Gowther will find out. Which is why, if he looks to us and reads our thoughts, tell him to keep it quite. Threaten him if you have to."

Elizabeth frowned before nodding with a sigh. "Fine…"

Suddenly, a voice called out to them all from above. "HEEEEEEEY!" Everyone in the stadium looked up to see the referee on top of a large bird above them. "Alright then, everyone! The Vaizel fighting festival shall now commence! Remember; this is a men-only tournament, and females are prohibited from watching as well. So give it your all, because the winner will get the prize of their own sacred treasure, presented by the King of Liones himself!"

Elizabeth and Diane looked in surprise to see Baltra sitting on a temporary thrown, beside a select few Holy Knight. "Wow, Ellie! I didn't know your dad was doing that!" Elizabeth shrugged, "Neither did I. He's probably doing it to gain some new high ranking Holy Knights. What with the Sins always on the road, he probably needs some to stay in Liones."

Farther away, Meliodas stood with King, Ban, Gowther, and Escanor. Escanor hummed, "I did not know of this prize. As we all have our own, suppose they will give it to whatever lowlife wins beneath us?" Ban shrugged, "Who cares? If we do get it, we can sell it later."

Meliodas looked around, "I hope the girls didn't sneak in. Elizabeth probably wouldn't, but Diane was really upset about not getting to join in on the fun. Merlin would probably make it so that they could blend in with the watching crowd."

King shook his head, "No way. You're the captain. They wouldn't go against your orders." Gowther pushed up his glasses, "They have before, finding loopholes in your words. You specifically told them they couldn't come because they were girls, and it was prohibited."

Meliodas nodded, "I can't see them bypassing that, so I guess we can rest easy on it."

The referee spoke ou once more. "All magic is allowed, and so are weapons, as long as they are not used to kill or harm in extreme malice. You win the match as long as your opponent falls unconscious, or out of the ring. Any hits on the face that strike blood, is an immediate disqualification. Good luck!" The smaller man to his side looked to a list. "First round, is in between… Ban and Madean! On the other field, will be David and Carlos!"

Diane took a deep breath before smiling to Elizabeth. "Wish me luck!" Elizabeth gave a thumbs up, "You don't need it~"

Elizabeth joined the other contestants to the side and walked over to stand beside Merlin. "Mer- I mean; Mathew! How are you doing? I'm sure you can still join if you would like?" Merlin shook her head, "No, it's I were to fight at all, the guys would immediately pick up on my power and strategy." Elizabeth nodded as she and Merlin turn back to the stadium. As they did, Elizabeth stiffened when she saw Meliodas and Hawk walking their way, Hawk holding a barrel of ale on his back.

Hawk stopped to them and smiled. "Helloooooo, there! Would you gentleman like some ale? The very finest from the Boar Hat!"

Matthew nodded and paid a few silver coins. "I'll take some, thanks." Merlin took a mug and drank it down happily. When Meliodas smiled towards Elizabeth, the princess had to remember to keep her voice lower. "And what about you? Would'ya like some of Vanya's best?"

Elizabeth gulped internally and shook her head with a polite smile. "N-no thank you. I'm too young for it…" Hawk looked to her in surprise, "Really?! You look like an adult to me! Hmm, but then again, Meliodas here looks like he's not even fourteen, so-" Meliodas pulled on Hawks ear with a blank look. "You know, I was thinkin', Elizabeth wouldn't tell the difference if I just told her I brought home some beef. She wouldn't even mind the taste, what not knowing it was pork…"

Elizabeth felt her eye twitch while Hawk yelped, "Yo-you wouldn't dare!" "Try me, porky."

Merlin smirked to them, "So then, you're a contestant? I myself decided not to join, as I would rather observe."

Meliodas snickered, "My friends and I decided to make it a fight against each other to see who could make it on top. What about you? You lookin' to get the sacred treasure?" He turned to Elizabeth once more. She smiled nervously, "Umm, n-not exactly… I was pushed into it by Mathew and my friend David, who's up there fighting now."

Hawk nodded and looked up, "The one with the crazy earth powers? Cool! It's kinda like our friend, Diane's."

Meliodas looked up and nodded, "Mm-hmm." Elizabeth stiffened and glanced to Merlin nervously, who winked to her. "Diane, you say? Was she wanting to join?"

King floated over on Chastiefol. "Yeah. She was pretty upset about not getting to be apart of the tournament. She's at our tavern with two others, Elizabeth and Merlin."

Merlin nodded, and Elizabeth was internally questioning the mages sanity. How was she so calm with continuing this?! Elizabeth turned back to the fight ahead, to find Diane and Ban both winning their matches without a sweat. When they both finished, the crowds cheered loudly as the referee called the winners. His assistant looked to the paper and circled some things. "Next up; Meliodas and Griff. On the other field will be..."

Diane rushed over to them just as Meliodas hopped onto the stadium Ban was on. "Elijah! Mathew! That was so much fun! I'm so happy we could come~"

"King and Elijah!"

Both Diane and Elizabeth stiffened as they internally cursed. Great! Elizabeth was hoping to avoid having to fight one of the sins, and to think; they wouldn't even know it was her!

King smiled politely to Elizabeth. "No holding back, okay?" She smiled nervously and nodded, "Sure thing. I'm not too experienced in my magic, so I probably will stick to my weapon." King nodded.

As the two walked up onto their field, they both saw Meliodas getting ready to fight a tall skinny man with long green hair in a braid over his shoulder. He laughed at the sight of the Dragon Sin. "This pipsqueak?! You're kiddin' me!"

The moment the referee called for them to begin, it only took Meliodas two seconds to punch the guy out of the field. The crowd was silent in shock before roaring loudly in their cheers. King blanked, "Show off…" Elizabeth held back her giggle at Meliodas' deadpan expression, "For a guy who tried to talk big, he had no fight in 'im."

The referee claimed him the winner before calling for Elijah and Kings fight to commence. He called out King for his levitation to drop, saying it would be cheating for him if he were to fall out of the field.

The two stood on opposite sides of the field as they slowly walked in the circle, both studying their opponent. Suddenly, Elizabeth realized the advantage she had. King didn't know that it was really her, meaning that he didn't know her weaknesses yet. She knew all of his.

As they both surged forward, Elizabeth easily dodged as he sent Chastiefol to punch her from both of his sides, with her skirting down to dodge by her knees. She pulled out the sword Merlin had loaned her, and swiped it towards the pillowy arms, making a large cut to make them falter in their attacks.

Oops. She'd apologize later and help him stitch it up.

Elizabeth hopped back up and swiftly dodged as king sent another stab her way from Chastiefol. He smiled, "You're better and faster then you look. Time to let the fight finally start. Chastiefol…" He stepped back and waved his hand. "Fifth configuration: Increase."

Diane gasped, "Oh no!" Merlin frowned, "Will Elijah be able to dodge enough to even stay alive?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as Chastiefol split into a hundred smaller spears. When they flew towards her, Elizabeth recalled a secret she had learned a while back. When it came to this form of Chastiefol, anyone would think to run around in serpentine to try and dodge the swords, but Elizabeth knew to do the opposite. The spears, if directed to her straight on as they were, would rain down around her.

As long as she stood still in place, she would only have to fight off about five that came from exactly above her.

She pulled out her sword and swiped at the few spears directed straight for her, keeping her feet locked onto the ground below her as the rest of the swords hit the ground, creating a giant ball of dust and smoke.

Everyone waited in silence to see what had happened to Elijah, the referee getting ready to say whether or not King was disqualified, as the fairy remembered too late that he wasn't supposed to aim for the face. "Oops."

When the cloud of dust dissipated, all seven sins looked to her in shock, as not a single scratch showed on her clothes or face, but instead, a wide smile laced her features. "Impressive, King of the Fairies. Though, it will take more than just that."

Diane cheered on, "No way! She was able to withstand Chastiefol!" Merlin nodded as even she was impressed that Elizabeth had been able to take hold. "Indeed. I honestly thought that Elijah would get severely injured, resulting in his win through disqualification."

Over with Meliodas, Gowther, Escanor, Ban, and Hawk watched in surprise. Ban gave a whistle, "Damn, this guy ain't that half bad. He didn't take a single scratch. It's like he knew exactly how that spear o' Kings worked." Gowther watched on curiously, "I wonder what magic flows through King's opponent. They haven't used it yet, but I can sense that it's rather strong."

King clapped lazily with a grin, "Good job! You managed to dodge without a single scratch. I'm impressed." Elizabeth smiled, "I take that as a compliment, coming from one of the great Seven Deadly Sins. Now then," She pointed her own sword to him, "Shall we take it up a notch?" King smirked and snapped his finger. "Chastiefol, second configuration. Guardian."

The large pillow formed bear appeared and roared loudly, gaining the cheers of the crowd. Diane frowned, "While Elijah did well before, Mathew? Do you think we should stop this before it goes too far?" She looked to Merlin to find her smiling all too widely. "Not a chance. Elijah knows what he's doing." She leaned close to Diane to whisper to her. "The captain and I thought it best if Elizabeth studied all of our powers and moves closely, in case an accident were to occur. Whether that be us fighting her, or her needing to use one of our sacred treasures for whatever reason. She knows all of our weak points and could take down any one of us depending on her efforts. Something tells me that she won't need our help."

Just as Merlin said, the fight continued, and it went back and forth in both King and Elizabeth's' favor. However, when King had called back on one of his attacks, Elizabeth took that chance to kick him back while Chastiefol, in its pillow form, couldn't protect him. The fairy fell back out of the ring, calling his levitation right before he hit the ground. He snickered as he floated up to a cross-legged stance. "Welp; guess I'm out."

Elizabeth smiled as she worked to catch her breath. While King may not have been a physical, one on one fighter, his attacks would make his opponent lose their breath to dodge and actually land a hit to him. Even with being the Sin of Sloth, his opponents would have to be quick on their feet to catch onto him.

The referee called out Elijah's win, and the two walked up to one another, King shaking her hand in good nature. "You fought well. If we ever fight again though, you won't stand a chance." Elizabeth laughed lightly, "I doubt it will happen, but you're right. I really only won because of the rules on the stadium." King shook his head, "Perhaps, but you are strong. Congratulations."

As they stepped off, King floated over to the other guys. Meliodas smirked, "That was pretty good. I'm sure you would have won though if you could have been allowed to levitate like usual." "Or move around in a bigger area," Hawk piped in.

King nodded, "Probably. If one of you guys fights him though, be careful. He's quick, and he seems to catch his opponents weaknesses rather fast. Don't let your guard down."

Diane and Merlin walked up to Elizabeth as she rushed to them. "Mathew! David! How did I do?!"

As she stood before them, Diane gave her a rough but friendly pat on the back, "Awesome! I got really worried there for a bit, but you pulled through! Just wait till the guys learn later that it was us! He-he~" Merlin nodded and looked up to the referee as he called another fight. It seemed Escanor would be fighting some burly man from Camelot.

They watched on for another twenty minutes before both Diane and Elizabeth were called up again. Diane would be fighting Escanor, while Elizabeth would be fighting Ban.

Great.

While Elizabeth admitted that she was having fun, and actually enjoyed her fight with King; she wasn't so ready to fight all of her friends. Especially the immortal ones.

Ban whistled a merry tune as he and Elizabeth walked onto the stadium. "So~ You're the little kiddo who gave King a run for his money? Not bad, I actually enjoyed watching that fight~"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked to Bans face. With the pinkened tone of his cheeks and the slightly unstable movement in his stance, she would guess that he was drunk. It didn't make his fighting her any weaker, but it most surely would make it easier for her to target him.

She had to be sure to not hit him physically, or use her powers. If she did, he would just be able to suck her strength into himself. She needed to be careful on how she did this.

The two walked in the circle as the referee called their match to a start. Ban immediately ran towards her, and Elizabeth pulled her sword, rushing towards him as well. When he was close enough, he made a swiping punch to the side of her face, but she expected it. Elizabeth slid down on her knees, going down far enough to slide right below his open legs, jumping to a quick stand behind him. She turned quick and swiped the sword to slash into his back. She knew it wouldn't do any good, as Ban was obviously immortal, but it would weaken him for at least a few seconds, and that's all she needed.

Elizabeth kicked the back of his knees and spun to his front when he swiveled around to throw some more punches. She made another swipe of her sword at his back, making an 'X' as he fell down from her kick to his leg. She smirked as he winced when she kicked him in the center of the 'X', not allowing herself to touch him long enough for him to snatch her strength. Her kick pushed him a few meters away.

King frowned at the fight beside Meliodas and Gowther. "Something's off… Elijah's changed his technique. He's straight on attacking with his weapon, and only physically hitting when Ban can't see or take notice."

Gowther nodded, "It would appear that Elijah is aware of Bans power, and is only physically hitting him when he can't take quick notice to snatch his powers and strength."

Meliodas frowned as well. He didn't know what it was, but Elijah seemed to know Ban and Kings weak points and their powers well enough to plan ahead. With King, it seemed as though he planned quick when he saw how he used Chastiefol. But Ban hadn't even used his powers yet, and Elijah was seeming to prepare ahead of time so that they wouldn't work. It didn't add up.

They looked to watch David and Escanor. David seemed to be in a similar situation, as he seemed to be using his earth powers to block some of the sun from a majority of the field. It seemed he already knew how Escanor drew on his power.

However, the Sin of Pride still managed to win quickly, as he swung Rhitta up to break through the caving-in walls of rock, allowing the sun to shine on him. With a single swing, he managed to break the ground underneath David, sending the Brunette flying into the crowd.

David groaned as he came to a stand, rubbing his butt where he had landed. "Dang, I felt like I was gonna at least stand a bit more of a chance..."

The referee called Escanors win, and everyone turned their attention back to Elijah and Ban.

Ban had healed himself up well enough and had Courechouse now at the ready. He made a few swipes to Elizabeth, but she was able to pick up quick on his form being slightly off due to his drunken state. His footing was wider than usual, and his grip was looser.

When he grabbed both ends of Courechouse to throw it around her to drag her closer for him to hit, Elizabeth easily ducked out of the way. She instead held her sword up to be caught instead, pulling Courechouse out of his hold and into her own hands. She smirked and tossed it to the side, stepping out of Bans way with a whistle as he jumped to grab it.

When he had grabbed Courechouse successfully, he turned to smirk to Elizabeth. "Damn, what was up with that move? You coulda' tried to keep it from me?"

Elizabeth's smile widened, "Or I could have done what I did, and make you literally jump out of the arena~"

Ban looked down in surprise, "Eh?" What she said was true; when Ban had grabbed Courechouse, he had jumped off of the slightly raised up stadium, and now stood outside of the ring. The referee called out a shout. "Ban has been disqualified for stepping out of the ring! Which means the winner is; Elijah!"

Ban frowned, "Whaaa?! You gotta be kiddin' me." He sighed and hopped back up to walk over to Elizabeth. "Well, guess I lost." He smirked and held out his hand to her, "Just like my bud King said; We ever fight again, and you're goin' down." Elizabeth smirked and shook his hand, "We'll see about that, Ban the Undead."

* * *

_Of course. Of course, this would happen…_ Elizabeth thought this as she slumped onto the stadium, Escanor coming on as well from the other side.

Elizabeth was just watching as Meliodas beat Howzer in his next fight when the referee called out how she would next be fighting Escanor. Elizabeth had cursed under her breath as she saw the male Sins hype Escanor up to beat her with all he had. Behind her, Merlin and Diane both frowned in worry.

"Admittedly," Merlin muttered, "I'm a little worried for this fight. It was amazing when Elijah beat King and Ban, but this is different. Escanor could easily kill him." Diane bit her lip in worry, "Shit-!"

Ban pouted as he drank another mug of ale from the barrel Hawk carried. "Can't believe I got beat that easily. That Eli guy was smirkin' the whole time too. That's my thing!" King nodded as he laid back against Chastiefol. "I'm curious now if Elijah might win this time too. It might seem impossible, but I wouldn't be all that surprised if he came close. Neither I nor Ban could even land a hit on him."

Meliodas shook his head. "No way. Even I have a pretty rough time against Escanor. It's a back and forth thing between me and him of who's stronger. There's no way Elijah can with this time around." Hawk huffed, "Watch what you say. Open your mouth, and the world will contradict you…"

As Elizabeth and Escanor walked the edge of the stadium, Elizabeth tried to form a plan in her mind. As it was, it wasn't noon yet, meaning that Escanors power was slowly raising as they came closer to the middle of the day. Something Merlin had shared with her a while back resurfaced in her mind. While Escanor basically became the strongest being in the world at the sun's highest peak, there was a specific part of him that became weaker when the rest of him got stronger. Though… how was she supposed to get close enough to hit him?

Elizabeth watched the way he walked and nearly froze in her steps as she recalled the most important thing in this fight. She was going against Escanor, the Lion Sin of _Pride_. Elizabeth felt her smirk growing wider and wider as a plan formed in her mind.

When Escanor called out to her, she put her plan into motion. "So then, you are Elijah? The one who has been defeating my comrades? Hmm, while they speak highly of your fighting, you still shalln't stand a chance to me, little one." She tried not to roll her eyes at his boasting. "My power is beyond anything you will ever experience in your small life, and I will be generous enough to you by allowing you to experience a small percentage of it."

Elizabeth smirked and shrugged lightly, "You say it as if I should be grateful, or even impressed. Sorry; but I'm not. You? The Lion Sin of Pride? I mistook you for the Sin of Patheticness."

All five of the other sins felt their jaws drop, while Gowther blinked in surprise. Elijah just called Escanor, the Sin of Pride: Pathetic. If she survived this, they would mistake her for a god. Hawk squeaked in fear, "Elijah's dead!"

Escanor actually froze in his steps as a shadow crossed his features, and he spoke in a low voice. "Excuse me?"

Elizabeth stopped and closed her eyes, her head tilting up with a smirk. "You are excused. I suppose I can forgive such a low being such as yourself, for believing you are higher in power~"

Diane paled as she yelled out to her best friend. "Eliz- Elijah?! What are you doing?!" The other sins agreed with 'David', as Escanor would soon be ready to kill. The Lion Sin looked up to Elizabeth with a tightened smile. "Oh? Do you believe you are one to talk?"

Elizabeth smirked, forgetting her previous thoughts of being against the fighting and her going against the Sins. Something about it all was just too much fun for her. "Yes, actually. Where I come from, I am royalty. I helped save my kingdom on multiple occasions and was able to use my powers to destroy a being that could have been able to kill you and your fellow Sins if he was given the chance. Even if you were able to land a hit on me with your pathetic excuse of an axe, it wouldn't make a difference."

All of the sins froze. Even Gowther looked terrified for Elijah. He had not only insulted Escanor and his pride. but also insulted his sacred treasure, Divine axe Rhitta. Escanor's eyes widened a fraction, as his prideful smile dropped to a deep and furious frown. "You shall regret your words, demagogue."

He rushed to her, swinging Rhitta low to cut at Elizabeth's feet. She dodged by jumping into a back handspring. Smirking as she shrugged to him nonchalantly. "Seriously? You act so proud of yourself, but man are you old. Who even speaks like that anymore?" She dodged another swing, laughing lightly as she dodged.

The sins all watched in fear, all ready to go up there to help if Escanor got too mad and might aim to permanently harm Elijah. King frowned. "I don't get him… Elijah... First, he switches tactics from how he fought with me, to being on complete offense with Ban; and now he's purposefully riling Escanor up! It's almost like he's trying to get himself killed!"

Ban scowled, "Not to mention, the guy knows who we are. He knows all too well what he's doing to Escanor, and he knows he'll happily kill him if he makes the wrong move twice."

Gowther frowned as he tried to analyze the situation. What was going on in Elijah's head?

Elizabeth knew what she was doing. No doubt. None of the sins had caught on, but she knew what her plan was. She was insulting Escanor for a reason, and it was about to happen.

She looked to the referee and fake yawned as she hopped out of Escanors way. "Damn, what time is it? I'm basically falling asleep, what with gramps over here barely putting up a fight~" She could almost see all the other sins and hawk facepalm at her insulting the Sin of Pride. The referee choked lightly as he looked to his assistant, who mumbled the time to him. "U-um, it's nearly noon. About a minute or so away."

Elizabeth's smirk grew while going unnoticed. "What? Damn, I felt like I gained a year or so from waiting. Yo! Sin of Patheticness! Are you gonna put up a fight yet, or what? I'm getting tired of waiting for you to actually _try_ here."

Escanor could easily be heard growling under his breath as he swung once more to her. "You are most aggravating, little urchin. Do you truly wish to see the full power of my sin?" Elizabeth smirked. It was noon any second now. She stood still at the edge of the stadium and turned to face him, her arms held out for him to attack. The other Sins gasped at Elizabeth's next words. "Go ahead. I'm waiting, you inferior waste."

Merlin's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. "Oh my stars. He isn't-"

Escanor took in his power and rushed to Elizabeth as fast as he could, leaving Rhitta behind him as he rushed to Elizabeth to send his fist to her. "We shall see who is truly inferior!"

It all happened in the blink of an eye. The moment Escanor was about to touch her, Elizabeth did the most unbelievable thing. She hopped to the side and held out her foot, tripping Escanor. Of course, though, it didn't do much. However, when she went behind him and kicked him in the one place the sun-_didn't_-shine; he fell to his knees. The entire area went silent as the Sins all gaped at the scene. Escanor clutched below, biting his lip in pain, while Elizabeth stood behind him with an all too happy smile.

Diane gaped, "What… just…?" Merlin pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head lightly. "I had told her- _him_, about it before… I never believed he would seriously do it."

Elizabeth walked closer to Escanor, and with a single finger, she pushed him from behind. The Lion Sin of Pride slowly fell forward, out of the arena. Elizabeth snickered, "Honestly, I found that too much fun!"

The referee gaped for a moment before roaring out, "Escanor has lost, and the winner is; Elijah!" The crowd cheered wildly as Ban walked over with a laugh. "Damn! Now that was power!" He smirked to Elizabeth, "How'd you come up with that plan, eh?"

Elizabeth smirked and shrugged lightly as she helped him pick Escanor onto his back. "I knew that the sun gives him his power. All I had to do was hit him in the one area where the sun will never shine." This caused the Fox Sin to burst into uncontrollable laughter as he carried Escanor back to Meliodas, King, Hawk, and Gowther.

Elizabeth walked back to Diane and Merlin, smiling happily to them. "I don't know what it is, but all of this is actually becoming quite fun!" Diane had already shaken herself out of her shock and laughed as she threw an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. "No kidding! How did you know that would work though?!"

Merlin sighed, "I had told Elijah about it a while ago. I didn't ever believe that you would use it if it ever came to the moment, but I suppose it worked…"

Elizabeth laughed alongside Diane, "Honestly, I owe them all a bucket full of apologies when we get back."

They watched the next few fights for a while, and once again, Elizabeth was called to her next fight. This time, as luck _wouldn't_ have it, she was up against Gowther.

She and the doll walked up to the stage. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes to Gowther, knowing that this would probably be the most difficult. For all she knew, she could fight through the entire battle, and wake up to realize it was all a dream and he had just carried her off the stage. She knew that could happen because that was exactly what he had done to the other contestants he had fought.

As soon as their fight started, she would have to start running to avoid his sacred treasure. She couldn't afford to get hit. She would get up close and use her sword to cut off either his arms, or hands. She knew he would be fine, what with him both being a doll, and her secret promise to heal him later if he somehow felt pain from it.

When the referee called to start, Elizabeth was about to start running, when the unexpected happened: Gowther turned around… and hopped off the stadium.

Everyone stared at him in shock, while Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "Umm…?"

I'm sorry: _What?_

Ban gawked to him, "Gowther! The hell are you doin'?!" Escanor, who had finally awakened, frowned as well. "You have just disqualified yourself, you realize?"

Gowther nodded to them, "Yes. I know. That was the idea." He turned to Elizabeth and held up his hands in surrender. "Unlike my comrades; I'm not stupid. I will not risk my existence by fighting you." Ban scowled, "The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Gowther looked to Ban, "Elijah beat you, King, and Escanor. I'm afraid that I wouldn't stand a chance. I've read his mind, and he already has a well made and laid out plan that had a 93.7% chance of success. I won't risk my life, or my arms here." The sins all blanked at the arms part but shrugged it off with a sigh as Gowther went back up to Elizabeth and shook her hand in congratulations. He leaned in and whispered into her ear: "I know that it is you, Princess. I understand the situation from Merlin's thoughts, and she has already threatened me into not telling the others."

Elizabeth smiled as they pulled away, "Thank you, Gowther." Gowther nodded before they both walked off to their respective groups.

Elizabeth passed Meliodas as he went onto the arena for his next fight. She smiled to him, "Good luck." Meliodas smirked to her. "Thanks! I'll see you in the finals."

Elizabeth nodded and continued walking towards Merlin and Diane, as the referee called the match to begin. When she fully processed his words, she froze in place in front of the other two previous girls, her skin going pale white.

Merlin frowned in confusion, "Elijah? What is it?"

Elizabeth shook lightly as she realized what would soon happen. "That was my semi-final round, meaning that… When Meliodas wins… He and I will fight one another."

Diane and Merlin stared at her silently before their own faces contorted into horror. "Shit-"

"And the winner is: Meliodas!"

The three girls turned to find Meliodas dusting off his hands as he looked back boredly to his opponent, whom he had easily kicked out of the ring in one move. "That was almost too easy. How did you make it this far?" Elizabeth paled, "Oh no…"

The referee called for Elijah to come on stage and she whipped her head around to look to the other two girls in fear, "Mer- Mathew! Help me!" Merlin bit her lip, "Umm-" "Hey, Elijah!"

They looked up to find the other sins coming their way. King floated over on Chastiefol and smiled to Elizabeth. "Good luck against the captain. To be honest, my bets on you. You managed to beat Escanor without earning a single scratch, so I'm gonna say that this will be fun to watch." Ban laughed as he drank down another mug, "Can't wait to get back to the bar and tell lil' Ellie that her captain, the literal demon, got beat! Hah!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort, to say she planned to withdraw, but Bans words stopped her. She realized that what he said was true. Meliodas _was_ a demon. And to win… she had to draw the demon out.

Elizabeth's smile grew to an almost sinister level, making Diane and Merlin look to her in fear of whatever went through her mind. "Why thank you, King and Ban. You actually gave me an idea of how I can beat him. Admittedly, I was a little nervous, but then I recalled; I haven't shown you all what my magic is, have I?"

Merlin paled, "Elijah; NO."

Elizabeth rubbed her hands evilly as she walked to the arena, "Elijah; YES."

* * *

Elizabeth walked up onto the stage with a smirk laced on her features, matching Meliodas' own as he met her in the center of the field. The referee called out to the below. "Alright, everyone! This last match is going to be different. To avoid any backing out, and easy wins; a barrier will be put around the arena. The opening up top goes by a hundred feet, and will stand unbreakable by any force."

As he said this, his assistant snapped his finger, making a barrier, that was similar to Merlin's perfect cube, go all around the arena. Meliodas hummed as he looked to it, "Well, I wasn't really looking for an easy fight."

He turned to smile at Elizabeth, "So, Elijah. Should we stick to our weapons, or…"

Elizabeth smirked, "No, not this time. It's the finals, so why not make it even more fun? If my sources are correct, Dragon Sin Meliodas… You're a demon, are you not?"

Meliodas chuckled as he and Elizabeth walked the outer edge circle, complete opposite sides of the field from one another. "So you heard of that, huh? I'd be open to those arrangements, but I'd like to know that you aren't doing the whole suicidal move that you pulled on Escanor."

She laughed at this, "Who knows. It might be, but not even I'm sure. Trust me though; my own magic will come to use here, and I don't plan on being so easily beat."

Meliodas and her stopped and stared at one another in silence until they heard the far off sound of the referee. "BEGIN!"

In the blink of an eye, Meliodas and Elizabeth shot forward to one another, both with their swords out and at the ready.

The blades scraped and hit with one another, neither getting far enough to even graze the skin or fabric of the opposing contestant. Neither moved from their spot on the ground as their swords did all the work. Their eyes never left the others, and their grins never left their faces.

"You did great against the others," Meliodas said, "I was especially impressed with how easily you took down Escanor. However, I'm not the _captain_ for nothing." With that, he jumped back swiftly, making Elizabeth stumble just slightly in her step forward. He took this chance and shot his sword forward to slash at her arm. It had no effect, as Elizabeth regained composure all too quickly, and was able to spin out of the way.

Meliodas aimed to pierce her again and again, but she dodged each time. Elizabeth had observed all of the sins fighting techniques and their skills. She knew Meliodas' by heart. She could successfully predict each of his oncoming attacks and could match them with her own. However, that wasn't the goal here. The goal was to outwit him and overpower him, and she aimed to do just that.

In the crowd, all 6 sins and Hawk stood side by side as they watched on. Gowther looked closely to Elizabeth before looking to Merlin, "You're friend, _Elijah_, is insane, correct?"

Merlin grumbled, "It appears so…"

King watched on in growing amazement, "I honestly can't tell who's winning or losing anymore. They're meeting each others moves with equal power!" Ban nodded, "And not only that, but they're both about to call their magic. Hope your friend has fought a demon before." Diane chuckled nervously, "In a sense…"

Meliodas hopped back and his demon mark came to full bloom on his forehead, and over his eyes, which now turned black as night. "You sure you're up for this?"

Elizabeth smirked as she held out her sword in ready, "You better believe it!"

Meliodas surged forward, his hellblaze coming towards her to grab and pierce her. Elizabeth expected it though. She dodged the hellblaze whenever it came too close, knowing it by its presence. With her being an apostle of the goddesses, she was able to locate the presence of his powers. She turned around and ducked, dodging a swipe from his hellblaze from behind. He had tried to distract her, but she knew his tricks.

After dodging a few more swipes, Elizabeth came to a stand and spun around just in time to jump back from one of his kicks. She pushed some of her magic into her sword, just enough to not be easily noticed, and swiped at his hellblaze. Meliodas hissed lightly in pain before turning to her in shock, "What-?!"

He managed to duck as she made another swipe towards him. Elizabeth smirked, "So tell me, Meliodas?" She managed to make another cut. "Do you truly think you can win?"

Meliodas' eyes narrowed as his hellblaze came into swipe at her from different angles. This time, he managed to hit her. The blows only cut at her sleeve, had hair, and… the string of her eye patch.

She cornered him, and held up her hand. "ARC!"

Meliodas' eyes widened as Elizabeth smirked to him, "Sorry 'bout this, Captain~" She threw the large ball of light towards him, sending him flying out of the barriers walls.

Everyone gasped as Meliodas landed, falling straight on top of Escanor, which ended up sending them both flat to the ground. The sins all remained silent in their shock of what had happened, while the rest of the crowd cried out in their cheers. Elizabeth smiled and waved happily to all the men who shouted in joy for her.

The referee came down and grasped her arm, lifting it high up. "An the winner of Vaizels Fighting Tournament is; Elijah!"

The crowd cheered on while Ban helped Meliodas and Escanor to a stand. "You all right Cap'n?" Meliodas nodded as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah. Damn, that barrier was basically pointless. I got flung out either way. Had no idea Elijah could use a move like that."

Diane nodded excitedly, her voice going high pitched once more, "Uh-huh! Elizabeth's been practicing really hard!"

The sins all froze and paled. Meliodas didn't breathe as he slowly turned to look to Diane in horror. "WHAT…?" King choked, "D-d-d-diane?!"

The giantess stiffened, "Umm-" Merlin hit her hard on the head with a scowl, "Idiot… Ugh, whatever. The potion would have only lasted for a minute or so longer anyways."

Meliodas shakily looked back to the stage, "Wait a minute. That-?!"

Elizabeth laughed happily as she waved to the crowd. Baltra was then escorted over, a case in his hands and he smiled politely. "Elijah? As you are the winner of the tournament and managed to defeat over half of the Seven Deadly Sins; I present you with this Sacred Treasure."

The king opened the case, revealing a beautiful sword inside. It had a long blade that thickened and thinned by the end. The silver of the blade was embedded with markings of vines at the beginning. The guard circled the beginning of the silver with a mouth of gold and bronze vines swirling around. The grip was hard black leather, and the pommel was a gold circle with silver embedded into it to match the goddess symbol of her right eye.

"This is the Mystical Rapier, Honedge. It was crafted from gold, melted by the fire of a dragon, and forged by the greatest blacksmith recorded in Liones history. Its blade was crafted to its beauty by the artist who had designed some of the Sacred Treasures of the Sins, and its power is made to match that of a goddess. Seeing from your last battle, I think it should fit well with you."

Elizabeth held the sword by the hilt and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, King Baltra."

At that moment, a lot happened. First, Elizabeth's eye patch finally fell from her face, revealing her eye to her father. The king froze upon its sight, "Eliz-?!"

Next, a cloud of smoke surged around her, Diane, and Merlin, indicating their time was up. Diane appeared first, smiling nervously as she scratched her cheek. "He-he… oops?"

Merlin appeared next, sighing as she crossed her arms, "Just in time…"

When the smoke faded from around Elizabeth, she was frozen in place, a wide and nervous smile on her features as she blinked. "Umm, I can explain?" She turned to look to Meliodas and the other sins. King, Escanor, and Ban just stared at her for a moment before all passing out in shock. It had just occurred to them that they had severely lost in battle; against Elizabeth.

Meliodas' eye twitched before he glared to her, "Elizabeth?!"

She bowed her head politely, "I'm so sorry, Sir Meliodas!" Baltra just blanked as he stared to her. "Elizabeth… If you were truly Elijah then…" He looked to her in horror, "You had just fought and defeated half of the Seven Deadly Sins?!"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise before smiling gently. "Huh, I guess I did." She held up Honedge happily, "Thank you for the Sacred Treasure, father~"

* * *

Elizabeth pouted as she walked into the bar, Diane and Merlin pouting as well at her sides. The men walked behind them with deep scowls on their faces.

When the entered the tavern, Hawk huffed. "I can't believe you actually entered the tournament… and won. You honest to stars beat King, Ban, Escanor, and Meliodas. Gowther even said that you would beat him!"

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "Ah, yes. About that-" She turned to them and bowed. "I'm so sorry! It was probably cheating, as I had been able to pinpoint your strengths and weaknesses without your knowing!" She smiled nervously to Escanor. "And, umm- I apologize for everything I had said to you. I just needed for you to harness all of your full power, so that you would become weaker, umm… down there…"

Diane bit her lip to hold in her laugh, "Pfft-! I wish you told me about that trick before I went to fight him~"

Meliodas sighed and frowned to Elizabeth, "Jeez. I never would have fought you, more or less let you join in if I knew it was you."

Elizabeth pouted, "That's why we didn't tell you all. We knew you wouldn't have allowed us to join." Ban chuckled, "not exactly, lil' Ellie~ He means _you_. Diane and Merlin could have joined just fine. He just couldn't stand you fighting in that situation."

Meliodas nodded as he pouted, "Not only that, but I had gone full out. And even still, with me not knowing it was you-" He pouted as he immediately pressed his face into her panties under her skirt, "You won. I cannot, for the life of me, figure out how you managed to win…"

Hawk headbutted Meliodas in the gut, "You perv!"

Elizabeth held p her sacred treasure, "And my father even gave me the sacred treasure. I'm… not so sure what I'm going to do with it. I don't really care for fighting much, so…" King froze and frowned to her, "What? How could you say that after defeating us all in the tournament? You even said you were having a lot of fun!"

Elizabeth looked up to them cheerfully, "Well, yeah! I got to have fun with my friends after all!" She walked past them up the stairs, "Besides, I was barely even fighting. I only used my magic that once to push Meliodas out of the ring. Other then that, I wasn't really fighting. I honestly barely tried, just like the rest of you, right?"

The sins all remained quiet as they watched her go upstairs. When she was one, Ban cursed. "Goddammit! We lost while trying our utmost best- and she barely even tried!" King, Escanor, and Meliodas, all nodded glumly as they took their seats and drank down large mugs of ale in their sorrow. Diane laughed happily, "Alright! Merlin, what do you say we challenge Elizabeth to a fight?! She won so easily against the guys, so-"

Merlin held up her hands in mock surrender, "Forget it. Like Gowther said, unlike the rest of you, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to waste my energy, or my limbs, trying to fight her."

Ban frowned and looked to the pink haired doll, who sat at the bar writing in his notebook. "Now that I think about it… Gowther, when did you find out it was really the princess?"

Gowther looked over, "Just a bit before my own fight with her. She didn't mention her gender in her thoughts, but it was more so the layout of her plan that gave her away. She knew exactly how my powers worked and could recall past memories that only she could have. Also, her plan was so thorough, that I was able to match them with past thoughts. She planned to run ahead before I could catch her, and cut off either my arms, or hands, so that I couldn't instantly paralyze her mind. Even with me knowing her plans, she still would have won. There was no point in me continuing the match."

Meliodas frowned, "Well, now we know why she kept changing her tactics."

King nodded, "First she works on defense while attacking the weapons-"

Ban drank down his mug, "Then she attacks head first on the body, weakening it all at once before it regenerates-"

Escanor sighed, as he started to shrink to his more smaller and humble state, "Then she godes on her opponent to attack her with all they've got-"

Gowther pushed up his glasses, "Then she plans on making it so that her opponent can't attack whatsoever-"

Meliodas grumbled as he crossed his arms, burying his face into them on the table. "And then she finally _tries,_ and literally blows me out of the arena. Why did we even bother joining the tournament? We lost miserably…"

Merlin snickered and Diane covered her mouth to not laugh. "And in the end, you learn that from the very start-"

The men, minus Gowther, slammed their fists into the table as they banged their heads down, "SHE WASN'T EVEN TRYING!"


	21. Uncomfortable

_Uncomfortable_

* * *

Elizabeth didn't want to be here. She hated parties. She was uncomfortable, and didn't know anybody. Diane and Merlin had convinced her to come by promising to stick with her; but apparently, they hadn't made it clear for how long. They had abandoned her for their boyfriends, whom she had never met or heard of, in less than ten minutes.

Elizabeth could really feel the love they shared her. _Thank you_.

She shouldn't even be here to begin with though. This was more of a college party, being hosted by some guy who was nearly twenty. Elizabeth was 17 for crying out loud! Diane had said that the guy was dating her boyfriend's sister, but then again; Elizabeth hadn't heard of any of them before that night.

She sighed at her misfortune as she looked around the house. People ranging from her age to their mid-twenties were there. She didn't like the idea of drunk adults going crazy around her, but Merlin was the one who drove them there, and Elizabeth couldn't trust to catch a taxi. The last time she tried, she had confused both herself, and the driver, with her directions. She didn't know her families address, so she just went by whatever felt familiar. Also, she had lied to her family of having a sleepover with Diane, so she couldn't go back home. She couldn't catch a ride back to Dianes, because she had told her mother the same thing reversed. Now, Elizabeth had a drivers license, but the problem was that she couldn't just take Merlins car(she didn't have the keys for one point). So, she was stuck here. _Yay_.

Elizabeth lightly kicked off the wall She was leaning to and head into the open kitchen area. She tried to keep her head down as she passed by couples making out and people smoking out of what looked like an overgrown poured a cup of juice or herself from the red punch bowl, though… something told her she shouldn't think of it as just juice. With her cup in hand, she swiftly left the vicinity to try and avoid anymore unsettling sights. She took small sips of her drink as she headed up the stairs to the open balcony that overlooked the large backyard. Upon arriving, she wasn't sure if she should have been relieved to find only a few people just quietly hanging out. The part that made her so unsure was the fact that half of them were exchanging and trying what obviously had to be drugs. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to an empty corner at the end of the balcony, leaning against the railing to look out over the craziness.

Some people had started to jump into the pool, for some reason unknown to Elizabeth, completely clothed. Some had gotten onto others shoulders and wrestled with others, somehow making it to be the most fun she'd seen so far that night. She had before done such activities with her family when she was younger, but that had all stopped when she had to move out of her father's house to live with her mother and her cousins. WHile they would once in awhile use the pools in her mother's backyard, Elizabeth wasn't familiar enough with her cousins to do such things without being uncomfortable, despite them having lived together for nearly three years now. Especially Mael. Despite them being cousins, Elizabeth knew he had an affection for her; which is why she was grateful for her room being on the other side of the house, with about 3 locks on it, with windows unable to be reached from the ground.

As she watched the pool wrestling, she noticed a mop of blonde hair among those in the water. She blushed deeply when she saw the person in full view, recognizing him from one of her classes a year or two back. The two had been in art together, as she wanted to further into the art department, and he needed an art elective before he could graduate. He must have been about 19 now, as he had graduated a year back. They had met and spent a majority of their class together, and she could never for the life of her forget those encounters. Despite her being in highschool, he was still her first crush by far. She had fallen for his emerald green eyes, and the silliness of how his hair would never cooperate. His smile had brightened her day in the early mornings of her entering class when coffee had failed her. His voice would every now and then tease and joke with her to help her attention return to the teacher when she would get too lost in her own work.

She could still remember the first time they had ever spoken to one another. They were supposed to be doing a still life of three pots on the table, and she had been so engrossed into it, she had kept going to map out the background and surrounding people. He had been walking by and just stopped and watched her draw from behind, going unnoticed for nearly five minutes as she was too focused on the movements of her pencil. Eventually, she was stopped by his chuckle as he reached out and gently stopped her drawing hand. "You know, the teacher only cares for you to do the pots. Though, by the detail and how great it looks, I would guess that you just wanted to push yourself?" She had flushed and stumbled over not even realizing how far she had gotten, leading to him laughing and sitting beside her to talk to her more. She had taken great notice of all the times he would touch her hands or her shoulders, and found herself squealing inside whenever he would help with her hair as she put on a smock for painting or sculpting; his hands always lingering on her neck and arms.

They hadn't kept in contact outside of class, except once when she had come to his family's bar, the Boar Hat. She had found a small pink pig with a tag on his ear that said HAWK on one side, and an address on the other. She had brought it to the bar where the address directed her, and the small piglet had ran to Meliodas, who was helping serve drinks, and literally knocked him down to jump up and down on his back. Meliodas had laughed happily and thanked her for bringing Hawk back home. He had thanked her with a meal, though his brother Zeldris had to make it as he promised that if she had his cooking she would receive food poisoning. They had talked for a while before she had to leave to return home, and that was the last she ever saw of him.

Elizabeth blushed lightly at the sight of him now. He had been smarter than some of the others, and at least removed his shirt before jumping into the pool. She watched with a smile as he pushed one of his friends off of another's shoulders, resulting in them all laughing together. She had missed his laughter and smile. Somehow, even though she was staring right at him, it took her a moment before she realized that he had looked up to her. She flushed red when his eyes landed on her own, his smile growing wider as he turned her way. He waved up to her cheerfully to which she offered back a small and shy wave herself. After that, she had to turn around and distract herself with her phone to keep from continuing to stare and basically drool at his being. Holy shit, she didn't know he sported such a heavenly pack under those shirts he wore. _Great_; just when she needed another reason to fall in love with his entire being!

She managed to distract herself with her phone for a good five to ten minutes, until someone came up to her and placed their hand onto the one she was using to draw with on a paint app. She looked up from the screen and froze when she met her favorite emerald green. Meliodas smirked as he slipped her phone out of her hands and turned it to face him. "I swear, Ellie, you're gettin' too good at your art. If you get any better, you'll make the Sistine Chapel look like a piece of crap." He had apparently changed his clothes, most likely due to his first ones being wet.

She took back her phone and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, come on. I literally just started drawing a landscape, and you make it out as if it should be in the Louvre," she exclaimed. He nodded, "Because it should be." He smiled wider to her and gently took and held her hand, "It's great to see you again, Elizabeth."

She blushed red at the earnest and heartfelt look in his eyes, making her want to choke her own heart for making her fall so in love with a man who is basically a god. She managed only a slight nod, not trusting for her voice to come out as more than a plea for him to take her. He scratched the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, "Though, admittedly… I guess the separation is a bit on my part. I kept reminding myself to get your number, but whenever I entered class in the morning and saw you; I basically forgot anything else cuz' it seemed unimportant." She internally squealed as she recalled just how much of a sweet talker he was to her. She didn't know if he did it to other girls, but when he did it to her; it made her feel more loved than anything else. She gave a small nod and brushed back the hair that had fallen over her shoulder in an attempt to distract herself more.

"So, I heard you graduated last year?" He nodded in confirmation, "Yep. This party was actually for me and a bud of mine named Ban. He owns the house, and insisted on throwing a party on us getting accepted into our college together." She smiled brightly and clasped her hands together, "That's so great! What are you majoring in?" Meliodas chuckled and leaned against the railing with her. "Two things, actually: Soccer, and Physics. Can you believe I actually got into something as smart as that? Not sure if I'm proud, or just plain embarrassed."

Elizabeth pat his shoulder in affection, "I believe it~ You were always better with the numbers and facts' stuff. I honestly don't understand any of it, which is why I'm going more into the art department." He nodded as he pulled out his phone. "Makes sense. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a bunch of scholarships in that department. Your basically a masterpiece yourself," he told her, showing her the picture on his screen as he smirked. Elizabeth squeaked in panic as she saw it was a picture of herself in their old art class. She had her side turned to the camera as she had her hair tied back with a smock on as she painted a large flower pot on a canvas. "W-w-when did you take that?!"

He snickered as he closed his phone with a pleasant humm, "What? You looked so great, I couldn't _not_ take a picture. I had it put as my homescreen background for nearly the whole year, until my brother saw it and started telling all of our customers I was a creep until I took it off. He still checks it randomly to make sure that I supposedly deleted it." Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh, or coo over how sweet it was. She decided to cover a giggle in the end when she thought of Zeldris just snatching Meliodas' phone to see if he still had the picture. Meliodas rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. You wouldn't laugh if it was your phone being searched." He pouted towards her, "I had a full blown album of you, and he deleted nearly half of it! The only stuff he didn't delete were the ones were you actually knew I was taking the picture…" When Elizabeth thought of it, she could only recall two times when she had actually known he was taking her picture. "Hold up- how many times did you take my picture?"

Meliodas smiled as he pulled out his phone and waved it lightly in her direction, "More than I'd care to admit. In my defence though; you were adorable. Still are, actually. I already took about five in the last twenty minutes, all in different places and angles. You're basically the reason why I took Photography class in my last year." She flushed at that and tried to snatch his phone to no avail. "W-what?! Delete them! I must look horrible! This dress looks terrible on me anyways!" She had been tricked by Diane into wearing an off-shoulder white flowing dress that ended mid-thigh. Elizabeth managed to get away with wearing converse and a jean jacket with them, so she felt a little better with it. Though, she still didn't like how it looked on her despite Merlin and Dianes' insistent compliments.

Meliodas looked to Elizabeth as if she had grown an extra head, "What?! Elizabeth, no offence, but you're blind. You look gorgeous!" She ignored his sweet comment to try and reach for his phone which he pulled out of her reach. "Liar- ugh! The light blue and white clashes with my hair." He shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from reaching fully. "So says you. _I_ say you look like a goddess." She gasped in surprise when his arm tightened on her waist and he pressed her into him more. "M-meliodas-!" She yelped when his face seemed to land just above her chest, his chin resting above her breasts. She forgot all about his phone as he stuffed it back into his pocket. He smirked and purposefully made it noticeable as he looked down to her cleavage, which was exposed by her dresses plunging neckline. She gasped in shock as he pressed his face into her chest cheekily.

"Gotta admit; I'm loving this."

Elizabeth swat at his head with a playful scowl, "You perv! Come on, stop. You're going to give people the wrong idea..." He glanced up to find her cheeks tinted a smooth shade of pink. "Oh? And what ideas would these people receive?" She inhaled sharply as he tightened his grip and moved her closer, pressing her closer to his groin, which seemed to be slightly tinted more than it should be. She placed her hands to his shoulders to keep herself steady and not melt into a puddle of goo. "That, that you think of me in, in that way…"

"Hmm, no, that can't be it. You said they'd get the wrong idea, but that's just the plain truth." He smiled up to he as his other hand reached up more and roughly grasped her breast, eliciting a small moan in surprise from her tightening voice. "I think of you in that way, Elizabeth. I _want you_ in that way. God, I'd give anything to _have you _in that way." She moaned just a bit louder as his hand gropped her harder and the tinting in his pants grew. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as her breath hitched. "M-meli-Aah!"

He had tilted his head and bitten into her neck, nipping and sucking alalong his imaginary path. She whined as quietly as she could, but when he realized she was trying to keep down, he only became rougher to have her grow in volume. Goddammit! He _wanted_ everyone to know! He wanted to publicly claim her as his.

Elizabeth raised her hands to clutch at his hair, tilting her neck to allow him more space to roam. She wasn't going to win in being quiet, so she might add well enjoy this while it came. When Meliodas had finally been satisfied in the hickies he had littered her neck with, the tinting in his pants had grown to a point of looking uncomfortable. Elizabeth let her hand roam down to the top of his pants, her fingers hooking onto it as her sign of wanting. "Meliodas…"

His face lowered back to her cleavage as his tongue lapped at the exposed skin he could find. He spoke into her chest and she somehow managed to hear past the muffling to hear him. "I can take us back to the bar. Tell me, right now, that you want this, and I'll give you anything you could possibly ask for."

She tilted his head up from her cleavage and kissed him deeply. "Oh god, yes-" She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance to her being. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he easily picked her up and carried her back inside. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few of the party goers whooping and clapping for the two of them as they passed, obviously getting the hint of what was happening. When they had reached what she supposed to be his car, a black hybrid, he pressed her back to the car as he fumbled his hand into his pocket for the keys. As he did so, he peppered her bare skin with kisses as she grinded her hips into his own.

While against the wall, three people came over. She recognized one of them as Diane, but the other two were unfamiliar to her. The taller one with blue hair leaned against the car to their other side and snickered. "Damn, Cap'n! So that's why you said goodbye so early~" Diane nearly chalked upon seeing them. "Elizabeth?! Wha- What are you doing?!"

The taller one laughed, "Ain't it obvious? Silver here's gettin' it on with our Cap'n!" The smaller one blushed lightly as he tried to avoid looking towards the two. "Captain, don't you think you should stop soon? If I remember correctly, Diane informed us Elizabeth's only 17. Also, you can't drive like that…"

Meliodas opened the passenger side door and finally pulled back from Elizabeth to sink as he helped her into his seat. "I'll try to focus on the road, okay? As for the other part, I'm a little too busy to be worrying about something so small-" Diane and King both scowled, "Small?!"

Meliodas rushed into the driver's seat and quickly waved to the others. "Diane, do us a favor and cover for Ellie, 'kay? If anyone asks, she's with you or Merlin for… mmm, a good week or so oughta do it~" Diane blanked at what he had said, "I'll give you until lunch tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled to her BFF as she hugged to Meliodas right arm. "Thank you, D. I'll be home before then, okay?"

Diane smiled and nodded, trusting Elizabeth's word much more than Meliodas'. He drove them out of the car lot and onto the streets of the city, and everyone they stopped at a light or a sign, he would turn his head to steal a kiss. For her, she didn't want to distract him too much, and opted to resting her hand on his thigh. Not too distracting, but still a little reminder of what the night would hold for them.

When they pulled up to the Boost Hat, he swiftly got them out and wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled them inside. Zeldris and Geeks were both inside, along with both Gowther Sr. and Gowther Jr.. Hawk was cleaning up any spoiled food and drinks on the ground. Zeldris looked towards them and immediately rolled his eyes. "Oh good god, now he's bringing a girl over. Meliodas, I swear, if I hear I'm an uncle next year; you're dead." Elizabeth blushed at the idea whereas Meliodas merely threw him a peace over his shoulder. "I'll try to keep that in mind as I'm led to heaven by a goddess."

He pulled her up the stairs to his room, closing the door and kicking it behind them upon entering. Elizabeth walked up to the bed and bit her lip, squirming in place as her mind raced a hundred miles per second. She was nervous of what would happen, but she was mostly thrilled of what Meliodas had obviously planned for her. Elizabeth felt her breath catch as his hands caught her hands, coming up to her shoulders to pull off her jacket. He kissed more of her arms as the jacket came down, lazily being tossed aside and forgotten.

Elizabeth turned and wrapped her arms around his as she captured his lips before speaking. "Bed… Now, please…" He chuckled at her neediness, "Alright, I most likely will get to do this with you whenever after tonight, so I'll oblige you to your needs, Princess."

Before she knew it, he had laid her back on the bed and climbed over her. She took a swift inhale as the cold air hit her chest as he pulled off the white dress. She kicked off her shoes and socks as she started to pull off his shirt. He pressed his chest to her own, both of them thrilled with the sudden feeling of skin on skin. Meliodas groaned into her bare chest as she pressed her hips up to push her panties to his thin jeans. "Dear god, you didn't even wear a bra. It's like you were trying to kill me." She didn't respond with words, instead hooking her fingers to his pants as her show of wanting him to hurry. "H-hurts…"

He hummed as he sat up and started taking off his pants. "Damn, Ellie. You really do want me to fuck you, huh?" She blushed and looked away shyly when he fully pulled off his pants and boxers, leaning down and biting at her panties as he looked up to her seductively. When he pulled them down, she saw as he slowed more and more as he continued to stare at her pussy in hunger. He tossed them off and brought his head back up to taste her, his tongue lapping at her bud anddriving her into a fit of moans and sobs. He lifted his head with a shit eating grin as his mouth shined from her arousal. "Delicious~" She groaned in embarrassment as her hands covered her blushing. "Meliodas!" He snickered and licked his lips as he leaned up closer to her face. "I'm going in, Elizabeth. Last chance if you're not ready?"

Was she ready? Honestly; she had no idea. But she wanted this, so screw being ready. She nodded for him to start, and he came down and kissed her deeply. She found out sweet, that is; until she learned why. The kiss was to help her when the pain came forth. In one swift movement, he had pushed into her.

Elizabeth's eyes watered in the pain that her body took in. She felt like screaming out, but Meliodas was there as her comfort. He kissed her sweetly and let his hands softly massage her skin, a show of his love to her and not wanting her uncomfortable. After a time, he slowly started to move inside of her, helping her get used to the feel after only a few thrusts. Her pain soon turned into extreme pleasure and in less than a minute, she was moaning and panting as his thrusts become faster and harder, his mouth attaching itself to her neck. She could hear the wet sounds of their privates joining, and the slap of skin on skin only raised her need for release. She cried for it; begged him to release inside of her. He loved it.

Elizabeth felt it coming. Her pussy felt like it was closing in even tighter, and she was positive Meliodas knew, as his thrusts held more power in them. He smiled down to her as they panted, "Goddesses, I love you…" She gasped as his mouth attached to her nipples after saying it. He loved her. Elizabeth let him take pleasure in her breasts for a moment before pulling him back up and kissing him deeply, "I love you too…"

In that moment, they both came to their release. She cried out in bliss as she was filled up, him continuing to thrust to get it all out. She had to let her hands go as they fell limp to the sheets, which were no doubt soaked from sweat and liquids of arousal. She panted as he finished off, before pulling out and falling beside her. Elizabeth smiled to him before shakily coming closer to kiss him gently and lay her head to his chest. "Did you mean it?"

His eyes were closed as he remained in bliss at the reality of what they had done, his hand raking her hand softly. "Yeah. I love you, Ellie."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay! I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long! I just got back in school, and I never get the time to work on my writing during the summer.**

**Ironic that my free time comes when I have classes and homework, and not on the three month vacation, am I right? ;)**


	22. Vexing

Note: Elizabeth is a spoiled, pampered, prideful little child. She knows it, and she's proud of it.

* * *

_Vexing_

* * *

Elizabeth hummed a happy tune that she had recently made up as she sat among the flowers in the palace garden. She had recently turned eight years old(a very large number to be, if you asked her), and her father had agreed to lower the standards on how much guarding she needed. Though, she did have to throw a pretty big fit to get him to agree. And by big fit, she meant it was so big, she was honestly proud of herself.

Elizabeth didn't have it as bad as Escanor, but when it came to her tantrums, she took great pride in them. She could always get what she wanted, no matter what. The only acception to that rule was Meliodas. If she asked him, he would naturally give her the world, no questions asked, so long as it kept her safe and happy. She didn't ever come to him though when it came to the tantrum-worthy things she wanted. That was saved solely for everybody else, as she honest to the goddesses loved to get what she wanted through a fit. It was one of her best talents!

When she had entered the throne room cheerfully to ask her father to lower the guards that watched over her, both he and Meliodas forbade it. That was the only time she would have ever used her tricks on her favorite knight, but it was worth it. While her father had more experience with them, Meliodas wouldn't stand a chance with her tantrums. She knew how much he cared for her, and she knew he would be the first to break. After a small argument with the two, she pulled out the big guns(whatever those were) right at the start. She pouted her lip, pushed out the water built in her eyes, clutched her skirt; and melted. Meliodas nearly had a panic attack upon seeing her burst into tears and wailing cries on the ground. He had fallen to his knees before her and tried to come up with a compromise, but Elizabeth's mind was made up. She cried on his not loving her and caring for her happiness, and thinking she couldn't take care of herself. Meliodas broke from her words to show he truly did care; her father broke out of annoyance and wanting her to stop her tantrum.

To say the least: Elizabeth was happy with being a vexing little princess.

Now, she sat alone in the gardens braiding flowers together into a crown to wear, seeing as she didn't have hers with her. Her mother would always get upset when she lost it, but Elizabeth couldn't help it, okay? She could never keep track of the dang thing, despite it's shining and nearly glowing form. So, she made a new one of flowers. She found this one much prettier, and much more interesting. She was sure her mother would prefer it as well, and if she didn't? Well… Elizabeth would just practice her talent some more.

Once finished with her new crown, Elizabeth giggled and placed it atop her head. The stems felt a little scratchy upon her, but she was sure it looked pretty, and that's what really mattered! She got up and skipped to the small pond placed into the garden, smiling down to her slightly rippled reflection. Yep! She was prettier than a princess(which is _really_ saying somethin'). As she happily looked to her reflection, she saw three shadowy figures in the pond, showing to be behind her. She glanced behind her in surprise and smiled, "Oh! Hello there~"

The men smiled down to her, very tall and burly men. One of them held out his hand to her, offering her what had to be the yummiest looking cupcake she has _ever_ seen. "Little Princess~ Why not you come with us? We have lots and lots of yummy treats and great toys for you to play with!" She squealed in delight, "Really?!" Well dang, this was even better than with Meliodas! She didn't even have to ask, and these guys gave her whatever the heck she wanted! Elizabeth took the cupcake and a held out hand, and happily left with the three men, not at all considering what she is getting herself into.

An hour later though, Meliodas slammed his hand down onto the table before him, snapping it in half in the process. "What the hell do you mean she was kidnapped?!"

* * *

Okay... This wasn't how Elizabeth had pictured it turning out to be. When she had left with the men, they had been almost creepingly kind to her, and given her sugary treats. Now though? They were… kinda being jerks.

They had placed her into some cart and rushed her out of Liones, to… somewhere. Elizabeth had no idea where she was, but it wasn't home. She was now in some old, slightly broken down house in the middle of a town she had never been to. The men had sat her down on a high stool, most likely knowing she wouldn't be able to get down on her own, and were now all laughing as they drank colorful juice.

"Cheers, ladies!" One of them laughed out, "we'll be rich by the morrow', I can guarantee!" The other two gave a here-here and they chugged down their drinks. Elizabeth glanced around the large room and frowned upon not seeing a single toy or any more candies. She huffed and yelled out to them, "I don't get it; where's all the stuff you promised to give me?"

The third one looked to her and scoffed, "Ah, shut up, kiddo. You'll be back to bein' pampered tomorrow mornin'."

These men obviously were from another kingdom. Everyone in her father's kingdom knew Elizabeth all too well to know that wasn't gonna cut it for her. She stood up on the stool and placed her fists to her hips with a pout adorning her face. "Unexceptable! I demand my sweets and my toys! You said you had lot's of them for me to play with! Give me my stuff!"

The first one grumbled as he tried to ignore her, "Damn. Gettin' a little annoyin', don't ya think? Someone shut'er up." Elizabeth nearly gawked at the statement as the third one came over with a gag. When he reached out to her, she growled and made to snap and bite his hands. He yelped when she almost caught him, pulling his hands back in panic."The freakin' hell, brat?!"

Elizabeth smirked and pointed to him, "You said a gross word. My daddy said you have to eat soap bubbles if you say gross words. He tried to stuff Meli's mouth with a whole bar once, but I helped him escape." The man blinked a few times in confusion, "...What?"

Elizabeth sat back down andhuffed, "It's rude to make a lady be quiet. Don't you know anything? Mommy says it must be in the pants of men." "In the pa-? Ya mean genes?" She shrugged, "That's what I said. Now! Put that dirty rag down, cuz' it's not gonna work." The first man groaned in annoyance as he now tried to cover his ears, "Whatever! Just fuckin' shut up already!" "Uh oh! Now you have to eat soap too!"

This conversation continued for nearly an hour, until the men finally decided to just avoid cursing to make her stop. Elizabeth smiled triumphantly when they used more polite words, having also convinced them of how she would bite and kick them were it hurts if they tried to gag her. Meliodas had once tried to make her eat more healthy and less sugary foods, and that's when she learned how painful it was too men to be kicked between the legs.

After a bit, Elizabeth's stomach growled and she huffed when none of the men even bothered to notice. "Um, hello?! I'm a hungry child over here! Give me my sweets already!" The second man scowled, "Gahh! Make her stop! Just give her some damn' food already!" The third one grumbled as he trudged into one of the back rooms and came back with another cupcake. This one looked rather plain, but Elizabeth supposed she could give them a short break from her complaints. She took the cupcake and munched it happily. While it looked rather dull, the taste was still good to her tongue.

Soon after she finished eating, Elizabeth grew rather bored. When she spoke this aloud, the men groaned in defeat as the sludged into their seats. The first one walked over and stabbed a large blade into the wood of the counter beside her, walking off as he waved his hand to her. "There. Entertain yourself, girl." Elizabeth stared at the blade for a moment before giving them a deadpan expression. "Are you insane? I'm a child, I shouldn't be playing with knives. Meli will be super mad if he learns you tried to have me play with a knife. He says I can't have a weapon until he dies, plus a week; to make sure he's dead. Also, you stabbed it too far into the wood, how do you expect me to pull it out? Once again, I'm a small child. Furthermore-"

The men interrupted her as they cried out in agony. "Just shut up!" Elizabeth frowned deeply at this and crossed her arms, "NO. I am Elizabeth Liones, third princess of the kingdom of Liones, and I refuse to be treated this way. I demand my toys and candies!" "You just ate!" "Too bad, so sad; I. WANT. MORE!"

The second one snapped at this and pointed to her aggressively, "Listen here, you! We will not tolerate this sort of behaviour! You will sit down, zip it, and do as we say, until your dumb father sends us the money to get you back! You got that, _brat_?! Now stop bein' a _nuisance_, and shut it!"

There was a silence as Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes. "...what did you call me…?" The men blinked in surprise.

Oh. _Oh_. Ohoho! They were going to **pay**. Nobody got away with calling Elizabeth any unworthy title that put her lower than what she was. NOBODY!

Elizabeth filled her eyes with a tsunami of tears and let her head fall back as she screamed out her cries. The men looked either horrified, or absolutely bewildered. They tried to comfort her or calm her down, but she wasn't having it. Whenever they tried to offer her things and promises or tried to touch her, she would cry louder to prove a point. Inside though; Elizabeth was snickering like the devil. She'd get what she wanted in the end. She always did.

* * *

Meliodas growled as he paced in a circle in the ground, not caring for the indent he had created. The other sins hadn't bothered trying to calm him, knowing there was no point. He was absolutely livid. The sins, just like everybody else, knew that Elizabeth meant the world to him, and nothing could get away with trying to harm her without Meliodas nearly killing them.

Merlin smiled when she finally managed to pick up Elizabeth's trace again. "Found her. We're close."

Meliodas shot to his feet and they all followed him as Merlin told him the coordinates. When they arrived to the house, they heard Elizabeth's scream echo out, "Nooooo!" Not just Meliodas was pissed, but all the other sins saw red as they glared to the house. They rushed over in the blink of an eye, and Meliodas kicked down the door, "ELIZABETH!"

The Sins remained silent, before all blanking at the sight before them in confusion. Ban frowned, "The hell-?"

Elizabeth was sitting on top of a pile of pink, green, and yellow, stuffed animals, with toys lying all around her. On her head, she wore a large, rainbow flower crown, with a scowl on her face. She waved her hands in the air in anger, showing her to be holding a fake wand with a gold star at the end of it. She pointed the wand to one of the three men before her, who all were holding trays of either candies, cookies, or cupcakes. "No, no, no! I wanted the strawberry cake! You said you'd get me the strawberry cake!"

The man holding the cupcakes looked to her in panic, "The-there wasn't any left at the bakery! We, we got you a lot of the other kinds of treats-" "Not, good enough! I want my strawberry cake!" She stood up from her plushie pile and the three men nearly screamed in rising panic. "J-just wait! We'll make you strawberry cake, alright?!"

The sins watched in deep silence and confusion, watching as Elizabeth ordered her captors around. Eventually, King cleared his throat to gain the fours' attention. Elizabeth smiled brightly and waved to them, "Meli! You came! Look at all my new toys!" The three men wasted no time in rushing to the sins and falling to their knees before them.

"Take her!" "Get her away from us, please!" "We'll do anything- just take her!"

Meliodas stared at them in silence, not even sure if he should be attacking them anymore. While they kidnapped Elizabeth, they obviously had been giving her whatever she wanted to keep her happy and safe. "...Huh?" Elizabeth skipped over and hugged Meliodas happily, "Meli? Can you get me some strawberry cake? Pleeeeease?"

Meliodas smiled down to her and picked her up into his arms, hugging her tightly as he walked her out of the old house, "Sure thing, Princess." He let the other sins take care of capturing the men, though it wasn't that hard as they were rather happy to just be free of Elizabeth. Once they had locked them up in a nearby prison holding, the Sins started off back to Liones.

Ban snickered, "Have to admit; that was hilarious. Those guys were doin' whatever Ellie told 'em to!" Diane smiled to the small silverette, "We're so glad you're safe, Elizabeth~ The captain was the most worried though, right?" Meliodas nodded as he basically refused to even let go of her enough to let her walk. "Yeah. Though I am wondering… What the heck did you do to them, huh Ellie?"

Elizabeth couldn't help the mischievous smirk that crossed her features, making all the others gulp nervously at how she almost looked evil in her thoughts. "Those guys were a bunch of pushovers. I complain just a little, and they can't even take it. It was almost too easy to take advantage of their annoyance and start vexing them enough to give me whatever in the world I asked for~ Now; about my strawberry cake…"


	23. Wife

_Wife_

* * *

Elizabeth knew she was to be married off. She had been told this ever since she was a small child. Despite her being the third princess though, and not even being blood related, she still has to be married off. She was told of this as a small child, and didn't think at all of it. But as soon as she was about twelve, she was livid. She had tried to argue to her father about it, but that had gotten her nowhere. It was tradition. Even her sisters had to go through it. Margaret would be married to Prince Gilthunder, son of King Zaratras from the north. Veronica got a bit of leisure by not having to marry a prince, instead getting to marry her bodyguard, a high Holy Knight named Griamore. Elizabeth didn't know who she was to marry. All she knew was that it wasn't her decision. It was just a matter of whoever was the highest in power to ask.

Margaret and Veronica actually pitied her and felt bad for the situation. They were at least able to put input into their marriage arrangements, but their father wouldn't even listen to others when it came to discussing Elizabeth's marriage. He just said for them to trust him to find the most suitable husband for his youngest daughter. Elizabeth did trust him; he was her father after all. However, that didn't mean she was happy or okay with the turn of events. She hated the very idea of it. Don't get her wrong; she wanted to marry. Elizabeth was like most girls her age, dreaming of meeting the perfect man, getting married, and having a family. But an _arranged_ marriage? That wasn't part of her dream.

After her mother passed away when she was younger, that was when her father really started to try and push the arranged marriage. He was even more and more taken to Elizabeth marrying. She didn't understand why until recently. With Margaret marrying the only heir of the throne to another kingdom, she couldn't become queen of Liones. No one ever thought for a single second that Veronica would become queen, because it just wouldn't fit. Veronica wanted to be a Holy Knight, and Baltra didn't even bring up the idea of her becoming queen, knowing that no one would be pleased with it. So, the crown would fall upon Elizabeth. Whoever she married would become King of Liones, and all of Brittania knows it. Her father would need to be careful on choosing who would marry her, as anyone would pretend to be the perfect candidate until the crown was placed upon their head.

When Elizabeth had turned 14, she had been sent to her aunt(her mothers' sister) and cousin in the Kingdom of Camelot, to train for her future roles. She had been against this merely for being away from her sisters and father for two years, but it was already said and done. Margaret and Veronica had already gone through it at her age, but they were only gone for a year or less. Elizabeth, now being the heir to the throne, would be there for longer, to learn beneath her aunt. She didn't mind it too much though. She was fond of her cousin Arthur, who turned out to be her age as well, and his mother was kind and understanding to Elizabeth's feelings, though she could be strict when it came to passing her lessons. Arthur was undergoing training as well, what with him being the only heir to Camelots throne. They both would go through similar lessons, once in a while joining together for parts to learn on the partnership efforts when they were to be married.

Arthur was going to be married off as well. He was luckier than Elizabeth, and got to meet his future wife earlier on, though it was an accident. His betrothed had snuck along with her parents on the meeting there for the arrangement, and the two became friends. She was the daughter of a rich mayor, and her name was Jericho. She and Arthur had mainly gotten along over playing pretend sword fights. From what Arthur told ELizabeth about her, Elizabeth felt almost as if he was describing Veronica. She didn't doubt that she would like the woman for her cousin; what with him being so already stricken.

When Arthur first asked her on her fiance, she had grumbled silent curses at the goddesses as she continued to eat her dinner. His mother had chuckled and told Arthur for her. "Elizabeth doesn't know him yet. Her fathers' been keeping it a secret for years now, but truth be told; he's only recently found the perfect man." Elizabeth had choked at this. "He chose someone?!" This was news to her. She had been gone for several months now, but she still would have thought her father would send her word of this change.

Arthur frowned, "Hold on… You really have no idea who it could be? I thought you were overexaggerating before, but- he really hasn't involved you in any of it?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. He didn't involve anyone. He continued to insist that he would find the perfect person for me to marry and become King. Unbelievable...:" She looked to her aunt, "You must know? Certainly he would have told you who my engaged is?"

Her aunt shook her head, "Not exactly. Your fathers' told me a few things, but not much. I only know of their first encounter, and that he's very loyal and trustworthy. Besides; your father has received another vision of the years to come. He's said that the man is perfect." Elizabeth had no doubt that her father would find him perfect.

But would she?

* * *

Elizabeth was now 16 years old. She had undergone her training, and had left for her home.

Arthur had just been married to Jericho, and ELizabeth had been correct in her geuss of liking her. Jericho was a lot like her sister, but she was more nervous at times, and it was cute how Arthur could tease and embarrass her so fondly. The two were a perfect match for one another. Jericho didn't have any close friends, other then her brother and a Holy Knight Elizabeth had heard of, named Guila. Guila couldn't make it to the wedding, but she had sent her love, so Jericho had all but begged Elizabeth to be her maid of honor. She was happy to do it. Her father and sisters managed to make it as well, but Elizabeth had decided to stay another few weeks instead of going home with them. Apparently, while her father was gone, her sisters had told her that her future husband was upholding the kingdom in his absence. Elizabeth wasn't sure how to feel about this.

Apparently, all of Liones was informed to not tell Elizabeth on who herfuture husband was. Her father hadn't actually told her sisters though, seeing as they would find a way to spill it to her out of pity. Those who knew were only those who knew of the replacement in her father's absence.

When Elizabeth arrived to the palace, all of the servants of the castle had scrambled out to see her, along with a few holy knights she had befriended. Elizabeth smiled and hugged all those who she had missed, shedding a few tears of joy with some of them. When she had made it inside, her father and sisters ad group hugged her with relief of her safe return. The first few hours were spent with the four all talking in one of her fathers' study's. Elizabeth told them of her time with her aunt and Arthur, and they told her all she had missed at home. They had ended a small war peacefully; a drought occurred for a few months but had been resolved; and Elizabeth's fiance had been found.

Elizabeth had dropped her smile at that last one.

"Is he here?" Her sisters shrugged, telling her they didn't even know if he was royalty. Her father tried to hide a smirk as he stood up and turned to make his leave. "You will meet him soon Elizabeth. You are to be married a week after you're 18 years. He cannot wait to meet you~"

Elizabeth was later walking down the halls, confusion laced in her face as she thought over her engaged. Would she tell him who he was when they met, or would they be introduced formally? He could still be there in the castle, and her father wouldn't tell anyone! Elizabeth huffed at how infuriating her father was acting. She turned a sharp corner in her haste, and yelped when she ran straight into someone, nearly falling to the ground if not for the person catching her. Their hands caught her waist, and her own caught their shoulders. As she looked up, her breath immediately caught.

She was met with wide emerald green eyes, looking to her in almost awe. His blonde hair was spiked yet soft as it brushed her hands. She could feel the strength of his muscles as they seemed to wrap around her, pulling her up and closer to him, holding her gently as if she could break. She found herself falling to how his smile seemed to appear upon holding her to him. He was wearing a red shirt with short sleeves, showing a red tattoo on his left arm. She found her grip tightening as she could feel her heart constrict at the way he looked down to her in the dip he caught her in. She could have stood there with him happily for as long as either of them pleased, but she was thankfully pulled from her daydreamy thoughts by a few snickers from behind the blonde and someone clearing their throat.

The two snapped out of their trances and looked back to find six other people standing there, watching the two of them with wide grins. One of them had orange hair and was holding onto a green looking pillow of sorts as he smiled to the blonde, "When's the wedding?" The brunette girl giggled while the blue haired man burst into hysterics.

Elizabeth felt red heat over her skin as she stumbled out an apology and came to a stand, sadly pulling away from the man's hold. He was slightly shorter than her, but he looked mature. He smiled back to his colleagues, "Very funny, King." He crossed his arms and smirked up to her, "Sorry about them. They're immature and obnoxious, but I swear they're adults." The brunette stopped her giggles to scowl at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" "It means you guys can't control yourselves even with company."

Elizabeth smiled gently at the small bickering, noting that they must all be close friends. Though they could be looked at as arguing, she recognized the playful teasing they sported out as how she would act with her sisters, or even with Arthur.

The tall woman with raven hair looked to Elizabeth curiously, "We haven't seen you around here before, are you visiting?" Elizabeth shook her head, "No; actually, I've just returned. I have been absent for about two years now, away with my cousin, King Arthur of Camelot." The seven seemed surprised by this, though the woman smiled at her comment, "Ah, so that would make you…"

Elizabeth pinched the skirt of her dress and bowed respectfully as she was trained, "The third princess, Elizabeth Liones. It is a pleasure to meet you." The brunette gasped and clasped her hands in joy, "So you're the third princess! That's so great that we finally get to meet! Wait- aren't you next for the throne?" Baltra walked over in somewhat of a cheerful mood. "That is correct. Seeing as Margaret will soon become queen of another kingdom, and Veronica just outright refuses the throne; ELizabeth has taken up the responsibility," he explained. Elizabeth held back a huff. He said it as though she willingly choose to do so; when he had been the one to force it upon her.

The blonde, whose charm she had fallen prey to, held out his hand to her politely. "Elizabeth. I'm Meliodas, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Dragon Sin of Wrath."

Elizabeth took his hand, allowing him to lift it and kiss the back of it. She managed to hide her blush and not even notice how his mouth lingered in her curiosity. "Seven Deadly Sins? I had heard of you from my cousin, what with his almost fanboying, but I didn't realize-" The ravenette, whom she presumed to be Merlin, chuckled at the mention of it. "I had met young Arthur when he was merely a child. I recall that he always was spirited. He looks up to Meliodas as if he were a god; which anyone could agree is giving too much credit." Meliodas frowned lightly, "'Too much'? If anything, he's the only one showing me the right amount of respect around here."

Elizabeth looked to the mark on his arm, "Dragon sin… so would that be-?" Meliodas smirked and turned his arm to her, allowing her to see the red mark of the dragon, swirling around to eat its tail. Elizabeth didn't think on it as she traced her finger to it, not noticing as he watched her face with hidden fondness. Elizabeth looked up to the others, "All of you have them?" They nodded and introduced themselves, showing her their marks at the same time. Elizabeth smiled to Meliodas, "So you're the captain?" Meliodas nodded proudly, taking her hand and pulling her closer, a grin growing in as he used his other hand to catch her waist again. "Yep! Baltra probably didn't mention it yet, but starting today; I'm also your guard~"

Elizabeth felt her breath catch as he pulled her close, before her mind screeched to a halt as she looked to her father in shock. "What?" Baltra looked slightly surprised before smiling at her, "Ah! U-uhm, yes! Elizabeth; Meliodas has agreed to being your Holy Knight as of further notice, until of course you turn 18-"

Oh, that's right. The marriage.

Elizabeth realized that this was wrong. No matter how easily Meliodas could make her heart flutter; she was already promised to. No matter how she felt, it was her duty to her kingdom above all else. She couldn't afford having any illicit affairs, no matter how she seemed to find herself falling in love with the blonde there with her. The responsibility was key in life.

Elizabeth pulled away suddenly and glared to her father, interrupting his words. "You mean until you marry me off?" The sins watched in surprise as Baltra cringed at the harshness in her voice. "Elizabeth, listen-" She huffed, "Save it," before turning to the sins and bowing her head in respect, "Excuse me, please." She kept her head down as she walked off swiftly, missing the way Meliodas seemed to eye her curiously.

As soon as she arrived to her room, she let herself cry silently.

* * *

Meliodas knew she was engaged. He knew she couldn't form any sort of relationship, because she was already promised to. Yet despite this, he went against all the rules that Elizabeth was certain her father had given him.

On the first morning after she had returned, he had been there when she opened the door, and had basically ogled her up and down in the most apparent of ways. He had even whistled before saying he was lucky he got to see her every second of the day. Did he just decide to ignore the fact she was engaged?! Elizabeth had blushed uncontrollably at his comment as they locked arms and he led her through the halls. He would always make sure to be touching her, no matter who was around. He made it clear that he liked her. He always touched her, and would openly stare at her chest or bottom when bored. After the first week, he had gone as far as to casually grope her.

She had been talking to Diane over something, when she had mentioned how loose the top fitting of her dress was. Meliodas had said he should check, and went ahead and groped her breasts like it was normal! Diane had been surprised, but she hadn't said anything on it. No; the rest of the Sins found it humorous. King would continue to tell them to get a room or get married, and Ban would ask one of them if the other was good in bed to them, howling with laughter after Meliodas would always answer how it was a secret. Elizabeth didn't know whether or not to be embarrassed, or just plain annoyed.

She tried not to say anything about it, hoping her silence would be his hint to stop, but that had only backfired. When she had mentioned it though, his answer had changed her completely. The two had been sitting out in the gardens at the time, and he had slithered his arm around her waist so easily that she hadn't noticed until he had pulled her flush to his chest. She gasped lightly as he caught her chin and pulled her closer to him as they say hidden in the greenery from the peering eyes of the castle. They had only known each other for nearly two months, and while he would once in a while touch her provocatively, he had never tried to kiss her. He pulled her closer as he tilted her chin, almost meeting her mouth. Elizabeth hadn't thought to stop him yet, her mind deciding to sit one out and let her heart control her strings. She had let herself leaned in towards him, until she recalled what the consequences could be.

Elizabeth stopped herself just short of an inch, pulling away shyly, her eyes clenching to hold back the tears she wanted to shed. What's wrong?" He had asked her gently, not upset or really confused. His voice held comfort, and a hint of understanding. She let him hold her hands and kiss them gently.

"I… I can't, Meliodas," Elizabeth told him sadly. "I have to be married off later on, and this… If I let myself have this, then I won't be able to stop it when the time comes for it to end." Meliodas smiled at this and tilted her head once more for him to look at him. "It wouldn't have to. Elizabeth, you're a blessing to the kingdom, being selfless to everyone but not for yourself. Would it really be so wrong of you to have one pleasure?"

She had looked to him in silence for a moment before her heart willed her to listen. Elizabeth pushed forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips, cupping his cheeks as he smiled into her. WHen she pulled back, she found her cheeks heating at the mischievous glint in his eyes. He didn't let her guilty pleasure end there, instead of kissing her deeply and pushing her down to the soft and cushioned ground of flowers. She gasped into him as he snuck his tongue into her mouth, eating her whole. She let her hands shakily grasp his shoulders, as his own trailed her sides. She whimpered as he sucked on her lips, "M-meliodas…" He hummed a reply as he continued attacking her mouth with the pleasure she so wanted. She tried to form words to little avail as he continued to kiss her. "We, we need to m-move… Out, in open…"

He got the hint for once, and slowly came to a stop and helped her to a stand. She had to lean against him with how shaky she felt in the wake of their secret kisses. Meliodas chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, "Back to your room then?" He laughed at the red that sprouted in her cheeks, leading her into the castle. "Don't worry, Ellie~ I'll cool off for now. Though I wouldn't be against spending our time in those situations."

After that moment, she couldn't stay away from him. The next morning, she had promised to herself to keep this simple happiness no matter if it would last in the end. When he knocked on her door, she had opened it and pulled him in swiftly, not caring that she was still in her nightdress. She pulled him in and closed the door behind him, wishing them more time alone to do as they pleased, which turned out to just be him kissing her senseless before someone might notice that they were late. It occurred almost every morning, and they hadn't stopped there. After a short while, she found herself falling too deep, but she hadn't cared to swim back to the surface of reality. She allowed his love to envelope her being. After a few weeks of their hidden kisses, they had become bolder. They naturally sat beside one another during dinner, and come one afternoon, he had traced his hand on her thigh while she was trying to listen to her father's words. SHe had managed to guard her reactions from being noticable, but they had come close to being caught when it turned out that her sister Margaret had snuck up behind her without notice. He had faked innocence as they continued eating, though his hand continued after they had been forgotten of the attention of others.

During their time away, if one could even call it that, the two would oblige the other with their teasing. When she had walked by during one of his training hours, he had playfully blowing her kisses as he dodged attacks, and motioned with his hands of wanting to touch her. When he had first seen her on one of her lessons, she had gotten away with wearing a shorter skirt, and she had loved how he had basically melted when she crossed her legs facing him, and snuck him a peek below the silk of the skirt. She had forgotten all about her engagement in less than a month of their love, and neither could have been happier. Though… all good things must come to an end.

Her father had once at dinner, mentioned how her fiance wishes to marry her sooner, and her father approved on it being a splendid idea. She could legally marry at this age still, but their crownings as King and Queen would still be put off until she was 18 years of age. Her father said it showed how much her fiance would want to be with her, over being King. Elizabeth had grown silent however, and had ignored the way Meliodas soothingly grasped her knee beneath the table. SHe had rushed from the room, eyeing Meliodas as a hint to not follow her this time.

She had cried silently over her engagement. This time, it wasn't over the idea of being given away to the unknown man, but instead to the fact that her and Meliodas' relationship would have to end. He had joked about how it didn't have to before, but they had to face the reality that they were swept up in. She couldn't continue on like this if she were married. They wouldn't even be able to pull it off, as he wouldn't have an excuse to be around her as to mention that those times they got together would be pushed around her being with her husband instead. ELizabeth felt like crying more and more as each arrow of truth struck.

Come a while, Elizabeth decided it was enough. She would still continue her relationship with Meliodas. Engagement be damned. Meliodas was right; she had always been selfless with this situation, and this was the only thing she gave to herself. She wouldn't allow her great happiness to be taken away from her. Elizabeth swiftly rung for a maid and wrote a short letter before sealing it. When the young lady came to her door, ELizabeth handed her the sealed note and asked her politely to give it to Meliodas. The maid rushed off, and ELizabeth changed into a nightdress she had hidden away. On one of her latest birthdays, Veronica hadn't known what to give her, and decided on a gag-gift. Margaret had explained it as lingerie, and how women wore them when trying to please their husbands.

Elizabeth swiftly changed into the smooth red silk, it having thin straps as sleeves, and ending only short of her most protected area. Come any other situation or night, she would feel humiliated. Elizabeth sat down at the edge of her bed and waited as Meliodas arrived, knocking lightly at the door before entering in soundlessly, locking the door behind him. He walked up to her calmly, a short smile on his lip as he took her into his hands. Elizabeth smiled shyly to him, "I know this will have to end soon… We wouldn't be able to keep it up once I'm married." Meliodas nodded as he pulled her farther up the bed, helping her lay onto her back. "I don't want some stranger to take me, even if it were to be on my wedding night. I want you to be the one I love!"

Meliodas smiled wider at this and kissed her deeply before replying. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

* * *

Come morning, ELizabeth didn't know what to expect. She knew Meliodas was there, holding her waist from behind as they laid together in peace. She knew they would be able to stay there for a time before they would need to change and head downstairs. He would have to sneak back to his room for a change of wear. What she hadn't expected however, would be the strong aching feeling that seemed to sting between her legs. When she had sat up, she had given a low hiss at the feeling, falling right back down, though Meliodas tugged her into falling atop himself. She mumbled curses when he unapologetically said sorry for not warning her on the after-pain of their joining. She felt stiff and almost asleep, though it was a numbing kind of pain that wouldn't stop. She hit him on the head for it.

After waking up fully, he snuck out to his room to find new clothes, leaving her to put on clothes herself. Just a few moments after he left however, another knock sounded on her door. "Elizabeth?" She pulled on her robe and tied it, "Come in, Father."

Baltra to enter with a short look, glancing around curiously before giving her a small smile. "Elizabeth, I know you are upset with the marriage, but… Trust me when I say you will be reathher happy with the one I chose. He has asked to be married to you by the end of the month." Elizabeth schooled her face to not betray her as she nodded without emotion. "I understand. Will I meet him before?"

Her father shook his head, "Not exactly. You will meet him on that day, but he wishes only to reveal himself come right before." Elizabeth wanted to mutter coward under her breath, but she managed to hold herself back. She nodded her "thanks" as he left, leaving her to grumble as she finished getting ready. When Meliodas came back, she allowed herself to forget the pain of the marriage and allow him to kiss her again. Meliodas noticed something was up when she pushed more into the kiss, but when he asked, she managed to distract him from the notion by moving his hands to her chest. He asked later on, but for now, Elizabeth just wanted to forget.

During the month, the two stole moments together more than before, with Elizabeth knowing it would all come to an end. The two snuck out to the Boar Hat on several occasions, with him pleasuring her more and more to remind her of their love. When he didn't though, she still remembered, in the ways that he showed gentleness towards her, or was kind in how he held her close.

They sat together on the porch once, calmly eating their badly made food together, laughing how the other was the worst cook. He would give her whatever parts looked the most edible, and she would joke on his not even being able to eat what his own hands created. After, they would lay in the top room, where they both had a closet of their clothes for when they would spend the night there in secret instead of at the castle. The first time he had snuck her there to sleep, she was later grateful for their being alone in the building. She was sure her moans and screams for him would have been heard all around if they were back at the castle.

He had gotten to take her to Camelot to visit her cousin, and the two had gone alone. Needless to say, they were a day longer on their travels, having tried to enjoy it more than they needed. When they had arrived, it was harder to tell which of them Arthur was more excited to see. Her aunt had continuously given Meliodas and her some kind of a knowing look, and Elizabeth had treed to avoid being in a room alone with her without her cousin or Jericho. She was certain that her aunt knew, however, as she had placed Meliodas and her in the same room. It was a castle! Elizabeth was certain that there were more rooms to be used.

Things continued for the two. Going on secret dates every other day, and making out every morning and night. The two were inseparable. It honestly got so bad(good) that Elizabeth had become so comfortable with him helping her change her clothes, which often just led to him worshipping her body. Elizabeth loved her time with him, but… Time was up. The month had flown by, and the wedding was already in preparation. When Elizabeth was in her fitting for her wedding dress, her and Meliodas had silently agreed to basically pretend that it was for the two of them, with her trying to block out the idea of any other man. Meliodas had managed to stay in the room as they fit her into wedding dresses, and she had laughed when he had always complimented her and continued to say every single dress was "the one". It made her feel somewhat better that he wasn't being sad about it, though a part of her was telling her that it seemed almost too easy for him.

Come the day of the wedding… Elizabeth couldn't do it.

She hadn't let anyone into her room that morning, as she sat miserable with her back against the door. Hr father and sisters had some several times, trying to convince her it would be alright and that her new husband would make her happy; but she didn't listen. At one point, Diane came and jokingly threatened to break down the door, to which Band seriously threatened it. The only thing that stopped them was Gowthers informing them she was rested upon the door. King had even tried to fly up to her window, but she had swiftly closed the blinds in the process and put a note to it, writing something on it that effectively scare him off(she threatened on telling Diane of all the times he watched her sleeping).

This continued until three hours before the wedding, when her father had gone to Meliodas, whom she hadn't heard from at all since the previous night when she had him make love to her for nearly hours. Meliodas came up to Elizabeth's door and knocked on it gently, "Ellie? What's up? Don't tell me you're getting' cold feet or somethin'." She smiled just slightly at his joke. He knew more than anyone how much she didn't want to do this. "I suppose I am," she replied. "I wish it were you I was marrying…" She could hear her father was there on the other side of the door, muttering something to him. She didn't care though.

There was a small silence along with some mumbled and hushed words before she heard her father yell a large"You did _**what**_?!" Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her fathers shouts of punishing them. She should have let Meliodas inside first, as her father might just be mad enough at their affair to find reason to behead him. She instead her Meliodas chuckle, "Could you really blame me? I wasn't gonna just wait until she was eighteen; I wanted her the moment I saw her." Eighteen? Her father was mad at more than just the age she was. What was he-?

"Nonetheless," her father shouted, "I gave you permission to court her- but not to sleep with her!"

Elizabeth's world came screeching to a halt. Her father had given Meliodas permission to court her… when she was engaged… Oh for heaven's sake-

She threw the door open and glared to the squabbling men in rage, watching as they both yelped in slight fear at the anger that resonated off of her. Her father backed up slowly behind Meliodas, as if he were a shield from the fury she would rain down upon them. "We were engaged… You were the one who I was to marry- THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Meliodas gulped nervously as he held up his hands lightly to calm her. "Now Elizabeth, I do-"

"No!" She stormed up close to him and stabbed her finger to his chest for emphasis, "No! I have the right to be angry, so don't for one second try to calm me down! I was heartbroken! Scared that we could never be together again because I was to be married off to goddesses knows who; and you decided to hide from me that _you_ were the one my father chose?! What were you thinking?!" SHe glared towards her father, "And you! You knew the entire time, and just decided to hide it from me that the man I was falling in love with was the one I would have to marry! Do you even understand how much this has been torturing me?!"

Elizabeth went off on the two of them for nearly half an hour before she calmed down enough to let them respond. Meliodas and Baltra remained silent as they kept their heads down, knowing they didn't stand a chance.

When her tantrum was finally over, both men went over their apologies, and Meliodas was finally permitted to give her a small kiss before her sisters came and dragged her off to get changed into her dress. As she was fitted into it, Elizabeth finally understood why Meliodas had been able to be so involved with the input. After today, he would be her husband! Thinking over it all, Elizabeth could understand a lot of things now.

Meliodas had wanted to take her all over to get to know her more, not before they part, but before they were to be together forever. He had always been flirtatious to her, even around others, because he knew that he would be the one to have her. He had been the one Baltra had told her was loyal and would truly love her, and her father was right. Elizabeth smiled as a few tears shed her eyes. Meliodas had said he would be her guard, and he had nearly ordered it of her father, as an excuse to be near her more before they married. He had told her nearly everything about himself so that she knew who it was she was marrying. He wanted to spend every moment around her so that she may fall more in love with him.

And all those times she had tried to hold back because she was engaged, she hadn't understood why he looked so loving to her for it. He had told her that their love didn't have to stop when she married; because she was to marry him! He hadn't been sad when she thought their relationship was ending, because he knew that it was just beginning. Elizabeth wiped her tears, somewhat grateful they hadn't done her makeup yet.

When she had finished with dressing, her hair and makeup, and took her father's arm before the closed doors; Elizabeth remembered to breathe. The man she had fallen so hopelessly in love with was just beyond those doors. He had fallen in love with her, had asked for her hand, and caused her to fall in love with him as well. When the doors opened; he was the first and only thing she saw. Her husband; and she was his wife.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review!**


	24. Xanthic

**I know it's short, but I barely have time. As an apology, I will publish chapter **_**Y**_ **with it.:)**

* * *

_Xanthic_

* * *

"Elizabeth? Are you even paying attention?" Diane whispered beside her.

Elizabeth didn't look up from her drawing book as she quietly and with as little emotion as possible replied. "Not gonna lie; I have no idea what the teacher's talking about."

Diane gently stopped the pencil Elizabeth was holding, snickering when the silverette grumbled and closed her book in relentence. "Fine…" She looked up to the screen the teacher pointed to, a slide presentation presenting famous paintings that she already knew the history behind. "-and you'll have to put you most favorite things into it. Remember, this is called the collaboration project; make it count. This takes up about 15% of this semester's grade." The woman walked to turn on the lights, thus ending the presentation.

Elizabeth blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the sudden light and realization. Okay, that made it seem important, maybe she should have paid attention. She nervously looked to Diane, who already knew what she wanted to know with a roll of the eyes. "Our next project. She wants us to sketch out ideas before either making a display, a painting, or a graphic image on the computer. It's a collaboration project, so it has to combine different things. Either natural disasters, cultures, time lines, or just things that we like. There has to be five different things for all topic choices."

Elizabeth sighed with relief, "Thanks…" She hadn't meant to cancel out whatever her teacher had been saying, but Elizabeth had honestly just found finishing her sketch as more important. She always got a good grade in art classes, and she managed to make them look amazing in short amounts of time, so she didn't care for the actual paying attention part.

Diane stretched her arms high up. "Well, I think I'll do the natural disasters. It'll be more fun. King is into the computer techy stuff, so he can help me set up Adobe Illustrator at my house so that I can work on it at home. What about you?" Elizabeth thought about it. Natural Disasters would be cool, but she had based her last project on nature, and wasn't all that excited on doing it again. Eliazaabeth didn't know much about other cultures, and while she knew she could always rely on the internet, she didn't care for the idea. Different time zones would be fun as well, but she had also recently done a project in her other art class over a time-jumper. "I think I'll do five of my favorite things. The others aren't as interesting to me at the moment."

Diane snorted lightly. "Yeah, like that's going to work. What's your favorite animal?" Elizabeth was silent, her hand freezing half-way to her pencil that Diane had set down. "Favorite place?" Elizabeth actually blushed in embarrassment, not having a single idea. "Favorite food?" Elizabeth gulped, "Umm,... the edible kind?" Diane laughed at her answer, "Alright, what about your favorite color? You're so unbiased and loving that you can't make a single decision over favoritism, but you've gotta have a favorite color?" Elizabeth remained silent, opening her sketchbook and slowly hiding her head in it in a form of shame. Diane sighed and pat her back. "You're screwed."

Elizabeth groaned and let her face fall into the pages of graphite. "I don't know, D. All I like is art, and I can't really do anything for that except the _process_ of the project. What else could I possibly do?" Diane smirked and gave a helpless shrug as she pulled up her own sketchbook. "Don't know, but you better think fast. Knowing you, you'll go overboard once you find inspiration, so you'll need all the time you can get."

Elizabeth nodded as she pulled out her phone and started to search through her photo gallery. "All my photos are just pictures of my own art or friends and family." Okay, Elizabeth was starting to feel this was messed up. She didn't like anything that she could use. She wasn't interested in anything really, and never had been. She came to a stand, "I'm gonna grab one of my other small projects. I can't think of anything." As she swiftly turned around and stepped back, she was thankfully able to stop herself from bumping into someone. "Sorry, I-" Her voice stopped producing from her throat as her eyes landed on the person she nearly hit.

Her eyes mainly caught to the bright Xanthic color of his hair, with the ahoge that blew just lightly from his movement. Meliodas smiled up to her, "It's fine~" He turned with a soft smile and walked off towards one of the middle tables, laughing over something with a taller man with blue spiky hair. Elizabeth remained frozen in place for a moment. Diane looked up to her and frowned, "Hey, you okay?"

Elizabeth shakily nodded, not daring to turn towards her best friend due to knowing that she would be teased for the pink heat that climbed to her cheeks. "Y-yeah, no need to worry."

Well, now she knew her favorite color.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review please! Your words make me super happy and help me keep going~**


	25. Yield

**Chapter 14, **_**New**_**, will be up for adoption as a whole story. However, you must ask me for permission first, you will have to put me as the original owner in the description, and I will need to give you a few notes to keep in mind before you start publishing it. Thank you~**

**I would have just made it a full story myself, but I have other stories to write out. Sorry ;)**

* * *

_Yield_

* * *

Elizabeth glanced around the corner warily. She wasn't used to the halls of King Arthur's castle, but hopefully, she would be able to find her way out with enough ease. She had gotten out of the first hall, so that was progress.

She tiptoed around the wall and took hushed steps as she tried to escape. However, when she passed one of the open doors-

YANK!

Elizabeth yelped as something grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her high up. She squirmed in the hold before glaring up to her captor. Cusack sighed, "Lady Elizabeth, this must end…"

Her answer was a small humph as she turned her head away in annoyance. "No. I will escape!"

Cusack sighed and shook his head as he walked back with her under his arm. "I'm starting to see why lord Meliodas is so keen on your staying put." He walked her back to the throne room and kicked open the doors. "Found her."

Elizabeth crossed her arms with a pout as she was carried over to Zeldris and Chandler. The old, short man sighed at her. "Finally! You better not run off again, do you hear me?! I may dislike you to no extent, but if you disappear, then-"

"_Elizabeth_!"

Cusack and Chandler stiffened in slight panic wherease Zeldris turned to the coming voice with a look of boredom. "We got her." Elizabeth growled under her breath as she glared to the newcomer. Meliodas stormed into the room, a glare on his own features as his hellblaze grew in its assault mode. "I told you to stay put!"

Elizabeth squirmed out of Cusacks hold and glared towards Meliodas, "I don't care! I refuse to sit down and allow you to go through with this!" Meliodas grabbed her arm in what seemed to be in a harsh way, but by the look on Elizabeth's face, the others would guess that he was being quite gentle with her.

"It's not your decision-"

"It's as much my decision as it is yours!"

Zeris groaned in annoyance, gaining all their attention as his head fell back with a growl. "Will you both take your lovers quarrel somewhere else? I'm tired, and I'd rather not have to hear any of it." Elizabeth blushed madly at the word lover, but shook it off in her anger. "Meliodas! You have to snap out of this! If you don't, then I will continue to try and leave to the Sins, no matter what!"

Meliodas sighed and tugged her arm, leading her out of the room as he yelled back to the others. "Put a barrier around this damned place, will ya?!" Chandler nodded as he flew off.

Elizabeth grumbled as Meliodas led her back to their room. Ever since he had commanded his brothers to retrieve the other commandments, she had been put onto lockdown inside of Camelots castle. It honestly wasn't fair. He wouldn't let her out of his sight as he would just… watch her. He would press against her every now and then, holding her to his chest, as if to make sure that she was really there. Elizabeth didn't get it.

He said that he didn't feel anything for her anymore, and yet… He still acted as if he loved her. It was similar to how he first acted when they had first started to meet up together thousands of years ago. She… she missed it honestly. While it was once in a while hard to work with, him once in a while coming off as rude or whatnot, she found it endearing and rather adorable.

As they entered the room, Meliodas basically pushed her onto the bed, to her surprise. Elizabeth's face heated up as he crawled to hold himself above her frame. She could only manage out a small squeak as his face came down to rub it's cheek to her own.

"Damn it, Elizabeth… Will you please just stay here, where I know you'll be safe?" Before she could choke out a retort, he pulled back to give her a saddened look, his eyes temporarily turned to her favorite shade of green. "I can't lose you again…"

Elizabeth could feel her heart breaking at the pain in his eyes, and she gently pulled his face closer to her own. "Meliodas… I understand, and I want to, but… I can't allow for you to become the Demon King. At least not like this…"

She let him go and turned her head to look away from his face, not wanting to know what his reaction would look like. After a moment of silence, she could feel him slowly move to lay down beside her. Meliodas sighed and she saw his hand rustle his hair in aggravation.

"Of all the Goddess and beings I could have somehow fallen in love with… I just had to fall for the most stubborn one of all…" She couldn't help herself as she tried to stifle a small laugh, remembering how it had first been for them. "Do you remember, when we first started to meet in secret?"

"...Yeah." "You weren't as blunt as you are now when it came to affection, and you definitely weren't as perverted." She heard his deep chuckle at the memory, and she found herself turning to face him as she layed on her side, a small smile climbing to her face. "I remember how stubborn you were to admitting you liked me… You would always push it off as you worrying over my clumsiness, but you still insisted to hold onto me even when it was clear I was safe."

She reached out and tenderly placed her hand to his chest, barely noticing as his hellblaze moved to encircle her wrist. "The first time you had accidently touched me… It was so adorable, how flustered you became."

Meliodas scoffed as he turned to face her, one hand propping his side up as he looked down her body, as his other hand traced his line of sight down the side of her shirt. "Yeah, what you call adorable was really just a weakness." Elizabeth frowned at this as she pushed herself closer to him, her nose barely touching his own as she held his gaze, "Is that what you believe it is? Your feelings for me, are just a weakness?" She immediately pulled away to sit up, an annoyed look now gracing her face.

Meliodas sighed and sat up, his hand reaching to her shoulder, "Elizabeth-" She thrust her shoulder away when his fingers touched her skin. "-You know it's different now."

"Is it?!" Elizabeth whipped her head around to glare at the demon, fury in her eyes. "Is it really?! You said so yourself: You feel nothing. You don't love me anymore!" With that, Meliodas watched in shock as Elizabeth jumped to a stand and stormed towards the door. Meliodas rushed over to block her path, "What did I just-?!"

Elizabeth glared to him, cold ice in her blue and gold eyes. "I'll be staying in another room. I refuse to be with you, until I know the man I love; is back."

She pushed past him, slamming the door behind her into his face as she went. As she entered the hall, Zeldris happened to be walking over in that moment. He frowned to her, "You aren't making a run for it, are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I'm too annoyed. I'm going to look for another room is all. You're brother is being a dick." She didn't even think on her vulgar words, but by Zeldris' expression, she would guess he didn't mind. He actually seemed to smirk slightly at this as he nodded, "Understandable. I'll show you to one."

* * *

Meliodas grumbled lightly as he sat on Camelots throne.

"Goddammit… Chander! Tell Elizabeth that I order her to come to me, this instant!" He barked out to the old demon. However, his old teacher merely glanced up to him from his cup of tea and rolled his eyes. "Young Master, do you truly believe that will work? Elizabeth has made it clear that she refuses to be in your presence."

When he received a glare from his student, Chandler waved for Cusack to go in his place. "Meliodas, you know more than anyone that she will not listen to you. Currently, she's barricaded herself in, and refuses to exit. She's not even trying to escape anymore, just to be sure not to see you." He gave a wide grin, "Perhaps it is time that you moved on? We could just-"

"Not. Another. Word."

Chandlers mouth snapped shut and he shook his head sadly. Just a minute or so later, a large explosion sounded from above them. A surge of light energy could be sensed by all demons for a few miles radius. Both demons looked up in shock as the explosion shot a turbulence around them. Meliodas' eyes zeroed in as he looked up in panic. "ELIZABETH!"

They waited in shocked silence, both taking note that no one was hurt, as not a single soul moved on to the next life. After another moment or so, Cusack barged into the room, stuck in a deep coughing fit. Meliodas and Chandler blinked in surprise as they watched Cusack walk in with a depressed grumble, black all over as he was burnt to a crisp. "She, uh… She refused…"

Meliodas groaned as he stormed towards the door, "The fucking hell, Elizabeth?!"

Chandler frowned to Cusack, "Did she really get you that bad?" Cusack nodded glumly, "I thought I could dodge, but as it turns out; she's a lot better than she looks."

Meliodas stopped when he came in front of Elizabeth's door. He banged his fist to it, "Elizabeth?! Open this damned door right now!"

He listened as Elizabeth scoffed from a far side of the room. "Or what? Forget it, Sir Meliodas, I'm not answering to you." Meliodas growled under his breath, and right before he was about to break down the door, Zeldris walked over holding a small tray with some food and a cup of tea. "Is she still ignoring you? Don't know what you were thinking, but it obviously was stupid."

"Fuck off. What's the tray for?"

Zeldris rolled his eyes at his brothers obliviousness as he knocked on the door, his being more gentle than Meliodas'. "Elizabeth? It's Zeldris."

Meliodas felt like rolling his eyes. If Elizabeth didn't answer to him, than what made him think she would to his younger brother? Well, as it happened, Elizabeth must have heard his thoughts and was pissed off enough to spite him. His jaw dropped when Elizabeth opened the door with a polite smile. "Oh! Thank you so much, Sir Zeldris."

Zeldris wore a small smirk, "Yeah, that may go for everyone else, but… Please don't add 'Sir' to my name. I already have Cusack calling me Master and Young Lord." Meliodas could only gape like a fish as Elizabeth spoke easily with his younger brother. "Of course~ Thank you for bringing my meal."

Zeldris nodded, "Sure. And don't worry, I'm not a horrible cook like my brother."

Meliodas scowled before frowning to Elizabeth, "Eli-" She glared to him, "Did I say you could speak to me?" Her voice came off as cold as it could manage, and it luckily held the effect she wanted. Meliodas stiffened while Zeldris bit his lip to hold in a laugh at smirbrother's reaction. Elizabeth gave the younger brother one last smile before returning into her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Zeldris smirked to Meliodas, "Not so much the ladies man, huh?" He snickered as he turned and walked down the hall. Meliodas snapped out of his shock and rushed over to walk beside him. "How?! She won't speak to me unless it's to tell me to fuck off, and she's even starting to blow up an arc in Cusack and Chandlers face!"

Zeldris shrugged as he gave a small yawn. "Well, to put it simply; I wasn't acting like a complete dick head. No offense, but if you're trying to win her over again, you're doing a terrible job. She wants nothing to do with you when you basically treat her as your possession, not caring for anything but some promise you made her. You even go to the extent of lying to her at that."

Meliodas frowned, "What? I didn't-" Zeldris sent him a look with a single brow raised. "Don't even. You told her you don't feel anything for her anymore. That itself has got to be the most stupid thing I've heard in over 3,000 years."

He came to a stop and pointed to his older brother in an accusatory manner. "You don't care for her, but you care for your promise to her? That's not logical. If you didn't feel for her anymore, you would be leaving her alone, not caring for the curse, and living out eternity as you please. You would have ignored her existence, no matter how many more there may be. You saying you only care for your promise to her, is you admitting that you still love her."

Meliodas remained frozen in his spot as Zeldris walked on, a small humm escaping him. "Honestly, I'm surprised Elizabeth hasn't caught onto that yet. It's pretty obvious, when you really think about it."

* * *

Elizabeth brushed her hair for what had to have been the twentieth time in the past hour. She sighed as she set the brush down on the vanity. She stood up and walked up to one of the dressers, grumbling when she found the few clothes inside of it being for men. She rummaged through it until she found a white, long sleeved, button up shirt. As she undressed and put it on, the highest button came down to the middle of her cleavage, while the bottom ended at the center of her pink panties.

Well; at least she wasn't sleeping with anyone tonight.

Elizabeth didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to be awake until the end of the curses' cycle. To be honest, no matter what the Sins and Meliodas believed, Elizabeth didn't believe the curse would end this time around. They only had less than three days. There was no way they could end it this time around.

She laid under the comforter of the large queen sized bed, and blew out the candle beside her. Meliodas wouldn't let her go, so she had no point in staying awake. She might as well fall into unconsciousness.

She didn't fall asleep right away. She merely laid there with her eyes closed, her mind void of any thoughts as she layed. Silence filled the castle all around until she heard the faint noise of the door being unlocked and creaking open. She didn't need to peak a glance to know who had entered without permission.

Meliodas came over to kneel before her, his hand resting gently on her hip. "Elizabeth… Please open your eyes. I know you're awake."

She pouted at this before opening her eyes. They widened in surprise when Meliodas smiled to her, his eyes back to her favorite emerald green as his hellblaze was replaced by his old boar hat uniform. Elizabeth sat up slightly to look at him in surprise, "Sir Meliodas?"

His smile grew as he stood up with his playful grin, "Who else? Mind scootin' over? I'd much rather sleep with my favorite little princess then alone~"

Elizabeth's smile grew for a moment before she shook her head to snap out of it. "N-no! I told you to go away, didn't I?!" She turned her back with a small pout, eliciting a small chuckle from the blonde. "Oh, come on, Elizabeth. Please? I just want to lay with you again."

She turned to look in his eyes, seeing they shown with the same playful mischief she had come to love so much. She blushed just slightly before looking away. "What is this all of a sudden…? I thought you didn't feel anything for me anymore…"

Meliodas stiffened for a moment before letting go of a nervous chuckle, "Uh, honestly? My brother may or may not have told me how much of a dick I was being, and pointed out a few obvious things that I should have noticed…" Meliodas sat down beside Elizabeth and leaned over, kissing the back of her neck in a feather light movement. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth didn't respond as she let him continue kissing around her neck and shoulders. Her silence was his OK to keep going.

Due to his kissing her, he didn't at all notice the conflict going inside of Elizabeth, which could be easily seen on her face. Her cheeks were stained red as she tried with all her might to remain silent and keep her mouth shut. If her lips parted to make a single noise, she knew it wouldn't be anything besides a moan. No way in hell was she going to give him that satisfaction with how much of a prick he was being earlier. The little jerk was now trying to get on her good side through pleasure. She wasn't even sure if it was working! She didn't want it to, but his mouth on her skin was saying otherwise.

She shifted just a bit, her shoulders pushing down, moving the collar of the shirt to run slowly down her arm, only stopping midway down her chest due to her breasts keeping it from stripping her fully. Okay, she hadn't meant for it to show so much, but then again, she still had it opening to him. She heard his breath still for only a moment before she felt his hands move to and down her shoulders and arms, moving farther down to pull her sleeves off. Elizabeth squeaked as her hands rushed up to hold her shirt to her chest, having remembered that she had torn off her bra to not be uncomfortable while sleeping.

Meliodas smiled wickedly at her chest. "Nish, nish, Elizabeth~ Come on! I think I'm allowed to see these beauties after all this time."

Elizabeth gulped and turned to avoid his gaze, "I-i can't-! With how you are now, I shouldn't be…" Meliodas interrupted her as his face surged forward, placing itself into her chest. Elizabeth cried out in shock as she fell onto her back, Meliodas pushing over her with his hands groping her chest all too happily as he rubbed his face into her breasts. "Hmm, my favorite pillow!"

"S-sir Meliodas-! You can't just do something like this at this time!" "Why not?"

Elizabeth's eyes opened in surprise as she looked to him. Meliodas smiled sadly to her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I was wrong about what I had said. You know I care for you. You know I love you- more than anything else. That's why I've been doing this; I want for us to finally be together, for real. No curse in between us." She stared into his eyes and smiled, "I want the same… I just want to be doing it with you. I don't want to sit back and watch as you give yourself up to your father like this- I want to be there with you and the sins; destroying this curse together."

She pulled his face down to her own gently and finally allowed him to kiss her again, after all those years. For the first time in forever though: she let him take her.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she stirred in the bed. A light from the window seemed to be shining over her eye.

"Meliodas, can you close the curtain?"

She heard no answer, and she felt no movement of the bed. In fact… she didn't feel anything. Meliodas' presence wasn't in the room. However, she could feel other familiar people were in the building...

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she sat up with a gasp in surprise. She was back in her and Meliodas' room in the Boar Hat. But how?!

The door was kicked open by Hawk as he flew in with tears pouring down, the other Sins following in suite. "Elizabeth! You're awake!" Merlin rushed over and looked to her in worry, "Sissy, are you alright?! What happened?!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but look to the other side of the bed sadly, even though she knew he wasn't there. "...Meliodas brought me back, didn't he?" The others looked to her in surprise. Escanor frowned, "We had believed you escaped and came yourself…?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I tried, but they wouldn't let me go, really. Last night though… I'm positive he brought me back after what we talked about." Of course he would bring her back. It was his way of agreeing with her, and allowing her to do as she wanted to try to end the curse. Elizabeth shifted under the sheet and froze.

What was she wearing?

Elizabeth glanced down to her outfit and pulled off the sheet, burning red in embarrassment when the others blanked at the sight of her clothes. To be more accurate: they weren't hers. They were Meliodas'

Diane couldn't help but smile sneakily, "Well~ Someone sure misses the captain~"

Elizabeth cursed swiftly, "That perverted jerk! Not only did he change my clothes, but he didn't even use the right ones!" Hawk yelped in anger, "He did _**what**_?!


	26. Zealot

_Zealot_

* * *

Elizabeth was a weapon.

Her mother's weapon, to be precise, but a weapon nonetheless. She was cold and emotionless, exactly how her clan wanted her to be. She had been raised to kill; not to feel. If she felt, she wouldn't be as thorough in fighting in the war, and it would risk the chance of her hesitating in killing those both in and out of the fighting. That's right, she killed even those who had nothing to do with the fighting. When told to, she would kill civilians; rich or poor, young or old, unknown or famous. She did as she was told, and she was told to kill. She had no other use.

Elizabeth had no true understanding for good or evil. She wasn't taught the differences of the clans, besides physical features. She only knew to do as she was told. When a child, she was normal. She loved to laugh and play, she was kind and loving… But no one wanted that. Her mother immediately conditioned her out of that state. When she tried to be kind, she was forced to submit and be cold. When she wanted to play, she worked and trained. She spent every waking hour in training; learning to perfect her Arc, and how to have her wings obey her every thought. These were the easy lessons. After a while, they moved her on to weapons, before switching her to physical combat. She was trained in all areas.

Elizabeth didn't want to be a weapon, but that's what her mother made her for. The role of the Supreme Deity was passed on to those chosen by the previous ruler. Never before had a Supreme Deity had a daughter to pass the right onto. Elizabeth was the first princess of the goddesses, though none but their own clan knew that. The goddesses knew who she was, but they also knew of her purpose. Her mother would surely make her the next ruler, but for now, she was only created to fight. Being the daughter of such a great being, Elizabeth's power exceeded those of nearly half the Ten Commandments by the time she stopped feeling emotions. She stopped feeling by the time she was out of her early childhood. As soon as she was turned to the emotionless shell she was, her mother had the Archangels send her into her first battle.

By human views, she could have been around the age of eight, being tall enough to be considered ten. She had been told that the other clans had all banded together against the goddess clan, and that she must fight them all. An army gathered of about 300 soldiers, mixed between humans, demons, vampires, fairies, and giants. It had only been Mael and Elizabeth that arrived to the front. Mael set Elizabeth before them all and told her to kill them all. The army didn't have time to barrk their laughter before Elizabeth had crushed the skull of a giant, and stabbed all the hearts of a few demons. She killed them all in chaotic disorder that made the scene more gruesome to the eye than it was, which was saying very much as it was near horrifying. Going into the fight, she had worn a white dress with black tights. Leaving it, her shirt and wings had been dyed red with her victims blood.

Mael had been near ecstatic as he informed her mother how she had killed mercilessly. Her mother had grown a sickening smile, saying for the first time that she was proud of her daughter. Elizabeth hadn't reacted to the words though. The emotion they expected had been worked out of her long ago. She merely bowed and left for more training, but it didn't disturb anyone for more than a seconds thought. For a moment though, when her mother had told of how proud she was, Elizabeth had gotten the sudden urge to throw up. She knew in her mind that what she had done was wrong, but what was she to do? She was her mother's weapon, and nothing else.

The other clans knew of her, but only of her power. They didn't know the Supreme Deity had a daughter. They only knew that the goddesses had something or someone that was unbeatable when sent into battle. They didn't know her age, or her gender. They knew nothing about Elizabeth, until one fateful battle.

Elizabeth always fought solo. There was no need for backup, as she was never even hit. One day, Mael sent her to a city of wizards, Belialuin, saying they were likely to side with the demons, as a child had deceived her mother there. Elizabeth was sent to destroy everything, and kill everyone. The child was the main hit that she needed to kill. This was the one time Elizabeth failed. The child, Merlin, had expected the attack and left before hand. Elizabeth destroyed the city and killed everyone in it without remorse. When Merlin's father said she was too late, Elizabeth slashed his throat without a care. The city burned to the ground.

Merlin had gone to the demon clan and told them what she learned of her. Her name was Elizabeth, and she was the Supreme Deity's daughter. After her failure to kill Merlin, Elizabeth's mother had been livid for only several moments before recalling that this was Elizabeth's only mistake. SHe forgave Elizabeth shortly and told her to fix whatever mistakes had occurred. The next day, they had gotten word that she had been dubbed "Bloody Ellie" through all other clans, and the name had thus been adopted as well by the goddesses. Even the Archangels found it appropriate. They said it struck fear in others hearts upon seeing and hearing her. Elizabeth had only partially understood the statement.

Elizabeth continued to be sent out against troops, and she continued to kill without thought of what felt so wrong to her about it all. She knew it was bad, but she didn't know what bad was. She flew listlessly before the army of the day, and easily punctured their hearts and crushed their bodies to the ground beneath their feet. She didn't bat an eye to a fairy who pleaded with her, nor did she shed a tear when it was a mother whom she killed. Her own mother was the one who sent her out here to kill them, and she must obey the orders she was given.

This continued on for a year after Belialuin, when she was sent to the main front. The Archangels thought it was high time she fought the Ten Commandments, so that they may see where her power was. Elizabeth flew between Sariel and Tarmiel, just a few meters behind Ludociel and Mael. While the Archangels felt as though she wouldn't need their help, they felt that it would still be best if they accompanied her incase of emergency or to show her what she was to do exactly. Training was never anything like the real thing. When they arrived, the Ten Commandments were all there, with the child Merlin by the side of their captain. He stared up at theArchangels with indifference, but it still held emotions hidden behind it.

Mael smirked down to them from high up near the stormy clouds. "You all commit acts of suicide by coming here today." Sariel looked to ELizabeth and whispered to her gently, "We leave it all up to you Elizabeth. Your mother forbids us from helping or interfering unless you reach near death. Be sharp, especially around their captain; Meliodas."

Elizabeth didn't respond, but it didn't surprise them. Ludociel held out his hand for her to come forward with a small and encouraging smile. "Come on now. Remember what you are to do, Elizabeth."

The army spoke in hushed whispers at the name she was called by, and she didn't react in the least to the shocked and horrified looks of the Commandments and the child Merlin. Elizabeth flew down slowly to stand not far from the one who must have been Meliodas. He looked to her in horror. "You… You're Elizabeth?" Upon seeing it was a real question, she gave a short and tight nod of the head. The one not far behind him, with similar features besides his black hair, seemed to look up to the Archangels in a form of disgust and rage. "You send out a child to fight your battles?!"

A child? No, she wasn't a child. Merlin was a child. Small, filled with imagination and free will- a being that still held emotions. Elizabeth was not a child. Mael smiled to them wickedly, "Oh? Do you not wish to fight? I'm afraid that our 'Bloody Ellie' has her orders, and she won't stop until she follows them through. Besides, you brought the child of Belialuin out here, didn't you?" That's right. They shouldn't speak on her being a child when they had brought one right there in front of her.

Melascula narrowed her eyes towards Elizabeth. "Yes, but there's a difference. While Merlin appears a child, she isn't in age and maturity. She isn't here to fight either, so you rather have no excuse. As far as aging in your clan goes, she can't be older than a teenager."

Elizabeth looked to them in her natural blank state as Meliodas stared at her. Merlin shakily stepped forward, looking to Elizabeth in near panic. "E-elizabeth, is it? How, how old are you? Why are you fighting and killing for your clan? Why… Why did you come after to kill me?"

There was a silence from the Archangels, showing Elizabeth that they permitted her to answer. She opened her mouth and spoke in a dull and emotionless tone, showing them just how broken she was. "I am 16 years, 4 months, 19 days, 10 hours, and 52 minutes old. I fight and kill those I am ordered to fight and kill. I was ordered to kill you and all those inhabiting Belialuin by order of my mother. Reasons for such orders are irrelevant and unneeded to be known for actions to commence."

Zeldris managed to become even more pissed off at her answer. "The hell… You turned her into a fucking machine?! Is your kind really that screwed up?!"

Meliodas motioned for Merlin to stand back as he walked up to Elizabeth, noticing that she didn't tense or stand down upon his coming closer like others would have. When he came to stand close beside her, he saw the look in her eyes. They were dull and empty, holding nothing but the barried pain and torture her mother had inflicted upon her. He looked to her then in pity, an emotion she had never been shown before. "You're empty inside…"

For some reason, a part of Elizabeth wanted to go toward the blonde. His eyes, the way he stood, and how softly he spoke to her like no other had before… It was safe to her. She had never even felt safe in her own clan with her mother, and yet her mortal enemy since birth felt like a sanctuary to her upon meeting. She had to get closer. She had to be with Melio-

"Elizabeth!" Mael shouted out from before, "Attack!"

Her body acted on instinct.

Elizabeth silently called an Arc to her hand and launched forward, trying to hit Meliodas square in the chest, aiming for his heart. He saw it coming soon enough, and dodged backwards, just barely missing her hand. He was the first being to ever dodge one of her moves. Mael growled in annoyance upon the realization that while Elizabeth was skilled in every factor of fighting; he had forgotten that Meliodas was as well. While Elizabeth could possibly kill any of the other Commandments in a second, Meliodas was her equal.

The blonde caught onto the fact as well, and launched back towards the silver haired goddess. He managed to catch her from behind, locking her arms behind her in irritation. The Archangels understood that Elizabeth would have to focus on Meliodas, and they took this time to go after the other Commandments. Merlin created a barrier around herself at Zeldris' command, watching in panic as Meliodas tried to get ELizabeth to stop. He held her wrists tightly as she thrashed in his hold. He wings flapped all around, but his hellblaze was just as strong as they tried to ground the feathers. She continued to thrash, panic for once rushing through her mind as she thought of the punishment she would receive for losing in battle. That is; if she lost and managed to survive.

Meliodas growled in frustration as he continued to try and hold her still. "Elizabeth, listen to me!" She listened to him, but she continued to thrash. "Why are you fighting in this war?! Why are you listening to your mother without reason?!" She stilled for only a moment before her movements become more hasty to escape, though he noticed them become more trembled. "I- I… I have to! I must obey my orders!" She eventually broke free, her wings having escaped and hit him in the face to disorient him as she ducked and spun her leg to sweep him down. He fell to his back for only a second before springing backwards to his feet, and he threw his hellblaze forward to grab at her. The dark energy grabbed her hand and wings, holding her up as he tried to still her.

"Why? Why do you take orders from her?" Elizabeth tried to break free again, but this time she was unsuccessful. She glared down to him in a show of anger, but it wasn't done with effort. The emotions buried deep inside of her had woken and tried to climb back up, wanting him. Even if she could express those emotions right there, they wouldn't have been anger. She felt safe with him, and she wanted to keep the feeling. Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly, feeling a slight sting in her eyes. "I have to, she- she's my creator! I was born only for the purpose to fight and kill those who oppose my clan. No other reason! I am a weapon!"

Merlin stiffened in her protection, realizing what she had meant. "A weapon…"

Elizabeth opened her eyes again, her clans symbol now appearing brighter in her eyes as she turned her head to one of her hands encased in the hellblaze. The darkness started to glow white before bursting from the energy coming from her own hands. Meliodas looked in shock at her breaking through his powers as she shot an Arc to the other parts that held her still. Elizabeth fell halfway before her wings flew her high up above Meliodas, and she threw a huge Arc down towards him, not allowing him enough time to see it coming. His hellblaze sensed the attack though, and managed to block it from him, and he flew high up beside her. Elizabeth spun out of the way when he tried to grab hold of her again, and when his hand grazed over the skin of her arm, she was shocked that he hadn't used the opportunity to attack her.

As this back and forth continued, Elizabeth started to notice what he was doing. Meliodas wasn't attacking her. She would attack with everything she could muster through her thoughts to stop, and he would easily deflect her power shots and just try to pin her and have her still. He didn't try to harm her.

Elizabeth growled as the thoughts erupted in her mind. She took a sharp turn and flew down on him, switching the roles as she straddled his waist and held his arms to still at his sides. "Why aren't you fighting?!" She glared down to him, livid that he wasn't putting in his all, "Why won't you attack?!"

Meliodas was silent as he stared up at her, trying to read something that she didn't know was there. "...Is that what you want?" She froze. "My commandment is Love. If you really wanted to fight and kill me, you wouldn't have been able to shoot a single attack, or even muster enough strength to throw a normal punch." He easily noticed how her hands shook as her grip loosened in her shock. "I won't attack you, Elizabeth. At least not until I learn why your mother did all this to you."

She shook in her shock, before flying off of him as if repelled. She snarled as she clutched the sides of her head, a large and agonizing sting shooting through her mind. 'My commandment is Love'. She had been told for years everything about the commandments powers. She knew his by heart. She knew exactly what he had meant when he told her that. She had continued to attack him, and nothing had stopped her from throwing every punch and kick, every Arc and slap of her wings… the fact that she could land any of those hits meant that she didn't really want to fight him.

The fighting all stopped around them as Elizabeth shook her head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-" Tarmiel caught her in his arms, looking to her face in fear and panic. "Mael! We have to return Elizabeth!" Their leader growled at the statement, "Absolutely not! Send her against the others if you must, but we cannot afford-"

"Mael!" Ludociel looked to his brother with a look of pain, "She can't function. We have to return her **now**." Sariel flew up beside his friend and Elizabeth, looking to the Princess with a crestfallen face. "She's in pain, Mael. She doesn't understand!"

Merlin gave a small hiss under her breath and looked to Zeldris and the other commandments. "Stop them! We can't let them take Elizabeth back to the Supreme Deity! They've brainwashed their own princess- if we allow them to do it anymore, she won't be stopped the next time she comes to kill!" Zeldris nodded and he and Meliodas rushed to the Archangels. Mael saw them just in time and threw them back enough with his own powers, flying up and grabbing Elizabeth coldly in his arms. "We retreat; for now. Just get her back to her mother!"

The four left with the pained Elizabeth in their grasp, back to the goddess world and their Supreme Deity.

* * *

Elizabeth hugged her legs close to her body as she rocked lightly in the dark. Her wings pooled the bed around her as she sat silent and confused. Water poured from her eyes, and her skin trembled with small tiny bumps pushing to the surface. She had never cried or felt cold before. Why was this happening to her? What was she feeling?

As Elizabeth sat in an emotional daze on her bed, her mother and the Archangels watched silently from the door, before closing it to leave her alone. Sariel frowned up to their queen. "What's happening to her? Can't you just redo the charm?"

The Supreme Deity shook her head. "It's too complex. It was easier when she was a child because her body was still developing roughly, and she was more open to what she didn't understand. Also, she's my daughter. The enchantment won't be nearly as strong as it was because her body is constantly flowing with more and more of my power she had taken when she was born. It grows stronger and stronger, and it will drain out the enchantment no matter what. I don't know how that wicked Demons' son managed to snap her out of it…"

Elizabeth knew. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

She didn't want to fight him. She didn't want to fight anyone. Her whole life, she had been told who to fight, and who to kill. She had lost all sense of emotions at such a young age, that she didn't know when she ever could want something. Did she want to fight? No. Did that matter to any of the other goddesses? No. Did it matter to someone else? … Meliodas. She didn't know if he really cared, but it had been enough. He wanted her to fight if she wanted, but not if she didn't. Elizabeth slowly came to a stop in her shaking as she thought on this. Maybe… he could help her?

* * *

Meliodas sighed as he trudged through the forest, Merlin trying to keep up at his heel. "Why did you do it?" "Hmm?" Merlin scoffed, "Don't you 'hmm' me, you know what I'm talking about!" Giving up on trying to catch up to his bigger steps, Merlin floated in front of him, making him stop walking. "Why did you break the enchantment on her?"

Meliodas had recognized the broken and dull look in Elizabeth's eyes. His own father had tried to do it to both him and Zeldris. He had managed to snap out of his own, but it had taken hundreds of years, and even still, he had problems with it when in Assault mode. He had helped Zeldris work out of it, and with both his and Gelda's help, his brother was free from the oppressive feeling and control. Merlin was thankfully free from the sickening thoughts, as the blessings she had received kept her from being brainwashed by either clans. Elizabeth though- she had obviously had it from a young age, and had been exercised in it for even longer. If it had been only a few more years, then Meliodas wouldn't have been able to break through to her.

"Because I knew how it felt, dealing with the pain alone. With how the Archangels were treating her and talking about her, then she probably never had anyone to help her feel anything. That was most likely her first time experiencing emotions in years." He continued walking, allowing Merlin to watch him with a small smile. "Sure. We'll say it's only that, and not the fact that I saw you eyeing her boobs~" He rolled his eyes at the comment and continued on. Of course he had taken notice to her chest; who wouldn't?! He won't apologize for appreciating the heavenly sight(pun was totally unintentional).

Merlin frowned suddenly, "The way she spoke… She called herself a weapon. Her mother bore her only to use her…" Merlin shook her head sadly as she turned and left him to his thoughts.

As he walked for a while longer in the forest, he noticed a slight presence following him. It could have been Merlin, but he would have suspected her easily, not to mention that why would she bother trying to sneak up on him when they spoke just minutes before. It could have been a small animal or something, but he could pick out that they were trying to hide their presence, and it was only due to his high senses and power that he was able to pick up on them. Meliodas walked a bit farther, taking occasional turns to see if they would leave. When they didn't, he knew that he could cross off animal. Zeldris wouldn't have cared to hide and would have just hit him atop the head as hello, and it wasn't Merlin… A goddess.

Meliodas walked a few more steps, a bit more into the open space, before he turned towards where he knew the goddess to be hiding. "Come out, I know you're there. Either leave now, or prepare to be beaten."

He gave the goddess a moment, before he saw and heard them shift out of their hiding place among the verdant plants. His eyes widened in shock when Elizabeth carefully stepped out into the open, looking to him with an air of nervousness. Her outfit was the same, but her body wasn't as stiff and punctual as before. She seemed a bit fidgety as her hands wrung behind her and her feet nervously kicked at the ground for a moment. Her eyes tried to avoid him before inevitably fixing on his own. Even from the distance between them, he could see that her eyes had abandoned her clans symbol for the time being, and she was free from her mothers enchantment.

Meliodas let go of his stance and his hands sat in his pockets as he offered a short smile, his eyes going to emerald green. "Hey," he wasn't deterred at her slight tense at his voice. "I see your mother let go of her little spell on you." She froze upon hearing that, and Meliodas immediately backtracked, realizing that that probably wasn't something he should mention at the moment. She probably wasn't used to the idea of having been brainwashed just about yet. "I-i mean, uhm, you know what? Scratch that. I'm an idiot, forget I said that part," he chuckled nervously as he made slow advances towards her, making them soft and careful enough so that he made it clear that he wasn't out to hurt her. "My names Meliodas, but you probably already knew that. It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, you know, on good terms."

He held out a hand to her in kindness and she paused before returning his smile with a small one of her own, taking his hand carefully to shake it. "It's… It's nice to meet you too…" Holy shit- Why was her voice so suddenly cute?! He didn't remember her sounding so soft and loving before, but then again, she was confused and trying to kill him. Meliodas smiled wider and dropped her hand after a moment. "Not that I don't mind or anything, but; why did you follow me out here?" He saw her tense for a moment, but she soon relaxed her body as she looked down shyly. "Uhm, I h-heard that… you were the one, the one to break my uh- my mother's enchantm-ment on me…?" He nodded and smirked when she smiled brightly at that and-Holy fucking shit he loved her smile. Elizabeth took his hands once again but now in gratitude. "Thank you so much, Sir Meliodas~" He chuckled at her gratefulness and pat her cupped hands, "No need to thank me, and there's even less need for you to add the 'Sir' at my name. If my brother heard that, he'd suspect that I bribed you into showing me any respect."

He convinced her to walk with him so that they could talk, wanting to know anything he could about her, now that she wasn't controlled anymore. He tried to ask her of her interests or favorite things, before having to help her decide on the answers to those questions as she had no idea herself. He took her immediately to Britannia, as it was the only place of somewhat neutral ground. Goddesses weren't as welcome there, but if they saw she was with him, then it would be alright. He took her to a town called Vaizel. There, he tried to help her find out what she liked. Upon entering a shop, it was discovered that her favourite color would be pink, as she thought it looked cutest and best with clothes and ornamental objects. He bought her another outfit after hearing that she always wore the same thing of white and black, and while he wasn't much better himself, it sounded sadder coming from her.

He bought her a pink crop top shirt the head frills and was buttoned up. There was a navy blue tie and skirt that came with it, as well as a belt, the shoes, and sock. She twirled in front of the mirror and laughed happily. "Thank you so much, Sir Meliodas!" He nodded to her happily, before noticing that her wings were… gone. Meliodas blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Uhm, Elizabeth? Where uhm, where are your wings?" "Hmm? Oh! I put them down while I changed. I thought it would be better, as goddesses aren't as welcome here." Oh, so her wings worker similar to his hellblaze. That made sense, he supposed.

Meliodas took her around to a bar he frequented often with his brother. When he gave her a cup of ale though, she seemed to have mixed feelings to it. She loved the smell of it, but she didn't trust that it tasted as sweet as it smelled. "Will I like it?" He adored how much she already trusted him, and he couldn't find it in him to lie to her as he first did with his brother and Merlin. "Honestly? Heh… You may hate it on your first cup. Everyone does. People usually only start to like alcohol after a while." Elizabeth had gained the most adorable pout as she asked if he liked it and it was somehow even more cute when she drank it upon his saying yes. He was right. She hated it. He laughed at the pinched face she grew and just ordered her a fruity drink before she could force herself to be tortured with more of it.

By the end of the day; her favorite color was pink, her favorite food was apple pie, drink was whatever the hell he ordered for her after her having ale, animal was a piglet(it was ironic as the vermin all seemed to have it out for him and his life), and her favourite thing in the world was him. If he were anyone else, he would try to be selfless and have her change her last answer, but Meliodas found that he was a selfish and perverted bastard when it came to Elizabeth, so he didn't object. When it became late, he knew that she would have to return home before the goddesses tried to send a search party. Upon saying goodbye, the incredible happened.

Meliodas remained rooted to the ground in his shock as Elizabeth cupped his cheeks, kissing him warmly. It only lasted a moment, as she pulled away to smile at him, "Earlier, I had asked one of the ladies in the clothes shop how people said thank you in other clans, and she said that we seemed like a couple or something, and said that I should do that-" Once Elizabeth left, Meliodas was going back to the store and giving that lady the entire treasury as a tip "-as my way of thanking you. I enjoyed my time for once in, well; ever! Thank you so much, Sir Meliodas~" He couldn't even find it in him to argue on the 'sir' part, and closed his eyes happily as she kissed him again. Was it wrong of him, as she obviously didn't understand what a kiss really was? Most likely, yes. Did he care though? Hell no, he didn't give a shit! She was a literal angel and he wasn't about to give this up. Meliodas held her close and tightly to his body as he returned the kiss tenfold, having her open her mouth as he devoured her. He could faintly taste her drink from earlier, and god did he love it.

When they pulled away, he told her he loved her. Of course, she didn't understand what he meant. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You'll learn~"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay! I updated and finished!**

**Please review!**

**Also; tell me if you think I should do another A-Z Melizabeth story :)**


End file.
